Vue sur le fleuve
by miriamme
Summary: Lorsqu'elle arrive au Musée où elle travaille et qu'une voiture a pris sa place dans le stationnement, Élisabeth voit rouge. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que son oncle vient d'engager un détective privé -William Darcy- et que celui-ci est leur nouveau patron.
1. À qui la décapotable rouge?

_**Alors, me voilà repartie (avec Youk pour me supporter) pour une autre incursion dans l'univers des merveilleux personnages de Jane Austen. Cette histoire est beaucoup plus personnelle, puisqu'elle se passe dans le village où sont nés mes deux parents en Gaspésie. Plusieurs membres de ma famille s'y trouvent également représentés, dont ma cousine France que j'adore. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Miriamme.  
><strong>_

**Première partie**

_-Merde!_ M'écriai-je, lorsque je constatai qu'une belle voiture décapotable était stationnée à ma place. _Comme si le simple fait d'être en retard n'était pas assez._

_«Enfin, je n'étais pas vraiment en retard, mais je le serais certainement à cause de temps qu'il me faudra investir pour trouver le propriétaire de cette Porsche» _pensai-je, pendant que je stationnais ma voiture à la place qu'occupait mon frère Jake.

_«Seul un «**macho**» de la pire espèce peut posséder une Porsche.» _Marmonnai-je tout en arrêtant mon moteur.

Avant de m'extirper de ma vieille mais fidèle Honda Civic, je pris le temps d'envoyer un texto à mon frère afin de le prévenir et me dirigeai vers l'entrée des employés. Une agitation sans pareille régnait dans le hall du musée. Tout à côté des bureaux de la direction, mon patron (mon oncle préféré), un homme rondelet et moustachu, discutait avec animation avec deux hommes d'affaires que je ne voyais que de dos.

_-Laissez-moi vous trouver quelqu'un qui vous fera faire le tour du musée. Vous reviendrez ici ensuite pour continuer notre discussion**, **si vous êtes toujours intéressés évidemment._

Tout en suivant des yeux mon oncle qui s'éloignait et certaine que l'un des deux hommes était ce «**_macho_** **_fautif_**», je sautai sur l'occasion qui s'offrait à moi et les abordai directement : _Excusez-moi?_

_-Pardon?_ S'étonna le plus grand des deux en me fixant de ses yeux marron clair.

_-Je voudrais savoir si l'un de vous est le propriétaire de la voiture rouge qui occupe mon espace de stationnement?_

_-Votre espace de stationnement?_ bredouilla le deuxième homme qui avait les cheveux roux et un sourire chaleureux.

_-Oui. Là où c'est écrit : réservé aux employés du musée. _Ajoutai-je d'un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique.

_-Tenez. Prenez mes clés. Vous pouvez la déplacer. _Me répondit le plus grand en sortant un trousseau de sa poche.

_-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un valet? _Lui rétorquai-je**,** ne voulant pas me laisser impressionner. _D'ailleurs je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis déjà en retard._

_-Laisse-moi faire. _Proposa alors celui qui avait l'air sympathique à son collègue._ Je vais aller la déplacer… Si mademoiselle…_

_-Bennet. Eh oui… _le devançai-je._ Je veux bien vous suivre pour vous montrer où vous pouvez vous installer. Nous gardons toujours une place pour les invités du patron. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayez pas pensé à vérifier si vous étiez dans un espace réservé avant de vous stationner._

_-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Bennet, ce n'est pas moi qui conduisais, autrement…_

-_Ouais, ça va. Ne vous fatiguez pas. _Ajoutai-je. Puis décidant que cet homme ne méritait pas ma mauvaise humeur, je m'empressai de changer de sujet : _Alors, que venez-vous faire au musée?_

_-Quoi? Ah, nous sommes venus le visiter. _Répondit-il un peu trop vite pour que ce soit la vérité.

_-Non, pas possible. _Répliquai-je encore sarcastique.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Vous n'avez pas le profil._

_-Quel profil?_

_-Ben voyons, avec des habits sur mesure… Armani je crois? _Il me fit signe que oui_. Vous ne venez pas seulement visiter le musée?_

_-C'est-à-dire que…_

_-Il est à vendre?_

_-Nous sommes intéressés en effet. Enfin, mon patron l'est._

_-Ça alors. Oups. _M'exclamai-je en entendant le moteur de l'Exploramer démarrer._ Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois y aller._

_-Ne le dites à personne. Après tout, rien n'est décidé encore. _Me lança l'homme avant que je ne m'éloigne.

_-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. _Promis-je, conciliante**.** Après tout, il m'apparaissait clair que ce jeune homme n'aurait pas son mot à dire dans la transaction.

Il pénétra dans la belle voiture rutilante rouge, démarra le moteur et recula de manière à me laisser prendre la place. D'un geste de la main, je lui pointai l'emplacement réservé aux membres de l'administration et le saluai d'un signe tout aussi bref.

Dès que ma voiture fut à sa place, je courus jusqu'aux vestiaires, déverrouillai mon cadenas et sortis mon équipement du casier. Pour gagner du temps, je revêtis immédiatement mes cuissardes, nouai mes bretelles et attachai mes cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique. Revenue dans l'entrée où m'attendaient déjà les nombreux passagers, je fus accueillie par ma coéquipière Lucie qui m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraîna à l'écart avant même que j'eusse le temps de m'adresser aux passagers.

_-Élisabeth**, **il y a une rumeur de vente. Tu savais? _Comme je lui fis un signe de dénégation, elle ajouta aussitôt : _Il est possible que l'acheteur potentiel monte à bord avec les autres passagers._ _C'est ce que Joëlle m'a dit à l'instant. Elle a entendu le patron en discuter avec deux hommes._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Lucie, je les ai vus tous les deux. S'ils montent à bord, je les reconnaîtrai. _La rassurai-je en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

_-Merci. Il y va quand même de notre emploi._

La voyant maintenant tout à fait calme, je me dirigeai vers le groupe qui attendait qu'on s'adresse à lui. Les passagers étaient trente.

«_Encore le maximum_…» Pensai-je découragée. _Vivement le début de la semaine, là au moins on est tranquilles. _Arborant mon plus beau sourire, enfin le plus professionnel, je m'adressai à l'ensemble des passagers. Pendant que je déballais mon texte de présentation et que j'expliquais aux passagers tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir avant d'embarquer à bord du zodiac couvert Exploramer, j'en profitai pour détailler le groupe afin de comprendre à qui j'allais avoir affaire. Selon moi, la plupart étaient des touristes venus de Montréal. Leur accent où plutôt leur absence d'accent en témoignait. Deux anglophones originaires de l'état du Maine aux États-Unis accompagnaient trois enfants dont j'aurais nécessairement à me soucier durant l'expédition. Un groupe de dix jeunes Français me regardait avec inquiétude tant la mer leur semblait vaste et terrifiante. Mes yeux glissèrent rapidement sur les derniers passagers sans s'arrêter à nouveau. Satisfaite, je croyais avoir bien cerné l'esprit du groupe dont Lucie et moi étions responsables.

_-Le temps que nous passons ici à vous écouter est-il compté dans l'heure et demie que nous allons passer ensemble? _Me demanda une voix de femme qui me sembla tout sauf agréable.

_«Bon, encore une personne qui maîtrise parfaitement l'art de poser une question en donnant l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une seule bonne réponse. _Pensai-je, avant de répondre sur un ton plus que professionnelle : _Bonne question mademoiselle. Oui, ce temps est compté dans l'expédition. Tout ce qui a trait à la sécurité est important et doit être réglé avant le départ._

Ce fut alors que je la vis se retourner vers son compagnon dont je n'avais pas encore vu le visage. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace déformât ses traits, me faisant comprendre que ma réponse était tout sauf à leur goût. Un bref coup d'œil vers ma collègue me permit non seulement de capter le clin d'œil qu'elle me faisait, mais me confirma également que je venais de trouver «_les passagers_» dont l'attitude serait constamment à surveiller durant l'expédition. Il y en avait toujours quelques-uns. Sans plus attendre et parce qu'il s'agissait de sa tâche, je laissai Lucie guider notre groupe à l'extérieur et leur indiquer la direction à prendre pour arriver à la passerelle de l'embarcation.

Tandis que Lucie leur parlait des différentes activités qui se déroulaient quotidiennement dans le port de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts, j'en profitai pour observer les passagers plus en détail. Je constatai alors que le grand brun qui accompagnait la cliente difficile semblait réaliser le même type d'examen que le mien. Nos yeux se bloquèrent au moment où ils se rencontrèrent. Étrangement et sans que je puisse me l'expliquer, le temps sembla s'être suspendu - assez longtemps d'ailleurs pour sa compagne - la cliente difficile de toute à l'heure – en vînt à lui secouer le bras pour le ramener à l'ordre. Détournant la tête en même temps que lui, je réalisai que Lucie était arrivée au moment où je devais prendre la relève pour détacher les amarres. Tout le temps que je m'activai, je sentis, non, je sus avec certitude - que l'homme m'examinait toujours. J'associai cet incident au phénomène assez semblable à celui que j'éprouvais quelques fois chez moi, lorsque, tout à coup, je me mettais à imaginer que l'homme de mes rêves était là et me regardait amoureusement, à mon insu évidemment. Enfin, c'est vrai que nous, les filles avons très souvent cette impression étrange, absurde, vraiment absurde. Oui, totalement absurde.

Je me félicitai d'être très occupée pendant les prochaines minutes, tellement occupée que j'allais pouvoir détourner mes pensées de cet homme dont le regard me brûlait toujours la nuque. Je savais qu'il fallait à tout prix que je me ressaisisse. Il n'était pas tellement dans mes habitudes de fixer les gens ainsi. Cela avait été plus fort que moi. Dès que cet homme m'avait regardé, j'avais cessé de respirer et le temps s'était figé.

Une fois que le bateau se fut déplacé lentement dans la Marina et que tous les passagers furent assis, je regagnai ma place aux côtés du capitaine. Ce dernier me sourit, assuré de faire une bonne expédition en mer puisque nous étions trois habitués et que la mer était particulièrement calme. Je contactai la Marina par radio afin de leur donner l'heure de notre entrée dans le fleuve Saint-Laurent. Ce fut mon amie Charlotte qui me répondit :

_-Bien. Je consigne l'heure exacte. _M'informa-t-elle avant de me demander avec sa voix d'intrigante : _Et puis Liz? Il est comment?_

_-Qui? De qui me parles-tu?_ M'empressai-je de lui demander. «_Elle ne peut tout de même pas parler de l'homme qui m'avait fait tant d'effet? Est-il possible qu'elle l'ait vu et deviné qu'il me plairait?»_ Me demandais-je en proie à une panique sans nom.

_-Je te parle de l'acheteur. Celui qui est à monté à bord avec vous._

_-Non. Il n'est pas monté. _Répliquai-je soulagée.

_-Ah. Pourtant, ton oncle est venu chercher deux billets pour lui._

_-Ils ont probablement changé d'idée. _Rétorquai-je dans l'appareil que j'avais bien hâte de reposer.

_-Bonne sortie Liz. Oh, fais attention aux enfants. Il y en a un qui est hyperactif. _Me prévint-elle avant de lâcher le bouton.

«_J'en ai vu d'autres_…» Ajoutais-je pour moi-même.

Soupirant fortement avant de reprendre mon _sourire de convenance_, je fis un clin d'œil à Steve, mon capitaine préféré. Il faut dire qu'à deux reprises, il m'avait laissé conduire le bateau pour rentrer, sans que mon oncle en fût informé évidemment.

Je regagnai d'un pas souple la cabine intérieure où les passagers écoutaient attentivement les consignes de sécurité données par Lucie d'une voix très ferme. Les enfants parlaient si fort que plusieurs passagers commençaient à réagir. La passagère récalcitrante dévisagea Lucie avec tant de désapprobation que je m'empressai d'intervenir.

_-Hé, petit._

_-Moi ? _Me répondit l'enfant se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive.

_-Oui, toi, viens ici._

_-C'est lui qui a commencé! _Se défendit-il en s'avançant vers moi tout en pointant son ami.

_-Tu t'y connais un peu en matière de sécurité? _Lui demandai-je, connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

_-Ouais!_

_-Très bien. Alors, pendant que mon amie Lucie va expliquer aux passagers comment mettre leur veste de sauvetage, toi, tu vas en mettre une pour de vrai. D'accord?_

_-Facile._

Lucie avait repris son explication. Chaque fois que le gamin attachait une partie de son équipement, il me regardait fièrement l'air de dire : «_Tu vois bien que j'en suis capable._» sans se douter une seule seconde que c'était lui qui avait été manipulé.

Lorsque Lucie mit fin à la démonstration, je fis signe au petit démon de venir vers moi. Pendant que je détachais sa ceinture de sauvetage, ma collègue invita les passagers à se rendre sur le pont. Comme d'habitude, je profitais de ce moment**-**là pour écouter leurs commentaires d'une oreille distraite pendant je m'affairais.

_-C'est justement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Cet enfant ne va retenir qu'une seule chose maintenant : il va croire que plus il s'énerve, plus il va obtenir des chances de se mettre en vedette. _Entendis-je la grande échalote dire à son partenaire.

_«Bien sûr, quand on est dans une salle de classe, ce que j'ai fait doit être évité à tout prix, mais sur un bateau, là où l'écoute des consignes est essentielle pour éviter les accidents, tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir le silence, mais il bien évident que cette «passagère ignorante», non, je dois peser mes mots, cette «bitch» – après tout, il s'agit fort probablement d'une enseignante en vacances qui a échappé certainement à un «burn-out» - ne peut pas y avoir pensé» _me dis-je tout en finissant de libérer mon nouvel ami.

Dès que le jeune garçon, hyperactif sans aucun doute**,** s'élança à l'extérieur à son tour, je repris mon masque de guide et me dirigeai vers le pont-avant où la majorité des passagers étaient déjà installés, à l'exclusion de l'homme et de la femme que je souhaitais maintenant éviter à tout prix – chacun pour des raisons différentes. Dix minutes plus tard, je sentis à nouveau ce picotement sur ma nuque qui m'indiquait clairement que le brun ténébreux venait probablement d'arriver derrière moi. Je me retins de me retourner pour vérifier. Tandis que Lucie demandait aux passagers de s'installer derrière les lignes noires peintes à même le sol, je commençai à déverrouiller le haut de la grille. Lucie me tendit la longue perche qu'il me fallait utiliser pour que je puisse remonter le premier panier et commencer ma présentation. Le voyant arriver, je constatai immédiatement que celui-ci était abimé. Prévenu par Lucie, Steve arriva pendant que je retirais les espèces de crabes qui s'étaient coincés à l'intérieur. À l'aide d'un fil à pêche de remplacement, le capitaine entreprit de coudre la partie abîmée des mailles supérieures du panier. Pendant qu'il effectuait la réparation, j'expliquai aux passagers le rôle de chaque espèce tout en posant les insectes de mer dans les mains des plus audacieux. Les enfants étaient toujours les premiers volontaires.

Mon cobaye de la ceinture de sécurité partageant avec tous les autres hyperactifs ce besoin viscéral de toujours être le premier, je lui confiai rapidement un crabe tout en devinant qu'il le garderait pour lui. J'en pris donc un autre, moins vigoureux et le fit circuler dans les mains des passagers restants. Sans perdre de vue la réaction des visiteurs lorsqu'ils tenaient le crabe, je continuai à parler de la pêche et de la façon de consommer les crustacés.

Étonnamment, mes auditeurs ne posaient que très peu de questions lorsque nous vidions le premier panier, mais l'expérience nous avait appris – avec le temps – que la situation se renverserait totalement lorsque je remonterais le deuxième panier. Voilà pourquoi, Steve ne tardait jamais à nous dire qu'il était temps de remettre le panier à l'eau. Lorsqu'il nous en donnait l'ordre, Lucie et moi, ramassions les crabes sous l'œil admiratif des passagers, à la suite de quoi Lucie remplissait de nourriture le bocal en plastique que nous attachions toujours au centre du panier, tandis que je m'assurais que les câbles étaient dans la position requise pour la remise à l'eau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon jeune ami que je demandai de s'assurer que les passagers ne dépassassent pas les marques noires. Pendant ce temps, je soulevai le lourd panier, le fit passer par-dessus bord et laissai le câble se dérouler jusqu'à l'ancre. Je lâchai le cri convenu à Steve qui arrêta les moteurs, soulevai l'ancre avec précaution et la laissai tomber dans l'eau. Dès que le bateau se remit à avancer, j'annonçai aux passagers qu'ils disposaient de quelques minutes pour circuler librement avant que nous arrivions dans la zone où se trouvait le second panier. Lucie alla chercher les lunettes d'approche que nous partageâmes équitablement avant de circuler parmi les passagers pour les distribuer. Ayant repéré la famille la plus nombreuse, je m'approchai de la mère et lui conseillai :

_-Tenez. Vous pouvez les utiliser pour regarder au loin. Il n'est pas rare que nous ayons la chance d'apercevoir des petites baleines à cette période de l'année. _Voyant que la mère allait passer la paire que je venais de lui remettre à la plus jeune de ses filles, je m'empressai d'ajouter :_ Oh, attention, vous devriez passer la corde autour de son cou. Ces lunettes sont très précieuses. Elles ne doivent pas tomber dans l'eau._

_-Merci beaucoup._

Je recommençai à circuler à la recherche d'une autre personne à qui je pouvais prêter une autre paire lorsque je sentis encore le même regard sur moi. Voulant faire savoir à cet homme que je n'étais pas du tout affectée par ses tentatives d'intimidation, je me retournai vivement et trébuchai contre lui.

_-OUPS. Excusez-moi._ Bafouillai-je avant de rougir violement.

_-Je vous en prie. Le bateau a fait un mouvement brusque._ M'excusa-t-il, aussi rouge que moi.

_-Vous en voulez une paire?_ M'empressai-je de lui proposer.

Il me dévisagea alors, avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

_-Une paire de quoi?_

Je pointai la paire de lunettes que je portais autour du cou et qui pendait devant ma poitrine.

_-OUPS!_ Baissant les yeux, je constatai qu'elle n'était plus là. «_Oh, mon Dieu_. Pensai-je aussitôt : _Il va croire que je voulais lui montrer mes seins…»_

_-Vous parlez sans doute de ceci?_

Rouge comme une tomate, je le regardai se pencher pour ramasser la paire de lunettes que j'avais laissé échapper lorsque le bateau m'avait fait trébucher.

_-Oui, c'est ça. Vous les voulez? _Insistai-je à nouveau, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

_-Non. J'ai apporté mes propres lunettes. Merci quand même pour cette offre… pour le moins… inattendue. _Lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton moqueur avant de s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre la grande girafe à l'extérieur.

Lorsque le rire de sa compagne arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles trente secondes plus tard, je me figeai et me dirigeai vers l'arrière du bateau, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible d'eux. M'appuyant sur le bastingage, j'aspirai à plein poumon l'air salutaire du large. L'air salin avait toujours été capable de me calmer et de me faire perdre cette rougeur qui semblait ne plus vouloir quitter mes joues.

_-Le travail, vivement le travail…_

Dès que possible, je me concentrai sur la levée du second panier. Pendant tout le temps que dura ma présentation des espèces contenues dans celui-ci, je ne cessai de repenser à ce qui s'était passé précédemment, au risque de perdre le fil de mes idées. Heureusement que Lucie était là pour me seconder. Lorsque je présentai un crabe des neiges en mentionnant qu'il s'agissait d'un pétoncle, Lucie me remplaça pour de bon.

_«Une chance que l'acheteur éventuel n'est pas à bord.»_ Me dis-je pour me consoler. «_Dans l'état où j'étais, non seulement il n'aurait jamais voulu acheter notre produit - les sorties en mer - mais en plus, il m'aurait sûrement licenciée.»_

Lorsque nous remîmes le deuxième panier à l'eau, j'allais déjà beaucoup mieux. La femme s'amusait toujours à mes dépens, faisant naître chez moi une telle rage que je repris définitivement le contrôle de mes émotions. J'animai la dernière partie de la présentation à la place de Lucie afin de montrer à cette «_grande échalote_» ce dont j'étais capable.

Nos hôtes appréciaient toujours d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la coloration des insectes de mer et étaient immanquablement surpris lorsqu'ils apprenaient pourquoi certains homards étaient bleus alors que d'autres étaient rouges. À la fin de ma présentation, le sourire qu'arborait la jeune femme était moins grand et mon ego était presque restauré.

Dès que la Marina devint à nouveau visible, nous invitâmes les voyageurs à retourner s'asseoir afin que nous nous puissions nous occuper des manœuvres d'approche. J'aimais beaucoup nouer les amarres au quai. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quatre ans, au moment où mon frère et moi avions été engagées par le centre Exploramer, aucune femme ne s'était aventurée sur un bateau de pêche! Je peux en effet me vanter d'avoir été la première à monter à bord et d'avoir prouvé que les femmes pouvaient réaliser ces tâches qu'on réservait habituellement aux hommes. Au début, je n'avais fait que décrire les fruits de mer alors que deux hommes s'étaient occupés de lever les paniers et de les remettre à l'eau. Les gars avaient été contents alors puisque de façon générale, aucun d'eux n'aimait s'occuper de la partie animation. Puis, un jour, lorsque l'un d'eux ne s'était pas présenté pour cause de maladie, j'avais convaincu le capitaine de quitter le port en affirmant que j'étais parfaitement capable de faire le travail. Au retour, j'avais été aux anges et le capitaine m'avait félicitée. Comme notre collègue avait dû s'absenter encore cinq jours, j'avais refait la même chose pendant toute la semaine. À la suite de cette expérience positive, nous avions pris l'habitude de faire les sorties à deux et les gars n'avaient plus jamais hésité à me laisser m'occuper de tout. Avec le temps, d'autres filles avaient décidé de tenter le coup et comme elles avaient aimé l'expérience, l'équipe s'était tranquillement féminisée. Depuis cette période toutefois, aucune autre – à part moi-même - n'avait jamais manifesté le désir d'apprendre à conduire le bateau.

Approchant du quai, j'agitai une main, afin que Steve coupât les moteurs. Lucie ouvrit la porte et les passagers descendirent sur le pont. Plusieurs nous donnèrent un pourboire, mais j'étais prête à parier que le couple désagréable s'en abstiendrait. Eh oui, j'avais décidé d'inclure l'homme dans mon jugement défavorable puisqu'il avait contribué à faire la promotion de ma bêtise auprès de sa compagne. Je les surveillai tandis qu'ils descendaient, certaine que j'aurais raison. En effet, en passant devant Lucie, l'homme fut le seul à la regarder.

_-Oh, la chanceuse, elle a eu droit à un sourire franc. _Songeai-je, ironique_. Wow! Il pousse même l'audace jusqu'à lui parler? Quelle surprise. Ah, voilà, ils s'en vont. Pas de pourboire… J'avais raison._

Comme je me tenais à l'écart sur le pont arrière, personne ne passa directement devant moi. J'attendis que le dernier passager fût ressorti avant d'aller rejoindre ma collègue, curieuse de savoir ce que lui avait dit le grand brun. Toutefois, je dus attendre encore un peu, car je constatai que le couple en question s'était arrêté et restait immobile sur le quai directement au-dessus de moi, ayant l'air d'examiner le bateau avec attention. Je feignis d'être occupée à vérifier le matériel sur le pont et écoutai leur conversation.

_-Un beau visage, mais un physique ingrat. _Constata celle que j'aurais voulu étrangler avec son foulard.

_-Voyons Caroline, ce sont ses cuissardes qui la font paraître… _Commença son compagnon.

_-Non. Elle est grasse. J'en suis certaine. _Le coupa celle-ci en riant.

_-Chut! Elle pourrait t'entendre. _Intima l'homme en essayant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

_-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle n'ait pas enlevé ses cuissardes avant que nous descendions? _Lui demanda-t-elle, me pointant effrontément.

_-Allez, viens. Allons visiter le musée maintenant._ Lui lança brusquement son compagnon en se mettant en marche sans l'attendre.

Impossible d'être plus enragée que je ne l'étais en ce moment même contre ces deux arrogants et méprisants personnages. Lucie m'écouta attentivement lui rapporter leurs paroles sans toutefois perdre son sourire bienveillant.

_-À propos, tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a demandé avant de descendre?_

_-OUI!_ Répondis-je spontanément. _NON__!_ Répliquai-je tout de suite après.

_-Ton nom._

_-Je me suis nommée au moins trois fois durant la sortie. _Sortis-je, exaspérée.

_-Tu as dit ton prénom. Pas ton nom de famille._

_-Bon, tu vois? Qu'est-ce que je te disais, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont allés faire à l'intérieur?_

_-J'imagine très bien la femme allant voir ton oncle, Valère Pelletier et lui dire : « il y a une certaine Élisabeth Bennet qui travaille comme guide à bord du zodiac Exploramer. Elle est grosse et confond les crabes avec des pétoncles…» _

_-Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Et lui va certainement ajouter : elle m'a montré ses seins._

Lucie éclata de rire. Ma colère tomba comme par enchantement et fut remplacée par le plaisir immense que me procurait sa présence. Je finis par comprendre et puis par accepter même que c'était précisément parce que j'avais cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ce bel étranger et moi que je prenais aussi mal le fait d'être ridiculisée par lui.

Totalement remise de mes émotions, j'allai voir Steve pour le remercier et pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour ma prochaine leçon de navigation. Je retirai alors mes cuissardes que je laissai pendre sur mes épaules avant de retourner au Musée en compagnie de Lucie. Il faisait beau et nous venions de réaliser la dernière expédition de la matinée. Le lendemain, lundi, je serais en congé. J'allais pouvoir faire la grâce matinée et aller ramasser des fraises des champs avec ma tante Sylvie.

En arrivant dans le hall, j'aperçus le couple tant détesté en grande discussion avec mon oncle. L'homme très grand et le grand rouquin sympathique de tout à l'heure étaient encore là, mais se tenaient un peu en retrait, pendant que nos deux ex-passagers terminaient leur conversation avec mon patron. M'apercevant, le charmant rouquin me fit un signe de la main.

_-Tu vois Lucie? Ce sont ces deux là, les acheteurs potentiels. _Lui indiquai-je tout en rendant son salut à mon nouvel ami.

_-Tu les connais? _Me demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

_-Leur voiture était stationnée à ma place. Allez viens. Allons nous-en, je ne tiens pas trop à ce que mon oncle me voit. Je m'expliquerai avec lui lorsqu'il me convoquera._

Je vis alors mon patron délaisser le couple pour se rendre dans son bureau. Je devinai qu'il était probablement allé chercher le formulaire nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent porter plainte contre moi. Un esprit malin me poussa à donner une leçon à ce couple plein de préjugés. Je passai près deux - très lentement – en priant pour que mon oncle ne revînt pas trop vite. Arrivée tout près d'eux, je feignis de laisser tomber mes cuissardes par inadvertance et pris tout mon temps pour les ramasser. Je voulais être certaine qu'ils auraient le temps d'apercevoir ma svelte silhouette. Lucie me tira par le bras au moment où notre patron ressortait de son bureau.

Avant que ma collègue ne refermât sur nous la porte du vestiaire, j'eus tout juste le temps d'entendre la grande échalote prononcer mon nom et de sentir, encore une fois, le regard de l'homme sur ma nuque.

_-Élisabeth, tu es folle à lier! _Me gronda Lucie.

_-Bof! J'aime l'enseignement : donner des leçons…_

_-Clouer le bec… Envoyer chier, tu veux dire._

_-Ouais, ça aussi._

_-Monsieur Pelletier t'en voudra._

_-J'en fais mon affaire._

_-C'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps qu'il est ton oncle._

Mes affaires ramassées et rangées, je saluai Lucie et sortis par la porte arrière du musée, celle donnant directement dans le stationnement. Arrivée à ma voiture, j'entrai et ouvris les fenêtres pour y chasser la chaleur étouffante. Je branchai mon lecteur mp3 et sélectionnai l'une des nombreuses chansons d'Adam Lambert que je ne cessais d'écouter depuis que je l'avais découverte. La chanson «_Feeling good_» me semblait appropriée, considérant mon état d'esprit.

Lucie avait raison tout de même, j'étais sournoise. Enfin, je devais avoir exagéré, puisque le couple de toute à l'heure avançait en ce moment même en direction de ma voiture. Jetant un œil dans mon rétroviseur, je vis l'homme sortir ses clés, viser ma Honda Civic et appuyer machinalement sur le démarreur à distance. Puisque ce fut la Porsche de ce matin qui démarra, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ce n'était pas à un simple client à qui j'avais montré mon décolleté au lieu des lunettes d'approche, mais à l'acheteur éventuel du Musée. Recroquevillée contre mon volant, je n'osai plus regarder derrière moi car je les savais encore tout près de ma voiture. Je priai pour qu'il ne cherchât pas à comprendre pourquoi sa voiture avait changé de place et qu'il se dirigeât simplement vers son véhicule dont le moteur continuait à ronronner. La suite me confirma que l'esprit de vengeance qui m'avait poussée à me pavaner devant eux, voulait me punir. J'entendis la voix du sympathique rouquin s'adresser à lui et à sa compagne.

_-William, c'est moi qui ai déplacé ta voiture, ce matin! Sans le savoir, nous avions pris la place d'une autre employée._

Ce fut alors que je décidai de reculer ma voiture. Dès que ce fut possible, je quittai le stationnement, priant pour qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu me reconnaître.

Charlotte ne s'était donc pas trompée. Un acheteur était bien à bord du bateau et moi, tout ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux à faire, c'était de me ridiculiser. Il m'en faudrait des fraises des champs le lendemain pour me détendre et pour me préparer à ma rencontre avec le patron. Celui-ci avait beau être mon oncle et j'avais beau avoir avec lui une belle relation familiale, jamais, au travail, il ne m'avait accordé de traitements de faveur. J'avais été engagée par son prédécesseur en fonction de mes compétences et depuis que mon oncle dirigeait le musée, je ne lui avais jamais donné de raison de remettre mon travail en question jusqu'à ce matin. J'allais certainement avoir de ses nouvelles le lendemain pendant ma seule journée de congé hebdomadaire, par sa femme, la sœur de ma mère, ou pire encore, par ma mère.

_-Merde, merde. Vivement les fraises. _

J'étais fermement décidée à me lever tôt le lendemain matin pour cueillir des fraises des champs. Je ne voulais pas être là quand le téléphone sonnerait.

**...À suivre...**

**Miriamme**

** Des commentaires? Des questions?**

**J'ai toujours hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez...  
><strong>


	2. L'accident!

_**Merci de votre patience. Merci surtout à Youk (ma précieuse lectrice correctrice). Elle et moi sommes plus occupées que d'habitude en cette période de l'année – corrections, rencontres de parents, mais, tout de même, voici la suite de cette histoire. Merci à France-ena (la cousine France d'Élizabeth dans cette histoire), à Juliette et à Laurence pour vos gentils commentaires. Continuez à m'en laisser. Vous pimentez ma vie ! Miriamme**_

**Deuxième partie**

Le mardi matin, dès 7h00, j'entrai dans le Musée par la porte d'entrée principale déterminée à m'expliquer le plus rapidement possible avec mon oncle. Anne, la réceptionniste me salua d'un léger signe de la tête, me tendit mon horaire et… rien d'autre. Pas de feuilles de papier, pas de messages…

_-Anne, tu n'as rien d'autre pour moi?_ M'enquis-je**,** retrouvant une partie de mon courage.

_-Non, c'est tout. Mais en fait, si, j'ai autre chose pour toi, un gros «scoop»._

_-Un scoop? _Lui demandai-je. «_À propos de mon licenciement_.» Pensai-je tout de suite après, avant de lui demander:_ Lequel?_

_-Le Musée a été vendu._

_-Vendu? Tu es certaine? _

_-Oui. Les acheteurs ont visité le Musée dimanche et ils sont revenus hier pour signer les papiers. _Anne se pencha vers moi et m'annonça avec un ton de conspiratrice_ : Et il va y avoir des changements._

_-Monsieur Pelletier est-il ici? _Lui demandai-je enfin, sachant que mon oncle me dirait la vérité sur cette affaire et surtout, uniquement sur cette affaire.

_-Oui, mais on ne peut pas le déranger. Oh, ne t'en fais pas voyons, on va tous être convoqués pour l'annonce officielle._

_«C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.»_ Pensai-je sans le dire à voix haute.

Au lieu d'aller directement dans les vestiaires, je passai par l'intérieur du Musée à la recherche de Charlotte. Je la retrouvai là où elle passait toutes ses matinées : dans le magasin de souvenirs.

_-Ah, Liz, enfin te voilà. _Dit-elle en m'apercevant.

_-Salut. Tu avais raison, tu sais._

_-C'est bon à entendre, mais à propos de quoi au juste?_

_-Il y avait bien un investisseur à bord du zodiac**,** vendredi._

_-Oui, je sais. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un investisseur. C'était le nouveau grand patron qui était à bord, les autres ne sont que ses associés._

Je me couvris le visage à l'aide de mes deux mains et laissai sortir une espèce de borborygme impossible à décrire qui fit rire Charlotte aux éclats.

_-Merde… merde… et merde! _Ajoutai-je tout de suite après.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait**,** Liz?_

Je lui rapportai le plus fidèlement possible, en négligeant nécessairement de mentionner à quel point mon nouveau patron me plaisait, les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés à bord du bateau.

_-Je suis certaine que tu as mal interprété leurs intentions. Après tout, tu n'as toujours pas reçu de plainte officielle, non?_

_-Mais j'ai vu monsieur Pelletier revenir avec un formulaire._

_-C'était peut être un document lié à la vente du Musée._

_-Ouais. Tu as raison, ça doit être ça. Bon, je vais aller me mettre au travail. On se rejoint un peu plus tard à la cafétéria ?_

_Yep! Comme d'habitude. _Me répondit celle-ci.

À cause de l'agitation excessive de la mer, nous ne fûmes pas en mesure de réaliser plus de deux expéditions sur les trois prévues habituellement dans une journée. Charlotte et moi passâmes donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi à téléphoner à ceux et à celles qui avaient pris la peine de réserver afin de leur proposer une nouvelle date de sortie.

Dès que je fus libre, je regagnai le bureau des employés où j'avais commencé à rédiger le document de présentation d'un projet que j'étais en train de développer et qui me tenait à cœur. Dès le lendemain, j'aurais été prête à aller voir les premiers restaurateurs du coin. Heureusement que je connaissais déjà une bonne partie d'entre eux.

De retour à Capucins, je pris ma douche et reçus la visite de ma tante Sylvie qui se plaignait d'avoir vu une grosse bête sur son terrain. Elle semblait convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'un coyote et avait très peur. Je me rhabillai et allai marcher avec elle en direction de sa maison**,** située tout en haut de la petite côte, afin de voir si la bête était toujours là. Pour la rassurer, je lui proposai de dormir chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Il faut dire que j'avais récemment racheté la maison de ma grand-mère maternelle à celle de mes tantes qui en avait hérité (Marcelle) et je n'y habitais que depuis le début de l'été. Auparavant, j'avais résidé dans un appartement à Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts, un minuscule deux pièces qui avait comme seules qualités d'être situé tout près du port.

J'étais désormais entourée de plusieurs de mes tantes et ça me plaisait bien. Mes cousins et mes cousines (Dieu sait à quel point ceux-ci sont nombreux) venaient souvent me voir, un peu comme pour poursuivre la tradition. En effet, durant mon enfance, nous ne manquions jamais la réunion familiale annuelle du jour de l'an chez ma grand-mère maternelle qui avait toujours lieu le midi et la réunion paternelle qui avait lieu le soir. Il faut dire que mes deux parents avaient grandi dans le village de Capucins. Maintenant que mes grands-parents paternels et maternels étaient décédés, la seule façon de revenir en Gaspésie sans automatiquement devenir une charge et avoir le sentiment de déranger mes tantes, fut de m'y installer pour de bon. Ce que j'avais fait, il y a cinq ans.

Maintenant, j'avais beau devoir parcourir 20 minutes en voiture soir et matin pour aller travailler, je préférais de loin vivre dans la vieille grande maison de grand-mère Beaulieu que de vivre dans le petit appartement que j'avais occupé durant les quatre premières années. D'autant plus que je pouvais facilement aller me promener au bord de la mer sans croiser personne, ce qui était carrément impensable à Sainte-Anne.

En m'éveillant le lendemain, je descendis silencieusement, pour ne pas éveiller ma tante Sylvie, m'habillai à la hâte et me rendis chez moi pour finir de me préparer. En arrivant au parking du Musée, j'aperçus la Porsche qui occupait l'espace laissé vacant dans la section des cadres et compris que la journée s'annoncerait difficile. Restait à savoir si la réunion aurait lieue ce jour-là, où si j'aurais plutôt droit à une rencontre individuelle pour revenir sur une certaine sortie en mer. Prenant une grand inspiration, je franchis le chemin qui me séparait de l'entrée principale et me composai un visage indifférent et professionnel.

_-Oh, Liz. Attends-moi. _M'interpella mon amie Charlotte. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de m'appeler Liz, tous les autres m'appelaient Élisabeth.

_-Charlotte, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Grosse réunion dans dix minutes. Monsieur Pelletier veut nous présenter les nouveaux propriétaires. _M'apprit celle-ci d'un ton étonnamment enjoué.

_-Bon. J'espère qu'ils nous servirons du café et des croissants._

Dans le hall d'entrée, tous les employés du Musée – presque sans exception – étaient réunis et bavardaient entre eux. Ils avaient beau sourire, la nervosité était palpable partout. Amusée, je me dirigeai vers la réception pour saluer Anne.

_-Élisabeth, je t'attendais. _déclara-t-elle, soudainement très pressée.

_-Oui ?_ Lui demandais-je. «_S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas d'une rencontre maintenant…_» Ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

_-J'ai besoin des coordonnées de ton cousin Martin Paradis. Le système informatique doit être remis à zéro. Exigence des nouveaux patrons. _M'expliqua-t-elle sans comprendre pourquoi je lui faisais un grand sourire.

_-Oh, tiens, voilà l'une de ses cartes d'affaire. Dis lui bonjour de ma part, ok ?_

_-Ok ! Merci Élisabeth._

Répondant à un signe de monsieur Pelletier que je n'avais pas vu arriver derrière moi, Anne quitta son poste et alla ouvrir les portes de la cafétéria (celles-ci sont habituellement verrouillées jusqu'à l'ouverture du Musée) afin que nous puissions tous aller nous asseoir.

Quatre personnes étaient déjà assises devant et je les connaissais toutes de vue. Il y avait le grand monsieur rondouillet, le rouquin sympathique, la «bitch» et le beau ténébreux.

_«Oups, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de l'appeler comme-ça. Même dans mon esprit. Surtout dans mon esprit. C'est mon nouveau parton, mon nouveau patron. Même si c'est un con.»_

Les quatre vedettes du moment étaient plongées dans leurs dossiers ou discutaient entre eux. Seul le grand brun regardait dans notre direction de temps à autre. À ma grande surprise, il me salua d'un léger signe de tête lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Charlotte me pinça pour me faire comprendre que je devais répondre. Je levai la main et plaquai sur mon visage, un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Furieuse contre mon amie, je la fusillai du regard.

_-Il n'a pas porté plainte contre toi, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de le saluer, non? _Rétorqua-t-elle, certaine que je lui donnerais raison.

La voix de mon oncle s'éleva pour obtenir le silence, m'obligeant à réprimer le commentaire désagréable que je m'apprêtais à faire à mon amie.

_-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Certains auront un choc, alors que d'autres – et j'ose croire qu'il s'agit de la majorité – sont déjà au courant. Alors voilà : le Musée a été vendu durant le week-end et si vous êtes réunis ce matin, c'est pour que je puisse vous présenter son nouveau propriétaire. Sans plus tarder, je vais laisser la parole à monsieur William Darcy, qui a – entre autre chose –été directeur des activités muséales du musée Pointe-à-Callières de Montréal._

_«Voilà pourquoi il m'avait semblé vaguement familier. Sa nomination à ce poste avait fait beaucoup de bruit à Montréal, il y a quelques années. Il y a plus de cinq ans en tout cas.» _

-_Bonjour. Je vais être bref puisque nous sommes nombreux et qu'une bonne journée de travail vous attend. Je suis ici parce que la survie des régions éloignées m'importe. Monsieur Pelletier a bien travaillé, comme vous tous d'ailleurs, mais les touristes ne sont pas de nature fidèle et qu'il faut à tout prix trouver une façon de faire valoir vos produits. Pour que ce soit possible, des changements seront nécessaires et devront être réalisés rapidement. Lesquels me demanderez-vous? Honnêtement, je ne le sais pas encore. Je dois tout d'abord comprendre ce que vous offrez, découvrir le milieu et prendre des décisions. _

_Pour analyser la situation, je ne suis pas seul. Mes associés – ici présents, sont là pour m'aider. Pour l'instant, tout ce que j'attends de vous, c'est de poursuivre vos activés, comme vous le faisiez auparavant. Nous allons rencontrer chaque département : la section musée, les explorations en mer, le magasin de souvenirs, la réception, etc. Tous sans exception, vous devrez accepter de collaborer afin que le musée puisse prendre un nouveau départ. S'il y a quelqu'un ici à qui cette restructuration fait peur, c'est le moment de s'exprimer ou de s'en aller ! De son propre chef. Car tous ceux qui résisteront au changement, ou qui remettront en question nos décisions, se verront automatiquement licenciés._

_-Monsieur Darcy? _Osai-je lui demander, incapable d'attendre.

_-Oui, mademoiselle Bennet? _Me demanda-t-il à son tour.

_«Mon nom, il connaît déjà mon nom…»_ Me répétai-je dans ma tête pendant une micro seconde avant de lui poser ma vraie question : _Que faites-vous du syndicat?_

_-Le syndicat négociera avec nous. Il y va de la survie du Musée._

_-Comme à Montréal? Là où vous avez licencié 25 employés? Soit presque 50% des effectifs. _Laissai-je sortir d'une seule traite.

En voyant son sourire disparaître aussi rapidement, je compris qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un fût au fait de cette situation et encore moins à ce qu'une personne y fît allusion. Il prit une grande respiration, puis me répondit en me regardant directement dans les yeux.

_-Ça n'arrivera que si le syndicat n'a rien à offrir en retour._

Je ne pouvais pas parler pour les autres, mais moi, à la seconde même où j'entendis sa réponse, je fus certaine qu'il faisait directement allusion à l'offre maladroite que je lui avais faite à bord du zodiac. Les jambes coupées, je ne pus que me rasseoir et l'écouter, le bec définitivement clos.

_-Ne vous faites pas d'illusion. _Continua-t-il sans me quitter des yeux._ Rien de ce que vous faisiez jusqu'ici n'était suffisant. Voilà pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre tous, demandez-vous ce que vous pouvez améliorer, ajouter, inventer. Je suis… non. Nous sommes tous les quatre ouverts à toutes vos suggestions. _Ajouta-t-il en montrant ses associés,_ pour autant que celles-ci permettent au Musée de se faire connaître et de croître rapidement. Autrement, il vaut mieux vous trouver un autre emploi._

Un long silence régna, à la suite de quoi, il y eut quelques applaudissements auxquels tous finirent par s'y joindre. Pour ma part, je résistai et restai attentive à ce qui allait suivre. Le sympathique rouquin prit alors la parole à son tour. Il raconta ce que William Darcy et lui avaient déjà accompli pour un grand Musée à Montréal, puis pour d'autres organismes qui avaient su utiliser leurs expertises et suivre leurs directives consciencieusement.

_«Bla-bla-bla… rien de convaincant. _Me dis-je._ J'avais déjà entendu cent fois la même rengaine. Vous êtes renvoyés. Mais c'est pour votre bien. Tant de gens autour de moi avaient vécu la même chose. Bien entendu**, **je crois au changement mais pas au détriment de certains ouvriers qui risquent de ne pas être capables de retrouver un autre emploi»._

Charlotte me fit soudainement sortir de mon monologue intérieur pour me tirer par le bras.

_-Allez viens. Il est temps de sortir._

_-Ont-ils précisé quand ils vont demander à nous voir? _Lui demandai-je certaine d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

_-Non. Il a dit que nous serions appelés par départements._

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le zodiac, en compagnie de Steve et de Paul que je commençai réellement à me demander ce que notre département pouvait faire de plus.

«_Hum, difficile en tout cas d'augmenter le nombre de sorties en mer puisque nous sommes explicitement soumis aux caprices de la météo et obligés de nous adapter aux heures des marées. _Pensai-je, vraiment découragée. _Durant l'hiver d'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare que nous ne puissions même pas sortir du tout pendant plusieurs semaines._»

Assise à côté de Steve, le capitaine, j'en profitai pour l'observer alors qu'il dirigeait le bateau d'un panier à l'autre. J'étais fascinée par sa façon de conduire l'embarcation et par les manœuvres délicates qu'il répétait sans cesse. En débarquant du bateau, les touristes se déclarèrent très satisfaits de leur visite et certains continuèrent même à discuter avec moi pendant que je me dirigeais vers le musée.

Une fois rendus dans le vestiaire, Paul, le troisième animateur de notre petite équipe, me demanda ce que j'avais pensé du nouveau patron compte tenu qu'il avait été absent durant la matinée et qu'il avait manqué la réunion. Ayant appris depuis longtemps déjà et à mes dépens que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles – je lui répondis qu'il avait l'air bien et que je comptais bien lui laisser le temps de faire ses preuves.

_-Il paraît qu'il était à bord du bateau dimanche pendant que Lucie et toi travailliez?_

_-Oui, avec mademoiselle Bingley._

_-Wow! Tu devais être nerveuse?_

_-Non, puisque je ne savais pas qui il était. J'avais rencontré les deux autres associés avant d'embarquer et je croyais que c'était eux les patrons._

_-Non? C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, imagine si tu l'avais su._

_-Ouais, tu as raison. Ah, en passant, il y a une chose que nous devons faire avant que notre département rencontre les nouveaux actionnaires, il nous faut trouver de nouvelles idées pour rentabiliser les excursions en mer._

_-Comme quoi?_

_-Je ne sais pas. J'essayais de penser à ça pendant l'expédition, mais je n'ai rien trouvé._

Laissant là mon collègue, je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire et allai faire mon rapport à Anne. Elle m'informa que le prochain groupe serait également complet.

_-Sais-tu par quel département ils ont l'intention de commencer? _Me demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

_-J'aime mieux ne pas le savoir. _Lui répondis-je.

_-Par le vôtre. _Me lança-t-elle contente de son effet.

_-Les expéditions en mer?_

_-Oui. _Me dit-elle en se penchant vers moi pour ajouter : _Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient commencer par les départements les moins rentables._

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui laisser voir ma panique. Je ne trouvai rien que mieux que de me mettre à rire.

_-Ils vous attendent demain matin à 10h00. Dépêche-toi de trouver des idées._

_«Trouver des idées. Trouver des idées. Comme si elles poussaient dans les arbres!»_ Me répétai-je dans ma tête.

Ce fut alors que je songeai au projet sur lequel je travaillais depuis ces dernières semaines.

_«Est-ce que ça pourrait les intéresser__?_» Me demandai-je. «_Bien que ça ne concerne pas que mon département?»_

Une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que c'était une bonne idée de leur parler de ce projet. En rentrant chez-moi, ce soir-là, je n'aurais qu'à imprimer mon document et à essayer de calculer les bénéfices que ces idées pouvaient potentiellement générer. Réconfortée et rassurée, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria où j'avais rendez-vous avec Charlotte.

_-Liz, comme d'habitude, tu es en retard. Ma pause est presque terminée et j'ai tout plein de choses à te raconter._

_-Ah, oui, comme quoi?_

_-Comme ma rencontre avec les grands patrons. Enfin, la rencontre de mon département avec les nouveaux propriétaires._

_-C'est déjà fait?_

_-Ouais, malheureusement._

_-Oh, ça s'est si mal passé?_

_-On peut dire ça, oui._

_-Bon, raconte._ L'encourageai-je tout en sortant mon sandwich à la salade de poulet.

_-Ils veulent que chaque station interactive soit réinventée. Ils disent que le Centre des Sciences de Montréal présente la même chose depuis plusieurs années déjà. Les gens qui arrivent ici veulent voir de la nouveauté ! Selon monsieur Darcy, nous offrons un produit copié sur les grandes villes._

_-Mais nous avions ces stations, avant eux ? Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les gens de Montréal ont engagé la même firme que la nôtre pour concevoir les leurs._

_-Monsieur Darcy le sait, mais il dit aussi que dans les faits, ça ne change rien. Voilà pourquoi nous devons développer de nouvelles idées. Des stations plus élaborées, plus divertissantes, plus collées à ce que vous faites lors de vos expéditions._

_-Mais ça va prendre des mois!_

_-Ils le savent aussi et disent que c'est prévu dans le budget. Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que notre point fort, selon eux, c'est les démonstrations : le retournement des lacs, le jeu des marées._

_-Mais on savait déjà tout ça._

_-Ils étaient tous là, à la rencontre : les quatre. C'est Charles Bingley qui va s'occuper de notre département. Sa sœur Caroline Bingley. Eh oui, ta préférée, la «bitch» a un nom. Et même un frère. Alors elle, va s'occuper de la réception et du magasin._

_-Qui va s'occuper de mon département?_

_-Devine…_

_-Le grand patron?_

_-Bingo!_

_-Oh, non._ M'écriai-je. _Ce n'est pas vrai._

_-Bon, je dois y aller. Ma pause est terminée._

La mienne étant loin de l'être, je décidai d'en profiter pour aller brancher mon portable dans le local des employés et pour relire pour la centième fois, les nombreuses pages qui décrivaient mon projet de A à Z. Puisque la rencontre si importante était fixée pour le lendemain à 10h00, autant être prête à toute éventualité. Chez moi, le soir, j'imprimerais le document de 40 pages en espérant que les idées qui y étaient présentées sauraient intéresser cet homme.

Après un dernier voyage en mer, en compagnie de Paul et Steve, la journée s'était terminée. En arrivant à la maison, j'avais trois messages sur mon répondeur. Le premier me venait de ma cousine France qui voulait que je participasse à une rencontre pour planifier la grande fête que toutes les sœurs Beaulieu voulaient organiser pour célébrer le 50e anniversaire de mariage de ses parents. Encore une fois, elle réussit à m'avoir en me flattant, plaidant sa cause en disant que toute la fibre artistique de la famille était allée chez moi. Sachant que, de toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y participer, je la rappelai sur le champ et nous convînmes d'une rencontre chez elle, jeudi soir. Le second message, me venait de ma mère – elle m'incitait – non, pour être plus juste, je devrais dire qu'elle m'ordonnait - de participer à la fête. Le troisième message me venait de Charlotte qui voulait que je la rappelasse dans la soirée.

Je me préparai une bonne salade et un petit sandwich au thon. Je m'installai sur la véranda avec mon souper et fit un signe de la main à ma tante Nicole qui me faisait immanquablement le même signe – tous les soirs. Ça aussi c'était en train de devenir une tradition. Le fait de savoir la famille aussi proche avait quand même quelque chose de rassurant. Je compris mieux pourquoi ma grand-mère avait été aussi réticente lorsque le moment de la placer en centre d'hébergement était venu. Et je saisis aussi pourquoi elle n'avait pas survécu à la transplantation. Après avoir retourné mes appels, j'ouvris mon ordinateur pour imprimer mon document.

_-Merde, plus d'encre. Bon, je n'aurai qu'à arriver plus tôt au Musée demain et demander à Anne de me l'imprimer._

Mercredi 8h30, en arrivant au travail, je remis ma clé USB à Anne en lui demandant d'imprimer deux copies de mon projet. Comme notre rendez-vous avec les membres de la direction était prévu pour 10h00, j'avais amplement de temps de me préparer pour les deux sorties de la journée qui avaient été maintenues. A 9h50, nous étions au moins 7 à attendre devant la porte de la salle de conférence que nos patrons nous laissent enfin entrer. Ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur, on les entendait clairement aller et venir. A 9h55, Anne m'apporta enfin les deux copies de mon document, bien rangées dans une enveloppe au nom de la compagnie.

_-Tu es bien certaine de vouloir présenter ça? _Me demanda-t-elle en me gratifiant d'une étrange grimace.

_-Oui. _Répondis-je. _J'y travaille depuis assez longtemps. Je sais que ça va marcher._

_-Très bien, si tu le dis. Bonne chance!_

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, m'empêchant d'ajouter quelque chose. La sœur de l'autre, la «_bitch_», nous sourit et nous fit signe d'entrer.

_-Installez-vous là où votre nom est inscrit._

Ce que je pensai de sa requête, il fallait mieux que ça reste dans ma tête. Je constatai que le grand patron avait pris la place située tout au bout de la longue table de conférence, là où mon oncle avait également l'habitude de s'asseoir. Je circulai lentement à la recherche de mon nom, espérant sincèrement ne pas avoir été installée trop près du grand PDG et de la sœur de l'autre. Lorsque je distinguai mon nom, j'étais très heureuse de me retrouver entre Steve et Lucie, les deux collègues avec lesquels je m'entendais le mieux. Je me retins de déposer la chemise qui contenait les deux copies de mon document sur la table et la déposai plutôt sur mes genoux.

_«Il faut savoir ménager ses effets» _pensai-je.

_-Bonjour._

Nous lui répondîmes tous en même temps, anxieux d'entendre la suite.

_-J'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi. Nous avons bien besoin de vos idées. Votre département a été pendant longtemps le plus rentable du Musée – et l'est toujours pour l'instant – mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que tout doit être redressé. Et vite. _Fier de son effet, le patron se tourna vers sa collègue et lui fit signe de prendre la parole à son tour.

_-Lorsque nous sommes allés faire un tour en mer, William et moi, nous avons beaucoup aimé notre expédition. Toutefois, plusieurs aspects peuvent encore être améliorés._

_-Merci Caroline, je vais maintenant vous demander de jouer à un petit jeu avec nous. J'aimerais que nous tentions de faire une «tempête d'idées» sur le thème des explorations en mer. Une fois cet exercice terminé, j'écouterai chacune de vos idées en espérant que cela nous aidera à dégager une idée maîtresse**,** si vous êtes d'accord, ça va de soi._

_«Comme si quelqu'un allait le contredire_.» Pensais-je réellement avant de répondre comme tout le monde : _Très bien._

Pendant plus de vingt cinq minutes, nous déclinâmes les idées les plus farfelues en riant souvent et en nous arrêtant malgré tout sur certains thèmes que nous avions jugés plus inspirants. Mademoiselle Bingley notait chacune de nos idées sur l'une des grandes feuilles d'une tablette blanche qui était accrochée sur un immense chevalet. Au besoin, elle encerclait des mots ou ajoutait un symbole. Lorsque le grand patron se leva enfin pour clore l'exercice, je le sentis – à tort ou à raison – déçu par le résultat. Il s'était vraisemblablement attendu à plus.

_-Bon, passons directement – si vous le voulez-bien - à la présentation de vos idées personnelles._

_-Je veux bien commencer. _Dit Steve à ma droite.

_-Oh, attendez. Avant de nous présenter votre idées, j'aimerais que vous vous nommiez, que vous résumiez ce que vous faites au Musée et surtout depuis combien de temps. _

_-Très bien. Alors, comme je le disais, je veux bien y aller en premier._

_-Je vous écoute. Vous êtes Steve McIntosh, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis d'origine écossaise. Je suis installé en Gaspésie depuis presque 10 ans. J'ai été marin dans l'armée pendant 15 ans. J'ai sillonné bien des mers et dans bien des conditions, mais c'est ici que je me suis senti chez-moi pour la première fois de ma vie. Ça fait sept ans, cette année, que je travaille pour le Musée en tant que capitaine de l'Exploramer. _

_-Bien, et vos idées maintenant?_

_-Et bien voilà. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées spéciales et créatives, mais je veux simplement vous faire une suggestion qui pourrait permettre que les sorties en mer soient plus fréquentes et surtout moins soumises aux caprices de la météo._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Une des raisons pour laquelle il arrive que nous devions abandonner certaines sorties, lorsque la mer est agitée, c'est que le bateau est beaucoup plus difficile à conduire. Mais si nous avions deux personnes aptes à conduire le bateau à bord en tout temps…_

_-Je vous arrête, tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'engager d'autres capitaines._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux vous suggérer non plus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il suffirait de former deux animateurs afin qu'ils soient capables d'agir en tant qu'assistant capitaine et le tour est joué. Les fois où la mer est capricieuse, l'un des animateurs pourrait venir assister le capitaine lorsqu'il doit effectuer des manœuvres plus difficiles et retourner à l'animation_ _ensuite. Nous ne serions pas obligés de canceller autant de sorties qui sont – vous le dites vous-mêmes – très rentables. Si mes calculs sont exacts, nous devons annuler – en moyenne – 20 sorties par mois. Prenant pour acquis que nous pouvons réaliser environ 90 sorties par mois, 20 sorties de moins, c'est tout de même près du quart des sorties qui sont perdues. Récupérer ne serait-ce que la moitié de cela, ce serait déjà beaucoup._

_-Je comprends, mais il faut aussi tenir compte du salaire de ces personnes**, **de ceux et celles dont le statut serait changé. Il faudra nécessairement leur donner une augmentation. Le salaire d'un animateur est très différent de celui d'un capitaine. Si les profits servent uniquement à payer ces augmentations, qu'y gagnerons-nous réellement ? _

_-Et que faites-vous de la sécurité ? _Lui demandai-je du tac au tac._ «C'était plus fort que moi.»_

_-La sécurité?_

_-Oui? Le fait de savoir qu'il y a en tout temps deux personnes à bord pour piloter le bateau. La compagnie y gagnerait une plus grande sécurité pour les passagers._

_-Oui. Élisabeth a raison. _Renchérit Steve tout sourire._ Sans compter que la présence d'un assistant capitaine peut faire baisser les primes d'assurances que nous devons payer hebdomadairement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que celles-ci sont très élevées._

_-Bien. Je vous remercie de votre idée Steve. Mes associés et moi allons y réfléchir plus tard en tenant compte du salaire et du coût des assurances évidemment. Bon, à qui le tour maintenant?_

_-Pardon monsieur Darcy, pourriez-vous, enfin, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous nous donniez un exemple d'idées intéressantes que vous avez reçues, afin que nous ayons une idée plus précise de ce que vous désirez. _Demanda Lucie d'une voix incertaine.

_-Bien .Oui, en effet. Je peux bien vous en présenter une qui nous a été soumise par un membre de l'équipe de la réception._

Le voyant sortir un document semblable aux deux copies qui attendaient dans la chemise qui reposait toujours sur mes cuisses, je me sentis pâlir à vue d'œil et m'attendis à ce que tous s'en aperçussent. Heureusement, le patron continua sur sa lancée, me permettant de me ressaisir.

_-Il s'agit d'un projet audacieux que son auteur a intitulé, la «fourchette bleue»._

_-La fourchette bleue? Vraiment?_ Demandai-je, m'étouffant presque. Tous me regardaient maintenant comme si j'étais folle. _Oui. Quoi? C'est original, non?_

_-Oui, vous avez raison mademoiselle Bennet. C'est non seulement original, mais tout simplement génial._

_-Ça parle de quoi? _Demanda Lucie à son tour, tout en me regardant et s'attendant à ce que je réagisse. Il faut dire qu'elle était la seule à qui j'avais déjà parlé de mon projet dans les grandes lignes.

_-Il s'agit d'un projet qui vise à faire la promotion des fruits de mer les moins connus. Son auteur prétend qu'en les faisant découvrir aux passagers lors des expéditions en mer, ceux-ci pourraient ensuite aller dans les restaurants locaux et avoir la chance de les essayer. Ceci permettrait - entre autres – à long terme bien entendu – de faire diminuer la pression intolérable qui s'exerce actuellement sur les espèces les plus pêchées : le crabe des neiges, le homard et les crevettes pour ne nommer que ceux-là._

_-Génial en effet!_ Commentèrent Paul et Steve d'une même voix.

_-Voilà qui donne à réfléchir. Ça sera vraiment difficile de trouver une meilleure idée que celle-là. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle vienne d'une personne de la réception. C'est plutôt le genre d'idée qui devrait émerger de notre département ou même de celui de la cafétéria. _Ajouta Lucie sans cesser de me donner des coups de pieds sous la table.

_-Oui, vous avez raison, mademoiselle, mais je vous le certifie, un membre du personnel de la réception nous l'a remis hier._

_-Hier, vraiment? _Le questionna encore ma collègue, me regardant avec deux yeux interrogatifs.

_«Mais comment cela était-il possible? Mon travail n'était même pas imprimé hier. Si seulement je pouvais jeter un œil sur la version que cet homme avait entre les mains, je pourrais peut-être trouver qui m'a joué ce sale tour.» _Pensai-je tout en fronçant les sourcils.

_-C'est drôle parce ma collègue Élisabeth a justement pensé…_

_-Ce que Lucie veut dire c'est que j'ai beau avoir beaucoup d'idées, aucune ne peut surpasser celle-là. Nous allons bien entendu collaborer avec son auteur pour développer cette merveilleuse idée, si vous voulez bien nous donner son nom, bien entendu? _

Lucie cessa aussitôt de me toucher sous la table pour se concentrer sur notre patron.

_-Ne brûlons pas d'étapes voulez-vous? J'aimerais bien vous entendre vous présenter tous les trois comme votre collègue Steve l'a si bien fait, tout à l'heure._

_«Il voulait une présentation, eh bien, il allait en avoir une…» _Décidai-je.

_-Alors, je vais commencer. Je me nomme Élisabeth Bennet. Je suis née au Québec, mes deux parents sont originaires de la région. À 18 ans, je suis partie étudier le théâtre à Montréal. J'ai tenté de travailler dans ce domaine pendant plusieurs années, mais rapidement, j'ai ressenti le besoin de changer de carrière. Lorsque je suis venue prendre des vacances ici, il y a cinq ans, j'ai commencé à travailler sur le zodiac et je ne suis jamais repartie. J'aime être sur la mer. Je suis fière lorsque je pense à ce que je fais pour cette région. Indirectement, j'ai le sentiment d'agir pour que mes cousins et leurs descendants puissent rester ici et trouver un emploi. _

_-Très intéressant. Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Bennet. _Dit William en griffonnant quelque chose sur ses feuilles.

_-Monsieur Pelletier est votre oncle, je crois? _Intervint la « **_bitch_** ».

_-Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison mademoiselle Bingley. Mais juste à titre d'information, lorsque j'ai été engagée ici, au Musée, Valère n'y travaillait pas encore. Au cas où vous auriez pu penser que j'aurais pu bénéficier…_

-_Quoi? Mais non! Je ne pensais pas à cela. _Rétorqua-t-elle comme si je l'avais insultée.

_-À mon tour. _Annonça ma collègue pour détourner notre attention et alléger l'atmosphère.

Heureusement que celle-ci avait pris la relève, autrement, j'aurais sans doute été obligée de m'excuser auprès de cette femme, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait eu de telles pensées. Lorsque Paul, le dernier d'entre nous se présenta à son tour, monsieur Darcy repris une dernière fois la parole avant de nous donner congé. Il termina en nous répétant qu'il serait peut être obligé de faire des licenciements et qu'il nous reverrait pour nous en parler plus tard.

Je ne participai pas aux remerciements collectifs et n'allai pas leur serrer la main. Je feignis d'être occupée à ramasser mes affaires. Avant de sortir de la pièce toutefois, je passai près de monsieur Darcy dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le nom qui était inscrit sur la page couverture du document qu'il nous avait montré. Mon instinct me soufflait que la responsable fût Anne, mais, avant de la confronter, il me fallait une preuve. Malheureusement, monsieur Darcy avait déjà rangé les feuilles dans sa mallette – où plutôt, la sœur de Charles avait pris soins de ramasser ses affaires en même temps que les siennes.

_-S'il-vous-plaît, mariez-les quelqu'un! _Me dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Durant le reste de la journée, j'avais deux expéditions à réaliser et une enquête à commencer. Avant toute chose, j'ouvris la chemise que m'avait remise Anne et constatai que les deux copies qu'elle m'avait imprimées n'étaient pas celles de mon projet. Les feuilles que j'avais sous les yeux en deux exemplaires contenaient les idées que j'avais notées pour la célébration du 50e anniversaire de mariage des parents de ma cousine France. En passant par la réception, tout sourire, je demandai à Anne de me remettre ma clé USB. Dès qu'elle se fut exécutée, je revins vers mon casier où j'enfermais toujours mon portable et m'installai pour regarder ce qu'il y avait sur ma clé. Rien, plus rien, à part ce fichu dossier pour la fête des parents de France. Mon document avait vraiment été effacé et je n'avais aucune preuve.

Lucie arriva derrière moi et me questionna sur ce qui s'était passé dans la salle. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu dire que c'était moi l'auteur du projet.

_-Et avec quoi aurais-tu voulu que je le prouve?_

_-Tu n'as pas gardé de copies de ton document?_

_-Bien entendu, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Mais même celles-ci ont disparu._

_-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, voyons. Va voir monsieur Darcy, explique-lui la situation._

_-Non. Attends. Je viens de penser à une autre solution._

A l'heure du dîner, au lieu de me rendre à la cafétéria où Charlotte m'attendait toujours, je m'éloignai du Musée et me rendis sur le quai afin d'être tranquille pour passer un coup de fil à mon cousin Martin, le frère aîné de France. La réceptionniste me mit en attente.

_-Allô Martin?_

_-Oui ? Élisabeth?_

_-C'est moi, oui._

_-Ça va?_ Me demanda-t-il, probablement étonné de ne pas m'entendre le taquiner comme d'habitude.

_-J'ai une question délicate à te poser._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Quelqu'un de chez nous t'a-t-il téléphoné pour te demander les codes d'accès du système informatique?_

_-Oui! Effectivement, lundi en fin de journée. Ton nouveau patron me les a demandés._

_-Merde! Ça doit être ça. Maintenant, dis-moi, une fois qu'on a ces fameux codes, est-on en mesure d'effacer des fichiers sur les ordinateurs qui se branchent sur le réseau?_

_-Oui, très facilement._

_-C'est ce que je pensais. Peut-on aussi effacer des fichiers dans les anciennes sauvegardes?_

_-Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un ferait cela, mais oui, c'est très facile._

_-Flûte! Dernière question, en tant que concepteur de notre système, _je croisai mes doigts avant de continuer, _possèdes-tu une copie de nos sauvegardes?_

_-Non. Nous conservons uniquement une copie de vos logiciels, de vos programmes et de votre base de données. Les sauvegardes sont toujours conservées par nos clients._

_-MERDE! _M'écriai-je en éloignant mon cellulaire de ma bouche.

Après un long silence, j'entendis Martin me demander :_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Élisabeth?_

_-Ce qu'il y a? Eh bien, c'est assez simple dans le fond, j'ai mis des heures à concevoir un projet très prometteur pour le Musée et on me l'a volé. Quelqu'un a effacé toutes les traces de mon projet dans les sauvegardes, de même que sur mon ordinateur._

_-Oups. Tu sais qui c'est?_

_-Oui. Mais sans mon fichier, je ne peux rien prouver._

_-Écoute. Je vais faire quelque chose pour toi, je vais me rendre sur place demain. Je dois rencontrer ton nouveau patron de toute façon. Je m'arrangerai pour vérifier le système de fond en comble. S'il reste des traces de ton document, je les trouverai._

_-Oh, c'est bien gentil Martin. Mais tu sais, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'espoir._

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement, trop lentement pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Lorsqu'enfin je me retrouvai chez moi, après cette horrible journée, je vérifiai si j'avais une copie du document sur une autre clé USB. Évidemment que j'en avais une, mais cette version était si ancienne, que si je la présentais comme preuve, ce serait moi qu'on accuserait d'avoir plagié l'autre.

Le lendemain, sur le bateau, je n'étais décidément pas dans mon état normal. Paul et Steve essayaient de me dérider à tour de rôle, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Je ne pensais qu'à la disparition de mes fichiers et au vol de mon projet. Ramenée brusquement à la réalité par un passager particulièrement désagréable, je pus terminer l'inventaire du contenu du premier panier, sans trop dire de bêtises. Lorsque vint le moment de soulever le second panier, Paul et moi reprîmes le relai afin de surveiller le passager difficile qui écoutait à peine et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux lorsque je présentai les espèces de crabes que nous avions capturés. Paul et moi dûmes le faire reculer à plusieurs reprises puisqu'il ne cessait d'essayer de dépasser la marque noire tracée à même le sol. Lorsque nous entamâmes les manœuvres de remise à l'eau du panier que j'avais remonté toute seule auparavant, je surveillais toujours l'homme tandis que Paul s'occupait du câble. Je remarquai alors que le câble était mal placé. Un nœud allait se former, c'était inévitable. Je levai le bras et criai à Steve d'arrêter le moteur. Je saisis Paul par le haut de sa salopette et le tirai vers moi afin d'éviter qu'il ne se retrouvât coincé sur le bord du bateau par le câble ou pire encore qu'il ne basculât par-dessus bord. Mais c'était sans tenir compte de ce crétin de passager. À peine Paul se releva-t-il que l'homme s'avança pour aller voir le panier qui descendait toujours. J'eus beau lui crier de reculer, le saisir par son manteau, le câble s'enroula autour de son pied et le souleva dans les airs. Bien que le moteur eût été arrêté et la vitesse réduite au maximum, le bateau allait encore assez vite pour que le passager fût projeté par-dessus bord, se faisant aussitôt entra**î**ner vers le fond avec le panier.

Le temps se suspendit et tout se déroula au ralenti comme lorsque le corps se met à produire un surplus d'adrénaline. Je criai à Steve de recommencer à lever le panier tandis que Paul ordonnait à tous les passagers de rentrer à l'intérieur et de s'asseoir afin de ne pas nous gêner dans nos manœuvres. Je décrochai la bouée de sauvetage, la tendit à Paul puis m'occupai de replacer le câble qui commençait déjà à remonter. Dans un état second, nous vîmes l'homme réapparaître, enfin tout d'abord ses pieds. Il était inconscient. Dès que ce fut possible, Paul le saisit et le fit passer par-dessus bord. Steve coupa les moteurs et vint nous prêter mains fortes. Compte tenu que Steve avait déjà appelé les gardes côtes, ceux-ci arrivèrent très rapidement avec la navette de sauvetage. Pendant que Steve essayait de réanimer l'homme, Paul était retourné vers les passagers afin de vérifier si l'homme difficile était venu avec quelqu'un d'autre et s'il avait des effets personnels. De mon côté, je me dirigeai vers l'avant du bateau et assistai du mieux que je pus les gardes côtes dans leurs manœuvres d'approche et de sauvetage.

Lorsque l'homme fut reparti avec les secouristes, nous remîmes le panier à l'eau et continuâmes notre expédition, mais plus personne n'écoutait mes explications. J'allai voir Steve et lui demandai de s'assurer qu'une personne qualifiée accueillît les passagers. Il me semblait essentiel que ceux-ci fussent rencontrés par des professionnels de la santé. Ils étaient obligatoirement en état de choc et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils rentrassent chez eux dans cet état. Lorsque le bateau fut enfin amarré, plusieurs se mirent à pleurer. Paul, Steve et moi-même avions beau tout faire pour les rassurer, nos efforts ne furent pas récompensés.

La première personne que j'aperçus sur le quai allant au devant des passagers fut le nouveau patron lui-même. Il avait la mine sombre et fixait sur nous trois un regard réprobateur. Il guida les passagers dans le musée et les fit entrer dans la cafétéria où les attendaient Charles Bingley avec deux hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Ce fut alors qu'il se tourna vers nous.

_-Steve, Paul, Élisabeth, suivez-moi._

Aussitôt entré dans la salle de conférence, notre patron soupira, se tourna vers nous et nous demanda de nous asseoir.

_-Avant de vous entendre me raconter ce qui s'est produit, je vais vous demander de me le mettre par écrit._

_-Vous l'écrire? _Demanda Steve d'un ton méprisant.

_-Oui, monsieur McIntosh. C'est la seule façon de procéder qui nous assurera que vous ne changerez pas vos versions._

_-Mais elles ne seront pas différentes. C'est Élisabeth qui a remonté le câble du deuxième panier… Il s'est emmêlé._

_-Paul! Je veux que vous m'écriviez ce que vous avez vu. Seulement les faits._

Un long silence régna à la suite duquel William se leva et nous remit à tous une pile de feuilles et un stylo bleu.

_-Souvenez-vous. Seulement les faits observables. Rien de subjectif._

Le stylo entre les mains, je tentai de me concentrer sur les événements, mais l'image de l'homme inconscient ne cessait de se rappeler à moi. J'entendais le bruit que faisaient les stylos de mes deux collègues en noircissant leurs feuilles, mais personnellement, j'étais incapable d'écrire quoi que ce fût. Je fermai les yeux pour contenir mes larmes et reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux à nouveau, un verre d'eau était posé devant moi, de même qu'une boîte de papier mouchoirs. Je murmurai un vague merci à l'intention de mon patron et m'emparai d'un mouchoir.

L'image de l'homme inanimé couché sur la civière ne quittait pas mon esprit et nourrissait ma réflexion. Après avoir trempé plusieurs mouchoirs, j'inspirai profondément et repris mon crayon. Combien de temps restai-je concentrée sur ce que j'écrivais ? Impossible de le dire, mais lorsque je posai mon stylo, la pièce était silencieuse et mes deux collègues avaient déjà quitté la pièce.

_-Voilà. _Dis-je en tendant mes feuilles à l'homme qui était assis à quelques chaises de moi et attendis ses commentaires.

Après avoir parcouru mon texte et avoir posé mes feuilles par-dessus celles de mes deux collègues, il me fixa en soupirant.

_-Vous êtes certaine d'avoir bien vérifié le câble?_

_-Oui. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de nœuds à ce moment-là._

_-Vos deux collèges affirment que vous étiez très nerveuse aujourd'hui. En fait, attendez, laissez-moi utiliser leurs propres mots… _Ramassant une feuille sous les miennes, mon patron fouilla pendant quelques temps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et me déclara :_ Ah. Voilà. Préoccupée… Il est écrit ici que vous sembliez «préoccupée»_

_-Bien entendu que j'étais préoccupée. Le passager, pardon, le comportement de la victime était préoccupant._

_-Mais si vous avez vérifié le câble, expliquez-moi comment celui-ci a pu se retrouver avec un nœud un peu plus tard, au moment de la remise à l'eau._

_-Je n'ai pas à vous l'expliquer. Je n'ai aucune théorie. C'est à vous et à votre équipe de tirer vos propres conclusions._

_-Vos collègues semblent croire que vous avez mal vérifié le câble._

_-Steve conduisait le bateau. Il ne peut pas le savoir. Quant à Paul, eh bien comme c'était à son tour de surveiller le passager ou moment où l'accident est arrivé, je ne vois pas comment il a pu se rendre compte de ce que je faisais ou ne faisais pas!_ Répliquai-je sentant la colère monter en moi.

_-Le câble était sous…._

_-Ma responsabilité…_ Complétai-je à sa place. _C'est vrai. Voilà pourquoi je suis toute disposée à assumer les conséquences de tout ce qui est arrivé comme je l'ai clairement écrit dans mon rapport._

_-Bien. Je vais en discuter avec mes associés._

_- C'est tout ce qui a de plus normal._

_-Je vous demande de demeurer au Musée pour ce qui reste de la journée, mais vous ne pourrez prendre part à aucune des autres expéditions prévues pour aujourd'hui._

_-Bien. J'ai compris._

_-Vous pouvez disposer._

Sans rien ajouter, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, je me retournai vers lui :_ Pardon, monsieur Darcy?_

_-Oui?_

_-Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant?_

_-Oui, dès que nous aurons pris une décision concernant votre emploi, je vous…_

_-Non. Je parle de l'état de santé du passager._

_-Ah. Oui. Bien entendu. Je vous ferai prévenir._

_**...À suivre... **_

_**Miriamme **_

_**Des commentaires? Des questions?**  
><em>


	3. Deux prétendants et une fête de famille

**_Eh oui! Voilà la troisième partie. Mon indispensable amie Youk a pris le temps de corriger cette partie beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévu! Tant mieux! Et je l'en remercie en mon nom et en votre nom à toutes. Merci aussi à Juliette dont les questions me font rire et m'amusent énormément. Bien sûr, elle a deviné aussi que je ne répondrai à aucune de celles-ci - sans la présence de Youk à mes côtés et surtout pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir des autres. Les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure... comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture... Merci Jane Austen pour Élizabeth, Darcy et les autres... Miriamme  
><em>**

**Troisième partie**

Une fois la porte de la salle de conférence refermée, Paul et Steve foncèrent sur moi d'un même mouvement me demandant des nouvelles.

_-Je viens probablement de perdre mon emploi._

_-Ils allaient licencier quelqu'un de toute façon. _Lança Paul d'un air boudeur.

Steve et moi nous tournâmes vers lui.

_-Bien quoi? Ils nous ont dit qu'ils allaient faire des coupures, non? _Se défendit-il.

_-Eh bien. Ils n'auront plus à chercher qui. Je suis toute désignée._

_-Je suis désolé Élisabeth. Toi qui voulais finir d'apprendre à conduire le bateau._

_-Bof. Tu me connais Steve, je trouverai bien le moyen d'y arriver quand même. Bon, je crois que vous devriez aller vous préparer pour la prochaine sortie. Lucie devrait se joindre à vous bientôt._

Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, je me rendis voir Charlotte et lui offris de l'aider à l'intérieur de la boutique du Musée. Elle était bien trop discrète pour me le dire, mais sa façon de réagir lorsque je lui racontai ce qui était arrivé sur le bateau, me prouva que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du Musée et que, pour la grande majorité des employés, j'étais la responsable désignée. Pour la seconde fois depuis que je travaillais au Musée, je préférai aller manger seule sur le quai.

Arrivée sur place, plusieurs marins m'envoyèrent la main. Je connaissais chacun d'entre eux. Je m'installai sur le bord du quai à côté de mes deux pêcheurs préférés et dévorai mon sandwich en silence.

_-Eh Élisabeth? C'était quoi tout à l'heure?_

_-Oh. Il y a eu un accident à bord du zodiac._

_-Des blessés?_

_-Malheureusement oui, un homme. Il est passé par-dessus bord._

_-Mort?_

_-Je l'ignore._

_-Allez-vous ressortir cet après-midi?_

_-Pas moi en tout cas. Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est produit._

_-Un accident est un accident._

_-Oui, mais enfin, vous savez comment ça marche. Il leur faut un coupable et dans ce cas-ci, c'est moi qui étais supposée vérifier le câble. Je l'ai fait, mais comme je n'ai pas vu de problème avec celui-ci alors qu'il y en avait un… _Complétai-je en pointant vers moi.

_-Désolé pour toi._

_-Tu n'auras qu'à venir pêcher avec nous._

_-Je vais sortir tous les poissons, vous le savez bien._

_-Impossible. _Rétorqua mon préféré avant d'ajouter : _Régis et moi, on est les meilleurs._

De retour au Musée après ce dîner improvisé en compagnie de Régis et de Bernard, mes deux «_pêcheurs devant l'éternel_», je pénétrai dans le Musée et découvris mon patron qui faisait les cents pas dans le hall.

_-Ah, vous voilà mademoiselle Bennet. Je vous cherchais._

_-J'étais partie manger sur le quai. _Me défendis-je abruptement.

_-Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. _Me coupa-t-il tout en m'ouvrant le chemin avec son bras.

_-Il est arrivé malheur au passager? _M'empressai-je de lui demander avant de me mettre en marche.

_-Hein? _M'interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant et baissant son bras.

_-Je vous parle du passager. Est-il mort?_

_-Oh, non. Il va bien au contraire. Il va se remettre._

_-Merci mon Dieu._ Soupirai-je avant de le précéder dans le corridor où se trouvait le bureau de mon oncle – qui était maintenant le sien que je le voulusse ou non.

_-Entrez._

Constatant que le frère et la sœur Bingley me dévisageaient avec gêne lorsque nous passâmes devant leur bureau, je compris que le pire était arrivé et que j'allais être licenciée. Refermant la porte derrière moi, mon patron m'invita alors à m'asseoir en face de lui.

_-Vous allez devoir ramasser vos affaires personnelles dès maintenant. _Attaqua-t-il sans perdre une seconde.

_«Bravo pour l'empathie» _pensai-je avant de me ressaisir: _Très bien._

_-Quand ce sera fait, vous laisserez vos clés à la réceptionniste. Anne…._

_«Anne la banane» _s'imposa alors à mon esprit, mais là encore je me contrôlai et répondis plutôt :_ Bien. _Avant de me taire à nouveau pour attendre la suite.

_- …vous remettra une enveloppe avec les papiers dont vous aurez besoin pour faire une demande de chômage._

_-Ne devrais-je pas avoir droit à un préavis d'un mois? _Lui demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

_-Non. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'une faute professionnelle, l'employé doit quitter immédiatement, mais vous serez payée pour les deux semaines à venir. _

-_Bien. Je vais vous laisser alors. _Ajoutai-je en me levant.

_-Au revoir, mademoiselle Bennet. _Termina-t-il en me tendant la main.

Après l'avoir rapidement secouée, je me dirigeai vers la porte puis me retournai pour lui demander : _J'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas de lettres de références dans la fameuse enveloppe?_

_-En effet, non._

_-Au revoir._

La porte refermée derrière moi, je ravalai mes larmes et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire où j'avais laissé mon sac à dos avec toutes mes affaires. Je le ramassai et me déplaçai vers la réception. Anne me souriait de toutes ses dents en me tendant l'enveloppe dont le patron m'avait parlé. Je m'apprêtais à la mettre dans mon sac, lorsque la «_banane_» s'adressa à moi de manière à ce que tous entendent.

_-Oh, j'oubliais Élisabeth. J'ai reçu des instructions très précises : je dois vérifier le contenu de ton sac à dos._

_-Mon sac?_ Lui demandai-je franchement étonnée.

_-Oui, désolée. C'est la procédure._

Je le lui lançai au visage après avoir repris l'enveloppe et refermé mon sac à dos.

_-Tiens, garde-le. _Rétorquai-je sentant une inquiétante colère monter en moi._ Tu remettras ce qui en reste à Charlotte. Elle me le rendra lorsque je la verrai. À moins que la procédure ne prévoie que puisqu'elle est mon amie, elle soit fouillée elle aussi?_

Frustrée comme je l'avais rarement été dans ma vie, je montai dans ma Honda et pris la direction de la maison. Arrivée à destination, j'appelai l'hôpital de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts afin d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches de l'homme qui avait été blessé. Évidemment, puisque je n'étais pas un membre de sa famille immédiate, on refusa de me renseigner.

Je me changeai et remontai dans ma voiture, déterminée malgré tout à me rendre à l'hôpital. En arrivant à l'urgence, on m'apprit que l'homme avait été transféré sur les étages, toutefois, comme je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec lui, l'infirmière refusa de me donner son numéro de chambre. Je m'éloignai sans insister.

«_Il faut bien que la famille serve à quelque chose_» décidai-je avant de me diriger vers le poste des infirmières où deux de mes tantes travaillaient. Je me renseignai et appris que l'une d'elles était sur place. Je demandai à aller la voir et suivis le chemin qu'on m'indiqua. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir tout de même dû plaider ma cause à ma tante Monique, je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre de monsieur Bélanger, le cœur battant et incapable de me décider à entrer. Prenant finalement une décision, j'ouvris la porte et le découvris bien assis en train de prendre son repas tout en regardant le moniteur de la télévision.

_-Monsieur Bélanger?_ Débutai-je d'une voix que je voulais calme et sereine.

_-Vous! _Répondit-il en ayant tout à coup les yeux aussi ronds qu'une morue qu'on viendrait de sortir de l'eau.

_-Oui, je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles._

_-Mais…_

_-J'étais très inquiète. J'ai eu très peur pour vous._

_-Merci. J'ai eu très peur moi aussi, mais – dans ces circonstances - vous avez bien réagi. Tous, je veux dire. Si vous n'aviez pas été si efficaces, je sais que je serais mort._

_-Je voulais avoir l'occasion de vous dire à quel point je suis désolée que par ma faute…_

_-Non. Oubliez ça mademoiselle. Je vais bien maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte._

_-J'en suis très heureuse._

_-Les autres passagers vont bien? Ils n'ont pas eu trop peur?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas revus._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Mes collègues et moi sommes immédiatement allés rédiger nos rapports en arrivant au Musée. Après avoir terminé le mien, j'ai constaté que les passagers étaient déjà tous partis. Mais ne vous en faites pas trop pour eux, ils ont rencontré des spécialistes. Ils ont pu en parler entre eux aussi._

Je restai avec lui pendant environ une heure, avant de prendre congé. Au moment du départ, il me serra la main fermement et me remercia d'être venue le voir. Émue, je me penchai et lui embrassai le front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Arrivée dans le corridor, je retournai vers l'ascenseur, appuyai sur le bouton de commande et regardai les portes s'ouvrir lentement souriant toute seule en repensant à monsieur Bélanger que j'avais trouvé bien plus sympathique que sur le zodiac. Je m'écartai pour laisser sortir ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. Une voix que j'aurais préféré ne plus entendre s'adressa alors directement à moi, me sortant brusquement de ma rêverie.

_-Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici?_

_-Monsieur Darcy?_

_-Vous êtes venue rendre visite à monsieur Bélanger?_

_-Je viens de le quitter à l'instant. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il sera certainement content de recevoir une autre visite._

_-Très bien. J'y vais alors._

_-Au revoir._

_-Au revoir._

J'eus à peine le temps de rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche rapide, avaler un sandwich au jambon préparé à la hâte avant de me rendre chez ma cousine France. Au moment de partir, je réalisai que j'avais laissé la chemise contenant les deux copies imprimées par Anne dans le sac à dos que je lui avais abandonné par dépit en partant du Musée. Je pris donc le temps de ramasser la clé USB sur laquelle malheureusement il ne restait que ce dossier et sautai dans ma voiture.

La rencontre se passa à merveille. Le plan de la fête était maintenant clair dans l'esprit de tous et les tâches avaient été partagées équitablement. Pour ma part, j'avais hérité de l'animation et j'avais promis d'écrire un texte plein d'humour que je lirais aux deux jubilaires vers la fin de la soirée. Ma cousine de son côté allait demander à son amoureux de composer une chanson que nous allions leur offrir tous ensemble. Nous convînmes d'une dernière date de rencontre la semaine prochaine (même jour, même heure) pour terminer le travail. La fête étant prévue deux semaines plus tard, je me portai volontaire pour trouver l'excuse idéale qui nous permettrait de piéger le couple en les attirant ailleurs le moment venu afin que tous les invités eussent le temps d'arriver dans la salle que nous avions réservée.

Après une nuit agitée où je rêvai à bien des choses sauf à l'accident heureusement, je me levai et m'empressai d'appeler les parents de France et Martin, afin de les inviter à dîner avec moi dans ma nouvelle maison (où Thérèse avait vécu toute son enfance) prétendant que j'avais besoin de les consulter sur ce qu'il convenait de faire avec certaines pièces. Thérèse était aussi douée en décoration intérieure que Jean était habile de ses mains, ainsi aucun des deux ne pourrait croire que j'avais une idée derrière la tête, sans compter que la date de leur anniversaire de mariage ne correspondait pas du tout au jour de la fête organisée par la famille.

Une fois mon invitation acceptée, j'appelai France et son frère pour les informer de cette démarche.

_-Oh Élisabeth, attends. _Intervint mon cousin avant que je ne raccrochasse.

_-Oui?_

_-Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de ton travail. As-tu pu retrouver une copie de ton projet finalement?_

_-Non. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'ai été virée._

_-Virée? _Répliqua-t-il, s'étouffant presque.

_-Oui. Mise à la porte, licenciée. Le mot importe peu._

_-À cause de la disparition de ton document?_

_-Non. Il y a eu un accident sur le zodiac hier. Enfin pour te résumer la chose, un homme est tombé à l'eau par ma faute._

_-Oh merde!_

_«Tiens, c'est de famille ce juron…» _Commentai-je dans ma tête avant de lui expliquer_ : C'est ça. J'ai dû en assumer la responsabilité toute seule._

_-Tu es donc officiellement à la recherche d'un emploi?_

_-Oui. J'ai l'intention d'aller voir la compagnie «D'arbres en arbres». J'aime beaucoup ce concept de divertissements. Où alors, j'irai travailler dans un camp de jour quelconque. Je suis douée avec les enfants._

_-Dommage pour le Musée. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent._

_-Merci Martin. C'est gentil à toi de t'informer. Je te revois la semaine prochaine?_

_-Ouais c'est ça._

_-Au revoir. Embrasse Suzanne et les enfants pour moi._

Après avoir raccroché, je me fis couler un grand bain, me prélassai dedans pendant une bonne heure avant d'en sortir déterminée à vivre à fond cette première journée sans travail.

Je passai trente minutes à corriger mon curriculum vitae avant de l'imprimer en plusieurs exemplaires. Je me rendis à Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts m'arrêtant partout où je pouvais déposer une copie de mon C.V. et où j'étais susceptible de me trouver un emploi : les marchés d'alimentation, les attraits touristiques, les boutiques, bref, là où c'était possible, autant que j'en eusse le goût. Prenant la route qui convergeait vers le bord du fleuve, je réalisai que j'étais affamée au moment même où je passai devant le casse-croûte qui se trouvait près du quai de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts. Après avoir mangé un hot-dog, j'en profitai pour mettre mon maillot et aller faire une courte «_trempette_» dans la mer. Plein de gens vont et viennent sur le bord de cette plage, mais rares sont ceux qui arrivent à mettre plus que le bout des orteils à l'eau, tant celle-ci est froide. C'est le cas partout en Gaspésie.

Pour ma part, bien que je trouvasse l'eau aussi froide que tout le monde, j'aimais tellement la sensation d'engourdissement qui envahissait mon corps une fois entrée dans l'eau que je restai immergée de longues minutes sans me préoccuper des regards ébahis que me jetaient la plupart des touristes, une fois qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes testé la température de l'eau. Deux enfants vinrent se joindre à moi pendant quelques précieuses minutes, mais ils furent vite rappelés par leurs parents, visiblement agacés de devoir les sécher entièrement. Au moment où je me décidai enfin à sortir de l'eau, j'aperçus un couple qui marchait lentement sur le bord de la plage en direction du restaurant. Croyant les reconnaître, je restai dans l'eau et attendis qu'ils passassent devant moi. Monsieur Darcy - mon ex-patron - marchait dans le vent, nu pied et détendu. Sa compagne, Caroline Bingley tournait autour de lui telle une mouette, en tout cas elle en reproduisait les cris stridents et désagréables à la perfection. Ne voulant pas les saluer, je quittai l'eau dès que je les sus assez loin pour qu'ils ne me découvrissent pas.

_-Élisabeth. _M'interpella tout à coup la voix de ma cousine France assez fort pour anéantir d'un seul coup tous les efforts que j'avais déployés pour passer inaperçue.

_-Merde!_ Jurai-je avant de me tourner vers elle.

J'étais certaine que le couple que je voulais à tout prix éviter s'était retourné. Je pouvais même sentir le regard de William sur ma nuque. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ma cousine France arrivât justement à ce moment-là ? Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle serait dans le coin. Lors de notre courte conversation téléphonique de la matinée, je ne lui avais même pas parlé de mon intention de venir là. Je la saluai discrètement pendant que je ramassais ma serviette et m'en enveloppais.

France me convainquit de l'attendre le temps qu'elle allât se commander à manger et me confia la tâche de nous choisir une table. Je lui demandai de me rapporter une bouteille d'eau en même temps que sa commande. Je choisis une table sur la plage, le plus loin possible de l'endroit où mes deux ex-employeurs iraient certainement s'asseoir.

_-Ouais, ta baignade n'est pas passée inaperçue… _Me dit-elle d'entrée de jeu en revenant avec son plateau.

_-Comment ça?_

_-Tu as été remarquée par un très bel homme. Sa compagne était en furie._

_-Je crois que je sais de qui tu parles. Il est grand, cheveux bruns, de beaux cheveux bouclés ?_

_-Le rêve quoi! _Compléta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

_-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. C'est un crétin._

_-Un crétin qui te trouve séduisante._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je l'ai entendu le dire à sa compagne avant qu'elle ne se fâche. Tiens, regarde, elle marche maintenant devant lui avec son cornet de crème glacée, elle n'a pas l'air contente._

_-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air pressé de la rattraper non plus._

_-Hum. C'est un crétin «**riche**» si j'en juge par la voiture devant laquelle la femme vient de s'arrêter._

_-La Porsche rouge de monsieur? Oui, c'est la sienne._

_-Wow! Moi à ta place, je tenterais ma chance._

_-Oh, non. C'est mon ex-employeur France, celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé._

_-Il t'a mise à la porte?_

_-Ouais, mais tu sais quoi? Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir pour ça…_

Après avoir brièvement raconté l'incident de la veille à ma cousine, je pris congé d'elle et retournai vers Capucins. Les jours suivants se passèrent plutôt paisiblement. J'allais cueillir des fraises des champs dès le lever du soleil, j'y restais pendant presque deux heures, puis j'attendais durant le reste de la matinée devant mon téléphone au cas où je recevrais un appel pour un nouvel emploi. Les après-midi, je retournais distribuer d'autres curriculums et j'en profitais pour faire la tournée des membres de la famille que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps. Avec mes tantes et mes oncles, nous parlions immanquablement de la fête prévue pour Jean et Thérèse.

À quelques jours de cette fameuse fête, nous nous réunîmes une dernière fois afin de nous assurer que tout était prêt. France avait confirmé avec la municipalité que nous comptions toujours utiliser leur grande salle et avait fait le compte des invités. Selon ses estimations, nous allions être près de cent cinquante.

_-Tant que ça? T'es certaine?_

_-Oui, si je compte les membres de la famille qui ont déjà confirmé, de même que les invités de la famille. J'ai volontairement ajouté 10 personnes en tenant compte du fait qu'on pourrait avoir des invités qui s'ajoutent à la dernière minute._

_-Ouais, ça commence à me rendre nerveuse. _Ajoutai-je.

Vers la fin de notre rencontre, nous répétâmes la chanson et je pris le temps de leur montrer ma première version du texte que je comptais lire à nos deux tourtereaux.

_-Je savais que tu avais du talent en écriture, mais là, tu t'es vraiment surpassée. Bravo Élisabeth._

_-C'est vraiment bon Élisabeth. Ma sœur dit vrai, pour une fois. _Réagit Martin en riant au coup solide que sa sœur lui donna sur le bras._ Oh, en passant, Suzanne a accepté de jouer du djembe avec Daniel. Ils vont vous accompagner lorsque vous chanterez la chanson._

_-Oh super. Tu la remercieras de notre part à tous._

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai et constatai qu'il pleuvait. Je ne pus donc pas aller aux fraises. Je me branchai sur «_facebook_», envoyai des messages à mes deux frères (Jake et Serge) puis répondis à Charlotte qui me demandait des nouvelles. De son côté, elle mentionnait que le Musée était en chantier et que rien n'était plus comme avant. Elle me rapporta également que notre réceptionniste préférée (_Anne la banane_) passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau du patron et qu'elle se donnait de grands airs.

Je suggérai à Charlotte de ne plus s'occuper d'elle et de tenir bon. Vers 11h00, je reçus un premier appel pour un emploi. Une heure plus tard, j'entrai dans l'un des marchés d'alimentation de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts. Le marché JP avait besoin d'une nouvelle caissière. J'étais très nerveuse, car je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais faire cela un jour, mais après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, je commençais déjà à apprécier le travail.

Là encore, comme dans presque tous les commerces importants de la région, j'avais deux cousins qui travaillaient à la boucherie avec lesquels j'allais pouvoir discuter pendant mes pauses. Je savais que j'avais laissé un emploi qui m'allait comme un gant pour un travail moins gratifiant, mais au moins, je n'étais pas au chômage et je saurais quoi répondre lorsque des membres de ma famille me demanderaient ce que je faisais depuis que j'avais été licenciée.

Le jour de la fête arriva bien plus vite grâce à mon nouvel emploi : je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je passai prendre mon oncle et ma tante vers 11h30. Ils étaient habillés simplement puisqu'ils s'attendaient à venir manger chez moi. Je fis exprès de rouler lentement et leur fis faire un détour en leur demandant la permission de passer par la ville de Cap-Chat pour acheter des pommes de terre. Ils acceptèrent sans rechigner et, chemin faisant, nous parlâmes de mon nouvel emploi. À Cap-Chat, j'achetai un paquet de pomme de terre et deux oignons avant de reprendre la route en sens inverse. Dix minutes plus tard, je me stationnai dans la cours de ma maison, située tout près de la salle municipale où la fête devait avoir lieue. Je prétendis devoir aller m'assurer que tout avait été correctement rangé dans celle-ci et attendis qu'ils tombassent dans mon piège.

_-J'ai promis à Langis (_un autre cousin_) d'aller vérifier._

Après tout, j'étais capable d'anticiper leur réaction. Aussi ne fus-je pas étonnée lorsqu'ils m'offrirent de m'accompagner en marchant.

Devant la porte, je vis une expression de totale surprise se développer sur leurs visages respectifs lorsqu'ils reconnurent certaines voitures, puis, à travers les vitres de la porte coulissante, certains visages familiers. J'ouvris alors la porte d'entrée et comme prévu, une haie d'honneur s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils serrèrent des mains, embrassèrent les membres de la famille et les amis intimes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivassent là où une table d'honneur les attendait. Je me dépêchai d'aller rejoindre France et Martin qui me remirent le micro afin que me m'en servisse pour ouvrir les festivités.

J'attendis que Jean et Thérèse fussent bien assis pour prendre la parole et inviter tous les participants à regagner leurs places. Le silence se fit rapidement. Je souhaitai la bienvenue au couple honoré et leur expliquai brièvement le déroulement de la fête. France prit la relève ensuite et vint lire un texte dans lequel elle racontait son enfance avec ses parents avec beaucoup d'humour. Son frère lui succéda tout de suite après et parla plutôt de leur vie de couple et de leurs travers. Le frère aîné de Jean vint ensuite chanter une chanson que le couple aimait particulièrement alors que Raymonde (ma mère) présentait l'historique de leurs toutes premières fréquentations. Une pause s'imposa alors d'elle-même pendant laquelle les invités se dirigèrent vers le buffet. La prochaine partie de mon animation ne devant se tenir qu'au dessert, j'allai m'asseoir auprès de mes parents avec lesquels j'avais hâte de discuter. Je racontai mes déboires à ma mère qui fut très surprise de ce qui m'était arrivé.

Elle ne comprenait pas que je me fusse aussi peu défendue. Selon elle, j'aurais dû aller voir le nouveau patron et lui dire que je m'étais fait voler mon idée. Mon père quant à lui, dans sa grande sagesse, fut moins vindicatif, il estimait que j'avais bien fait de ne pas réagir. Lorsque nos nouvelles furent toutes à jour, je retournai m'asseoir à ma place – non sans être passée par le buffet auparavant. Le traiteur était un ami de la famille et il avait bien rempli son mandat. J'avalai un deuxième sandwich avec appétit tout en observant les gens autour de moi. La fête était réussie, les gens blaguaient, se mélangeaient et les deux fêtés étaient rayonnants. France me souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, mais je dus me tourner vers elle pour bien comprendre.

_-Tu savais qu'il allait venir?_

Comme je ne savais pas de qui elle parlait, je la dévisageai en haussant les épaules.

_-On dirait bien qu'il est venu avec monsieur Pelletier._

Je regardai enfin dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et faillis m'étouffer avec ma dernière bouchée de sandwich. Mon ex-nouveau patron était assis entre mon oncle Valère et son épouse Valérie (et oui, mon oncle et ma tante portent le même prénom) aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Une assiette bien remplie était posée devant lui, mais il ne mangeait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à écouter monsieur Pelletier lui nommer un à un, les membres de la famille qui siégeaient à la même table qu'eux. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, un sourire éclatant transforma le visage de cet homme déjà très séduisant, m'obligeant à répondre par un léger signe de tête.

_-Non, je t'assure que j'ignorais qu'il viendrait. Tu oublies que je ne travaille plus au musée._

_-En tout cas, il te regarde beaucoup._

_-Oh non, tu ne vas pas encore revenir là-dessus. Mon oncle a dû lui dire où je travaillais et il doit se moquer de moi._

_-On verra. On verra. Je l'observerai lorsque tu iras faire ton numéro._

_-France, ne joue pas les entremetteuses. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as rencontré Daniel sur internet que tu peux…_

_-Chu Martin va prendre la parole. Après ce sera ton tour. _Me coupa-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Martin faisait déjà taire tous les invités. Il demanda à son fils François de venir remettre le cadeau que toute la famille voulait offrir aux jubilaires. Avec l'argent recueilli pour l'événement, la famille remit un certificat cadeau avec lequel le couple pourrait faire le tour de l'Europe. En apprenant la bonne nouvelle, Jean et Thérèse furent incapables de parler tant ils pleuraient. Pour leur permettre de se ressaisir, Marin m'invita alors à prendre la parole. Mon numéro sembla plaire à tous les convives si j'en jugeais par les rires qui fusaient tout autour, mais j'étais très nerveuse et je sentais toujours sur moi, le regard perçant de mon ex-nouveau patron. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir ce qu'il faisait là, je crois que j'aurais été moins perturbée par son attention soutenue. Je terminai mon texte sur une touche émouvante en faisant allusion à mes séjours chez eux pendant toute mon enfance et en mentionnant l'importance qu'ils avaient tous deux dans la grande famille. Pendant les applaudissements, j'en profitai pour aller embrasser mon oncle et ma tante donnant ainsi le temps à France, à Martin et aux autres de s'installer pour la chanson finale. Comme nous avions distribué les paroles aux membres de la famille – une tradition que ma mère avait commencée, il y avait plusieurs années – nous invitâmes tous les invités à mêler leurs voix aux nôtres. Sur des airs connus, enchaînés les uns après les autres, France et Daniel avaient résumé d'une manière très drôle et touchante, les moments marquants dans la vie du couple.

La chanson terminée, le dessert fut apporté et France reprit la parole pour inviter les gens à se retrouver à nouveau dans la soirée et veiller autour d'un feu qui serait allumé sur la plage. Il y aurait en outre une soirée dansante, organisée pour les plus jeunes. Le café et le dessert étaient délicieux et plusieurs membres de la famille profitèrent de ce moment pour nous féliciter du déroulement et du contenu de la fête. J'eus droit aux éternels commentaires à propos de mon talent de comédienne et à la reconnaissance de mes cousins et cousines qui se disaient tous trop gênés pour faire la même chose. Une fois la frénésie presque terminée, j'allai me servir un morceau de gâteau et une tasse de café et m'installai à côté du conjoint de France.

_-Ça s'est bien passé, hein? _M'agaça-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude amical.

_-Super! Merci Daniel, sans ton accompagnement à la guitare. La chanson aurait été moins belle._

_-De rien, ce sont mes beaux-parents après tout._

_-Élisabeth, on a réussi! Je suis tellement contente pour mes parents. _Nous coupa France en se glissant entre nous deux.

_-France, regarde autour de toi? La fête entière est une réussite… _Ajoutai-je, vraiment satisfaite.

Surexcitée par mes propos, elle sauta sur Daniel et lui administra un baiser très sonore sur la joue. Le rire de celui-ci se joignit alors au mien. Ma mère vint alors vers moi, pour me dire qu'elle se rendait au chalet pour se reposer et qu'elle viendrait nous aider à préparer le feu sur la plage. Je la remerciai et allai informer Martin et France que j'allais venir ouvrir la porte au «_Disc Jockey_» lorsqu'il arriverait pour s'installer. Après tout, j'étais la mieux placée pour le voir venir puisque la maison de ma grand-mère était juste un peu plus bas sur le même terrain.

_-Tiens, ton admirateur est parti._

_-Quel admirateur?_

_-William Darcy._

_-France, tu veux bien arrêter avec ça. _La grondai-je exaspérée.

_-Oh non, j'ai parlé trop vite. Je me trompais. Tiens, regarde, il est dehors. Il parle au téléphone. Tu crois qu'il va rester ici ?_

_-Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, va donc demander à Valère._

_-C'est exactement ce que je vais faire._

_-Non, France! _lui criai-je, mais trop tard.

France était déjà rendue à la table de monsieur Pelletier. S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle l'écouta avec une attention soutenue. Irritée, je constatai avec effroi que l'homme auquel elle s'intéressait revenait vers eux et s'installait même directement à ses côtés. J'enregistrai que mon oncle la lui présentait et que William lui serrait la main chaleureusement. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, je vis France pointer dans ma direction en souriant bêtement.

_«Elle va m'entendre… Pas tout de suite évidemment… Mais plus tard, oh, oui! Elle va m'entendre!» _Me promis-je, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

Trente minutes plus tard, la salle était presque vide. Seuls ceux qui s'étaient engagés à nous aider à ramasser les restes du repas étaient encore là. Je n'avais pas revu France et ne savais donc pas pourquoi William Darcy s'était joint à notre fête. Une fois la salle nettoyée, je me joignis à mes cousins pour commencer à préparer la salle en fonction de la soirée dansante qui s'y tiendrait après le feu sur la plage. Ma tâche terminée, je me rendis chez moi où France et Daniel m'attendaient avec impatience. Ils avaient installé le bois pour le feu et s'assuraient que tout était prêt pour ce qui allait suivre. Je proposai à Daniel d'aller faire une sieste, mais il préféra monter à l'étage utiliser mon ordinateur pour vérifier ses messages.

_-Alors France, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?_ L'attaquai-je.

_-Eh, j'ai rien fait de mal au fond. Mais par contre, je sais des choses…_

_-Des choses que je ne veux absolument pas savoir…_

_-Tu es certaine?_

_-Oh, que oui._

_-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'est pas venu pour toi. Il est venu pour affaire._

_-Je t'ai dit que ne veux pas le savoir._

_-Bon. Puisque tu le prends comme ça._

_-C'est ça._

_-Comment ça, c'est vrai, il ne t'intéresse pas?_

_-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire. «Encore aurait-il fallu que je sois capable de m'en convaincre moi-même»_ Pensai-je ironiquement.

_-Parfait, alors, celui qui ne t'intéresse pas sera là ce soir._

_-MERDE France! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le savoir._

_-OUPS, pardon. J'avais mal compris. _Blagua-t-elle.

Daniel redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et France alla prendre sa place. Daniel m'aida à laver les contenants que nous devions remettre aux autres membres de la famille et ceux que nous allions devoir rapporter à la compagnie de traiteurs. Ensuite, pendant que France et Daniel partaient faire une promenade sur la plage, je sautai dans la douche puis me postai sur la véranda pour surveiller l'arrivée du «_disc jockey_». 20 minutes plus tard, je vis arriver une camionnette devant la salle municipale. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et accueillis l'homme que je connaissais de vue uniquement. Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul D.J. pour desservir les villages du coin, il était bien normal que je l'eusse déjà vu.

Il se nommait Richard Letendre et était originaire de Mont-Saint-Pierre, là où des milliers d'amateurs se retrouvaient chaque été pour faire des sauts en delta-plane. Richard avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans, mais puisqu'il exerçait son métier depuis une quinzaine d'années, je devinai qu'il avait simplement la chance d'avoir un «baby face». Il me serra la main et m'accompagna dans la salle municipale. La décoration sembla lui convenir tout comme l'espace qu'on lui avait réservé pour installer son équipement. Il accepta mon aide pour sortir ses boîtes et poser son matériel.

Une fois que tout fut bien en place, je l'invitai à assister à la première partie de la fête au bord du feu. Je lui promis de lui faire signe lorsque le moment serait venu de revenir vers la salle municipale. Content de ne pas être obligé de rester seul, il me suivit pour aller rejoindre les autres. Quelques personnes seulement étaient déjà arrivées sur la plage : deux de mes tantes et plusieurs cousins. Langis, un de mes cousins les plus sportifs, était occupé à allumer le feu. Je présentai Richard aux autres et entrepris de chercher des troncs rejetés par la mer et blanchis par le sel afin que les gens puissent les utiliser comme sièges. Peu à peu, les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent. France et Daniel revinrent de leur marche et allèrent chercher les chaises qu'ils avaient apportées pour les deux jubilaires. Jean et Thérèse arrivèrent enfin avec mes parents et la fête reprit de plus belle.

Francis, le filleul de ma mère qui avait le même âge que moi, arriva enfin avec des amis à lui qui jouaient de la guitare. Très naturellement, la musique s'imposa en maître et plusieurs d'entre-nous se mirent à chanter. La lueur du feu donnait au sable un air mystérieux. Je m'adossai à une roche, un peu en retrait et joignis ma voix à celle de ma cousine France avec qui j'avais l'habitude de chanter. Au bout d'un certain temps, un cercle se forma autour des deux guitaristes. Il faut dire que nous étions assez nombreux dans la famille à aimer chanter. Pour permettre à ceux qui étaient autour du feu de pouvoir converser tranquillement, le cercle des chanteurs et des musiciens s'était un peu éloigné de la chaleur. Pour ma part, collée contre France et Daniel avec lesquels j'aimais particulièrement partager ces beaux moments, je gardai les yeux fermés et me laissai porter par la mélodie. Une voix qui m'interpella m'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. C'était Richard qui voulait savoir si le moment était venu pour lui de regagner la salle. Il me fit remarquer que plusieurs jeunes délaissaient le feu et semblaient se désintéresser de ce qui se passait sur la plage. J'acquiesçai en souriant. Richard se mit en route et je recommençai à chanter. Au moment où j'allai refermer les yeux, satisfaite, je remarquai alors qu'une autre personne avait les yeux fixés sur moi.

_«Depuis combien de temps était-il là, celui-là?» _Stressai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

France avait beau m'avoir informé de sa présence un peu plus tôt, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réapparût aussi tôt et qu'il fût aussi près moi.

_«Ignore-le… _» M'ordonnai-je_. «Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…»_ Conclus-je rapidement.

M'entêtant à le snober, je fermai les yeux comme prévu et continuai à chanter. Lorsque nous entamâmes une nouvelle chanson, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. J'avais beau n'avoir aucune preuve que c'était bien son intention, j'avais le sentiment que j'avais raison. La crainte de le voir réussir à s'approcher assez près de moi pour qu'il m'adressât la parole fut assez présente pour que je me décidasse à quitter le groupe afin de me rendre dans la salle municipale, assister à la soirée dansante. Sans un mot, sans donner aucune explication, j'abandonnai la veillée et me dirigeai à l'intérieur. À mi-chemin, je prêtai l'oreille derrière moi, heureuse de constater que personne ne me suivait.

Je pénétrai dans la salle au moment où deux de mes cousines arrivaient d'une autre direction. Il s'agissait des deux petites filles de ma tante Monique, des jumelles ravissantes, belles comme le jour. Elles m'escortèrent en insistant pour que nous nous mêlions aux danseurs. Richard m'envoya la main de loin. Après la première danse, je gagnai le bar pour me commander une bière. Je n'avais pas pris d'alcool durant l'après-midi puisque je devais prendre la parole, mais maintenant que j'étais libre de m'amuser, comme tous les autres, je pris plaisir à m'asseoir un peu en retrait de la piste de danse pour la siroter.

_-Tu viens danser, poulette? _

La question m'avait été posée par France qui venait de surgir à côté de moi en me chatouillant.

_-OK._

Autant j'avais éprouvé de plaisir à chanter avec elle sur la plage, autant danser en face d'elle me rendait euphorique. France et moi n'arrivions pas nous extraire de la piste de danse. Les chansons se succédaient sans que nous soyons capables de retourner nous asseoir pour finir nos verres. La présence de Daniel, le conjoint de France devant la table du «_disc jockey_» me fit comprendre que la piste de danse se remplirait bientôt d'amoureux venant se lover sur l'air d'un «_slow_». En effet, dès que j'entendis la première mesure de la chanson suivante, je m'éloignai de ma cousine pour céder la place à son mari qui arrivait auprès d'elle. Je me déplaçai vers notre table lorsque je me retrouvai devant celui que j'avais voulu éviter plus tôt. Il me bloquait le chemin.

_-Vous m'accordez cette danse, Élisabeth?_

Surprise de l'entendre utiliser mon prénom, je levai la tête pour le dévisager. Sans répondre, je levai les bras et attendis qu'il se positionnât correctement. Après tout, j'aurais été bien incapable de dire non alors que plusieurs membres de ma famille regardaient dans notre direction avec curiosité. Je savais que j'étais sensible à son charme, mais je découvris très rapidement que je réagissais aussi à son contact. Dès que ses mains se posèrent sur moi pour m'enlacer, un long frisson me traversa le corps et je fus saisie d'une furieuse envie d'enfouir mes deux mains dans ses cheveux bouclés. Heureusement pour moi, il eut la décence de garder une certaine distance entre nous, me permettant d'espérer qu'il conserverait la même attitude pour le reste de la danse et qu'il ne m'adresserait pas la parole.

_-J'aimerais que vous reveniez travailler au Musée Élisabeth._

_-Quoi?_ M'exclamai-je aussitôt avant d'être absorbée par l'intensité de son regard. «_Oh. Douce torture! Ses yeux si près des miens… Son odeur. Tout en lui m'enivre…»_

_-Oui. L'ambiance n'est plus la même depuis que vous êtes partie._

_-Mais c'est impossible. Vous le savez bien, l'accident… Ma responsabilité…_

_-L'homme a retiré sa plainte, vous êtes donc libre de revenir. Vous avez bien fait d'aller le voir à l'hôpital._

_-Je n'y suis pas allée dans cette intention._

_-Je le sais. Vous avez une bonne influence sur les autres. Je veux que vous repreniez votre place au sein du groupe._

_-Je ne sais que vous répondre. J'ai déjà un autre emploi._

_-Au marché JP, je sais, je suis au courant._

_-J'aime cet emploi. «Je préférais de loin mon travail au Musée, mais je n'allais certainement pas l'admettre devant lui»_

_-Vous ne voulez tout de même pas rester caissière toute votre vie?_

_-Il n'y a pas de honte à être caissière._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est vous qui méritez un meilleur emploi._

_-Je vais y penser. _Promis-je tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule, espérant clore la discussion.

_-Merci._ L'entendis-je murmurer au-dessus de ma tête.

Je la redressai pour le scruter droit dans les yeux, pour être bien certaine qu'il enregistrerait clairement ma réponse.

_-Je n'ai pas encore accepté._

_-Je sais._

Je me préparai à laisser ma tête redescendre sur son épaule lorsque je me retrouvai à nouveau captive de son regard qui venait de changer du tout au tout. J'eus le souffle coupé par l'intensité que je découvrais dans ses prunelles. J'étais comme hypnotisée, incapable de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qui était devant moi et dont le visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. Lorsque ses lèvres couvrirent délicatement les miennes, un autre choc, encore plus violent qu'au moment où il avait mis ses mains sur moi, me transperça. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme dotées d'une volonté propre. Un éclair me traversa le corps au moment où sa langue toucha la mienne et je réalisai – avec horreur - que nous avions totalement cessé de danser. Il m'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche, passionnément, prenant possession de mon âme et ne me laissant plus de doute sur son intention de devenir mon amant. Moi, qui venais d'avoir 24 ans et qui souffrais encore de la perte de l'homme que j'avais aimé pendant 4 ans, mort dans un accident de voiture, j'embrassais un homme que je ne connaissais presque pas mais pour lequel j'éprouvais tout de même un désir physique brut et sauvage. Ma bouche qui s'offrait à lui et mes mains qui se baladaient présentement dans ses cheveux bouclés tendaient à le prouver.

«_Arrête! Arrête ça tout de suite. Tout le monde te regarde.»_ Me sermonnai-je à répétition, sans le moindre succès.

Ma conscience m'ordonnait de me détacher de lui, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne l'entendais plus. Pourtant, je me réveillai à la fin, non pas à cause de la voix qui s'adressait à moi et qui provenait d'un coin très éloigné de ma conscience, mais grâce à la panique qui me gagna lorsqu'il me pressa fermement contre lui, me faisant ainsi sentir la force de son désir. Je me dégageai vivement, le repoussai et pris la direction de la sortie sans jeter un seul regard derrière moi. Dehors, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, courus jusque chez moi et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain où je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Une minute plus tard, des bruits de pas sur ma galerie me forcèrent à rester bien cachée où j'étais, réconfortée par l'idée que je n'avais allumé aucune lumière et que la porte était verrouillée.

_-Élisabeth?_

_«Sa voix… C'était sa voix…» _Paniquai-je inutilement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

_-Élisabeth? Ouvrez, je vous en prie. Nous devons parler…_

Je gardai délibérément le silence, me bouchai les oreilles et attendis longtemps. Assez longtemps pour avoir l'assurance qu'il fût reparti.

_«De quel droit? Comment avait-il osé m'embrasser ainsi devant toute ma famille?» _Tempêtai-je avant de rougir violement, consciente que j'avais non seulement accepté son baiser, mais que je le lui avais également rendu.

Lorsque je trouvai le courage de sortir de ma cachette, je restai dans le noir et m'approchai de la porte. Personne ne m'attendait. Il était parti. Je m'affaissai sur le fauteuil à bascule de ma grand-mère et fondis en larmes. Lorsque celles-ci se tarirent, je ressentis un semblant d'apaisement. Compte tenu que je m'étais engagée à veiller à ce que Richard puisse repartir chez lui pas trop tard et à ce que la salle fût rangée, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, me remaquillai légèrement et ramassai mon cellulaire.

_-Allô?_

_-France?_

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Oui, c'est moi. _J'entendais la musique assourdissante derrière la voix de ma cousine.

_-Attends… je vais changer de place… la musique est trop forte… je ne t'entends pas bien._

_-Alors?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Est-ce qu'il est là?_

_-Qui?_

_-William Darcy. Est-il encore dans la salle avec vous?_

_-Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec toi et vous dansiez… entre autre…_

_-Il est peut-être sur la plage._

_-Non. Le feu a été éteint il y a dix minutes. Daniel a ramené les derniers invités ici._

_-Bien. J'arrive._

_-Si vite?_

_-France! Il est près de deux heures du matin. Le contrat de Richard se termine justement à deux heures._

_-Oups. Très bien. Je t'attends alors._

Je me levai de ma chaise et marchai jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris doucement, encore convaincue que j'allais voir William surgir de nulle part. Je la refermai et découvris une feuille insérée à travers les carreaux du grillage de la porte d'entrée que ma grand-mère avait fait installer en achetant la maison. Les gens âgés deviennent souvent craintifs – avec raison d'ailleurs, mais ma grand-mère elle, avait toujours eu peur des voleurs. Je dégageai la feuille et la dépliai pour lire le message que William m'avait adressé.

_Chère Élisabeth,_

_Je vous en prie, rappelez-moi dès que vous aurez pris votre décision. Le Musée a besoin de vous. Quant à ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Eh bien, sachez que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire et ne se reproduira plus. Je vous en donne ma parole._

_Ps : prenez tout votre temps pour réfléchir._

_William Darcy._

Déchirant la feuille comme pour effacer le baiser brûlant que nous avions échangé, je pris la direction de la salle municipale et rejoignis France qui venait tout juste de se rendre impopulaire en prévenant les derniers danseurs que la fête était finie. Richard ramassait ses affaires, avec l'aide de quelques cousins serviables mais éméchés. Je le félicitai et lui remis l'enveloppe contenant son salaire pour la soirée. Richard me remercia et me remit sa carte d'affaire dans la main, en me regardant dans les yeux.

_-C'était votre petit ami? _Me lança-t-il subitement.

_-Quoi?_

_-Tantôt, sur la piste de danse, celui que vous avez embrassé?_

_-Non. Pas du tout_. Répondis-je faisant la grimace.

_-Certaine? _Insista-t-il.

_-Oui._

_-Bien. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir._ Ajouta-t-il en rougissant de manière tout à fait charmante.

_-Vraiment?_

_-Oui. Passez-moi un coup de fil si vous venez jusque dans mon coin._

_-Très bien .À bientôt peut-être._

_-C'est ça, oui. À bientôt._

Étourdie et fatiguée, je le regardai finir de ramasser ses affaires puis prendre place au volant de sa camionnette. Il me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux avant de faire demi-tour pour s'engager sur la route principale.

_-Eh, tu rêvasses, ma vieille…_ M'interpella France en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

_-Il m'a donné son numéro… _Rétorquai-je hébétée.

_-Décidément, c'est ta soirée. Un numéro de téléphone, un baiser brûlant…_

_-Hein?_

_-Je te parle du baiser que William Darcy t'a donné. Il embrasse bien?_

_-Bof… Pas tant que ça. _Lui répondis-je en faisant bien attention de lui dire cela sur un ton indifférent._ «Au contraire. _Pensai-je en revivant l'instant pour ce qu'il avait été. _Ce fut un baiser divin, sensuel, tendre mais tellement inapproprié.»_

Je savais que l'indifférence était ma meilleure option pour que France cessât de m'en reparler. Si je niais ou encore si je me pâmais, elle ne me lâcherait plus.

_-En tout cas, tu as eu la preuve qu'il te trouvait à son goût._

_-Oh, je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi. Il n'est pas venu pour moi tu sais. Il voulait m'offrir de reprendre mon poste au musée._

_-Hein?_

_-Oui. L'homme qui est tombé à l'eau a retiré sa plainte. L'enquête a confirmé que dans les circonstances, nous avons réagi avec professionnalisme._

_-Super! Tu vas y retourner alors?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir._

En arrivant derrière elle pour la surprendre, Daniel me permit de mettre fin à cette discussion qui n'était pas sans me faire repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre William et moi durant la danse. Je me remis à ramasser les verres vides et à classer les bouteilles de bière consignées afin que nos plus jeunes cousins viennent les ramasser le lendemain pour recueillir les sous. France, Daniel et moi finîmes de ranger les tables dans le placard avant de fermer la salle en mettant le système d'alarme. J'embrassai ma cousine et son conjoint et repris le chemin de la maison de ma grand-…

_-Non, le chemin de MA MAISON…_

**_Pouvez-vous imaginer la suite...  
><em>**

_**Miriamme**  
><em>


	4. Une chaussette à la mer!

**Quatrième partie**

Dimanche matin, le temps devint pluvieux et humide. J'avais été tirée du lit par de sombres pensées et par l'obligation de réfléchir aux choix qui s'offraient devant moi, «_pour atteindre l'inaccessible étoile_», la mienne n'étant pas si définie que cela finalement ! Il faudrait ni plus ni moins que le Musée redevînt ce lieu paisible dans lequel l'homme qui me troublait tant en dépit de ma volonté n'aurait pas remplacé mon oncle. Pour contrebalancer, mon nouvel emploi de caissière n'avait pas que des qualités non plus : l'horaire qu'on m'y proposait – puisque j'étais la dernière à avoir été engagée – n'était vraiment pas intéressant.

Je me levai, déjeunai et commençai à me préparer pour aller tenir la caisse à 11h00. Je fermai mon esprit à toute autre pensée et me lançai plutôt dans une série de gestes précis et répétitifs afin de mettre ma maison en ordre avant de me rendre au boulot. Si seulement cet exercice pouvait me permettre de remettre également de l'ordre dans mon esprit encore tout confus !

Au travail, il y avait un monde fou. Je n'arrêtai pas une minute et le temps s'écoula très vite. Cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de mon remplaçant, une voix haïe me fit sursauter.

_-Ah! C'est donc là que vous êtes? _Me lança Caroline du haut de ce que je considérai comme des échasses.

_-Bonjour mademoiselle Bingley. Comment allez-vous? _Lui répondis-je en ravalant les propos acerbes que mes diverses personnalités me soufflaient à l'oreille.

Je les fis toutes taire, refusant de suivre la voie de la vengeance.

_-Je vais très bien. William et moi allons faire un pique-nique cet après-midi. _M'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

_-Et où comptez-vous aller? _Lui demandai-je d'un ton neutre.

_-On m'a recommandé le Cap-Chat, il paraît que c'est très un lieu très romantique. _Me confia-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Pour qui aime le vent frais et être décoiffé _grimaçai-je pour appuyer mes dires.

_-Oh, personne ne m a parlé de cela._

_-C'est charmant pour aller marcher, mais pas pour prendre un repas à l'extérieur. Moi, si j'étais vous, ce n'est pas là que j'irais. _Ajoutai-je constatant qu'elle m'écoutait avec attention et sans arrière pensée.

_-Et où iriez-vous à ma place?_

_-Si vous suivez la route qui mène au terrain de Golf de Sainte-Anne, vous aurez l'embarras du choix. Il y a de nombreux champs accessibles et ceux-ci longent tous la rivière Sainte-Anne. Emmenez-le là et vous verrez. D'après moi, il appréciera davantage cet environnement. _

_-Bonne idée._

_-Il vous faudra une couverture par contre, il n'y a pas de table dans le coin._

_-Oh merci Élisabeth. Je suivrai votre conseil._

_-Je vous en prie. D'ailleurs, vous aurez beaucoup plus d'intimité là-bas… _Précisai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil à mon tour, parfaitement consciente que notre relation venait de prendre un tournant intéressant._ Ça vous fait $38.50._

Elle paya avec sa carte de débit et s'éloigna comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses avec sa marchandise. Je me sentais bizarre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait constamment été désagréable avec moi, mais en cet instant, au terme de cet échange, je commençai à avoir pitié d'elle. Depuis que William m'avait embrassée, je comprenais mieux comment il devait être difficile pour elle de déployer tant d'efforts sans obtenir de résultats tangibles. Si je retournais au Musée….

«_Eh, n'y pense même pas_» me sermonnai-je en me tournant vers mon nouveau client.

Malheureusement, je tenais à cet emploi et sa perte avait été un gros choc pour moi. Si j'y retournais, il était préférable que Caroline et moi fussions en bons termes et que je chassasse définitivement mon patron de mes pensées. Si Caroline ne me percevait plus comme une rivale, j'aurais la paix et pourrait même côtoyer mon supérieur quotidiennement sans éprouver de gêne.

Comme le temps était venu de partir et que mon remplaçant tardait toujours, je déposai le carton indiquant aux clients qu'ils devaient désormais se diriger vers une autre caisse, ramassai mon plateau de monnaie et me dirigeai vers le local où je devais compter les sous avant de les mettre sous clé. Dès que ce fut fait, je rencontrai la gérante et lui annonçai que je ne reviendrais pas. Elle fut surprise, mais comprit fort bien que je veuille retourner au Musée. J'allai ensuite saluer ceux que j'avais appris à apprécier et rentrai directement chez moi.

La première chose que je fis en posant le pied à la maison, ce fut de téléphoner à monsieur Darcy. Il faut dire que je le savais absent et que je préférais de beaucoup lui laisser un message plutôt que de lui parler de vive voix. Je l'invitai à m'envoyer mon nouvel horaire par courriel et le remerciai de s'être déplacé en personne pour me demander de revenir. Fière de mon message impersonnel, je raccrochai et pris la direction du bord de la mer à la recherche du réconfort qu'elle seule m'offrait toujours sans rien attendre en retour.

Après avoir avalé une bonne salade de crevette – achetée au marché avant de le quitter – j'ouvris mon ordinateur pour relever mes messages. Pas de nouvel horaire encore… William et Caroline étaient probablement restés plus longtemps que prévu sur le bord de la rivière. Je répondis à mes autres messages et vérifiai ce que faisaient mes contacts sur «facebook». La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Craignant que William ne tentât de me rappeler directement, je surveillai l'afficheur et reconnus le numéro de ma collège de travail.

_-Lucie! Eh, quel bon vent t'amène?_

_-Et toi? Tout le monde parle de ton retour._

_-Tu es au déjà au courant?_

_-Monsieur Darcy vient de m'appeler pour m'en parler, il a fait des changements à l'horaire initial pour intégrer tes heures. Je suis tellement contente pour toi et pour nous surtout._

_-Ouais! Je suis contente moi aussi._

_-Steve était devenu insupportable! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous comparer à toi._

_-Je le reconnais bien là. Paul a réagi comment lui?_

_-Bof! Comme d'habitude avec beaucoup de réserve. Mais Charlotte est folle de joie. Elle voulait t'appeler immédiatement. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre que j'en discute avec toi avant._

_-Qui lui a annoncé la nouvelle?_

_-Le patron lui-même._

_-Il l'a appelée elle aussi?_

_-Non. Elle le savait déjà._

_-Depuis quand?_

_-Vendredi à la fermeture, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs._

_-Mais, c'est impossible puisque c'est hier – samedi – qu'il m'a demandé de revenir au Musée? Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. Y réfléchir seulement!_

_-En tout cas vendredi, il a parlé comme si c'était déjà fait._

_-C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Quand je pense que je viens tout juste de l'appeler pour lui dire que j'acceptais son offre._

_-J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il savait que tu aimais ton emploi Élisabeth. D'ailleurs c'est vrai n'est-ce pas?_

_-OUI! Bien entendu.. «Mais je déteste qu'on me manipule» _grondai-je intérieurement.

_-Bon. L'important c'est que tu nous reviennes._

Lucie m'informa de mon horaire de la semaine à venir et me promit de m'attendre à la cafétéria dès le lendemain puisque nous allions travailler ensemble toute la journée. Notre conversation terminée, je raccrochai et composai le numéro de mon amie Charlotte.

_-Oh, tiens, la revenante._

_-Salut toi._

_-Tu dois être contente?_

_-Oui! En effet. _Incapable de résister, je lui demandai : _Depuis quand sais-tu que je vais revenir au Musée?_

_-Monsieur Darcy est venu nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle vendredi vers 15h00. Il venait de rencontrer ton oncle dans son bureau._

_-Monsieur Pelletier? Valère?_

_-Lui-même._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?_

_-Je ne le sais pas. Alors, il s'y est pris comment pour te convaincre?_

Ma réponse imprécise ne sembla pas lui suffire, mais je refusai de lui donner davantage de détail et préférai garder pour moi la sensation désagréable qui ne me quittait pas d'avoir été utilisée, voire même manipulée.

Parlant ensuite de tout et de rien mais mettant les potins du Musée à jour, Charlotte, avant de raccrocher, me suggéra d'arriver plus tôt le lendemain matin afin que nous eussions le temps de discuter un peu.

Lundi, dès 7h30, j'arrivai au musée, nerveuse à l'idée que j'allais certainement devoir discuter avec mon patron. Je me demandais vraiment comment je pourrais m'empêcher de ne pas lui mettre sous le nez que je n'étais pas dupe de ses mensonges. Anne fut la première à me saluer en entrant. Elle arrivait toujours tôt à son comptoir et commençait par sortir les nombreux dépliants qu'elle devait distribuer aux visiteurs.

_-Ah, Élisabeth. Enfin, te revoilà._

_-Salut Anne. Comment vas-tu?_

Dire que pendant quelques microsecondes, j'eus la sensation étrange que même ses questions insipides m'avaient manqué : «_Il était vraiment plus que temps que je revienne»_

_-Je vais bien. Le Musée n'était plus le même sans toi. _Ajouta-t-elle sans oser me regarder directement.

_-«Menteuse!» _Retins-je de peine et de misère._ Le patron n'est pas encore arrivé?_

_-NON! Il arrivera vers 9h00. Tu seras déjà en mer à cette heure-là. Tu veux que je lui laisse un message?_

_-Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je le verrai plus tard dans la journée. _Conclus-je en tournant les talons.

_-Élisabeth? _S'écria Caroline en sortant la tête de son bureau dès que j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

_-Mademoiselle Bingley, vous êtes bien matinale? _La saluai-je en m'arrêtant.

_-Entrez dans mon bureau deux minutes, j'ai à vous parler._

_-Très bien._

Curieuse et amusée, je la suivis. Elle referma la porte derrière moi, m'invita à m'asseoir et regagna sa place en ayant l'air d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté à se contenir.

_-Je voulais vous remercier pour vos conseils._

_-Donc vous avez apprécié l'emplacement?_

_-Ce lieu enchanteur, vous voulez dire…_

_-Je vous l'avais bien dit._

_-É-li-za-beth… _Roucoula-t-elle en insistant exagérément sur chaque syllabe de mon prénom avant de se pencher vers moi pour chuchoter_ : Je suis tellement contente que vous reveniez travailler pour nous. On pourra continuer à s'entraider toutes les deux._

«_Qu'a-t-elle jamais fait pour moi?»_ Me demandai-je tout bas.

Elle me gratifia ensuite d'un clin d'œil tout aussi surprenant que ce qu'elle ajouta par la suite. Elle m'apprit que grâce aux efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour cette sortie avec William, elle avait eu droit à un merveilleux baiser. Elle en était encore toute chavirée et m'associait à son succès par ricochet. Très mal à l'aise, je me levai, la félicitai et m'excusai auprès d'elle en lui expliquant que je devais me préparer.

Elle termina en me confiant qu'elle souhaitait qu'on apprît à mieux se connaître et qu'elle m'inviterait à sortir un soir, très bientôt.

Je la remerciai à nouveau et pris la poudre d'escampette. Je me heurtai ensuite à mon collègue Steve qui en profita pour me ramasser et me faire tournoyer sur place.

_-Hé! Ma jolie Élisabeth. Comme je suis content de te revoir ici._

_-Steve McIntosh. Tu as l'air bien._

_-Maintenant que t'es là, oui c'est le cas. On navigue ensemble ce matin?_

_-Yep! Avec Lucie._

_-Super! Je vais me préparer, à tantôt sur le bateau._

Nous marchâmes côte à côté en direction des vestiaires lorsqu'une voix que je ne croyais pas entendre avant quelques heures s'adressa à moi.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Oui. _Répondis-je en prenant tout mon temps pour me retourner.

_-Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau quelques instants, s'il vous plaît?_

_-Bien entendu. Ne m'attends pas Steve. On se retrouve sur le zodiac._

Je tentai de me composer un visage neutre et passif lorsque je passai devant lui pour entrer dans son bureau. Il y régnait une atmosphère agréable et j'avais toujours apprécié la vue qu'on y avait de la mer. Par habitude et pour reprendre confiance en moi, j'avançai vers les grandes fenêtres.

_-Alors? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?_

_-Je voulais m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé entre nous _lâcha-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux.

_-Je n'y pensais même plus, monsieur… _En réalité, je pensais encore un peu trop au baiser que nous avions échangé et définitivement pas assez à celui qu'il avait donné à Caroline_.»_

_-William. Vous pouvez m'appeler William._

_-Je regrette, mais j'ai toujours appelé mon patron monsieur Pelletier et ce même s'il était mon oncle._

_-Si c'est ce que vous voulez…_

_-C'est ça. Eh bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais vous laisser. J'ai un groupe de passagers à préparer._

_-Non, attendez. Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais vous demander._

_-De quoi s'agit-il?_

_-J'aimerais que vous fassiez partie du groupe que je veux former pour travailler sur le projet Fourchette Bleue._

_-«PAS QUESTION!» _Hurlai-je dans ma tête avant de plaquer un sourire de convenance sur mes lèvres pour lui demander :_ Pour quelle raison je vous prie?_

_-Vous savez que l'idée vient d'Anne n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non, en fait, vous nous aviez dit que son auteur travaillait à la réception, mais comme ils sont plusieurs… «Bien sûr que je le sais!» _Lui rétorquai-je dans ma conversation imaginaire.

_-Ah bon, eh bien malgré l'excellence de son idée, Anne n'arrive pas à faire démarrer le projet. Et comme personne ne possède davantage de créativité que vous, je tiens à ce que vous siégiez sur le comité qui sera formé incessamment…_

_-Ai-je réellement le choix, monsieur?_

_-Oui, mais je me permets d'insister. Il est tout à fait normal que votre département participe à la phase de réalisation puisque vous êtes particulièrement visé par la nature même du projet en fait._

_-Nous sommes les mieux placés, je le sais. D'ailleurs logiquement cette idée aurait dû être conçue par l'un de nous._

_-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Alors, vous acceptez?_

_-Je vais y réfléchir. _Puis, incapable de me retenir, je le fixai droit dans les yeux :_ En fait, puisque vous avez certainement déjà annoncé à tous que j'allais en faire partie, pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de me poser la question? Bonne journée monsieur Darcy._

Je franchis la porte sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, ne pensant qu'à la situation absurde dans laquelle je me trouvais : non seulement je m'étais fait voler mon idée, mais en plus, j'allais devoir aider celle qui me l'avait dérobée à en faire un succès.

_«Plus perdante que ça, tu meurs…» _

Mon sang bouillait et je tremblais de partout lorsque j'arrivai dans le vestiaire. Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans la porte de mon casier en imaginant que l'image d'une vieille «_banane pourrie_» était collée dessus.

_-Alors, ça soulage? _S'enquit Lucie en ramassant ses cuissardes.

_-NON! Pas vraiment!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Je te raconterai plus tard, sur le bateau, si on a le temps bien entendu._

Je me changeai et gagnai la réception. J'offris mon plus beau sourire à Anne tout en saisissant la feuille des inscriptions pour l'expédition.

_-Oh! En passant Anne, monsieur Darcy m'a demandé de participer au comité. Tu sais, pour TON projet appelé Fourchette bleue, je crois?_

_-Hein? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide._

_-Selon monsieur Darcy si. En tout cas, je veux juste que tu saches que ça me tente beaucoup._

Je fis la sourde oreille à ses protestations et m'éloignai en direction des visiteurs qui nous attendaient. Quelques instants plus tard, en jetant un œil intéressé vers la réception au moment où nous quittions le bâtiment pour monter sur le zodiac, j'eus la preuve qu'Anna n'était pas seule dans le coup puisqu'elle était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un sur son portable. Elle semblait très énervée et parlait bas. Elle avait donc un complice à qui elle devait rendre des comptes.

_«Intéressant… Vraiment intéressant…»_

La sortie en mer se déroula agréablement. J'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Lucie, Steve et moi passâmes une journée mémorable et décidâmes d'aller prendre un verre pour fêter mon retour.

Quelques jours plus tard, la routine avait repris le dessus et le malaise que j'avais éprouvé à revoir William s'était dissipé suffisamment pour que je me sentisse à nouveau comme chez moi. Caroline était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable avec moi au point que j'en vins à me demander si je n'avais pas totalement imaginé son animosité initiale. En outre le Musée recevait davantage de visiteurs et les rumeurs de licenciement s'étaient enfin tues.

Le lundi matin de la deuxième semaine suivant mon retour, se tint la toute première réunion du comité ad hoc «Fourchette bleue». Comme j'avais finalement accepté d'y participer –comment aurais-je pu dire non à mon bébé et à mon patron - j'attendais avec excitation le début de cette séance. J'arrivai très tôt dans la salle de conférence et pris place à côté de Charlotte qui représentait le département des ventes. En effet, le patron avait eu la brillante idée d'impliquer une personne de chaque département. Anne représentait la réception, moi-même les expéditions en mer, Charlotte le magasin et les réservations et Charles Bingley la direction.

Je laissai Anne présenter le projet dans son ensemble, à moitié vengée par son incapacité à le mettre en valeur. Nous établîmes une liste de priorités et partageâmes les tâches entre nous. Je me proposai alors d'aller visiter les propriétaires des différentes poissonneries du coin afin de vérifier s'ils étaient intéressés et s'ils voulaient s'embarquer dans cette aventure qui leur demanderait tout de même de nager à contre courant pendant quelques temps. Charlotte, quant à elle, s'allia à Charles pour préparer la documentation qui servirait de publicité et qu'on enverrait aux organismes du coin. Anne dut, elle, se contenter de superviser la préparation d'un dépliant pour la clientèle. Avant de sortir de la salle, une fois la réunion terminée, Charles nous remercia pour le travail accompli et nous informa qu'il ferait un rapport à William.

_-Élisabeth, tu peux bien rester une seconde?_

_-Certainement Anne._

Une fois la salle vide, elle se tourna vers moi avec un tel regard de haine que j'eus un peu de peine à me retenir de reculer.

_- À quoi joues-tu?_

_-De quoi tu parles?_

_-Je parle de ton implication dans mon projet._

_-Ton projet vraiment?_

_-Oui, mon projet._

Je restai silencieuse, la fixant intensément.

_-Peu importe ce que tu crois, tu ne peux pas le prouver et tu le sais._

_-Non, sans doute pas! Toutefois…_

_-Je veux que tu démissionnes du comité _me coupa-t-elle.

_-Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité _répliquai-je en ramassant mon sac.

_-C'est ton dernier mot?_

_-OUI!_

_-Très bien, alors surveille tes arrières ma fille!_

Trop abasourdie pour réagir, je la regardai partir, la bouche ouverte. Ne venait-elle pas de me menacer ? Je m'interrogeai sur ce que je devais faire. L'idée d'aller rapporter les faits à Charles me traversa l'esprit, mais je me retins. Quant à ma seconde intuition qui était d'aller raconter tout ça au grand patron, elle ne me semblait pas meilleure. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

_-Oh, tu es là. Je te cherchais Élisabeth_

_-Caroline. Comment vas-tu? _Lui demandai-je, encore trop préoccupée par mon altercation avec Anne pour réaliser que je venais de la tutoyer et de l'appeler par son prénom.

_-Je vais bien. Mais toi, ça va?_

_-Oui, très bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi? _

_-Je cherche une idée de cadeau pour William. C'est son anniversaire demain. J'aimerais le surprendre… en lui offrant quelque chose d'intéressant et surtout qui représente ce coin de pays._

_-Oh, c'est un peu à la dernière minute ça. Je vais y réfléchir. Je te promets de venir te voir si une idée de génie se pointe dans ma tête._

_-Merci Élisabeth. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

Cette requête pour le moins surprenante me tira de ma torpeur. Je ramassai mes feuilles de notes et sortis de la salle. Un rapide coup d'œil à la réception me soulagea, Anne n'était plus là et était remplacée par sa collègue Joëlle.

Deux sorties en mer plus tard, j'étais à nouveau redevenue moi-même et avais même trouvé une idée de cadeau pour William. Lorsque j'en informai Caroline un peu plus tard, elle me sauta dans les bras tant elle était contente. Encore une fois, son comportement me surprit au point où j'envisageai de réviser irréversiblement mon jugement à son égard. Je n'avais aucune idée des sentiments que William éprouvait pour celle-ci, mais j'avais maintenant acquis la certitude qu'elle aimait cet homme à la folie. Je n'étais toutefois absolument pas certaine qu'il la méritât.

Je repensai alors au baiser que nous avions échangé et à la peine que j'avais éprouvée lorsque j'avais compris que je ne devais probablement celui-ci qu'à son désir de me séduire pour que j'acceptasse de revenir travailler.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, loin de là, mais personne n'aime apprendre qu'on feint de s'intéresser à elle par intérêt et j'espérais vraiment que Caroline aurait droit à davantage de sincérité de sa part.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'arrivai au Musée, je me résignai à aller voir Caroline pour lui confier ce à quoi je n'avais cessé de penser durant la nuit.

_-Caroline, il faut à tout prix que le Musée fasse quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de son nouveau patron._

_-Non! Il ne veut le dire à personne._

_-Mais je ne parle pas d'une surprise comme celle que tu lui prépares, mais tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire… _

_-As-tu quelque chose en tête?_

_-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi comme complice._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Nous allons te remettre son cadeau et tu le lui donneras lorsque tu lui offriras le tien, rien de plus. _

_-Très bien. Et je peux savoir ce que c'est?_

_-Oh, rien d'exceptionnel. Un ami de ma famille tient une boutique de location de kayaks à Cap-Chat et nous aimerions que monsieur Darcy puisse en faire. Nous souhaitons lui offrir un certificat cadeau. Si le kayak ne l'attire pas, il pourra essayer autre chose. Ils ont différents forfaits._

_-Très bien. Bonne idée._

_-Je vais aller l'acheter ce midi._

Avant de quitter le travail, cet après-midi là, je remis une enveloppe contenant un certificat cadeau d'une valeur de trois-cents dollars à Caroline afin qu'elle le remît à William dans la soirée.

Étonnamment le lendemain, le patron ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance pour le cadeau qu'il avait reçu de notre part. J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne voulait pas ébruiter que c'était son anniversaire, il me semblait anormal tout de même qu'il ne prît pas la peine de remercier ses employés. Après tout, la somme amassée était impressionnante. Au bout de trois jours, toujours rien. Je rongeai mon frein et décidai d'attendre que l'occasion se présentât pour en parler avec Caroline ou peut-être même avec le patron lui-même. Le vendredi soir finalement, j'eus la surprise de voir arriver Caroline derrière moi dans le stationnement. Elle venait de courir et était toute essoufflée.

_-Élisabeth! Élisabeth! Attends!_

_-Caroline. Pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendue._

_-Élisabeth, il faut que je te dise, le cadeau, le cadeau de William._

_-Oui?_

_-Et bien, il l'a vraiment apprécié. Tout comme le vôtre d'ailleurs._

_-Et il est tellement reconnaissant qu'il lui faille passer par toi pour nous le faire savoir?_

_-Élisabeth, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ai dit que je m'en occuperais._

_-Ah, bien. Alors aux autres, je dis quoi?_

_-Passe-leur le mot que William a apprécié._

_-Très bien._

Je la saluai brièvement et montai dans ma Honda. Voyant qu'elle restait là sur le côté à faire le pied de grue, je descendis ma vitre et la regardai une dernière fois. Elle se pencha vers moi et me dit :

_-Il est resté chez moi, mardi soir._

Je demeurai silencieuse ne sachant pas quelle réponse elle attendait de ma part.

_-Et… il n'a pas couché dans ma chambre d'ami…_

Encore muette, j'attendis qu'elle mît fin à ma torture.

_-Merci encore Élisabeth. Sans toi, tout ça n'aurait pas pu se produire aussi rapidement… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_-Heureuse d'avoir pu t'être utile… Bonne fin de semaine Caroline._

Après un dernier salut de sa part, je décollai et pris la direction de la baie des Capucins, peu intéressée par le paysage et par la beauté qui m'environnait. Un sentiment de lassitude m'envahit peu à peu au point que je rebroussai chemin et décidai plutôt d'aller faire un tour dans mon coin préféré, près des gros rochers. J'y restai une heure, pendant laquelle j'essayai de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure. J'y parvins assez bien pour reprendre la route dans un état d'esprit très différent de celui de mon arrivée.

La fin de semaine se passa sans heurt si ce n'était que je travaillai beaucoup sur le dossier « Fourchette bleue ».

Une autre semaine plus tard, le projet était en cours de développement et l'accueil des propriétaires de poissonneries avait été excellent. Les restaurateurs avaient aussi bien réagi. Deux chefs particulièrement intéressés s'étaient même déjà mis à la tâche et cherchaient les meilleures recettes possibles pour faire découvrir les fruits de mer méconnus et habituellement dédaignés par le grand public. J'avais utilisé presque tout mon temps libre pour aller rencontrer les grossistes et j'étais contente de voir que l'idée prenait forme peu à peu. Durant la seconde réunion du comité, j'étais quasiment la seule à présenter des résultats concrets. Charles me complimentait constamment et ne se gênait pas pour me citer en exemple. À chaque fois pourtant, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Pas face à Anne bien sûr, mais par rapport à Charlotte surtout qui travaillait énormément aussi, mais dont les résultats n'étaient pas visibles encore. Après tout, j'étais impliquée dans la phase 1 du projet. Charlotte serait la vedette de la phase 2. À deux reprises cette même semaine, je restai bien après mes heures de travail pour travailler sur le dossier. Une autre idée venait de prendre forme dans mon esprit, mais je voulais la pousser le plus loin possible avant de la présenter au comité.

Lorsque j'arrivai au travail le vendredi matin, Joëlle me demanda de rappeler le chef du restaurant situé tout près du port. Je m'empressai de prendre contact avec lui. Il voulait que je vinsse manger à son restaurant dans la soirée, afin qu'il puisse me faire goûter à quelques recettes dont il était particulièrement fier et qu'il croyait prometteuses. Il me suggéra alors d'emmener quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. Je lui confirmai que j'y serais et que je trouverais bien quelqu'un avec qui y aller. Mais Lucie et Steve avaient déjà des engagements pour la soirée, ce qui me força à me tourner vers Charlotte. Lorsque je la rejoignis à l'heure du dîner et que je lui fis part de cette invitation, elle s'excusa et m'expliqua qu'elle devait aller chez sa mère pour la fin de semaine puisque celle-ci était souffrante. Un peu paniquée, je me résignai à demander la même chose à Paul, puis finalement à Caroline. Paul ne travaillait pas cette journée-là et Caroline devait déjà sortir avec William. Résignée à y aller seule, je travaillai un peu plus tard que d'habitude afin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes papiers. Je m'étais installée dans la salle de conférence et avais branché mon lecteur MP3 puisque je souhaitais me détendre tout en classant mes affaires. J'étais là depuis 15 minutes lorsque mon patron pénétra dans la pièce.

_-Oh, Élisabeth! Que faites-vous encore là?_

Comme j'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, je ne l'entendis pas. Ne voulant pas me faire peur, il s'approcha lentement de moi et attendit que je le découvrisse.

_-Oh, mon Dieu!_ M'écriai-je en sursautant tout de même.

_-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur._

-_Pardon?_ Lui demandai-je après avoir éteint mon lecteur MP3.

_-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur!_ Répéta-t-il finalement.

_-Ouais. Je suis désolée. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout ranger… _Répliquai-je en montrant mes papiers.

_-Oh… je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. C'est juste que… il n'est pas normal de demeurer aussi tard au bureau, un vendredi soir._

_-Oui. Vous avez raison, mais c'est justement en attendant de me rendre à un rendez-vous que je reste ici._

_-Ah bon! Vous allez où?_

_-Je suis attendue par Alexandre, le chef du restaurant du Quai._

_-Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui?_

_-Oui! En fait non, il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous galant. Il veut me faire goûter à de nouvelles recettes, c'est pour le projet._

_-Et vous y allez seule?_

_-Oui. Toute seule. Personne d'autre n'était disponible._

_-Je vois._

Un silence régna dans l'immense salle.

_-Vous savez quoi?_

_-Non?_

_-Je vais annuler mon rendez-vous de ce soir et vous accompagner._

Songeant à sa sortie avec Caroline, je protestai vivement.

_-Il est plus que temps que je m'implique dans le projet et je n'avais rien de vraiment important ce soir de toute façon. _M'intima-t-il, ne me laissant pas le choix.

_«Caroline ne sera pas contente d'être considérée comme quelque chose de peu important… Enfin… de toute façon… que puis-je y changer… c'est lui le patron.»_

Il me quitta donc quelques instants pour aller ranger ses affaires et se rendre libre pour la soirée. Aussitôt seule, je débranchai mon lecteur MP3, rangeai mes papiers tout en rageant contre ma trop grande honnêteté.

_«Bravo ! T'es forte ma fille…»_

Si seulement j'avais pu avoir la présence d'esprit de m'inventer un cavalier, il ne se serait pas imposé ainsi. Je ramassai mon sac et mes effets personnels et me dirigeai vers la réception où nous avions convenu de nous retrouver.

William arriva deux minutes après moi avec un sourire de contentement qui acheva de m'irriter.

_-Mettez vos effets dans le coffre de votre voiture et venez me rejoindre devant la mienne. Nous marcherons jusqu'au restaurant._

Le restaurant était plein à craquer, mais Alexandre prit le temps de venir nous saluer personnellement. Il fut très reconnaissant à William de s'être déplacé et nous conduisit dans une petite section à l'écart que je n'avais jamais vue.

_-Voilà… ici, personne ne viendra vous déranger._

_«Il ne manquait plus que ça… mon patron et moi dans une pièce très intime. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?» Merci Alexandre… mais on aurait très bien pu se contenter d'une table dans la grande salle…_

_-Oui je sais, mais je veux que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur ce que vous mangez._

_-Merci Alexandre, en ce qui me concerne, j'apprécie énormément votre initiative. Le félicita mon compagnon._

Après nous avoir suggéré de prendre un verre de vin blanc en guise d'apéritif, Alexandre prit congé pour aller préparer nos entrées.

Dès que nous eûmes nos verres pleins, William leva le sien vers moi sans me quitter des yeux.

_-Je lève mon verre à cette soirée._

_-À cette soirée. _L'imitai-je sans mettre autant d'emphase que lui.

J'avalai une gorgée rapidement sentant toujours le regard de William sur moi.

_-Vous faites du beau travail sur ce projet Élisabeth. Je suis très content de vous._

_-Merci. Je me sens très possessive avec ce projet _soulignai-je, sarcastique.

_-Ça paraît et c'est tout à votre honneur._

Un silence lourd s'installa que je décidai de briser.

_-Caroline n'était pas trop déçue pour ce soir?_

_-Caroline? Pourquoi serait-elle déçue?_

_-Vous aviez des plans, je crois? Non?_

_-Des plans, moi? Avec Caroline?_

_-Oh, c'est rien. Je croyais que vous aviez rendez-vous tous les deux_

_-Non. Le seul rendez-vous que j'avais c'était avec un kayak au centre Valmont._

Comme je le regardai avec de grands yeux, William sentit le besoin de se justifier.

_-Eh oui, c'était mon anniversaire cette semaine, mardi dernier en fait. Caroline m'a offert un certificat cadeau pour aller faire du kayak de mer et j'avais réservé une première sortie pour ce soir._

_-Dommage que vous ayez dû annuler._

_-Je peux utiliser mon certificat quand je veux. Ce soir, je préfère de beaucoup être ici avec vous._

Comme je le regardais sans rien répondre toute préoccupée encore par la trahison de Caroline, William me prit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

_-Je veux que nous profitions de cette soirée pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître, Élisabeth._

_-Euh, oui. _Balbutiai-je._ Mais Alexandre souhaite avant tout que nous nous intéressions aux plats qu'il nous a préparés._

_-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._

_-En effet._

Je dégageai ma main aussitôt que le chef Alexandre revint avec nos deux entrées. Il posa devant nous une espèce de crabe que j'avais l'habitude de retrouver dans nos paniers, mais jamais dans une assiette.

_-Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles._

_-Merci Alexandre. _Le remerciai-je aussitôt.

Alexandre nous quitta rapidement, probablement anxieux de surveiller le prochain plat.

_-Hum! C'est vraiment bon. Qui l'eut cru? _Admis-je réellement surprise.

_-C'est un crabe violon qu'on mange, n'est-ce pas?_

_-En effet, c'est même ceux que l'on ramasse le plus souvent dans nos paniers._

_-Eh bien, le crabe des mers pourrait bien être détrôné sous peu._

Les plats se succédant les uns aux autres – sans que je ne puisse rien leur reprocher – pas plus qu'à mon voisin d'ailleurs, j'en vins à croire que le vin était seul responsable de l'état d'euphorie dans lequel je me trouvais présentement. William m'apparaissait charmant et très attirant ce qui n'était pas normal. J'oubliais trop facilement qu'il était censé sortir avec Caroline – quoique je m'expliquasse mal qu'il eût prétendu le contraire au début du repas. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien comme deux bons amis tout en échangeant nos impressions sur les délicieux plats que notre hôte nous apportait.

_-Vous étiez vraiment émouvante lors de votre fête de famille, vous avez beaucoup de talent._

_-Je m'y suis amusée surtout, j'aime beaucoup ma famille._

_-Ils semblent vous apprécier tout autant._

_-Nous sommes tous très unis, c'est vrai._

_-Je vous envie._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Je viens d'une famille très divisée. Mes parents se sont séparés lorsque j'avais cinq ans et bien que je ne sois pas enfant unique… je ne vois que très rarement les autres membres de ma famille…_

_-Oh! Ça n'a pas dû être très facile pour vous?_

_-Non en effet. Mais je ne veux pas que nous parlions de ça. La soirée est trop belle pour que nous perdions notre temps à ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Alexandre?_

_-Oui… monsieur Darcy._

_-Vos plats étaient tous très prometteurs._

_-Mais c'est que j'en ai d'autres en réserve._

_-Quoi?_

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui réagis. J'avais le ventre plein, j'étais un peu ivre et je ne voulais pas que cette soirée s'éternisât. William devenait bien trop intéressant.

_-Je n'ai plus de place, Alexandre. _Rétorquai-je en posant ma serviette de table sur mon assiette.

_-Très bien. Je vais m'arrêter là pour cette fois-ci. Mais vous devez me promettre de revenir la semaine prochaine pour goûter aux autres plats._

_-Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis d'accord. _Conclut William à ma place.

Voyant que William s'apprêtait à sortir son porte feuille pour le payer, Alexandre l'arrêta aussitôt pour lui faire comprendre que puisqu'il s'agissait d'une expérimentation, le repas était gratuit. J'essayai de protester, mais sans succès. Alexandre nous expliqua qu'en cuisine, c'était toujours ainsi que ça passait. Compte tenu que l'idée venait de nous, il était normal que nous soyons mis à contribution pour essayer les plats et les juger. Alexandre écouta ensuite nos commentaires, satisfaits de voir que ceux-ci allaient dans le même sens que les siens.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le restaurant, William marchait lentement et ne semblait pas pressé de retrouver sa voiture. Pour ma part, j'aurais bien pris les jambes à mon cou, mais comme il s'était agrippé à mon bras, je n'eus d'autre choix que de marcher à son rythme. J'avais conscience que William avait beaucoup bu durant le repas (plus que moi en tout cas), mais ce fut seulement là, dehors, que je remarquai à quel point il semblait affecté par l'alcool.

_-Vous savez que vous m'intriguez Élisabeth._

_-Ah oui! Pourquoi?_

_-Vous semblez tout le temps si sûre de vous. En toutes circonstances. Tout le monde vous aime d'ailleurs._

_-Tout le monde? Oh non, pas tout le monde._

_-En tout cas moi, je vous aime bien._

S'étant tourné pour me faire face, William penchait la tête et fixait mes lèvres d'une manière très équivoque.

_-Merci patron._

J'avais fait exprès d'utiliser son titre. Je voulais qu'il réalisât que la femme qui était devant lui était aussi son employée. Mais j'aurais été bien embêtée de dire qui j'essayais de protéger lorsque je le repoussai doucement.

_-J'ai très envie de vous embrasser. _Me déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant pour me dévisager.

_-Ce n'est pas une meilleure idée que la dernière fois._

_-Vous savez quoi?_

_-Non, mais j'imagine que vous allez me le dire…_

_-Je ne suis pas en mesure de prendre le volant tout de suite…_

_-Pas du tout en fait._

_-Je veux aller marcher sur la plage avec vous._

_-Je ne peux pas William._

_-Si vous pouvez. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre…_

Il se pencha de manière à atteindre ses pieds, retira ses deux souliers, ses chaussettes et entreprit de rouler le bas de son pantalon. Je le regardai interloquée, ne sachant pas encore ce que j'allais faire.

_-Allez Élisabeth, venez me rejoindre._

_-Il se fait tard… _

Il était déjà un peu loin et s'éloignait du quai. Après avoir jeté un œil vers nos voitures, les deux seuls véhicules encore stationnés devant le musée, je me convainquis qu'ayant trop bu moi-même, je devais attendre un peu avant de prendre le volant. La soirée était encore jeune, il ne faisait pas froid et j'étais avec un homme que somme toute, je trouvais intéressant.

_«Très intéressant. De plus en plus intéressant, malheureusement.»_

En posant mon pied sur la plage à mon tour, je constatai que William était déjà assez loin de moi. Il marchait nonchalamment, faisant traîner ses pieds dans le sable. J'accélérai le pas pour le rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je remarquai que la chemise de William était sortie de son pantalon et qu'il l'avait détachée afin de laisser le vent courir sur sa peau.

_«Oh qu'il est beau» _pensai-je, incapable de regarder ailleurs_._

Il était vraiment séduisant avec sa chemise blanche toute grande ouverte, son pantalon noir roulé jusqu'aux genoux et les cheveux en désordre. Il avait l'air d'un pirate, mais d'un pirate diaboliquement «_sexy_». Les yeux toujours fermés, il laissa sortir un long soupir avant de confier à mon intention, même si je n'avais rien dit encore pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais arrivée à côté de lui :

_-C'est tellement agréable d'être ici avec vous… maintenant… Vous ne trouvez pas?_

_-Euh… oui._

Il laissa tomber ses deux bras le long de son corps tout en s'esclaffant.

_-Vous êtes tellement drôle._

_-Tant mieux si vous vous amusez._

_-Détendez-vous Élisabeth. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi_

_-Si vous le dites._

_-En fait non. C'est un mensonge. _Rajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant._ Vous avez tout à craindre de moi… Surtout maintenant._

_-Oh oui._

Comment expliquer que je fus incapable de fuir aussitôt que je le vis se retourner vers moi et s'approcher lentement, tel un prédateur. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et me tinrent captifs. Il me souffla qu'il me trouvait belle et désirable et me le prouva en enfouissant ses deux mains dans ma chevelure en désordre de chaque côté de ma tête. Ma raison m'intima de me sauver alors qu'il en était temps et de courir vers le quai, mais mon corps avait sa propre volonté et refusait de bouger. Profitant de mon immobilité qu'il prenait pour une forme d'acceptation, William pencha la tête vers moi, aussi lentement que ce lui fut possible et posa ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes. Un éclair me traversa le corps à l'instant où sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres sans même rencontrer de résistance. Je lui laissai le champ libre pour approfondir le baiser qu'il m'offrait et m'approchai davantage de lui. Je posai une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre derrière sa nuque comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignerait plus. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir. Je fermai mon esprit aux images qui montaient d'elles-mêmes, me montrant les éventuelles complications qu'une relation avec mon employeur pouvait m'apporter. Lorsqu'une image révélant la réaction de Caroline me sauta au visage, je gémis de déplaisir et tentai de le repousser.

Surpris, celui-ci me replaça contre lui. Il posa ma tête contre son torse et me serra dans ses bras avec affection.

_-Je sais. Moi aussi je trouve que tout ça va trop vite._

Soulagée que ses pensées fassent écho aux miennes, je me redressai à nouveau, brisai l'étau de ses bras et le fixai dans les yeux.

_-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça._

Une soudaine douleur traversa son regard et sa bouche se tordit en un pli cruel.

_-J'en ai assez de toujours faire ce qui doit être fait. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de faire ce qui me plaît?_

Il me relâcha et se mit à marcher de long en large, en proie à une colère aussi subite que surprenante. Je ne dis mot, convaincue qu'il n'était même plus conscient de ma présence.

_-Toute ma vie j'ai été contraint de cacher mes sentiments, de les réprimer… sous prétexte que… que les sentiments sont des marques de faiblesse… _

Ses idées s'entremêlaient et les mots sortaient de sa bouche de manière assez incohérente. J'attendis que la tempête passât et qu'il se calmât. Lorsqu'enfin il se tut, je restai derrière lui, ne sachant comment réagir. Il s'était écarté de moi et faisait face à la mer. Les vagues montantes lui touchaient presque le bout des pieds. Comme il ne bougeait plus et scrutait l'horizon devant lui, j'avançai sans bruit et me plaçai à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sentît ma présence comme une menace ou qu'il se sentît mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller devant moi.

_-Je suis désolé Élisabeth. Je n'aurais pas dû vous embrasser. Ni là, ni la dernière fois. Vous avez parfaitement raison, c'était une erreur._

Au lieu de me faire plaisir, ces paroles réveillèrent une sourde colère en moi. J'étais blessée d'être rejetée et je voulais qu'il souffrît autant que moi.

_-Vous avez raison. Je pourrais vous poursuivre pour harcèlement._

Le regard noir qu'il posa sur moi me donna le courage dont j'avais besoin pour partir. Je me détournai, avançai en direction du quai et accélérai la cadence tout en sachant qu'il ne me suivrait pas, pas après ce que je venais de lui dire. Sur le quai, je retrouvai mes sandales, posées à côté de ses propres souliers. Blessée dans mon orgueil et pas du tout soulagée par ma petite riposte, je saisis l'occasion de me venger en ramassant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour les lancer dans des directions différentes. Tant mieux si ceux-ci se retrouvaient dans la mer ! Avant de remonter dans mon véhicule, j'osai jeter un œil sur sa silhouette pour constater qu'il avait repris sa marche sur le bord de la mer, dans la direction opposée à la mienne, comme si je n'avais jamais été auprès de lui. J'étais en colère, oui c'est vrai, mais pas seulement contre lui. J'étais aussi fâchée contre moi qui n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui et contre mon corps qui l'avait désiré. S'il avait continué à m'embrasser, nous aurions certainement fait l'amour, là, sur la plage. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi prête de le faire. Et ce n'était pas comme si je le faisais souvent. Au contraire, je n'avais eu qu'un seul amant pendant quatre ans, mais je l'avais perdu violemment lorsqu'il avait été renversé par un chauffard alcoolique. Sa perte avait d'ailleurs déclenché mon départ de Montréal. S'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, nous aurions certainement une famille à nous. Mais même avec mon défunt petit ami, le désir n'avait jamais été aussi violent, aussi brutal. J'allais devoir contenir mes sentiments et brider mes envies. Je repensai à la phrase qu'il m'avait lancée avant que je ne l'abandonnasse sur la plage.

_«Je suis désolé Élisabeth… je n'aurais pas dû vous embrasser… ni là… ni la dernière fois. C'était une erreur…»_

J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû deviner qu'un homme qui dit avoir été élevé à cacher et à réprimer ses sentiments ne pouvait pas considérer les baisers autrement que comme des erreurs. Pauvre Caroline… pauvre de moi aussi… par la même occasion.

_«Suis-je amoureuse de lui?» _M'interrogeai-je alors, sérieuse pour la première fois.

Se poser la question n'était-ce pas déjà y répondre ? Et d'ailleurs, qui peut dire avec certitude à quel moment on commence à aimer quelqu'un ? Certainement pas uniquement quand il nous en donne la permission, ni même lorsqu'on est sûr que nos sentiments sont partagés. Non, définitivement pas. Chaque situation, chaque amour est nécessairement différent. L'idéal ne serait-il pas de trouver une manière de revenir en arrière, de savoir comment contrer l'attirance qu'on éprouve – contre notre gré – pour une personne ? À condition de le vouloir évidemment. Car – d'après ce que j'en savais personnellement, l'amour est un soleil très attirant. Un soleil devant lequel on devient tous aussi suicidaire qu'Icare. On se lance dans le vide au risque de se brûler les ailes.

«_Alors, es-tu amoureuse de lui?_» Me narguai-je en jetant un œil dans mon rétroviseur. Une minute plus tard, je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route, pestant contre l'absence d'essuie-glace au bord de mes yeux.

_**...À suivre...**_

_**Miriamme  
><strong>_

_**N'oubliez pas de me faire connaître vos impressions...  
><strong>_


	5. Pepper spray!

_**Tout d'abord, merci à Youk sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas aussi agréable à lire. C'est une correctrice très minutieuse. Je vous remercie toutes pour votre patience puisque chaque chapitre doit être retravaillé par moi d'abord, avant d'être corrigé par Youk. Sans compter que nous sommes toutes deux très occupées. **_

_**Merci à Laurence, Juliette, Fumeseck666, France-ena, Yo et Lilouth33 pour vos charmants messages. Je comprends votre désir de connaître les motivations de William, mais je ne peux rien vous révéler. Dans cette histoire, nous ne suivons que la belle Élizabeth dans ses réflexions. Lorsqu'il lui parlera, on comprendra. Pas avant !**_

_**Message pour Yo : De plus, pour ce qui est de ma possible présence sur les photos du site web de l'Exploramer, non je n'y apparais pas. Je n'ai jamais résidé en Gaspésie non plus (sauf chaque été pour les vacances). Par contre, le projet Fourchette bleue existe réellement et on voit une photo de sa conceptrice sur le site en question. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée en personne. C'est une jeune femme extraordinaire qui fait un travail exceptionnel pour la région. Merci encore Yo pour ton intérêt pour ce coin du Québec que j'adore et où ma cousine France vit en permanence avec son beau Daniel.**_

**Cinquième partie**

Le reste de la fin de semaine, je le passai à prendre soin de moi et à me gâter. Je lus beaucoup, écrivis tout autant et flânai sur la plage à la rencontre de plusieurs membres de la famille avec qui j'avais plaisir à converser sur tout et rien. J'appréhendai avec raison le dimanche soir avec le retour du stress et l'anticipation du lundi matin. Avant de me coucher, contrairement à mon habitude, je me préparai un lunch, sachant que je gagnerais à passer le moins de temps possible dans le Musée. Je n'aurais qu'à convaincre Charlotte et Lucie – à supposer que celles-ci fussent présentes évidemment – de venir manger avec moi sur le quai. Comme je l'avais prévu, le sommeil vint difficilement et mon traître de corps frémissait à la seule idée de revoir William le lendemain.

Lundi matin, dès 7h30, je passai la porte à moitié soulagée parce que sa voiture n'était pas stationnée derrière le Musée. Anne me remit mon horaire et me demanda des nouvelles du souper au restaurant. Je lui fis une brève description de ma soirée, sans mentionner évidemment que le patron m'avait accompagnée. Je quittai Anne sans regret lorsque Caroline m'interpella à son tour pour passer dans son bureau.

_-Alors Élisabeth? Comment était ta fin de semaine?_

_-Bien. Tout à fait normal, rien de spécial. _Balbutiai-je avant de lui demander :_ Et toi?_

_-Oh, la mienne a été extraordinaire!_

Voyant que j'attendais la suite en restant silencieuse, elle s'approcha de moi et me lança subitement d'un air coquin : _On a passé toute la fin de semaine au lit._

Une vive chaleur me brûla les joues et je me retins juste à temps…

«_Je n'allais quand même pas lui demander des précisions._»

Je me contentai simplement de reprendre ses paroles, sachant qu'elle ne résisterait pas à la tentation et qu'elle me donnerait autant d'informations qu'à son habitude.

_-Toute la fin de semaine?_

_-Oui. Vendredi, samedi et même dimanche matin._

Alors, contre toute attente et avant même que je ne songeasse à lui dire que William était avec moi vendredi soir, elle ajouta cette précision, encore plus mielleuse :

_-Bof! Le vendredi, il est arrivé très tard et à pied. Il m'a avoué, tout gêné, qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à moi en marchant sur la plage en direction de chez moi._

Il me restait un petit détail à éclaircir afin de savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus menteur.

_-Pourquoi est-il arrivé chez toi si tard? N'aviez-vous pas rendez-vous vendredi soir?_

_-Eh bien, en fait, ce n'était pas exactement un rendez-vous, j'avais simplement prévu d'aller assister à son premier tour de kayak._

Je restai silencieuse, attendant la suite.

_-Mais il m'a appelée un peu avant souper pour me prévenir qu'il n'utiliserait pas son certificat ce soir-là…_

Là, je ne pouvais décidément plus me taire. «_Ne venait-elle pas de me tendre la perche?»_

_-Ah, oui, le coupon que nous lui avions offert._

_-Oui et non. En fait, j'ai changé d'idée pour mon présent finalement. J'ai ajouté un gros montant à celui que vous aviez déjà donné… sur le même certificat…_

_-Ah. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné l'impression que tout le cadeau venait de toi. _Complétai-je trop vite pour réaliser que je venais de me trahir.

_-Puis-je savoir à quel moment tu as eu l'occasion de parler de ça avec lui?_

«_Pense vite. Pense très vite Élisabeth…»_ Me répétai-je avant d'ajouter pour ne pas céder à la panique : _Vendredi soir, avant de partir, je mettais de l'ordre dans mes papiers dans la salle de conférence. William est entré et s'est mis à me poser des questions sur le projet. _

Elle réagissait bien, je décidai donc de poursuivre avec mon explication tout en naviguant le plus près possible de la réalité.

_-Ensuite, lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais manger au restaurant du quai pour essayer les plats d'Alexandre, il a semblé très intéressé. Il m'a dit qu'il devait annuler un rendez-vous et qu'il viendrait avec moi._

_-Vous êtes allés manger ensemble? _S'insurgea Caroline d'un ton hystérique.

_-Oui, mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous Caroline. C'était un souper d'expérimentation, entre deux collègues de travail… seulement pour essayer des plats._

_-Oui, je comprends… _Ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Je n'aimais pas ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était nécessaire. Peu importe ce qui se passait entre mon patron et cette femme, je devais à tout prix éviter de me retrouver coincée entre les deux. Il y avait trop de risque que j'y laissasse mon cœur en plus de perdre mon emploi.

_-Alors, tu devrais savoir pour quelle raison il s'est présenté chez moi, pieds nus?_

J'eus beau tordre mes doigts derrière mon dos, mon sourire ne voulut pas disparaître totalement.

_-Non. J'ai quitté le restaurant avant lui et je suis rentrée directement chez moi._

_-Étrange…_

_-Quoique… puisque nous avons pris de l'alcool pendant le repas… Lui surtout. Il a sans doute voulu se promener sur la plage pour s'éclaircir les idées… En revenant vers le quai… il a peut-être oublié où il avait laissé ses chaussures… _Ajoutai-je de dos, tout près du cadre de la porte.

_-Ouais… plus j'y pense… plus je crois que c'est ce qui a dû se produire… Si ça se trouve… c'est la marée qui aura ramassé ses chaussettes et ses souliers…_

Le rire de Caroline résonnait encore dans mes oreilles quand je refermai la porte de son bureau. Décidément, je ne comprenais plus rien. William était vraiment le roi des imbéciles. J'avais beau ne pas toujours avoir eu de la sympathie pour Caroline – elle déployait beaucoup d'efforts pour gagner mon estime – j'étais loin d'approuver le double jeu de cet homme.

_«Lorsqu'il est avec moi, il affirme lutter contre l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour moi, mais sitôt qu'il est libéré de ma présence, il se réfugie dans les bras de Caroline»._

J'étais tellement absorbée par cette pensée que je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais arrêtée directement devant la porte du vestiaire. Une légère tape sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

_-Eh! Tu as une absence ou quoi?_

_-Non. Excuse-moi. Steve. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…_

_-Allez viens. Anne m'a donné la liste des inscriptions pour les sorties en mer. Nous avons du pain sur la planche._

_-Un vrai lundi quoi…_

Steve était vraiment un homme bien que j'appréciais énormément. Il était marié depuis l'an dernier et sa femme attendait leur premier enfant. Elle accoucherait en plein hiver. J'étais allée souper chez eux à l'occasion et très rapidement j'en étais venue à penser qu'ils formaient l'un des couples le mieux assorti de mon entourage. Chez eux, ça sentait l'affection, la complicité et l'humour.

_-Tu sais quoi?_

_-Non?_

_-Ils vont réellement faire des coupures dans notre département…_

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui. Anne a vu un mémo circuler entre les patrons. Ils devraient l'annoncer cette semaine._

_-Le Musée n'aurait pas dû me reprendre alors…_

Le rire de Steve me prit par surprise.

_-Quoi?_

_-Le boss n'avait pas d'autre choix que de te reprendre, Élisabeth._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Nous sommes tous allés le voir, à tour de rôle. On lui a fait comprendre… _

_-Comprendre quoi?_

_-On lui a expliqué qu'on avait vraiment besoin de toi…_

_-Besoin de moi? Mais pourquoi?_

_-Pour avoir le goût de travailler pardi!_

_-STEVE!_

_-Quoi? Mais c'est vrai, non? Ose dire que tu n'es pas notre rayon de soleil?_

_-C'est incroyable_

_-Tu aurais dû nous voir. Travailler sans motivation. On avait l'air de vrais zombies!_

_-C'est du chantage._

_-Te licencier ce n'était pas une bêtise ça?_

_-Non puisqu'ils en avaient le droit. Après ce qui s'est passé, ils le devaient même._

_-Pas dans mon livre à moi._

Un long silence régna pendant qu'on terminait de s'habiller tous les deux.

_-Quels départements seront touchés par ces coupures?_

_-Je ne sais rien d'autre que ce qu'Anne a bien voulu me dire. Attendons, on verra bien._

Après avoir terminé notre préparation, nous quittâmes le vestiaire pour nous diriger vers le premier groupe de passagers de la journée. Paul était déjà auprès des nouveaux clients et leur expliquait la procédure d'embarquement. Je le rejoignis et essayai de ne pas défaillir sous le regard incendiaire de mon patron qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le Musée. Il tenait une chaussette couverte de varech dans ses mains.

_«Bon… j'imagine que c'est sa manière de me faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas retrouvé ses chaussures.»_

Heureusement que des pensées comme celles-là m'assaillaient de temps à autre, elles seules me permettaient de voir la vie avec philosophie. Mon rire dut être communicatif, puisque plusieurs passagers se joignirent à moi. J'inventai alors, autant pour justifier mon rire que pour expliquer la présence de mon patron une chaussette à la main, une histoire dont je fus particulièrement fière.

_-Messieurs, mesdames, une fois sur l'eau, surveillez bien les airs. Si vous voyez une mouette avec la seconde chaussette dans le bec, sachez qu'elle appartient à monsieur Darcy. De plus, surveillez bien les paniers que nous allons remonter, sachez qu'une récompense est offerte à celui ou celle qui mettra la main sur une chaussure. _Conclus-je à la blague, devant tous nos futurs passagers.

Je n'attendis pas la réaction de William. Je me laissai plutôt porter par la vague de rires que j'avais déclenchée en direction du quai. À l'extérieur, une dame d'un certain âge qui riait à gorge déployée s'approcha de moi.

_-De grâce, dites-nous de qui il s'agissait mademoiselle?_

_-De mon patron. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Élisabeth._

Les deux premières sorties de la matinée se passèrent sans incidents. Toutefois, j'appréhendais un peu le retour au quai et la possibilité de revoir William. J'avais beau m'être amusée à ses dépens un peu plus tôt, je savais que la réalité me rattraperait tôt ou tard. Heureusement pour moi, en pénétrant dans le Musée, je ne vis aucun des membres de la direction. Soulagée, je remis notre journal de bord à Anne comme je le faisais chaque fois et attendis qu'elle m'informât de ce qui se passait.

_-Conférence à quatre en ce moment-même. Monsieur Darcy, monsieur Bingley et nos deux représentants du syndicat._

_-Maintenant?_

_-Oui_

_-Le sujet?_

_-Les coupures._

_-Oh!_

_-Ouais, oh, comme tu dis…_

_-Je serai certainement la première à m'en aller… _Ajoutai-je n'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, évidemment.

_-Au contraire. Avec tout le boucan que tes amis ont fait pour que tu reviennes, ils ne s'y risqueront pas. Tu es protégée…_

_-Pardonne-moi, mais je ne partage pas ton optimisme…_

_-Chez vous, qui est le moins ancien?_

_-Euh… je crois que c'est Lucie… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Paul…_

_-Chez nous, c'est Marie et elle n'en mène pas large depuis qu'elle sait qu'il y aura des coupures._

D'un sourire malicieux, j'ajoutai.

_-Ton projet n'est peut être pas arrivé assez vite pour nous sauver après tout._

_-Ah… oui… parlant de ça… regarde ce que le patron a trouvé sur la plage en arrivant. _Elle relève bien haut la chaussette que j'avais déjà vue dans la main de William à mon arrivée._ Tu crois vraiment qu'il va retourner au restaurant avec toi vendredi soir?_

_-Libre à toi de prendre ma place Anne, mais fais attention, si tu t'approches trop de monsieur Darcy, j'en connais au moins une qui va t'écraser._

_-Tu parles de toi ou de Caroline?_

_-Élisabeth! _M'apostropha Charlotte avant que je ne commisse une bêtise.

Le fait qu'elle ait hurlé mon prénom et non le surnom qu'elle utilisait habituellement lorsqu'elle s'adressait à moi fut ce qui me réveilla. Je lui devais une fière chandelle puisque sans son intervention, je ne me serais pas contentée de foudroyer la réceptionniste du regard mais l'aurais attrapée par sa tresse et lui aurais crevé les deux yeux !

_-Liz, viens dîner! _Continua Charlotte en me tirant par le bras.

Tout en suivant ma bienfaitrice, je sentais le regard mauvais d'Anne dans mon dos. Charlotte me fixait avec une telle intensité que je ne pus que ravaler les insultes que je sentais monter irrésistiblement.

_-Attends que nous soyons dehors pour exploser, veux-tu?_

Me mordre les lèvres, c'était tout ce que j'arrivais à faire.

Dehors, il faisait beau et il y avait énormément d'activités sur le quai. Charlotte et moi marchâmes jusqu'à notre emplacement préféré sur la plage. Deux rochers, particulièrement bien disposés par la nature, nous accueillaient très souvent les jours de beaux temps. Bien que les maisons et les bruits ambiants fussent très présents, j'appréciais que Charlotte gardât le silence. Assez rapidement, je me retrouvai en harmonie avec le calme qui nous entourait.

_-Merci pour tantôt. Merci d'être intervenue, Charlotte. Autrement, je l'aurais vraiment écrasée, la banane!_

_-Liz, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Tu es si prompte à te mettre en colère depuis quelques temps._

_-Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement je l'ignore. _Après quelques secondes de silence, je repris ironiquement en ouvrant ma boîte à lunch:_ Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de changements dans ma vie récemment, hein? Les nouveaux patrons, l'accident, la perte de mon emploi, le vol de mon projet…_

_-Ouais! J'avoue que c'est beaucoup et en un court laps de temps. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider?_

_-Tu sais quoi? On devrait sortir en fin de semaine. Me distraire, voilà ce qu'il me faudrait. J'aimerais bien faire de nouvelles rencontres._

_-Oui, je veux bien. C'est une bonne idée, on pourrait aller faire un tour dans ce bar dont tout le monde parle. Celui qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir. Depuis le début de l'été en fait, à Mont-Saint-Pierre._

_-Très bien. Vendredi soir? Samedi? C'est quand tu veux, je te laisse choisir._

_-Mais vendredi, tu ne dois pas aller manger au restaurant du quai?_

_-Ouais, c'est vrai… j'ai oublié._

_-Liz, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Anne?_

_-Bof… on a parlé des coupures._

_-Mais encore?_

_-Elle a laissé entendre qu'elle voulait prendre ma place pour aller manger au restaurant du quai vendredi soir._

_-Seule?_

_-Non!_

_-Avec qui alors?_

_-C'est sans importance._

_-Élisabeth!_

_-Avec monsieur Darcy… _

_-Pourquoi lui?_

_-Parce que c'est lui qui y est allé la dernière fois._

_-Avec toi?_

_-Ouais._

_-Oh, je vois._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vois? _

_-Bien…_

_-Non Charlotte! Tu ne vois rien du tout, parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir ! _Explosai-je en me levant pour me placer face à la mer.

_-Si tu le dis._

_-Charlotte, ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis mise en colère. C'est à cause du projet. _Rétorquai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers elle.

_-Oui. Bien sûr. J'avais compris, c'est à cause du projet. Mais tout de même manger avec William, ce n'est pas rien._

_-Charlotte, cesse de te faire des idées. D'abord Caroline et puis toi?_

_-Caroline?_

_-Oui, j'ai passé une bonne quinzaine de minutes ce matin à la rassurer à cause de ce souper-là._

_-Et ça a marché?_

_-Oui et non. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! _Lançai-je avant de jeter le reste de mon sandwich en direction des mouettes qui nous tournaient autour depuis qu'on s'était installées et qui criaient sans arrêt. _Maudite jalousie ! _Explosai-je. Mais j'aurais été bien embêtée de dire si je parlais de moi ou de Caroline.

_-Et le patron? Il t'exaspère aussi?_

_-Non, il me laisse totalement indifférente. _Répliquai-je trop vivement pour être crédible.

_-William et Caroline sortent réellement ensemble?_

_-Ils ont une aventure en tout cas… _

_-Pffff! En ce qui me concerne, ça ne colle pas!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Ils sont trop mal assortis._

_-On a vu des couples plus étranges que ça_

_-Ouais, c'est vrai._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlotte revint sur le sujet.

_-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment s'était passé votre souper au restaurant?_

_-Oh, écoute, les plats présentés par Alexandre dépassaient toutes mes espérances. Nous étions tous les deux d'accord. Alexandre s'est vraiment surpassé._

_-Donc William et toi n'avez parlé que du travail?_

_-La plupart du temps oui._

_-Et le reste du temps?_

_-Charlotte, que veux-tu me faire dire exactement?_

_-Bof, rien au fond. C'est simplement que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que vous feriez un beau couple… Et comme il m'a semblé être attiré par toi et que tu es seule, j'ai présumé – non espéré - que vous pourriez former un couple._

_-Il est avec Caroline._

_-Et tu me confirmes qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux lors de ce souper…_

_-Oui._

_-Et rien après non plus…_

_-Non. Je suis rentrée chez moi et William est allé retrouver Caroline._

Je détestais mentir ainsi à ma meilleure amie, mais dans les circonstances, je considérais ne pas avoir le choix.

_-Je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble… _

_-Bon. Tu es satisfaite, maintenant?_

_-NON! Puisque c'est avec toi que je l'imagine. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il est impératif que nous sortions samedi soir. D'ailleurs, je suggère que nous restions couchées là-bas. Il doit y avoir des petites cabines à louer…_

_-Non, mieux que cela. Mon frère Jake vient tout juste de réintégrer sa maison. Il acceptera certainement de nous accueillir pour la nuit._

_-Super!_

_-Je vais l'appeler ce soir pour vérifier s'il est d'accord. _

_-Très bien._

Ce dîner m'ayant fait un bien immense, je retournai vers le Musée un grand sourire aux lèvres. Charlotte avait vraiment une bonne influence sur moi et plus le temps passait, plus je l'appréciais. Cet après midi-là, je ne revis ni William, ni Caroline, ni même le très sympathique Charles Bingley avec qui j'avais l'habitude de discuter durant mes pauses de l'après-midi. Je rentrai chez moi de bonne heure et m'empressai de téléphoner à mon frère.

Jake était mon aîné de trois ans. Il était installé à Mont-Saint-Pierre depuis une dizaine d'année. Son épouse était née là-bas et ils avaient deux jeunes enfants. Leur maison étant partiellement passée au feu le printemps dernier, Jake et sa petite famille étaient venus s'installer à Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts pendant quelques mois, le temps de régler les derniers détails avec les assurances et de reconstruire leur résidence. Mon oncle Valère l'avait même engagé durant cette période afin de faire de l'animation dans le Musée. Nous discutâmes pendant quelques minutes à la suite de quoi je raccrochai satisfaite des arrangements que nous venions de prendre pour notre petite sortie de samedi soir. J'appelai Charlotte immédiatement après pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, le Musée était désert. Aucun des patrons n'était là. Vers 12h00, notre représentant syndical fit circuler une note pour nous convoquer à une assemblée générale en fin d'après-midi. Nous savions tous qu'il y serait nécessairement question des coupures, mais devant le côté officiel du mémo, nous commençâmes à craindre que le problème ne fût plus grave encore.

En entrant dans la salle où nous attendait Denis Beaulieu, notre représentant syndical, je remarquai immédiatement qu'il ne souriait pas du tout. Assis tout seul directement sur une petite table, un dossier et une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide à la main, il attendait que nous soyons tous là. Lorsqu'il estima avoir assez attendu, il se leva, posa sa bouteille sur le dossier et retourna vers la porte pour la fermer.

_-Merci d'être venus. Alors voilà, je veux vous mettre au courant de l'entente que nous venons de conclure avec la partie patronale concernant les mises à pied qu'ils vont faire._

Des murmures de protestation fusèrent de toutes parts. Levant la main pour les faire taire, Denis reprit :

_-Je comprends votre réaction et sachez que je suis tout aussi en colère que vous. Toutefois, je peux vous assurer que mon collègue et moi, pouvons malheureusement vous confirmer que les coupures exigées par monsieur Darcy sont non seulement essentielles, mais nécessaires si nous voulons sauver le Musée de la faillite. _

Encore une fois, Denis dut lever la main pour nous intimer le silence.

_-Tout ce que nous avons pu faire, Marcel et moi, c'est de nous assurer que les mises à pied se feront dans le respect de notre convention collective et que, bien entendu, le minimum d'emploi sera perdu._

Lorsque Denis nous expliqua que tous les départements allaient être touchés et que l'employeur s'était engagé à respecter la liste d'ancienneté, les murmures de protestations diminuèrent tranquillement.

-_À la fin de notre rencontre, j'invite ceux et celles que le désirent à venir consulter la liste d'ancienneté que vous avez signée au printemps. Par ailleurs, si vous réalisez que vous êtes la dernière personne engagée dans votre département, venez me voir afin que je vous remette une fiche spéciale que vous devrez compléter._

Un groupe important ayant déjà entouré Denis à la fin de la réunion, je me dirigeai directement vers la sortie, pressée de rentrer chez moi. Je croisai Lucie au moment où elle se dirigeait vers notre représentant.

_-Je sais que je suis la moins ancienne, mais je veux juste savoir, combien de semaines ou de jours séparent mon arrivée de celle de Paul._

_-Tu es certaine d'avoir été engagée après lui?_

_-Sur le zodiac, oui._

_-Peut être vont-ils tenir compte de ta date d'entrée au Musée et pas seulement de celle de ton arrivée dans notre département._

_-Je vais vérifier, ce serait vraiment super._

_-Pour toi, oui._

Arrivée à la porte, Charlotte m'attendait pour partir.

_-Maintenant, on comprend mieux pourquoi aucun des patrons n'était là aujourd'hui._

_-Tu as raison Charlotte. Ils avaient trop peur des réactions._

Plus que trois jours à cette semaine qui n'en finissait plus. Plus que neuf sorties en mer et une réunion pour le projet Fourchette bleue et je pourrais prendre le large avec ma meilleure amie. La première sortie en mer faisant suite à la réunion syndicale fut la plus pénible. Paul et Lucie étaient très maussades et ne s'adressaient pas la parole. D'après ce qu'ils m'avaient expliqué à tour de rôle, la date de leur entrée officielle au Musée était sous étude. Il allait de soi qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre son emploi.

Le lendemain, vers 15h00, un message me fut remis par Charles Bingley au moment où il arrivait à notre réunion. Je n'avais pas encore revu William Darcy et je m'en réjouissais. Sur le petit mot que j'étudiais en prenant place autour de la table, mon patron m'écrivait pour m'expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas m'accompagner au restaurant du quai comme prévu initialement. Il ajoutait qu'Anne s'était proposée pour y aller et me suggérait de l'inviter à sa place.

_«Banane flambée au dessert…» _Imaginai-je instantanément.

-_Alors Élisabeth, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre sortie au restaurant de la semaine dernière?_ Me demanda Charles sans savoir qu'il me ramenait à l'ordre.

Heureuse d'aborder le sujet devant Anne, je parlai des plats concoctés par Alexandre dans le but de mettre les espèces méconnues en valeur et du succès que ceux-ci allaient nécessairement récolter auprès de la clientèle.

Anne était assise toute droite, les lèvres pincées. Je terminai de lui river son clou en annonçant que j'avais reçu un mot de William dans lequel il m'informait qu'il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner vendredi soir. Je connaissais assez mon amie Charlotte pour espérer qu'elle allait sauter sur l'occasion et se proposer pour m'accompagner.

_-Je veux bien y aller avec toi, si tout le monde est d'accord bien entendu?_ Suggéra-t-elle une seconde après que je lui eus donné un coup de pied sous la table.

-_Super bonne idée! _Renchérit Charles, jetant un œil sur Anne puis sur moi.

Lorsque ce fut à son tour de prendre la parole, Charlotte avait également de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer : suite à sa dernière discussion avec le propriétaire des «_Jardins de Métis_» et avec celui de la «_Mine Lyall_», elle était confiante de les voir se joindre à nous pour la publicité puisque le projet Fourchette bleue les intéressait.

Ces deux centres touristiques, situés l'un à Grand Métis et l'autre dans la Réserve faunique des Chic-Chocs, souhaitaient faire naître une alliance avec notre Musée, considérant que nous représentions trois visites incontournables pour ceux et celles qui désiraient faire le tour de la Gaspésie.

_-Nous pourrons proposer des rabais sous forme de coupons à nos visiteurs, offrant ainsi un prix spécial à tous ceux qui auraient l'intention d'effectuer les trois visites lors d'un même voyage : le Musée Exploramer, les magnifiques jardins de Métis et la mine d'agates Lyall. Chaque centre ferait de la publicité pour les deux autres lieux touristiques et participerait aussi au projet Fourchette bleue._

-_Absolument génial Charlotte! _S'enthousiasma Charles.

Une fois la réunion terminée, j'accrochai ma meilleure amie au passage et l'entraînai vers le vestiaire.

_-Super ton idée Charlotte. Je savais que tu nous préparais quelque chose d'exceptionnel._

Le lendemain, vendredi, toujours pas de trace de William. Même Anne s'était absentée. La journée s'annonçait vraiment très bien et elle passa d'ailleurs très vite. Au restaurant, en soirée, Alexandre fut encore une fois à la hauteur, sans compter qu'il déploya beaucoup d'énergie pour séduire Charlotte. Manifestement, il la trouvait à son goût et ne s'en cachait pas. Charlotte prit la chose avec humour et flirta légèrement avec lui. Vers 21h30, nous primes congé de lui et allâmes musarder sur la plage pour permettre à l'alcool de se dissiper.

Deux heures plus tard, je voulus reprendre le volant. En regagnant ma voiture, je constatai avec stupéfaction que la Porsche de William était garée à son emplacement réservé. De la lumière provenait du Musée. Ne voulant pas le croiser, je ne m'attardai pas, saluai Charlotte et démarrai.

Samedi midi, je fouillai dans ma penderie afin de choisir la tenue que porterais le soir même durant mon escapade avec Charlotte. J'optai pour deux robes du soir très différentes en me disant que je laisserais Charlotte trancher pour moi. Je quittai la maison vers 13h30 et roulai en direction de chez mon amie. Elle habitait tout près du bord de la route, là où la rivière Sainte-Anne se jetait dans l'océan. Lorsque j'entrai dans le parking de chez Charlotte, je remarquai qu'une Porsche identique à celle de William se trouvait dans le stationnement du commerce de location de kayaks. Regardant à droite et à gauche afin d'être certaine que mon patron n'était pas dans les environs, je le découvris rapidement sur le bord de l'eau. Un employé du centre lui expliquait ce qu'il devrait faire au moment de l'entrée à l'eau du kayak. William l'écoutait attentivement tout en continuant d'attacher sa combinaison. Cet homme n'avait décidément rien à envier aux plus beaux mannequins. Incapable de le quitter du regard, j'assistai à son départ toujours bien assise dans ma voiture. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, je descendis et allai sonner chez Charlotte.

_-Entre… vite… Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais plus…_

_-Oh… je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde._

Moi seule savais que je parlais de deux choses distinctes : William Darcy en maillot et notre sortie à venir.

_-J'ai besoin de ton avis… pour savoir quelle robe je dois mettre ce soir?_

_-Très bien… laisse moi voir ce que tu as apporté…_

Elle me suggéra de porter la longue robe noire, plus ajustée. J'étais contente de son choix puisqu'il s'agissait de ma préférée. Nous mîmes nos bagages dans le coffre puis ce fut le départ. J'avais apporté mon lecteur MP3 et mon convertisseur pour le brancher dans sa voiture. La bonne humeur et la joie étaient au rendez-vous. Il faisait beau, nous avions de la bonne musique et allions passer la soirée à danser. Nous arrivâmes chez Jake vers 18h00. Ses enfants et son épouse étaient absents à notre arrivée, mais ils revinrent dès que Jake nous eut escortées jusqu'à notre chambre et que nous y eûmes déposé nos affaires. Mon neveu et ma nièce étaient très accaparants et comme ils connaissaient Charlotte depuis quelques temps, ils insistèrent tant pour que nous restions souper que nous ne pûmes que céder. Ma belle sœur avait fait une lasagne excellente que nous mangeâmes avec appétit. Vers 20h00, Charlotte et moi retournâmes dans notre chambre pour nous changer et nous faire belles.

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps que me maquiller et m'arranger. J'avais beau faire attention à mon apparence en tout temps puisque je travaillais avec le public, c'était tout de même très différent de devoir se pomponner en prévision d'une soirée dans un bar. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin prêtes à partir, il était déjà 21h30, heure à laquelle, en ville, si je me fiais à ce qui se passait à Montréal pendant que j'y vivais encore, les jeunes commençaient à peine à arriver dans les bars à la mode.

Jake nous suggéra fortement de nous rendre au bar le Démon. Selon lui, c'est le seul endroit vraiment intéressant du village compte tenu qu'une bonne partie de la clientèle venait de l'extérieur. L'âge moyen était un peu plus élevé que celui dans les autres endroits et la musique y était plus diversifiée. Ce fut alors que je repensai à Richard, le disque jockey qui s'était occupé de la musique lors de notre fête de famille. Je me mis à espérer que le bar le Démon fut le lieu où il avait sa permanence. J'eus beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du nom qu'il m'avait donné en me remettant sa carte (que j'avais égarée quelques jours plus tard). Heureusement pour nous, la distance qui séparait la maison de mon frère et le bar était minime, nous permettant ainsi de nous y rendre à pieds. Cela nous permettrait également de consommer de l'alcool sans avoir à nous soucier de conduire. Pendant que nous avancions prudemment sur le bord de la route 132, Charlotte et moi eûmes la preuve que le bar était populaire. Très tôt, nous vîmes des véhicules stationnés les uns derrière les autres le long de la route, sans compter que, chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait et se refermait, nous entendions se succéder des moments de silence et d'autres où la musique nous enveloppait.

Deux hommes passablement éméchés nous sifflèrent lorsque nous passâmes la porte. À l'intérieur, nous eûmes le souffle coupé tant le décor était original. On avait l'impression de nous trouver sur le pont d'un voilier. Des tables étaient installées un peu partout sur un plancher de bois épais. Une voile partait de la poutre centrale et traversait la salle de bord en bord. Les serveurs et les serveuses étaient habillés en pirates et d'immenses tonneaux de bière remplaçaient les tables. Après avoir bien observé le décor, nous commençâmes à rechercher une table pour deux. Nous en aperçûmes une près de la scène et nous nous dirigeâmes vers celle-ci sans plus attendre. Un pirate vint aussitôt nous voir pour prendre notre commande. Je demandai un pichet de bière et me remis à observer la foule compacte qui s'agglutinait autour de nous. La plupart des clients étaient assis en grappe de quatre ou cinq personnes. Une piste de danse était juchée à l'étage, donnant directement devant l'entrée de la cabine du capitaine.

_-Voilà votre pichet de Boréale blonde. Ça vous soulagera de 16$. _Me cria le pirate serveur en revenant vers nous.

_-Très bien… merci._

_-J'ai un message pour vous de la part du disque jockey._

_-Le DJ? _L'interrogea Charlotte.

_-Est-ce qu'il se nomme Richard? _Me renseignai-je aussitôt.

_-Ouais… Il demande aussi s'il peut venir vous rejoindre lorsque le band prendra sa place?_

_-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Charlotte?_

_-Je veux bien._

_-Très bien. Je vais aller le prévenir. _Promit notre serveur avant de prendre congé.

J'essayai de voir la cabine du disque jockey, mais il y avait tellement de monde sur la piste de danse que pour l'instant c'était impossible. Nous entamâmes notre premier verre de bière en portant un toast à cette soirée.

Très rapidement, la musique devint tellement entraînante que nous ne pûmes rester assises sur nos chaises. Nous montâmes l'escalier qui menait à la piste de danse et nous commençâmes à nous déhancher. J'avais oublié combien c'était exaltant de laisser la musique nous posséder au point que l'on oubliait tout ce qui nous entourait. Plusieurs couples nous encerclaient, mais la piste fut rapidement dominée par des femmes. Chaque fois que la musique changeait, j'espérais que le morceau suivant fût aussi entraînant et je ne fus jamais déçue. Richard était vraiment un excellent DJ. Nous dansions depuis presque une demi-heure, lorsque la voix de celui-ci se fit entendre pour annoncer que le groupe allait venir s'installer et que celui-ci allait prendre la relève pour un minimum de 60 minutes. La musique reprit, nous offrant une chanson à laquelle je n'avais jamais su résister. Je connaissais toutes les paroles de la pièce d'anthologie «_Sympathy for the devil_» des Rollings Stones et me mis à la chanter tout en me déhanchant. J'étais dans une bulle, j'étais bien et je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à m'amuser.

_-Liz? _

_-Please allow me to introduce myself… _Scandai-je avec insouciance.

_-LIZ?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Ne te retourne pas! Derrière toi, dans l'entrée en fait. Non, ne te retourne pas j'ai dit! Continue à danser… _

_-Quoi? Qui est là?_

_-Charles Bingley et William Darcy._

_-Merde!_

_-Ils regardent dans notre direction._

_-Ne t'en occupe pas. Fais comme moi. _Rétorquai-je en fermant les yeux.

L'euphorie si extraordinaire qui habitait mon esprit une minute plus tôt venait de se dissiper et bien que j'eusse essayé très fort, je n'arrivai pas à faire fi de leur présence dans la salle. Surtout depuis qu'un certain regard me brûlait la peau du cou.

_-LIZ. Le band vient de finir de s'installer et va commencer à jouer bientôt. On descend?_

_-Comme tu veux._

Nous redescendîmes vers le bar au moment même où Richard reprenait la parole pour annoncer officiellement le début de la prestation du band nommé Pepperspray. En arrivant en bas de l'interminable escalier, la seule chose que me préoccupait, c'était de trouver un moyen d'éviter que William et Charles vinssent s'asseoir avec nous. J'espérais sincèrement que Richard arriverait à notre table avant eux. J'avais l'intuition que William ne s'imposerait pas s'il découvrait que nous étions déjà en charmante compagnie. Pour une fois, les événements jouèrent en notre faveur, puisque Richard arriva à notre table quelques secondes avant que nous la regagnâmes nous-mêmes. Il me fit la bise et serra galamment la main de mon amie Charlotte au moment où je la lui présentai.

_-Quelle chance que vous soyez venues ici._

_-À qui le dis-tu? Je ne me souvenais même pas du nom de l'endroit où tu travaillais… j'avais perdu ta carte. _Avouai-je en souriant.

_-Comment as-tu fait alors? Qui t'as dit que c'est ici que je travaillais?_

_-Attention jeune homme. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Comme mon amie vient de vous le dire, si nous sommes ici, c'est totalement par hasard._

_-Charlotte a raison Richard. Mon frère Jake habite ici. C'est lui qui nous a parlé de ce bar._

_-Jake Bennet est ton frère?_

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi il n'était pas à votre fête de famille alors?_

_-Sa maison était en construction, il a dû rester ici pour superviser les travaux_

_-Eh bien, le monde est petit._

_-Tu veux un verre Richard?_

_-Non, j'ai commandé une eau minérale. Il fait tellement chaud dans ma cabine._

Le «band» qui avait terminé de s'installer pendant que nous discutions tranquillement, laissa échapper ses premiers accords rendant toute conversation impossible pendant quelques minutes. J'en profitai pour tenter de savoir si celui que je voulais éviter s'était trouvé une place. Je le repérai rapidement au bar. Charles et lui étaient assis sur des tabourets et attendaient leurs consommations. Le groupe _Pepperspray_ jouait vraiment très bien. Certaines pièces de leur répertoire me semblaient familières mais ce ne fut que lorsque Richard m'expliqua que le «band» avait déjà produit deux disques compacts et que plusieurs de leurs œuvres étaient jouées quotidiennement à la radio que je compris pourquoi. Sur la piste de danse, une foule importante se dandinait et s'amusait follement. Nous remontâmes danser tous les trois dès que nous reconnûmes un air enlevé. Richard dansait vraiment bien. Il se mit à nous faire tourner à tour de rôle partageant son temps entre nous deux, mais pas de manière équitable. En effet, je remarquai assez rapidement l'intérêt qu'il portait à Charlotte bien que ce ne fût pas encore très évident. Je commençai alors à observer mon amie afin de savoir si elle était sensible au charme de Richard.

«_Tiens, tiens…» _Me dis-je en relevant certains indices sérieux de son émoi.

Bien que je me sentisse blessée dans mon orgueil pendant un instant, je me raisonnai rapidement.

«_Si tu avais été le moindrement intéressée par lui, tu n'aurais pas égaré sa carte_» conclus-je en songeant aussi que j'avais l'impression d'être avec l'un de mes frères lorsque j'étais avec lui. Sentant sur moi le regard préoccupé de mon amie, je m'approchai d'elle, la pris par le bras et me tournai vers Richard.

_-Richard? Ça t'ennuie si Charlotte et moi on va se refaire une beauté?_

_-Non, je vais aller vous attendre à la table._

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me préparai à clarifier la situation avec Charlotte, sans oublier de la malmener un peu. Je la sentais un brin nerveuse et comptais bien profiter de cette occasion pour me moquer d'elle.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? _Lui demandai-je, la dévisageant dans le miroir.

_-Richard?_

_-Ouais. Il est beau hein? _Me pâmai-je en roulant des yeux.

_-Oui. Effectivement. _Répondit-elle prudemment.

_-Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit en arrivant? Il a dit qu'il était content de me voir. _La taquinai-je encore.

Je savais que je faisais souffrir ma copine, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de savoir si elle était prête à se battre pour lui…

_-Donc, ça veut dire que tu es intéressée? _S'enquit-elle après quelques secondes.

_-Évidemment. Il est célibataire et beau garçon. _Ajoutai-je pour l'achever.

_-C'est vrai. _Acquiesça-t-elle.

_-Crois-tu que je l'intéresse?_

_-Ce n'est pas impossible… _Répliqua-t-elle avec peu de conviction.

_-Charlotte. Tu ne sembles pas très enthousiaste. Tu ne l'aimes pas?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que…_

_«Allez Charlotte un peu de courage…» _L'encourageai-je en pensée.

_-Ce qu'il y a c'est que…_

_«Allez, dis-le!»_

_-Je l'aime bien moi aussi…_

_-Il t'intéresse?_

_-Ouais. Mais puisque tu l'as vu la première. _

Mon rire sembla la surprendre.

_-Charlotte! Richard ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je me moque de toi._

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui… d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a déjà jeté son dévolu sur toi… _

_-Tu crois vraiment?_

_-J'en suis certaine._

_-Mais toi…. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_

_-Je vais m'en trouver un autre… Peut-être pas ce soir finalement, mais nous reviendrons… n'est-ce pas?_

_-Qui sait, Richard a peut-être un ami… _

_-Allez viens. Allons le retrouver._

De retour à notre table, Richard était en grande discussion avec un serveur. Celui-ci nous salua à notre retour et partit vers d'autres clients.

_-Alors? _S'informa Richard en nous détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

_-Alors quoi? _L'interrogea Charlotte.

_-Qu'avez-vous changé? Vous ne me semblez pas différentes…_

_-En tout cas, on se sent plus légères, hein Charlotte? _

Nous seules pouvions comprendre le sous-entendu. La conversation reprit là où nous l'avions laissée. La soirée avançait et ce faisant, l'attirance que Richard éprouvait pour Charlotte fut de plus en plus assumée et pas seulement pour lui. Lorsque mes deux compagnons quittèrent la table pour la seconde fois en me laissant, je sentis une présence derrière moi et tremblai à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de mon patron.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, je peux vous inviter à danser?_

Reconnaissant la voix de Charles Bingley, je fus surprise et surtout fâchée de réaliser qu'une partie de moi était déçue.

Prenant la décision de la faire taire définitivement, je me tournai vers Charles et lui tendis la main. Nous prîmes place sur la piste de danse tout à côté de Charlotte et Richard qui discutaient tranquillement.

_-Vous venez souvent ici?_

_-Non, c'est la première fois. Et vous?_

_-Oh non. C'est la troisième fois. En fait, William vient assez souvent ici… C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir cet endroit._

_-Ah bon. Caroline n'est pas avec vous?_

_-Non._

_-J'aurais cru qu'elle ne voudrait pas laisser son amoureux tout seul?_

_-Son amoureux?_

_- William…_

_-Caroline ne sort pas avec William. Elle en rêve c'est certain… mais ça ne se fera jamais…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-William n'est pas intéressé…_

_-Mais… c'est elle-même qui m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec lui… _

_-Vous devez avoir mal compris…_

_-Non. Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé toute la dernière fin de semaine ensemble à… enfin… vous comprenez…_

Il éclata de rire s'attirant immanquablement le regard désobligeant de certains danseurs.

_-Décidément. Elle est plus folle que je ne le croyais… _

_-Pourquoi affirmer une telle chose si ce n'est pas vrai?_

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes.

_-J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle vous prend pour une rivale._

_-Moi, une rivale?_

_-Oui… elle veut vous garder loin de lui._

_-Je suis loin de rechercher sa compagnie pourtant… De plus, comment fait-elle pour connaître aussi bien son emploi du temps?_

_-Par moi._

_-Vous?_

_-Oui. Je suis son frère et puisque William est mon meilleur ami…_

_-Elle apprend tout de vous…._

_-Vous voulez que j'intervienne? Que je lui dise d'arrêter?_

_-Non, ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Elle est ma patronne après tout. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs…_

_-Techniquement non. C'est William le patron._

_-Elle me prenait vraiment pour une rivale?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais il n'y a pas de raison._

_-Vous êtes certaine?_

_-Absolument._

_-Ne l'avez-vous pas abandonné sur la plage l'autre jour, en pleine tourmente…_

_-Je ne l'ai pas abandonné… et puis, il avait trop bu._

_-Pas assez pour oublier où je demeurais…_

_-C'est chez vous qu'il s'est rendu ce soir-là?_

_-Oui. Je l'ai accueilli même s'il avait les pieds nus._

_-Vous a-t-il expliqué… vous a-t-il dit qu'…._

_-Qu'il vous avait embrassée? Oui._

_-A-t-il mentionné qu'il m'avait insultée tout de suite après?_

_-J'avoue que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon pour séduire quelqu'un…_

_-Écoutez Charles, il vous a peut être avoué être attiré par moi, ça je veux bien le croire puisqu'il m'a fait le même aveu, mais sachez qu'il a fourni autant d'efforts pour me convaincre du contraire…_

_-Et vous?_

_-Quoi moi?_

_-Que ressentez-vous pour lui?_

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à cela! Si ce sujet intéresse votre ami, il n'a qu'à m'en parler lui-même. _Lançai-je en cessant de danser.

_-Je m'excuse Élisabeth! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas à la demande de William que j'aborde ce sujet avec vous. Je me rends compte que je suis allé trop loin… Sachez que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention en vous demandant cela._

_-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Bingley. C'est de ma faute. Je suis fatiguée de ma semaine. Vous devriez aller rejoindre votre ami. _

_-Très bien. Merci pour la danse Élisabeth. On se revoit lundi, au Musée._

Je retournai à notre table, en rongeant mon frein. La découverte que Caroline me mentait pour m'écarter de son chemin alors que je n'avais aucune vue sur l'objet de son adoration, me révoltait et m'enrageait. Ne voulant pas broyer du noir, ni rester seule à la table, je retournai danser sur le rythme endiablé des pièces que le chanteur du «band» continuait à interpréter. Je m'installai à côté de Richard et de Charlotte et laissai mon esprit filtrer mes pensées. Bien que les mensonges intéressés de Caroline m'insultassent, la douleur que j'éprouvais maintenant était plutôt liée au fait que je devais accepter que l'hésitation et surtout l'ambivalence constante de William à mon endroit n'avait finalement rien à voir avec Caroline.

«_S'il est une chose dont je n'ai pas envie dans ma vie, c'est d'un homme qui n'arrive pas à décider s'il veut être avec moi ou pas» _me répétai-je afin de ne pas l'oublier.

N'ayant aucune idée des pensées troubles qui habitaient ma tête en temps réel, Richard et Charlotte continuaient à discuter tout en dansant. J'attendis la fin d'une autre chanson avant d'annoncer à mon amie que j'allais rentrer. Comme je m'y attendais, elle me proposa aussitôt de me suivre. J'insistai tant pour qu'elle demeurât avec Richard qu'elle finit par accepter. Ce dernier me salua chaleureusement pendant que Charlotte me pressa fortement contre elle. Après un dernier regard vers elle, je ramassai mon sac et m'éloignai en direction de la sortie. Arrivée dehors, je me dirigeai vers la plage sachant que je pouvais passer par là pour rentrer chez mon frère au lieu de marcher sur le bord de la route principale. La baie de ce village est très différente de celle des Capucins puisque les hautes montagnes des Chics-Chocs projetaient leur ombre dans la mer. L'eau paraissait donc beaucoup plus sombre, voire plus mystérieuse.

Je retirai mes chaussures, les glissai dans mon sac et mis mes pieds dans l'eau. Les vagues étaient légères et l'eau un peu plus chaude que chez nous. Je me retournai pour admirer les montagnes et fus frappée par leur aspect mystérieux. Le soir, sous la lueur de la lune, elles semblaient encore plus hautes, plus impressionnantes. Tout à coup, suite à l'ouverture soudaine de la porte d'entrée du bar, la musique parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, me faisant réaliser que je ne m'étais pas encore réellement éloignée. Je tournai la tête et découvris avec stupeur qu'une silhouette se dirigeait vers moi. Devinant de qui il s'agissait, sortis de l'eau pour partir.

_-Élisabeth? Attendez!_

Je m'arrêtai et pivotai pour déclarer : _J'allais rentrer_.

_-Charles m'a rapporté votre conversation. À propos de Caroline…_

_-Ah oui? Et quoi d'autre?_

_-Il m'a suggéré de venir vous parler de ce qui s'est produit entre nous sur la plage… _

_-Quelle famille! Vraiment! _M'indignai-je.

_-De qui parlez-vous?_

_-Des Bingley. L'un dit n'importe quoi alors que l'autre… eh bien l'autre, parle trop!_

_-Il est important que vous sachiez que Caroline et moi ne sommes pas… _

_-Pourquoi vous écouterais-je, hein? Après tout, je vous ai écouté attentivement l'autre jour sur la plage et tout ce que je retiens, c'est votre éternelle ambivalence._

_-Vous avez raison._

_-Vous l'admettez?_

_-Pourquoi le nierais-je? Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… et j'ai mes raisons pour cela._

_-Contente que vous compreniez. Bonne fin de soirée. _Après un petit salut militaire, je repris ma marche en direction de chez mon frère.

_-Ne voulez-vous pas connaître ces raisons?_

_-Non! Vous m'en parlerez lorsque vous saurez où vous en êtes… pas avant._

Avant même que j'eusse fait un autre pas, je fus déséquilibrée par William qui me saisit le bras et me retourna face à lui.

_-C'est à cause du Musée! _Me lança-t-il avec violence.

_-Lâchez-moi! _Me défendis-je.

_-Non, pas avant que j'aie obtenu de vous la promesse que vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire, jusqu'au bout._

_-Très bien. Je vous le promets. Maintenant lâchez-moi._

Je sentais son odeur épicée mélangée avec l'air salin de la plage. J'aurais voulu qu'il me fît taire d'un baiser, mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne le ferait pas cette fois-ci. Je me dégageai aussitôt que je sentis sa poigne diminuer.

_-Vous voulez parler. Très bien. Allez-y, mais ne me touchez plus._

_-Je sais que vous êtes l'auteure du projet Fourchette bleue._

_-Hein?_

_-Oui._

_-Depuis quand?_

_-Depuis le début._

_-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Je sais aussi que l'événement qui vous a valu d'être licenciée n'était pas un accident._

_-Vous le saviez? Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien fait? _Explosai-je.

_-Quelqu'un tente de nuire au Musée et je suis à deux doigts de trouver de qui il s'agit._

_-Je suis le petit mélange dans le panier! _Ironisai-je.

_-Quoi?_

_-Je vous sers d'appâts!_

_-Il semblerait que vous soyez une cible en effet… _

_-Et Caroline? Elle est impliquée?_

_-Caroline? Elle est bien un peu folle, mais certainement pas dangereuse._

_-Vous croyez donc que c'est un membre de l'équipe?_

_-Oui, c'est certain._

_-Anne?_

_-Assurément puisqu'elle vous a volé votre projet, mais nous sommes certains qu'elle n'agit ainsi que pour couvrir quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Je suis de votre avis. Que recherchent-ils exactement?_

_-Je n'en suis pas encore certain. C'est justement pour le découvrir que votre oncle m'a engagé._

_-Engagé ? Comment ça mon oncle vous a engagé? Vous n'avez pas acheté le Musée?_

_-Non._

_-Je ne comprends plus rien. Recommençons depuis le début. Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Mon nom est bien William Darcy._

_-C'était bien vous à Montréal aussi, au Musée Pointe à Callières?_

_-Oui, mais là encore, j'avais été engagé pour effectuer une enquête._

_-Êtes-vous policier?_

_-Non, je suis un détective privé._

_-Merde! Un détective! C'est sérieux alors?_

_-Assurément._

_-Charles et Caroline, sont-ils vraiment…_

_-Frère et sœur? Oui. Et ils travaillent pour moi, ils font partie de mon équipe._

_-Mais la réforme que vous avez initiée pour le Musée, les changements d'orientation et tout ça?_

_-Ils ont été amenés par monsieur Pelletier. Je n'ai jamais rien fait sans l'accord de votre oncle. Et je continuerai à le consulter tant que mon enquête ne sera pas terminée…_

Je repensai alors à la fois où j'avais vu la voiture de William sur le parking du Musée. Mon oncle et lui devaient s'être rencontrés à quelques reprises à notre insu, en dehors des heures d'ouverture du Musée. Cela expliquait également pourquoi William était présent à notre fête de famille. Il devait avoir des choses à discuter avec Valère.

_-Ensuite, je devrai quitter la région… _Me souffla William comme on énonçait une évidence.

_-Oh! _

_-Voilà la principale raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec vous… _

_-C'est ce que vous avez essayé de me faire comprendre l'autre soir sur la plage? _

_-Oui, mais il serait plus juste de dire que j'essayais de m'en convaincre…_

_-Attendez. Je veux revenir sur votre enquête… puisque l'accident s'est produit sur le zodiac… est-ce à dire que – celui ou celle qui veut nuire au Musée - était à bord cette fois-là?_

_-Il y a de fortes chances, oui._

_-Un employé alors? _William fait oui de la tête. _Ça ne laisse que Steve, Paul, Lucie ou moi?_

_-En effet. L'un des trois autres a dû retoucher au câble alors que vous étiez occupée ailleurs._

_-Après que je l'ai vérifié moi-même?_

_-C'est certain._

_-Merde!_

_-Est-ce que Steve, Paul ou Lucie fréquentent Anne en dehors des heures de travail?_

_-Non, aucun des trois. Paul est marié, Steve la déteste et Lucie ne lui parle pour ainsi dire jamais…_

_-L'un des trois ne dit pas la vérité._

_-Qu'allez-vous faire?_

_-Poursuivre mon enquête._

_-Et moi? Je fais quoi? Puis-je vous aider?_

_-Non, ne vous en mêlez surtout pas. Vous devez faire comme si de rien était._

Incapable d'ajouter un mot ou de trouver une autre question, je me tournai face à la mer et remis mes pieds à l'eau. Constatant qu'il commençait à retirer ses souliers et ses chaussettes, je me mis à rire tout bas avant de lui dire : _Je suis désolée William. Je n'aurais pas dû lancer vos souliers, ni vos chaussettes d'ailleurs…_

_-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir._

_-C'est vrai, vous êtes bon comédien._

_-Si j'étais si bon que ça… je ne vous aurais certainement pas embrassée l'autre soir…_

_-Vous n'avez pas à revenir là dessus… _

_-C'est que…_

_-Non, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas savoir…_

_-En fait, pour être honnête avec vous. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là._

_-Vous aviez bu, ne cherchez pas plus loin._

J'avais ajouté la seconde partie de ma phrase sur un ton ferme et sans réplique au moment même où sans le regarder, je sentis qu'il s'approchait de moi. J'observai son ombre envelopper la mienne jusqu'à la dépasser. Je me retournai vivement déterminée à le remettre à sa place, mais fus paralysée par l'intensité du regard qu'il posa sur moi. Le temps de me ressaisir, il m'avait déjà enlacée et laissait sa bouche descendre lentement et résolument vers la mienne.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et fraîches. Elles restèrent immobiles contre les miennes pendant un temps infime. Puis, lorsque ses mains s'installèrent sous mes cheveux que je portais libre sur mes épaules ce soir-là et s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre ma nuque et mes oreilles, me les couvrant presque, un frisson me traversa l'échine m'obligeant à accentuer la pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et nos langues se cherchèrent.

Combien de temps restais-je sous son emprise ? Assez pour savoir que notre baiser eut amplement le temps de s'approfondir et même de changer de registre avant que je reprisse conscience. Je reconnaissais dans notre étreinte, le mouvement des vagues avec ses avancées et ces reculs. Les mains de William descendirent ensuite le long de mes bras et passèrent sous mon chandail. Un instant plus tard, je fus brusquement ramenée à la réalité, mais j'ignore encore si ce fut causé par la présence soudaine de ses mains sur mes seins où par une certaine vague qui me lécha les chevilles juste à ce moment-là.

Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le repousser fermement.

_-Arrêtez._

_-Pardon._

Son regard triste et penaud me chagrina et m'attendrit. Je posai une main brûlante sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa poitrine là où je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur.

_-Écoutez, restons-en là. _Murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur son torse.

_-Si c'est ce que vous voulez _approuva-t-il doucement.

Je me redressai à nouveau, me penchai pour ramasser mes chaussures et recommençai à avancer sur la plage.

_-Attendez! _Entendis-je encore une fois dans mon dos.

_-Quoi?_

_-Au Musée? Vous vous attendez à quoi de ma part?_

_-À la même chose qu'avant _assurai-je sans me tourner vers lui.

_-C'est-à-dire?_

_-Vous patron, moi employée._

_-Bien, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il faut faire… _

Je me remémorai cette autre fois sur la plage où il s'était emporté violemment et s'était mis à remettre en question son éducation, rétorquant qu'il en avait assez de toujours devoir faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il venait donc de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Je repris ma marche sentant les larmes gonfler mes yeux.

_-Oh, Élisabeth, une dernière chose _m'interpella-t-il à nouveau _il faut me promettre que vous viendrez me voir si vous êtes témoin de quelque chose qui serait susceptible de faire avancer mon enquête._

_-Promis._

J'accélérai la cadence et poursuivis ma route en direction de chez mon frère. En arrivant devant la porte, j'avais le visage ravagé de larmes et ma peau avait un goût de sel qui ne provenait pas de la mer. J'entrouvris la porte avec la clé que mon frère cachait toujours sous les marches et m'allongeai sans tarder. Charlotte n'était pas encore rentrée, mais puisque je lui avais laissé la clé supplémentaire que m'avait donnée mon frère, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle, trop habitée par ma conversation avec William.

Quel était son but exactement en venant me retrouver ? Me faire savoir qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Caroline ? Me dire qu'il était attiré par moi, mais que puisqu'il allait partir, il ne voulait pas s'investir auprès de moi ? Je comprenais tout ça. Je l'acceptais même plutôt bien.

«_Nous n'avons pas d'avenir_…» Me serinai-je à plusieurs reprises dans mon lit.

Comme si le fait de l'énoncer à voix haute allait rendre la chose plus acceptable ! Il m'avait embrassée. Il l'avait même fait à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls tous les deux. À chaque fois aussi, il avait déclaré que c'était une erreur ou que ses baisers ne nous mèneraient nulle part.

Qu'il fût attiré par moi était un fait établi. Qu'il ne voulût pas être avec moi était aussi un fait établi. Je n'avais définitivement pas besoin d'un homme tel que lui dans ma vie. Un homme qui n'assumait rien. Dont le métier était d'espionner les autres et de leur tendre un piège. Dont le métier reposait sur l'usurpation d'identité et le mensonge. Non, définitivement, je ne voulais pas de cet homme dans ma vie. Le problème était que je le désirais à en mourir.

_**...À suivre…**_

_**Miriamme…**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me transmettre vos commentaires. **_


	6. Prise dans les mailles du filet!

_**Merci mesdames d'être aussi patientes et de me gratifier de vos commentaires amusants et stimulants. Vous lire est une telle joie. Non, que dis-je: un drogue! Bonne année et merci donc à Juliette, Laurence, Fumeseck666, Anna, Yo, Lilouth33 et France-ena et à toutes celles qui suivent mes histoires depuis le début! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire en privé aussi. Toute ma gratitude à ma préciseuse Youk sans qui me lire ne serait pas aussi plaisant. Merci Youk d'être mon ange gardien.**  
><em>

**Sixième partie**

En ouvrant les yeux au petit matin, je constatai que Charlotte était allongée à côté de moi, mais qu'elle était encore habillée. Il faut croire que sa soirée s'était beaucoup mieux terminée que la mienne.

Je regardai l'heure, me levai et quittai la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Jake et son épouse qui étaient déjà levés depuis longtemps m'apprirent que les enfants étaient partis jouer chez une voisine. Comme Jake connaissait très bien mes habitudes – après tout, nous avions partagé un appartement à mon arrivée en Gaspésie au moment où nous avions commencé à travailler au Musée - me servit un café noir tandis que ma belle sœur me passait une assiette dans laquelle reposait un croissant. Ils me questionnèrent à propos de ma soirée, mais ce qui intéressa surtout Jake ce fut de connaître mes impressions sur le bar le Démon et sur son atmosphère. Je lui racontai alors que ce qui avait contribué à me rendre l'endroit inoubliable avait été la présence du même disque jockey que celui que ma cousine France avait engagé pour le cinquantième anniversaire de mariage de ses parents.

_-Elle avait engagé Richard?_

_-Oui! En tout cas, Charlotte le connaît certainement encore mieux que moi après hier soir…_

_-Charlotte connaît qui? Et mieux que qui? _Nous demanda celle-ci en arrivant dans la cuisine à son tour.

_-Oh, tu daignes te lever finalement? _

_-Ma sœur me dit que vous avez rencontré Richard?_

_-En effet…_

_-Elle l'a plus que simplement rencontré. Il lui a fait tout un effet! _Blaguai-je en la dévisageant.

Charlotte devint toute rouge. Pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, je décidai de changer de sujet. Après le petit déjeuner, nous ramassâmes nos effets personnels et reprîmes la route pour la maison, non sans avoir pris le temps de remercier chaleureusement Jake et son épouse pour leur hospitalité. Dans la voiture par contre, je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et m'empressai de la questionner.

_-Alors? Tu vas tout me dire maintenant ou sinon, je te laisse sur le bord de la route._

_-Quoi?_

_-Allez, Charlotte. Tu peux tout me dire… Comment ça s'est réellement passé avec Richard?_

_-Bien. Il est vraiment très à mon goût, on a décidé de se revoir. Dommage qu'il demeure si loin._

_-Attends une minute : Montréal c'est loin, Québec aussi, mais Mont-Saint-Pierre, pas tant que ça. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui, il y a plein de façon de communiquer : le courriel, skype, msn, les caméras web, Facetime._

_-On a décidé d'aller lentement, de laisser les choses venir naturellement._

_-C'est bien. Très bien même. Vous êtes très sages tous les deux. «L'apanage de la jeunesse » _me dis-je pour me donner une leçon. Après une longue période de deuil, je me découvrais tellement moins patiente que ma voisine. Voilà pourquoi, William devait partir vite afin que je puisse passer à autre chose très rapidement.

Une autre minute de silence régna dans la voiture pendant laquelle nous étions toutes les deux perdues dans nos pensées.

_-Et toi Liz?_

_-Quoi moi?_

_-Tu n'as rien à me raconter?_

_-À propos de quoi?_

_-À propos de William?_

_-Non… pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? «Aurait-il discuté avec elle en retournant dans le bar?» _Me demandai-je paniquée.

_-Oh, c'est juste parce que quand tu es partie du bar, William t'a suivie des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu passes la porte… _

_-Simple curiosité probablement._

_-Hum, je ne crois pas puisqu'une minute plus tard, il a quitté Charles pour sortir à son tour. Comme si son intention était d'aller te rejoindre…_

_-Eh bien. C'est drôle, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. _Affirmai-je en réalisant que je n'étais pas en position de lui raconter ce qu'il m'avait dit et pas seulement parce qu'il ne m'avait pas donné la permission de dévoiler qu'il était un détective.

_-C'est étonnant, il avait vraiment l'air pressé d'aller te rejoindre._

_-Oh, j'imagine que c'est parce que je me suis rendue sur le bord de la plage qu'il ne m'a pas vue, si réellement il voulait me parler… D'ailleurs, j'ai marché jusque chez Jake, sans croiser personne._

_-Ah bon. Comme je ne l'ai pas vu revenir, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait rattrapée._

En arrivant à Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts, je pris congé de mon amie, récupérai ma propre voiture et repris la route en direction de Capucins. Je m'arrêtai faire quelques courses à Cap-Chat, puis rentrai directement chez moi. Bien plus tard et à mon corps défendant, mes pensées dérivèrent vers William. J'y songeai principalement lorsque je retournai marcher sur le bord de la mer. Ses propos et son histoire me laissaient perplexe. Il avait admis être attiré par moi – n'en avais-je pas eu la preuve à plus d'une reprise ?- mais refusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller, se cachant derrière le fait que sa situation professionnelle temporaire l'emmènerait loin de la Gaspésie, au terme de son contrat. D'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il en eût été conscient ou non, jamais il ne s'était soucié de connaître mes propres sentiments, ni même de me demander mon avis.

_«Pour lui, je ne compte pour rien, c'est évident…»_

Une profonde tristesse m'envahit et je ressentis le besoin de crier tant je souffrais. Ma dernière pensée en retournant vers la maison fut assez sombre.

_«Il veut que je continue à le traiter comme avant? Ça sera facile. Puisque je le déteste tout autant, maintenant que je sais qu'il est déterminé à se tenir loin de moi.»_

En arrivant au travail le lendemain, Caroline m'attrapa dès mon arrivée comme à son habitude et me força à entrer dans son bureau. J'avais hâte de voir comment j'allais réagir en l'entendant me raconter comment évoluait sa relation imaginaire avec William, surtout depuis que je savais de source sûre que celle-ci n'étais pas réelle.

_-Bon matin Caroline. Comment s'est passée ta fin de semaine?_

_-J'ai accompagné William en Kayak dimanche après-midi. Il est vraiment doué._

_-Je n'en doute pas._

_-Après, il m'a invitée à souper chez lui. Tu sais, Élisabeth, je crois bien que je vais devoir déménager mes affaires dans son appartement très bientôt._

_-Tant mieux pour toi. Et ton frère? Il dit quoi de ton histoire avec son meilleur ami?_

_-Charles? Oh, il est ravi pour moi… _

_-Tu as vraiment de la chance alors. Pas d'être avec William. Non, tu as de la chance d'avoir un amoureux, je veux dire. J'ai perdu le mien, il y a quelques années. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Ça m'a pris bien du temps à m'en remettre._

_-Oh, je suis désolée Élisabeth. J'ignorais tout de cette histoire. Je te l'assure._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Caroline. Mon deuil est fait depuis longtemps… _

_-Bon, je te laisse retourner au travail. Merci encore pour tes conseils Élisabeth._

Je quittai son bureau juste à temps pour voir William arriver au musée. Il salua Anne d'un signe de tête, posa les yeux sur moi, sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux et de bifurquer vers son bureau. Je me remis en marche, pestant contre moi-même – ne venais-je pas d'espérer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que son impulsion première qui était de venir vers moi aurait été la plus forte ?

_«T'es masochiste ou quoi?» _Me sermonnai-je une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une routine rassurante s'installa, apaisant mon âme et reposant mon esprit. Aucun incident douteux ou mystérieux ne vint troubler la quiétude qui s'était installée dans le Musée. Les rumeurs de licenciement avaient diminué de manière significative et les travaux de réaménagement avaient enfin débuté. Le projet Fourchette bleue allait être officiellement lancé dans deux semaines et nous nous préparâmes pour la conférence de presse qui précéderait nécessairement cet événement.

Depuis ma déclaration choc à propos de mon défunt conjoint, Caroline avait complètement cessé de me faire des confidences. Je me demandai tout de même si je ne devais pas également y voir l'intervention d'une autre personne.

_«Charles? William? Difficile à dire.»_

Charlotte continua à fréquenter le beau Richard. Ils se voyaient chaque fin de semaine. Je ne tombai donc pas des nues lorsqu'elle m'apprit qu'ils allaient commencer à chercher un appartement et que leur premier critère de recherche serait la distance : le but étant que chacun n'ait pas à conduire plus de 45 minutes pour se rendre à son travail. En Gaspésie, il n'y a pas à dire, les distances que nous devons faire pour répondre à nos besoins, pratiquer nos loisirs ou simplement pour nous ravitailler étaient vraiment impressionnantes. Dans ce beau coin de pays, il était presqu'impossible de survivre sans voiture.

Pour ce qui était du comportement de mon – tout sauf nouvel – employeur, «_nihil novi sub sole_» (_Rien de nouveau sous le soleil_). Il m'évitait ou plus précisément, je n'existais plus pour lui. Il n'assistait que très rarement aux réunions auxquelles je participais, sauf aux assemblées générales, et ne venait jamais manger à la cafétéria.

Un vendredi soir, en quittant le musée, j'étais très excitée, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon oncle Valère Pelletier. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous deux jours plus tôt et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion en espérant pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la mission qu'il avait confiée à William Darcy et surtout à quel moment celle-ci se terminerait. Il m'invita au restaurant du Quai puisqu'il était curieux de goûter aux recettes que nous avions l'intention d'inclure dans le menu qui serait offert dans le cadre du projet Fourchette Bleue. Alexandre nous accueillit chaleureusement et nous installa sur la terrasse. Il y avait peu de clients à cause de l'heure tardive et l'ambiance était très agréable. Après avoir fait du «_surf_» sur les sujets que je considérai sans risque comme : famille, famille et famille, je tentai une première fois de faire glisser la conversation vers le sujet qui m'intéressait plus particulièrement. J'avais tout simplement vraiment hâte de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de faire appel à un détective privé, tout comme j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé.

_-Élisabeth, comment as-tu appris cela? J'ai beau savoir que les nouvelles vont vite dans la famille…_

_-C'est William qui me l'a dit. _

_-J'aurais préféré qu'il ne t'en parle pas. _Rétorqua-t-il en soupirant profondément.

_-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?_

_-Il ne s'agit pas de cela voyons. C'est parce que la situation pourrait être dangereuse._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?_

_-Quelqu'un essaie de nuire au Musée de l'intérieur. Quand ce ne sont pas des fonds qui sont détournés, ce sont des données qui disparaissent du système informatique._

_-Ou des projets volés._

_-Oui. Alors voilà pourquoi j'ai engagé William et les autres… Je veux régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute._

_-C'est Anne qu'il faut arrêter… c'est elle qui m'a…._

_-Ouais… je sais… William le sait aussi, mais ce que nous voulons avant toute chose, c'est mettre la main sur ses complices._

_-Est-ce vrai qu'il peut faire partie de mon équipe?_

_-Oui, William en est certain depuis l'accident qui est arrivé à l'un de vos passagers._

_-Celui qui m'a valu d'être virée._

_-Seulement temporairement._

_-Qu'est-ce ça change? Tout le monde sait que j'ai été virée._

_-Tu ne lâches pas le morceau, hein?_

_-Et comment. Cet incident m'est imputable noir sur blanc, dans mon dossier maintenant. Et les écrits restent malheureusement…_

_-Je règlerai ça en revenant au Musée._

_-Et tu comptes revenir quand? «Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop tôt.» _Pensais-je tout d'abord avant de me reprendre et d'ajouter : _Le plus tôt sera le mieux évidemment._

_-L'enquête n'est pas encore terminée._

_-Mais elle avance, non?_

_-Pas assez vite à notre goût._

_-Pourtant, tout est calme, depuis quelques temps, _

_-Fais confiance à William. Ça va bouger bientôt._

Valère se pencha vers moi avec un air de conspirateur.

_-Il a l'intention de faire des coupures bientôt. Il est convaincu que cela fera réagir ceux ou celles qui se cachent derrière toute l'opération._

_-J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'annoncer cela avant la conférence de presse?_

_-Si, justement._

_-Oh non._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, tout est planifié au quart de tour._

_-De quelle façon communiquez-vous?_

_-Nous avons des échanges diversifiés._

_Et… au cours de vos nombreux échanges, avez-vous déjà parlé de moi?_ «_Venais-je vraiment de lui demander cela?»_ Réalisai-je en essayant de ne pas rougir.

_-Non, pas vraiment. Nous avons tant de choses à régler et si peu de temps._

_-Donc, ils travaillent tous pour toi? Charles, Caroline? _M'enquis-je, pressée de profiter du fait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

_-Non, ils travaillent pour William._

_-Charles me semble très compétent, mais Caroline? Je ne comprends pas son rôle._

_-William m'assure qu'elle est excellente. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle utilisait une méthode totalement différente des autres agents. Le scénario qu'il a prévu avec elle cette fois-ci est très simple : elle doit jouer la carte des sentiments avec tous les membres de l'équipe. Séduisant les uns et parlant de ses histoires de cœur avec les autres. En utilisant des moyens comme ceux-là, plus souvent qu'à son tour, elle met la main sur le nœud des intrigues plus rapidement que les autres agents._

_-Si je comprends bien, son histoire d'amour avec William ne représente rien d'autre qu'un moyen de tester les gens?_

_-Il semble bien, oui._

_-Est-ce à dire qu'elle me soupçonnait?_

Devant son absence de réaction, je devins blanche comme la nappe et me penchai vers lui, osant à peine formuler oralement ma question.

_-Tu me soupçonnais?_

Le temps qu'il prit pour finalement renoncer à répondre me renseigna mieux que s'il l'avait fait.

_-Mais pourquoi? _Balbutiai-je incapable d'empêcher ma mâchoire inférieure de trembler.

_-Élisabeth, à vrai dire, en ce qui me concerne, je ne nourrissais aucun soupçon envers toi. _

_-J'espère bien. _Soupirai-je.

_-Toutefois, je dois admettre que me suis laissé convaincre par William à son arrivée._

Le regardant fixement, j'accusai le coup physiquement et gardai la bouche ouverte pendant qu'il reprenait son explication.

_-William avait de bons arguments et je dois dire qu'il connaît bien son métier. Que veux-tu que je te dise? Une fois qu'il a eu terminé d'étudier le dossier de tous les employés, il m'a convaincu que je n'avais pas le droit de te traiter différemment parce que tu fais partie de la famille. Il m'a fait remarquer qu'en raison de tes liens familiaux avec Martin – qui dirige tout de même la compagnie qu'on a utilisé pour monter notre réseau en entier - de même qu'à cause de ton arrivée dans la région alors que tu menais un bien plus gros train de vie à Montréal, je ne devais pas retirer ton dossier de la pile des suspects possibles._

Je m'écrasai sur ma chaise et laissai couler sur mes joues les larmes qui se mirent à déborder. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, je me levai brusquement et me réfugiai dans les toilettes. La plupart des clients étaient déjà partis, ce qui me permit de m'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche sans avoir à me soucier d'autrui. Relevant la tête, un dialogue s'engagea entre moi et mon reflet.

_«Il est tout à fait normal que William ait lutté contre l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour toi. Tu faisais partie des suspects._

_-Mais maintenant? Maintenant qu'il a la preuve que je n'avais rien à voir avec les problèmes du Musée, pourquoi continue-t-il à me fuir?_

_-Valère vient de te donner la réponse. William repartira en ville une fois l'enquête terminée. Il ne veut pas de toi._

_-Non, je refuse de croire ça. Il se passe quelque chose de fort entre nous deux._

_-Tu rêves ma fille. Bon admettons qu'il te désire, qu'il te trouve drôle, belle et spirituelle, tu es avant tout, la nièce de son employeur. N'oublie pas ce détail important.»_

N'en éprouvant plus du tout le désir, mais étant tout de même obligée de retourner manger – je m'essuyai rapidement et retournai vers la salle comme si de rien était. Arrivée à notre table, je constatai qu'Alexandre était en grande discussion avec mon oncle. J'étais soulagée puisque sa présence allait me permettre de changer radicalement de sujet.

Mon oncle dut souhaiter la même chose, car le reste de notre repas se passa à mettre nos informations concernant la famille immédiate à jour. Valère avait eu des nouvelles de mes parents et se préparait même à aller les voir à Québec très bientôt. Nous nous moquâmes un peu du leitmotiv de ma mère qui ne cessait de promettre à toutes ses sœurs qu'elle reviendrait s'installer en Gaspésie un jour. Nous trouvâmes donc amusant assurément, que ce fût moi, la première qui fusse venue m'établir ici, alors que je ne l'avais jamais dit ni même pensé.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous regagnâmes chacun nos voitures. Je l'embrassai sur les deux joues n'y mettant pas – pour la première fois de ma vie – la même ardeur qu'auparavant. J'avais eu un choc en apprenant qu'il s'était laissé convaincre de me soupçonner. Blessée dans mon orgueil, je savais toutefois que lui pardonnerais puisque je n'étais pas rancunière.

La fin de semaine se déroula comme toutes les autres – sauf que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir déverser mon trop plein de colère sur quelqu'un, mais c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, pas même à Charlotte, ma meilleure amie puisqu'elle travaillait avec moi au Musée. Quand ce sujet n'occupait pas mes pensées, c'était le stress lié à la conférence de presse à venir qui me gagnait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, durant toute ma fin de semaine, je n'eus que des préoccupations stressantes.

De retour au Musée le lundi matin, je me jetai dans les expéditions avec plaisir et pus enfin m'occuper sainement l'esprit. La rumeur dont mon oncle m'avait parlé – celle qui concernait les prochaines coupures que William devait faire incessamment – nous parvint au retour de notre dernière expédition de la journée sous forme d'une feuille accrochée dans l'entrée. On y voyait inscrit le nombre exact de personnes qui perdait leur poste dans chaque département. Pour couronner le tout, notre représentant syndical était présent et répondait aux questions de tout à chacun. Plusieurs employés pleuraient. Pour ma part, j'étais anesthésiée. Je levai les yeux vers Charlotte qui me regardait avec suspicion. Je haussai les épaules pour lui offrir une réaction même si la surprise ne correspondait pas du tout à mon état d'esprit réel. Elle contourna tous les autres pour venir vers moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle m'entraîna dans les vestiaires en me tirant par la veste.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Liz? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?_

_-Je ne pense plus qu'à la conférence de presse à venir… _Tentai-je me sachant tout sauf convaincante.

_-Eh, mais ce n'est pas toi ça. Depuis quand laisses-tu passer une nouvelle comme celle-là sans rien dire? Sans ruer dans les brancards?_

_-Je laisse ma place à d'autres… _

_-La Liz que je connais aurait débarqué dans le bureau du grand patron et lui aurait dit… Non, mieux que ça, elle lui aurait hurlé sa façon de penser._

_-Vas-y toi-même puisque ça te dérange tant que ça. _M'emportai-je du tac au tac.

_-Wooo. Élisabeth Bennet? _Hurla-t-elle pour me secouer.

Et ce fut là que je fondis en larmes. Un torrent se déversa sur mon visage, une coulée de larmes que la chemise de Charlotte n'arriva pas à éponger.

_-Eh, Liz. Oh la, la. Viens. On va partir d'ici. Je t'emmène chez-moi. On va bavarder comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Tu vas me raconter ce qui te tracasse…_

J'acceptai de la suivre, tout en sachant que je ne pouvais absolument pas lui révéler la vérité. Même si j'en avais eu le droit, jamais je n'aurais été capable de lui confier que rien ne pouvait me blesser davantage que l'indifférence actuelle de William à mon égard – d'autant plus que j'étais loin d'admettre ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Nous montâmes toutes les deux dans sa voiture en nous disant que nous n'aurions qu'à venir ensemble le lendemain. Nous passâmes l'une des plus belles soirées entre filles que j'avais connue, entourées de cartons – seule la télévision était encore branchée. Il faut dire que Charlotte et Richard avaient trouvé un très bel appartement et qu'ils allaient emménager bientôt.

Le lendemain, une atmosphère lourde et pesante régnait dans le Musée. Les employés chuchotaient entre eux et baissaient les yeux lorsqu'ils croisaient des membres de la direction.

Pour ma part, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à rentrer chez moi lorsque je jetai un œil sur ma liste de passagers.

«_Encore et toujours le maximum…_»

D'autant plus que je venais d'apprendre que Lucie ne prendrait pas part aux expéditions de la journée puisqu'elle avait appelé Anne pour lui dire qu'elle était malade. Paul vint donc me rejoindre le moment venu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous commençâmes donc notre présentation sans délais et accompagnâmes les passagers à bord du bateau. Steve était là et nous attendait sur l'Exploramer pour veiller sur les manœuvres d'embarquement. Je m'installai à côté de Steve pour assister comme à mon habitude à la suite des opérations qu'il devait réaliser pour quitter le port, tout en respectant le code maritime.

Pendant ce temps, je laissai Paul se débrouiller avec la première partie de la présentation. Lorsque nous fûmes à quelques minutes du premier panier, je quittai la présence silencieuse et rassurante de Steve pour entrer dans la cabine où Paul m'attendait certainement avec son air bougon habituel. Pas de chance pour lui, aujourd'hui, j'avais bien l'intention de lui abandonner toutes les tâches ingrates qu'il me laissait habituellement. En arrivant dans la cabine intérieure du Zodiac, je sentis immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Un passager sur lequel mon regard glissait normalement, regarda vers sa gauche comme pour me mettre en garde contre un quelconque danger. Tournant la tête dans la même direction que la sienne, je constatai alors que Paul était armé et qu'il se déplaçait dans la second allée en donnant des ordres à deux autres hommes parmi les passagers. Me découvrant à son tour, Paul pointa son arme directement sur moi, me faisant signe de lever les bras.

_-Surprise, hein?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Il éclata alors de rire, sans prendre la peine de me répondre. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à l'un des deux hommes de venir m'attacher, tandis qu'il passait derrière moi dans l'intention évidente de surprendre Steve maintenant qu'il le savait seul. Compte tenu des antécédents de marin de Steve, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il saurait comment intervenir dans ces circonstances.

Mon regard survola rapidement les passagers, me permettant de constater que le premier groupe était calme. Un sentiment d'impuissance me terrassa lorsque je me souvins qu'un groupe d'enfants – une dizaine environ – était à bord. En effet, le camp de jour du Cap-Chat avait envoyé le groupe des plus vieux. Deux hommes d'âge mûr attirèrent aussi mon attention. Leur profonde concentration me convainquit que ceux-ci préparaient une offensive. J'attendis que leurs regards se posassent sur moi pour essayer de les dissuader de tenter quelque chose maintenant. Soudain, je notai que le bateau changeait de direction et compris que Paul et ses deux acolytes cherchaient à nous entraîner vers le large. Paul revint dans notre section, arborant un sourire radieux – comme s'il était certain de réussir son coup.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Paul? _Osai-je lui demander.

_-Ce que je veux? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ce que je veux ? Tu ne t'en es jamais souciée jusqu'ici._

_-C'est faux._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour éviter que je perde mon poste hein? Rien._

_-T'as été licencié. _M'exclamai-je, réellement surprise.

_-Comme si tu ne le savais pas…_

_-Je n'étais pas au courant Paul… _

_-C'est toi qui aurais dû partir… _S'emporta-t-il en avançant vers moi, menaçant.

Je préférai ne rien répliquer. Il continua sur sa lancée tout en marchant de long en large dans l'étroite allée. Les deux hommes que j'avais remarqués plus tôt suivaient également ses mouvements en ayant l'air d'étudier son comportement et chercher chez lui une faiblesse dont ils pourraient éventuellement profiter.

_-J'avais tout prévu tu sais? L'accident, ton licenciement. Tout était parfait, mais il a fallu que tous aillent se plaindre… et que tu reprennes ton poste… _

_-Quelles sont tes intentions, Paul?_

_-Mes intentions?_

_-Oui. Que veux-tu faire exactement?_

_-Je ne vais certainement pas en discuter avec toi. J'attendrai que le grand patron m'appelle… C'est à lui que je ferai connaître mes intentions et à personne d'autre…_

Je décidai de me taire, devinant qu'en continuant à m'obstiner, je ne réussirais qu'à l'énerver davantage. Paul cessa aussitôt son va-et-vient, pour prendre place devant, là où nous nous installions toujours vers la fin de l'expédition pour montrer les images des différents crustacés qui habitent le long des côtes aux passagers. Plusieurs de mes voisins semblaient anxieux et je déplorai que le regard rassurant que je posais sur eux fonctionne de moins en moins. Je cessai temporairement de faire des efforts en ce sens pour mieux me concentrer sur mes chances de survie. Selon les opérations déjà ordonnées par la Garde côtière, je savais avec certitude que celle-ci préviendrait le Musée en tout premier lieu, lorsqu'elle constaterait que Steve omettait de leur envoyer les coordonnées de notre premier arrêt, près du premier panier. Ce que nous étions tenus de faire, chaque fois que nous nous arrêtions pour faire monter un panier. Après un délai assez raisonnable, elle téléphonerait au Musée afin de savoir si nous avions fait demi-tour.

_-Ils vont tomber sur Anne._

Lorsque la «_banane_» s'imposa à mon esprit, cela m'amena à m'interroger sur le type de relation qui existait réellement entre celle qui m'avait volé mon projet et Paul. S'il avait été assez rusé pour nous convaincre qu'il la détestait, j'osai à peine imaginer ce dont il serait capable si nous tentions de contrer ses plans.

Ayant perdu le fil de mon analyse de la situation, je me reconnectai sur notre condition actuelle et me demandai ce que William ferait une fois prévenu par Anne, si elle le prévenait évidemment. Son premier geste serait probablement d'essayer de joindre Steve via le radio émetteur qui se trouvait à l'avant du bateau, près du siège du capitaine. Si jamais cette longue suite d'événements aboutissait à ce fameux appel, de précieuses minutes se seront écoulées pendant lesquelles nous nous serions éloignés définitivement de la côte.

Arrivant sur ma gauche, l'un des hommes qui accompagnait Paul s'approcha de lui, se pencha vers son oreille et lui glissa quelque chose qui le fit réagir instantanément. Il dut le prévenir qu'il venait de voir le bateau de la Garde côtière passer plus bas, entre nous et la côte. Paul lui ordonna alors de retourner à l'extérieur et de continuer à surveiller les bateaux. Une fois celui-ci reparti, Paul se remit à marcher de long en large.

_-Paul? _Lui demandai-je.

_-Quoi?_

_-Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière…_

_-Pas question…_

_-Je suis certaine que si tu demandais au patron…_

_-Ce que tu peux être naïve Élisabeth! _Me coupa-t-il en bougonnant.

Soudain, un bruit insolite retentit en même temps que le moteur du bateau fit une embardée. Quelques passagers tombèrent de leur banc sous la force de l'impact. L'homme de main de Paul leur ordonna de reprendre leur place au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivèrent à se relever. Paul, quant à lui, une fois redressé lui-même, se dirigea immédiatement vers l'avant du bateau, là d'où l'impact avait semblé provenir. Je me mis à songer à Steve : j'aurais dû deviner que si une occasion lui était donnée, il en profiterait aussitôt. Restait à savoir si cela nous aiderait réellement… Un coup de feu explosa tout à coup vers l'avant, nous prenant tous par surprise. Je me forçai à retenir mon souffle. Quelques secondes de silence interminables précédèrent les cris de panique de l'ensemble des passagers. Le bateau fit un mouvement de côté, me donnant l'impression qu'un corps venait d'être jeté à la mer. J'eus alors hâte de voir lequel des deux hommes reviendrait de la cabine de pilotage afin d'en avoir le cœur net sur le drame qui venait de s'y jouer. J'espérai, non, je priai pour que ce fut Steve au lieu de Paul. Je me préparai même à passer à l'action personnellement pour immobiliser celui qui nous surveillait toujours, à supposer, bien entendu, que ce fut Steve qui arriverait. Malheureusement, ce fut Paul qui entra à l'intérieur, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. S'arrêtant devant moi, il me fixa dans les yeux, faisant tout pour que je remarquasse la tâche de sang qui couvrait tout l'avant de son chandail, arborant les couleurs et le signe du Musée Exploramer. Le moteur se remit à ronronner, mais je savais que désormais ce n'était plus mon ami qui conduisait le Zodiac.

_-Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui essaient de nous arrêter! _Gronda Paul, sans me quitter des yeux.

Me redressant sur le bout de mon banc, j'attendis que Paul se fût éloigné pour m'étirer le cou et tenter d'apercevoir le corps de Steve qui, s'il était mort, flotterait quelque temps sur l'eau. Ne voyant rien qui put s'apparenter à un cadavre, je me raccrochai à l'espoir qu'il avait trouvé une manière de survivre.

Puis des pleurs attirèrent mon attention et celle de notre tortionnaire. Paul s'approcha de deux petites filles qui sanglotaient bruyamment, la tête enfouie dans la veste de leur éducatrice. S'esclaffant à cause de la terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de presque tous les passagers, Paul revint vers moi pour me narguer.

_-Je crois sincèrement que monsieur Darcy me prendra au sérieux maintenant!_

Voilà bientôt une heure que nous voguions vers le large. Les Gardes côtes, qui s'étaient enfin manifestés, avaient tenté de discuter avec Paul à l'aide d'un porte-voix, mais celui-ci était resté sourd à leur demande.

_-Je ne négocierai avec personne d'autre que le grand patron du Musée._

Je me demandai - à juste titre – à quel moment William entrerait en communication avec nous. Je sentais la tension et la nervosité monter en flèche parmi les passagers. Plus inquiétants encore, j'avais la certitude que les deux hommes les plus susceptibles d'intervenir n'auraient pas la patience d'attendre encore longtemps. J'en eus la confirmation lorsque le plus grand des deux se mit à me fixer de plus en plus souvent. Dès que Paul et son collègue se détournaient de nous pour regarder ailleurs, il tentait de communiquer avec moi, à l'aide de signes. Après quelques essais supplémentaires, je compris qu'il voulait que je lui procurasse la hache, cachée sous mon banc. En effet, nous avions comme consigne de faire l'inventaire des accessoires considérés comme essentiels à notre survie au début de chaque sortie en mer : une hache pouvait effectivement s'avérer utile en cas de panne de moteur ou pour dégager les embarcations de sauvetage. D'un signe discret, je lui fis comprendre que j'allais tenter de m'en emparer dès qu'une occasion se présenterait et que j'aurais réussi à me détacher (problème sur lequel je me concentrais en cachette depuis quelques temps). Toujours à partir de signes discrets, le géant me désigna son ami ou son frère – comment pouvais-je déterminer le lien qui les unissait de toute façon ? – puis l'acolyte de Paul. Je devinai ainsi que lui-même avait décidé de s'en prendre au cerveau de l'opération.

Inutile de préciser que le tout se passa à la fois très vite et très lentement, mais qu'au final rien ne fonctionna comme prévu. Enfin, c'est bien difficile de qualifier de plan nos échanges non-verbaux, mais au moins, nous avions essayé quelque chose. Le problème maintenant était que nous avions un blessé sur les bras : celui qui s'était occupé de l'acolyte avait réussi à l'immobiliser assez rapidement, mais ce fut Paul qui provoqua l'incident qui valut à mon nouvel ami de recevoir une balle dans le ventre. Immédiatement après avoir évité la hache avec succès, Paul pointa son arme sur celui qui la tenait et l'atteignit à l'abdomen. Il ordonna alors à l'autre rebelle de relâcher son complice sans plus attendre. Quant à moi, je me penchai rapidement vers l'homme qui avait reçu une balle, préoccupée par le fait qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Pendant que Paul et son acolyte attachaient le complice du blessé et le faisaient taire en lui mettant un bout de tissus dans la bouche, j'apostrophai Paul pour lui demander de me passer la trousse de premiers soins.

_-Paul?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Cet homme doit être conduit à l'hôpital! Et rapidement. _Lui assurai-je, réellement inquiète.

Il rit.

_-T'as juste à faire le 911. _Plaisanta-t-il en s'esclaffant à nouveau.

_-Laissez-le partir à bord d'un des bateaux de sauvetage. Il a déjà perdu trop de sang _plaidai-je, faisant appel à son bon sens et tout en continuant à m'occuper du blessé.

L'homme qui conduisait le bateau interpella Paul en frappant sur la vitre qui séparait les deux pièces. Celui-ci répondit à son injonction sans même se soucier de ma question et nous laissa sous la surveillance de son complice. Paul réapparut quelques secondes plus tard pour ramasser le téléphone portable que le Musée laissait en tout temps à bord du bateau en cas d'urgence et repartit vers l'avant, le visage déterminé. J'espérai sincèrement que Paul avait eu des nouvelles de William.

L'homme que je soignais avait perdu connaissance depuis quelques minutes, mais au moins, j'avais réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Je l'installai confortablement, faisant constamment pression sur sa blessure et orientai son corps de telle façon que les passagers ne puissent pas voir sa plaie ni la flaque de sang qui nous entourait.

J'observais maintenant Paul marcher de long en large dans la cabine de pilotage tout en poursuivant sa conversation, le portable bien enfoncé sur son oreille. Toutefois, puisqu'il avait pris le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui, je ne pouvais rien entendre de ce qu'il disait. Comme il avait l'air de plus en plus contrarié, je devinai que William, ou tout autre négociateur à l'autre bout du fil, n'acceptait pas de se soumettre à ses exigences.

Couvrant entièrement l'appareil d'une main, Paul s'entretenait maintenant avec celui qui conduisait le Zodiac. Confiant ensuite son portable au conducteur, il revint de notre côté où il s'entretint à voix basse avec son autre complice.

Se tournant enfin vers nous, il me regarda avant de reprendre la parole : _Bon. Voilà ce qui va se passer. Je veux que les femmes et les enfants s'installent du côté gauche des bancs. La jeune femme que voilà – _Il me désigna de la main_ – vous aidera à gonfler un bateau de sauvetage. Dès que celui-ci sera prêt, les femmes et les enfants monteront à bord. Un peu plus loin, un autre bateau viendra les chercher. _

_-Et le blessé? _Demandai-je.

_-Il pourra partir avec eux._

Pendant que je m'occupais du bateau de sauvetage, j'entendis l'homme qui s'était désigné capitaine annoncer à Paul que le bateau serait bientôt à court d'essence. Paul vérifia l'information et referma la porte pour composer un autre appel sur son portable. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il allait essayer d'exiger de l'essence. Pour ma part, j'y voyais une excellente occasion de tenter quelque chose pour neutraliser l'homme qui était resté avec nous. J'actionnai le système de gonflement automatique de l'embarcation et m'occupai ensuite de sa mise à l'eau. Je suggérai au complice de Paul de se mettre de l'autre côté pour aider les femmes et les enfants à embarquer. Une fois les enfants du camp de jour et leurs éducatrices installés, je me dirigeai vers le blessé et réclamai l'aide de l'acolyte. J'étais maintenant seule avec lui et le blessé sur le pont arrière, je m'apprêtais donc à grimper dans le bateau gonflable afin d'être en mesure de hisser le blessé. Je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage et espérai que celui-ci fût assez explicite pour que l'homme s'imaginât que mon intention était de profiter de l'occasion pour me sauver avec le bateau, une fois le malade à bord.

_-On va changer de place. _Me lança-t-il alors, me confirmant que j'avais réussi à le convaincre.

Je réprimai tout aussi soudainement mon sourire, lui donnant maintenant l'impression qu'il m'avait démasquée. Tout se déroula exactement comme je le souhaitai. D'un regard, je fis comprendre à l'ami ou au frère du blessé qu'il devait surveiller Paul qui était encore à l'avant. Bien qu'il fût pieds et mains liés, je lui faisais confiance pour s'interposer le moment venu s'il advenait que Paul revînt avant que je n'eusse le temps de passer à l'action.

Comme prévu, le compagnon de Paul tira le blessé à bord de la petite embarcation puis refit le chemin inverse en direction du Zodiac. J'attendis patiemment qu'il soit en déséquilibre entre les deux embarcations avant de le pousser de toutes mes forces vers la gauche. En désespoir de cause, celui-ci tenta de se raccrocher au bateau, mais les trois éducatrices – qui avaient compris que ce je voulais faire, le repoussèrent vers l'eau en combinant leurs efforts. Ce fut au moment où je le regardais nager désespérément, qu'une main ferme m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à me retourner. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux injectés de sang de Paul et sa bouche se tordant en une grimace qui témoignait de l'effort qu'il déploya pour me projeter à l'autre bout du bateau où ma tête heurta le sol avec violence. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche et une violente envie de vomir me fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je restasse allongée. La vision trouble et la tête douloureuse, j'entendis Paul revenir vers celui qui avait essayé de m'aider sans succès et le rouer de coups de pied.

Nous étions tous les deux blessés maintenant, mais je n'en avais cure puisque c'était en prenant ce risque que nous avions pu éliminer l'un des complices, sans compter que les femmes et les enfants étaient désormais en sécurité. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, devinant que je perdrais conscience pendant quelques précieuses minutes à cause de la douleur qui me vrillait le crâne et de ma vision qui était devenue encore plus floue.

À mon réveil, je seul indice que j'obtins du temps qui s'était écoulé fut le réservoir d'essence qui venait d'être rempli et Paul qui s'apprêtait à libérer les autres passagers, à l'exception de ma modeste personne et de l'homme qui était encore allongé par terre, de l'autre côté. Paul regardait les passagers pendant qu'ils manœuvraient le bateau de sauvetage, se tenant loin d'eux et pointant son arme dans leur direction. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à bord de la minuscule embarcation et qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du Zodiac, je compris que mon protecteur et moi, avions désormais très peu de chance de nous en sortir vivants. Paul et son dernier complice étaient armés alors que nous étions blessés et sans défense. Notre seul espoir se résumait à une intervention extérieure. Mais laquelle ? Puisque je pouvais encore parler, je comptais bien essayer quelque chose.

_-Paul?_

_-Tiens, tu es réveillée?_

_-J'ai soif…_

_-Tout ce que je peux t'offrir c'est de l'eau de mer…_

J'optai pour une approche différente.

_-Où sont les autres?_

_-Ils sont repartis. Tu vois que je suis gentil, je les ai tous libérés._

_-Qu'as-tu demandé en échange?_

_-Assez d'argent pour… Oups, j'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être bonne pour faire parler les gens…_

_-Que vas-tu faire de nous?_

_-Tu es mon passeport pour la liberté._

_-Où sont les gardes-côtes?_

_-Ils sont repartis._

_-Ils vont revenir?_

_-NON!_

_-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?_

_-Ton ami ici présent sera jeté à l'eau avec une balle dans la tête s'ils reviennent et ils savent maintenant que je le ferai…_

Je gardai le silence non pas parce que je n'avais rien à dire mais parce que je fus terrassée par une violente nausée.

_-Je vais être malade…_

_-Quoi?_

Ma voix était si faible que Paul fut obligé de se pencher pour me comprendre. Lorsqu'il s'affaissa sur moi et cessa de bouger, je compris que mon compagnon avait trouvé un moyen de l'assommer. Je repoussai le lourd corps inconscient de Paul jusqu'à ce qu'il basculât sur le côté et allai prêter main forte à mon sauveteur qui tentait de se débarrasser de ses liens. Ceci fait, je lui confiai la tâche d'attacher Paul pendant que je ramassai l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre et me dirigeai vers l'avant du bateau. En tant que dernier membre de l'équipage encore présent à bord du bateau, c'était à moi de faire quelque chose. Sans dire un mot à mon nouvel ami, je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers la cabine de pilotage.

À peine avais-je passé le bras de l'autre côté que le révolver m'échappa des mains sous la force d'un impact qui vint du côté gauche. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le moteur avait été arrêté. Propulsée vers l'arrière après avoir reçu un second coup, je tombai sur le dos, mais je m'écrasai beaucoup plus loin à l'intérieur de la cabine. Reprenant lentement mes esprits, j'essayai de me redresser, prête à prendre la fuite, mais ne fus pas assez rapide puisque mon poursuivant m'écrasait maintenant de tout son poids et tentait de m'étrangler. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Ce fut alors que celui dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom mais à qui je vouerais une reconnaissance éternelle le frappa à l'aide de la bombonne à oxygène que nous gardions toujours dans la trousse de premiers soins, l'assommant sur le coup. Il m'aida ensuite à me dégager et entreprit d'attacher l'horrible personnage tandis que j'entrais dans la cabine de pilotage afin de remettre le moteur en marche.

Difficile pour moi de me repérer puisque ma vision était définitivement brouillée, toutefois, je constatai rapidement que nous étions vraiment très loin de notre point de départ et que le salaud qui avait été aux commandes temporairement s'y connaissait assez pour avoir volontairement endommagé le système de communication. Moi qui avais compté sur celui-ci pour m'aider à connaître notre position actuelle !

J'interpellai mon sauveteur et lui demandai de chercher le cellulaire que Paul avait utilisé pour contacter le Musée, mais découvris avec horreur que celui-ci était également inutilisable lorsqu'il me le rapporta. Le soleil commençait à tomber et je savais que la météo annonçait une petite tempête durant la nuit. Lorsqu'on travaille comme nous dans les expéditions en mer, on reste branché en permanence sur la météo.

_-C'est quoi votre nom? _Demandai-je à l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à mes côtés.

_-Luc Bastien. J'arrive de l'île d'Anticosti où je travaille comme guide de chasse avec mon frère. _

_-Celui qui est blessé?_

_-Oui, c'est mon frère aîné._

_-Ne vous en faites pas Luc. Il sera pris en charge très rapidement. Nous avons un excellent centre hospitalier à Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts._

_-Je sais._

_-Et bien, si mes calculs sont exacts, nous avons navigué pendant presque trois heures depuis notre départ. Je vais orienter le Zodiac en direction de ce que j'espère être la côte. Difficile pour moi d'être très précise puisque les instruments de navigation ont été endommagés alors… Heureusement que notre capitaine habituel m'a montré quelques repères. Ça devrait compenser._

La vision du corps de Steve dérivant sur le Fleuve me renversa brusquement l'estomac. Je me poussai rapidement sur le côté pour rendre le peu de nourriture qui me restait. Ma tête voulait éclater, mais je me redressai et m'appuyai sur Luc qui s'était approché de moi.

_-Je vais couper le moteur dès qu'il fera trop noir pour que je puisse voir où nous allons._

_-Quand ce sera fait, nous devrions faire des tours de garde. _

_-Bonne idée. _

_-Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller jeter un œil sur nos deux amis alors, histoire de voir s'ils sont encore inconscients. Ne pourrions-nous pas leur faire boire quelque chose qui les garderait endormis? Avez-vous un médicament qui puisse jouer ce rôle dans la trousse?_

_-Malheureusement non._

_-Et de la nourriture, vous en avez quelque part?_

_-Sans doute des collations. Regardez sous le premier banc et cherchez un bac de plastique vert. Dedans, il y a de l'eau potable et une bonne variété de nourriture sèche. Merci à Steve qui a toujours insisté pour que nous en gardions là._

Me voyant grimacer à cause d'une autre nausée, Luc tint la barre pendant que je me vidais l'estomac un peu plus loin.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Luc? _L'interrogeai-je, le tutoyant pour la première fois.

_-Je suis guide. Nous arrivions d'Anticosti mon frère et moi, tu as oublié?_

_-Oui…_

_-On reçoit tous une formation de secouriste avant de travailler là._

_-Très bien. Devrais-je m'inquiéter du mal de tête que j'ai, depuis que je me suis cognée la tête?_

_-Laisse-moi voir tes yeux. _Il m'examina les yeux sommairement avant de me demander à nouveau :_ Où as-tu mal exactement?_

_-Partout dans la tête. Ça résonne un peu partout._

_-As-tu des frissons ou des chaleurs?_

_-Des bouffées de chaleur seulement et des nausées._

_-Ta vision est comment?_

_-Embrouillée, mais ça diminue tranquillement._

_-Je crois effectivement que tu as une vilaine commotion._

_-C'est grave docteur? _Blaguai-je sans y mettre beaucoup d'énergie.

_-Oui et non. Il est important que tu ne dormes pas pour l'instant. Et pour ce qui est des autres symptômes, je vais te surveiller. Si tu sens que tu va tourner de l'œil, préviens-moi immédiatement._

Me laissant quelques minutes pour aller jeter un œil sur nos deux prisonniers, Luc revint les mains pleines de barres tendres, s'enfonça sur le siège que j'occupais toujours pour regarder Steve conduire et garda le silence pendant qu'il dégustait sa collation. La noirceur était presque là maintenant et le vent du «nordet» annonciateur de mauvais temps et surtout de vents froids commençait à se lever.

_-Tu es marié Luc? Des enfants?_

_-Je suis marié oui. Et j'ai deux enfants : un fils de 17 ans et une fille de 15._

_-Où est leur mère?_

_-Elle enseigne à Montréal._

_-Belle vocation._

_-Oui, surtout qu'elle travaille dans un milieu hostile._

_-Si tu es guide à Anticosti, tu dois passer pas mal de temps loin d'elle?_

_-Non pas vraiment. Tu oublies que les enseignants ont congé l'été. Elle vient passer ses deux mois de vacances sur l'île avec moi. Pour les enfants et elle, c'est le paradis. _

_-Wow. Elle en a de la chance. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait quitter ton île?_

_-C'est pour accommoder mon frère qui voulait venir à Sainte-Anne pour faire une offre d'achat sur une maison. Il veut emménager dans le coin._

_-Et que faisiez-vous sur l'Exploramer aujourd'hui?_

_-Tu vas rire mais on cherchait un moyen de mieux voir la maison tout en attendant la réponse du vendeur à notre offre d'achat… et comme elle est sur le bord de la mer…_

Un premier vrai silence s'installa entre nous deux. J'attendis encore quelques minutes, puis encouragée par mon vis-à-vis, coupai les moteurs et lui demandai de me suivre pour aller jeter l'ancre. Je voulais éviter de dériver vers le large pendant la nuit. Luc m'aida à abaisser l'ancre à l'extérieur et revint dans la cabine quelques minutes après moi. Je devinai qu'il était allé soulager sa vessie dans la mer. Je l'imitai dès son retour et m'engouffrait à l'intérieur en claquant des dents. Luc me passa une couverture qu'il avait trouvée dans le bac de provision de Steve et me força à me poser sur la longue banquette. Quelques minutes plus tard, conformément à notre entente, Luc me laissa prendre le premier tour de garde et s'assoupit rapidement. Dehors, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et le bateau devenait très instable. Paul s'éveilla au bout d'une quinzaine de minute et se mit à m'insulter. Je le laissai s'époumoner et tentai de l'ignorer.

_-Élisabeth, t'aurais dû me laisser partir. Je t'aurais libérée une fois de l'autre côté. Emmène-moi là-bas. J'ai des amis qui vont s'occuper de moi une fois sur place. Tu pourras rentrer facilement, personne ne saura que tu m'as aidé._

Je le regardais comme si je ne le connaissais pas. En fait, c'était vrai que je ne le connaissais pas bien. Paul avait beau faire partie de l'équipe depuis très longtemps, il n'avait jamais été très ouvert. Pendant qu'il s'épuisait à m'injurier, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder vers Steve. J'espérais que les Gardes-côtes l'avaient trouvé, pris en charge et qu'il n'était pas mortellement blessé. Paul essaya de se rapprocher de moi et hurla de rage lorsqu'il réalisa que nous l'avions attaché après l'une des rampes latérales pour le garder contre le mur. Mon mal de tête alla en augmentant, alimenté par les plaintes perpétuelles de Paul, le contrecoup des attaques dont j'avais été victime et le manque de sommeil.

Toutefois, comme une pile dont l'énergie diminue lentement, au bout d'un certain temps, Paul se tut et s'allongea sur le sol. Il me fit alors penser à un enfant qui se calme plus rapidement lorsque ses parents ne lui accordent aucune attention. Cinq minutes plus tard, il somnolait à nouveau. Le silence me fit du bien. En fait de silence, j'exagère un peu, le sifflement du vent était devenu aussi présent qu'un ronfleur peut le devenir lorsqu'on essaie de dormir. Je regardai vers l'arrière où Luc était allé se coucher et vérifiai qu'il dormait encore profondément.

Pendant que le vent martelait les grandes vitres de la cabine fermée du Zodiac, je me demandai ce que William et les autres pouvaient faire. Les Gardes-côtes nous avaient nécessairement perdus de vue et les passagers avaient dû leur raconter que Paul et ses complices étaient armés. Avait-il eu peur pour moi ? Avait-il fait prévenir mon oncle et ma famille ? Étaient-ils tous là, rassemblés au Musée où dans les bureaux de la Garde-côtière ?

Luc se réveilla une heure plus tard et m'ordonna de me reposer à mon tour. Je ne me fis pas prier. En bon samaritain, Luc me laissa dormir pendant presque quatre heures. Lorsqu'il me secoua pour m'éveiller, j'avais de nouveau mal à la tête et ma vision était encore plus embrouillée qu'auparavant. Luc m'examina attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais il faudrait vraiment que tu reçoives des soins… d'ici peu de temps._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, je vidai le peu de nourriture qui subsistait dans l'estomac dans un coin du bateau. Frissonnante et frigorifiée, je m'affalai à même le sol pour calmer les élancements dans ma tête. Après quelques minutes, ma vision redevint presque normale, si ce n'était que la tête me tournait. Je précédai Luc dans la cabine de pilotage et ne fis aucun commentaire lorsque je découvris que Paul et son complice avaient tous les deux la bouche recouverte d'une large bande d'autocollant, réservé normalement pour réparer les fissures. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que nos deux prisonniers auraient très mal lorsqu'ils essaieraient de l'enlever.

Regardant à l'extérieur, je doutai que nous fussions le jour, tant il faisait sombre autour de nous. Puis, je me souvins des prévisions météorologiques, de la tempête qui devait toujours sévir et du ciel qui resterait longtemps couvert. Difficile de trouver ses repères sans instruments et surtout sans la présence du soleil sur qui on peut toujours se fier lorsque plus rien d'autre ne fonctionne. Avant de baisser les bras, je sortis la carte marine que Steve utilisait également pour naviguer et l'étudiai avec attention. J'étais presque certaine que Paul aurait voulu se rendre vers la pointe pour qu'on retrouvât de l'autre côté, là où des centaines de kilomètres séparent quelques petits villages de pêcheurs entre eux. Je fis des calculs approximatifs et actionnai le moteur. Pendant de nombreuses heures, nous avançâmes ainsi dans la tempête, brassés par des vagues de plus en plus hautes et incapables de déterminer si nous tournions en rond. Luc me força à avaler quelques biscuits soda et à boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Il me laissa à quelques reprises pour aller vérifier l'état de nos prisonniers. Voilà bientôt six heures que je faisais avancer le bateau vers ce que j'espérais être la côte. Je soulageais mon estomac à chaque fois que j'ingurgitais de la nourriture et je sentais que ma tête allait bientôt éclater tant la douleur était intense. Je me gardai bien d'en parler avec mon partenaire puisque je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Au moment où je fus certaine de perdre connaissance, je crus distinguer une lumière au loin, vers ma droite. Luc avait dû voir lui aussi, puisqu'il arriva à ce moment- là et s'assit à mes côtés.

_-Tu crois que c'est la côte?_

_-À moins que ce ne soit un bateau…_

_-Dans les deux cas… c'est bon pour nous… non?_

_-OUI… J'espère que c'est un village assez important pour qu'il y ait un quai… _

_-Espérons surtout qu'on est du bon côté du Fleuve…_

_-Tant qu'on atteint la terre… _

Le silence retomba entre nous tandis que je continuai à conduire le bateau en direction de la lumière qui devenait de plus en plus forte et qui – pour notre plus grande joie à tous les deux – se dédoublait à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à nous confirmer que nous arrivions dans un village d'une taille assez imposante pour qu'il y eût un port. Lorsque je repérais enfin les bouées qu'il me fallait suivre pour me rendre à la marina, je fis pivoter le bateau dans cette direction. Heureusement que Steve m'avait appris tous les rudiments pour ramener le bateau à bon port. Je fis ralentir le bateau comme il se devait et entrai dans ma marina en me concentrant uniquement sur l'étroit sentier à suivre. Le vent était très fort et la pluie qui s'abattait sur la vitre avant ne m'aidait en rien, mais je parvins à trouver un espace libre où je pouvais aller accoster le Zodiac. Je ne reconnaissais pas le port où j'étais, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Tout ce qui m'importait était de pouvoir me coucher et dormir sans cette maudite douleur qui me rendait folle. Les vagues étaient si grosses que je dus effectuer à quelques reprises mes manœuvres d'approche. Luc, pour m'aider, me faisait de grands signes pour me guider. Les larmes aux yeux, tant la douleur était vive, je réussis à nous approcher assez du bord pour que Luc sautât sur le quai et attachât la première corde. Je distinguai alors la silhouette de quatre Gardes-côtes qui entreprirent d'assister Luc pour immobiliser le bateau. Le cri de joie de Luc me parvint comme dans un brouillard. Je voulais à tout prix me joindre à lui, mais dès que je me remis debout sur mes pieds, tout disparut autour de moi et je m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol.

_-Élisabeth, nous sommes arrivés à Matane _entendis-je Luc crier au loin.

_-Elle a conduit le bateau jusqu'à Matane? _Demanda une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

_-Oui._

Je percevais ces voix distinctement, mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Avais-je encore mal à la tête? En fait, non, puisque je n'éprouvais plus rien. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs et cette sensation était très agréable. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une pression sur ma main et devinai qu'une personne me parlait, mais j'aurais été bien embêtée de l'identifier. Le vent ne soufflait plus et le sol était moelleux.

_-Ils disent qu'on pourra la faire transporter au centre hospitalier de Sainte-Anne demain matin… _

_-Merci de vous en être occupé._

_**Des questions, des commentaires? Donnez-moi un peu de tout!**_

**_Miriamme  
><em>**


	7. Tableau à vendre!

_**Je profite de ce moment pour souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à ma cousine France (et oui, la seule et unique France qui est si présente dans cette histoire). Je lui souhaite une journée à la mesure de sa folie! Un autre merci tout spécial à Youk qui m'est devenue aussi précieuse que vos commentaires. Merci de penser à elle aussi dans les messages que vous m'adressez. Merci à Marie, Juliette, Yo, Laurence, Miss Papagena, Anna, Mouette, Fumeseck666 et Lilouth33! J'espère que la suite vous plaira... Miriamme.  
><strong>_

**Septième partie**

Deux voix distinctes chuchotaient depuis quelques minutes à mon chevet. Je finis par identifier l'une d'elle comme étant celle ma tante Valérie puis, un peu plus tard, celle de son époux… mon ex-patron… mon vrai patron en fait. Je me demandai alors si j'étais encore à l'hôpital de Matane ou si j'avais déjà été transférée à Sainte-Anne. J'essayai de révéler ma présence en remuant la tête, mais rien ne se produisit. Je tenais tant à leur faire comprendre que j'étais réveillée, que je les entendais et que j'étais contente qu'ils fussent là ! Rien à faire, mon esprit était maintenu dans les airs où je flottais légère comme un nuage. Je n'insistai pas davantage et profitai de l'instant pour me détendre. Soudain, tout devint noir, me laissant croire que je venais de fermer les yeux.

_«Étaient-ils seulement ouverts?»_ Me demandai-je, incapable de trancher.

Un peu plus tard, bien que je fusse totalement incapable de situer tous ces événements dans le temps, je sentis une main se poser sur mon front. Elle était fraîche et agréable.

_-Quand je pense qu'elle aurait pu mourir. _Marmonna une voix tout près de mon oreille._ Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire courir ce risque…_

Le temps que je me demande de qui il s'agissait, la voix de mon oncle répondit à la première :_ On n'avait pas assez de preuves, tu le sais bien. Sans compter qu'on ne connaissait pas l'identité du coupable._

_-Peut-être, mais vous saviez qu'Anne était impliquée… N'est-ce pas Charles? _Argumenta ma tante, me révélant ainsi l'identité de la personne qui se tenait très près de moi et dont la main était encore posée sur mon front.

_-À vrai, dire, c'est le complice de Paul contre qui nous n'avions pas encore assez d'éléments. _Répliqua celui-ci.

_-Ses complices tu veux dire? _Intervint mon oncle.

_-Ouais… c'est ça. _Reconnut finalement Charles en soupirant.

Une quatrième voix s'ajouta aux trois autres, beaucoup plus énergique.

_-Alors, comment va-t-elle?_

_-Oh. Bonjour Luc. Son état est stable. Rien de nouveau depuis hier… _Lui répondit ma tante.

_-Que disent les médecins? _Demanda le nouveau venu.

_-Qu'elle devrait se réveiller sous peu. Et vous Luc, comment va votre frère? _S'informa mon oncle, faisant écho à mes pensées.

_-Il est déjà sorti. Je dois aller le rejoindre à l'Auberge des Gouverneurs. Nous devons retourner sur l'île d'Anticosti, dès demain matin._

_-Élisabeth aurait certainement aimé vous revoir avant votre départ._

J'aurais tellement voulu être capable de lui faire comprendre que ma tante avait parfaitement raison et que je ne voulais pas qu'il partît sans que j'eusse eu l'occasion de lui reparler ! Son frère et lui avaient été tellement extraordinaires à bord du Zodiac ! Sans eux, je savais que je ne serais plus en vie aujourd'hui…

_-Je sais, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas retarder notre départ… _

_-Dommage! _S'exclama ma tante Valérie.

_-D'une manière où d'une autre, je resterai en contact avec votre nièce. Je lui donnerai de nos nouvelles._

_-Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous remercier jeune homme. Si vous n'aviez pas été à bord du bateau, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. _Lui lança mon oncle avec un tremblement dans la voix.

_-Tout comme mon frère et moi, si elle n'avait pas été là… _

_-Vous êtes des héros, tous les trois. _Conclut mon oncle avant de se moucher bruyamment.

_-Nous sommes des victimes aussi, ne l'oubliez pas trop vite. Votre nièce a eu un grand choc, surveillez-la de près durant les premières semaines. Personne ne réagit de la même façon après un traumatisme…_

_-Vous avez raison Luc. Merci pour tout. _

_-Très bien… je vais vous laisser… Appelez-moi sur mon cellulaire quand elle se réveillera._

Je tentai de bouger à nouveau, mais mes ordres ne se transmettaient plus à mon cerveau, sans compter que je me sentais trop bien pour lutter réellement. Je devinai alors que j'étais sous l'effet d'un médicament puissant contre la douleur et cela acheva de me rassurer. J'étais heureuse de savoir le frère de Luc hors de danger, mais ce qui contribua davantage à m'alléger l'esprit, ce fut lorsque j'entendis Charles raconter que Paul et ses complices étaient sous les verrous et que mon ex-collègue était passé aux aveux. La main de Charles qui était toujours posée sur mon front se retira lentement faisant naître un élancement douloureux dans ma tête. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que je ne sentais rien depuis que je m'étais éveillée. Lorsque ma bouche laissa échapper un petit gémissement, je compris que je venais de reprendre possession de mon corps. J'arrivai même à ouvrir les yeux.

Un étrange silence régnait dans la pièce et la seule chose que je distinguai, avant de refermer les yeux à cause de la brûlure provoquée par l'excès de lumière, fut le visage anxieux de ma tante, penchée au-dessus de moi.

_-Élisabeth. Dieu merci, tu es réveillée. _S'écria-t-elle en se mettant instantanément à pleurer.

J'émis un borborygme en guise de réponse et attendis qu'elle réagît.

_-On est soulagé de t'entendre._

_-Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. _Renchérit mon oncle en arrivant de l'autre côté du lit.

_-Valère a prévenu tes parents, ils vont arriver cet après-midi._

_-Déranger. _Fut le seul mot que mes lèvres furent capables de prononcer correctement.

_-Tu as failli mourir ma chérie. _Me répondit mon oncle pour me faire taire.

_-Sans soins, tu serais morte. _

J'eus tout juste le temps de saisir au vol «_hémorragie cérébrale_» avant de ressortir de mon corps et de m'abîmer à nouveau dans la noirceur.

_-C'est normal, tu crois? _S'enquit avec inquiétude ma tante.

_-Oui, souviens-toi. Le docteur Langlois nous a avertis que même si elle reprenait conscience, elle risquait de perdre connaissance encore quelques fois._

_-Au moins maintenant, on sait qu'elle n'a pas perdu la mémoire…_

Mes parents arrivèrent vers le milieu de l'après midi. J'étais maintenant totalement réveillée. Le médecin était revenu m'examiner et avait même fait réduire la dose de médication. Depuis ce moment-là, j'oscillais entre des moments d'éveils accompagnés de légers maux de tête et des périodes de sommeils profonds. Mes parents eurent droit au récit complet de ce que mon oncle Valère appelait «_mon acte d'héroïsme_» à la suite de quoi, ils émirent le souhait de rencontrer Luc pour le remercier personnellement. Dans la soirée, j'eus la confirmation que mes géniteurs avaient pu discuter avec mon compagnon d'infortune puisqu'ils ne tarissaient plus d'éloges à son sujet. Valère m'apprit également que Steve avait survécu, que sa blessure à l'épaule était superficielle et qu'il avait été repêché par les Gardes-côtes, peu de temps après qu'il eut été jeté à l'eau par Paul et l'un de ses complices.

Le médecin de garde revint me voir avant la nuit et se déclara satisfait de mon état. Assez en tout cas pour qu'il me déclarât officiellement transférable. Il compléta les papiers nécessaires et réserva une ambulance afin que je puisse être transportée à l'hôpital de Sainte-Anne-des-Monts, dès le lendemain. Je fus très heureuse de sa décision car j'avais des raisons très égoïstes de vouloir me rapprocher du Musée. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre à l'idée de revoir William sous peu et ne pus faire autrement que de fantasmer sur la réaction que je m'imaginais qu'il avait eue en apprenant que nous étions tous en danger à bord du bateau, puis sur ce qu'il avait ressenti ensuite en apprenant que nous étions hors de danger. J'avoue à mon corps défendant que j'osai même m'enorgueillir du fait que j'étais en partie responsable du succès de sa mission et que j'imaginai William «amoureusement fou et terriblement fier de moi» à la suite de cela. Je m'endormis habitée par ce long et merveilleux rêve et me réveillai le lendemain avec un léger mal de tête.

Le médecin vint m'examiner avant mon transfert et me donna un somnifère pour le trajet de retour dans l'ambulance. Mon état ne suscitait plus aucune inquiétude sérieuse.

Une fois ce court voyage accompli, je me réveillai dans une nouvelle chambre et découvris un décor qui me sembla familier. Charlotte était assise dans un fauteuil tout près de la fenêtre et feuilletait une revue. Je lui souris avec tendresse, terriblement soulagée de la savoir là.

_-Oh ! Tu es réveillée? _M'accueillit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre la main.

_-Charlotte, tu es là depuis longtemps? _Me renseignai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_-30 minutes seulement. Je suis arrivée au moment où tes parents sortaient pour aller dîner._

_-Alors? Comment va ton bel amant?_

_-Bien. Tu nous as inquiétés, tu sais. Oh, avant que j'oublie, Richard va venir te voir ce soir._

_-À quand le déménagement?_

_-On doit aller signer le bail au début de la semaine prochaine. _M'annonça-t-elle fièrement.

_-Je suis contente pour toi. Et au Musée, l'ambiance est comment? _Questionnai-je ensuite, me foutant complètement qu'elle devinait que j'utilisais un moyen détourné pour savoir si William était encore à Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts ou s'il était déjà reparti.

_-Oh. Tu divines bien que tout le monde ne parle que de cette vilaine histoire, surtout depuis qu'on sait la vérité._

_-La vérité? Quelle vérité? _Insistai-je, me doutant un peu qu'elle faisait allusion à William.

_-Que William n'était pas réellement notre patron. C'est un détective privé._

_-Ah, ça. _Rétorquai-je, décidant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque à lui dire que je le savais déjà puisque mon oncle pouvait très bien me servir d'alibi maintenant que l'enquête était terminée.

_-Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Dire que Charles, Caroline et lui-même ont été engagés par ton oncle pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière les problèmes que rencontrait le Musée._

_-Mais la plus grande surprise pour moi comme pour vous tous, ce fut Paul. _Ajoutai-je en soupirant.

_-Ouais, sans compter qu'il n'était pas seul. Et là, je ne parle pas d'Anne – puisqu'on savait bien toutes les deux qu'elle était impliquée – je parle de ses deux autres complices que tu as rencontrés sur le bateau. William a révélé qu'ils ne travaillaient même pas au Musée. Est-ce vrai?_

Après avoir brièvement confirmé en hochant la tête, je changeai de sujet et m'enquis de la conférence de presse prévue pour le lancement du projet Fourchette bleue. J'appris alors de la bouche de mon amie que l'événement avait été annulé, compte tenu du drame qui s'était joué sur l'Exploramer et qu'aucune nouvelle date n'avait été annoncée.

_-William a ordonné qu'on attende que tu sois capable de t'en occuper. Tu te rends compte Liz, William savait depuis le début que le projet était de toi. _Ajouta-t-elle, croyant encore me surprendre.

_-Ouais, je le sais, Valère m'a tout expliqué. _Admis-je, contente de ne plus avoir à la maintenir dans l'ignorance de ce que je savais.

_-Ah bon? Et pour Steve et Lucie, savais-tu qu'ils étaient également soupçonnés?_

Puisqu'elle m'ouvrait également cette porte, autant en profiter pour balancer tout le reste :_ Oui, Valère m'a aussi avoué que William et son équipe m'avaient soupçonnée moi aussi._

_-Vraiment? _

_-Vraiment. Je ne blaguerais pas avec ça voyons._

_-Et ton oncle ne les a pas détrompés?_

_-Il ne pouvait pas. Tout cela à cause de mon lien avec Informidata et mon cousin Martin._

Pendant que Charlotte digérerait ces nouvelles informations, je retombai dans mon mutisme et me mis en quête d'un moyen détourné qui me permettrait non seulement de savoir si William était encore au Musée, mais également de connaître ses intentions maintenant que sa mission était terminée. Toutefois, il me fut impossible de trouver comment formuler ma question sans que Charlotte ne se doutât de quelque chose. Mon amie était tellement intuitive que je préférai me taire et attendre qu'elle abordât elle-même le sujet qui m'intéressait tant. N'ayant rien appris encore lorsqu'elle m'annonça son intention de prendre congé, je me préparai à tenter le coup lorsqu'une voix familière retentit à l'entrée de ma chambre.

_-Alors, où elle est cette grande héroïne? _M'interpella joyeusement ma cousine France.

_-France, Daniel, salut. _M'écriai-je en les découvrant.

_-Oh, salut Charlotte. _Ajouta France en voyant que je n'étais pas seule.

_-Bonjour vous deux. _Les salua mon amie en leur cédant la place.

Après les embrassades d'usage, Charlotte prit finalement congé de moi avant que j'eusse l'occasion de lui poser ma question. Après son départ, France et Daniel me donnèrent des nouvelles de tous les membres de la famille et m'apprirent que la plupart d'entre eux avaient décidé d'attendre que je fusse retournée chez moi avant de me rendre visite. Il faut dire que même présentement, les médecins préféraient que je ne reçusse pas plus de trois ou quatre personnes à la fois.

Dans la soirée, je passai un agréable moment avec Richard et Charlotte puis, avec mes parents qui restèrent jusqu'à 21h00 (moment où les visites sont officiellement terminées). Ma mère me surprit en arrivant avec un immense bouquet de fleurs, offert par l'ensemble des employés du Musée. Le cœur battant la chamade, j'ouvris d'une main tremblante la carte qui accompagnait devinant que ma lecture risquerait d'être longue puisque le bouquet était d'une grosseur indécente.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'avais qu'une hâte : vérifier si une certaine personne avait apposé sa signature sur la carte. Je dois avouer, à mon corps défendant, qu'en découvrant que le nom de William n'y figurait pas, je ne fis que survoler rapidement l'ensemble des charmants messages que mes collègues m'avaient adressés. Le coup de grâce, je le reçus en découvrant que les Bingley (la grande échalote et son frère) avaient pris le temps d'y inscrire un message de prompt rétablissement alors que le nom de William brillait par son absence. Sentant l'émotion sur le point de me submerger, je m'autorisai à laisser couler les larmes qui montaient d'elles-mêmes, sachant pertinemment que ma mère plus particulièrement n'aurait aucune raison de croire que mes pleurs exprimaient autre chose que de la joie.

_-Ils sont tellement gentils, tous_. S'extasia celle-ci, tout en m'ôtant la carte des mains pour l'examiner à son tour.

Lorsque mes parents partirent, je reçus une dernière visite de mon infirmière qui se déclara satisfaite de mon état. Cette nuit-là, je dormis très mal et fis un cauchemar en lien avec ma mésaventure à bord du Zodiac. Je me réveillai en criant, en sueur et la tête tellement douloureuse que je dus sonner une infirmière. Celle qui était de garde, m'examina brièvement et m'administra un calmant non sans s'être assuré auparavant que cette médication était bien inscrite dans mon dossier. Je retrouvai le sommeil rapidement et n'en gardai aucune séquelle à mon réveil.

Le surlendemain, un vendredi, je fus autorisée à faire quelques pas hors de mon lit et je reçus enfin des nouvelles de William, mais de façon totalement inattendue. Dès son arrivée dans ma chambre, ma mère m'annonça qu'ils allaient devoir repartir pour Québec compte tenu qu'elle n'avait pu prendre congé pour la fin de semaine.

_-On ne partira pas avant d'avoir mangé. De plus, j'ai demandé à ton oncle Valère de venir te tenir compagnie dans la soirée. Il viendra tout de suite après avoir fini son travail au Musée. _

_-Il est de retour au Musée pour de bon? _M'étonnai-je tandis que mon cœur s'emballait.

_-Oui, l'enquête est terminée. L'équipe qu'il avait engagée est repartie. _Se tournant vers mon père, elle lui demanda : _Hier? Ils sont partis hier?_

_-Oui, c'est ça, jeudi._

J'essayai de contenir mes larmes, mais je fus trahie par ma mâchoire qui se mit à trembler malgré les nombreux efforts que je dus produire pour contrôler mes sanglots.

_-Tu préfèrerais que nous restions, hein? _Me demanda ma mère, croyant que je réagissais ainsi à l'idée de leur départ imminent.

_-J'ai simplement hâte de sortir d'ici et de reprendre une vie normale. _Répondis-je en respirant de manière saccadée.

Ma mère ma passa des papiers mouchoirs avec lesquels je me mouchai abondamment. Peu à peu, ma peine fut remplacée par la frustration et la colère. J'étais furieuse contre moi et m'en voulais d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Ma situation était pathétique, voire presque comique puisqu'il était reparti vers la ville sans m'avoir revue, ni même m'adressé un petit mot. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que puisque j'étais en partie responsable du succès de toute l'opération, il eut été normal qu'il passât me saluer à l'hôpital pour me remercier personnellement.

Mon père quant à lui, m'observait avec inquiétude et restait silencieux. Contrairement à ma mère, celui-ci n'était certainement pas dupe de mes fausses excuses, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'aborderait jamais le sujet avec moi, à moins que je ne lui ouvrisse moi-même la porte. Sa discrétion était l'une des qualités que j'admirais chez lui, sans compter qu'il était capable de rester là, à côté de moi, sans parler pendant des heures. Sa présence était d'autant plus rassurante que je ne sentais pas obligée de lui expliquer quoi que ce fût. Il acceptait mon état pour ce qu'il était et n'attendait rien de plus que ce que j'étais capable de lui donner. Pour l'instant, c'était exactement ce que j'espérais de lui et ce fut également ce qui m'aida à faire face au départ de William.

Ma mère qui n'était pas aussi vertueuse, attendit que je déposasse mon dernier mouchoir avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Ton médecin confirme que tu pourras sortir dès demain matin. Veux-tu que nous restions jusque-là? Je peux toujours m'arranger pour le travail si tu crois que c'est mieux?_

_-Non, maman. Ça ira très bien, ne change surtout pas tes plans._

_-France m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle va passer la fin de semaine chez toi._

_-Oui, je sais. Elle me l'a proposé hier._

_-Ton père et moi, on peut revenir dès lundi, si tu le souhaites?_

_-Non… je crois que ça ira… _

_-Si tu changes d'idée… Fais-le-moi savoir. Je reviendrai. _Termina mon père en se levant pour s'approcher de mon lit et venir poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

_-Prend soins de toi, ma chérie. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi _Chuchotai-je, puis à voix haute : _Merci d'être venus._

Plus tard dans la journée, j'appris de nouvelles choses à propos de William, par mon oncle qui arrivait du Musée. Dès son entrée dans ma chambre, il m'annonça que la ville de Sainte-Anne avait l'intention d'organiser une soirée pour nous rendre hommage à Luc et à moi-même. Il m'informa qu'une médaille nous serait remise lors de cet événement. J'eus beau protester, lui dire que je m'y opposais, mon oncle me convainquit qu'il valait mieux que j'y assistasse.

_-N'oublie pas que lorsqu'on remet une médaille à quelqu'un, cela donne de l'espoir à tous. Qui sait si face au danger un jour, une autre personne ne repensera pas à vous deux et ne se décidera pas à agir à son tour?_

_-C'est plutôt monsieur Darcy et son équipe qui devraient être récompensés._

_-Non, puisqu'ils ont été bien payés avant de partir._

_-Je ne savais pas qu'ils nous avaient quittés. _Mentis-je dans le seul but d'obtenir davantage d'information.

_-Oui, hier soir._

Un silence régna que je ne fus pas pressée de combler.

_-Oh, j'allais complètement oublier, William m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre. _Se rappela mon oncle tout en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

_-Merci. Je la lirai plus tard. _Rétorquai-je en posant la lettre sur ma table de chevet, faisant exprès d'en banaliser l'importance.

_-Je ne sais pas s'il t'en parlera dans sa lettre, mais William considère qu'il a commis une grave erreur dans le cadre de cette enquête. _

_-Une erreur, vraiment? «Aurait-il parlé de nos baisers à mon oncle…» _M'inquiétai-je soudainement.

_-Lorsque ta collègue Lucie a appelé pour se déclarer malade, il n'était pas du tout prévu que Paul la remplace. Sans Anne, qui a dérogé à la procédure en ne prévenant pas William du changement, Paul ne serait jamais monté à bord du Zodiac sans qu'un agent secret ne soit présent à bord avec vous tous._

_-Un agent secret?_

_-Oui, depuis que la rumeur de licenciement a été relancée par William, un homme de confiance montait à bord du zodiac chaque fois que Paul travaillait._

_-Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue?_

_-Il fallait que votre comportement demeure naturel._

_-Oui, mais puisque vous saviez qui était le coupable, il me semble que…_

_-Nous manquions de preuves… Ce qui est certain, c'est que William s'en veut de t'avoir fait courir un tel danger._

_«N'éprouve-t-il aucun remords concernant mon cœur meurtri?» _Me retins-je juste à temps de demander.

_-En tout cas, dès qu'il a su que Paul était à bord du Zodiac et qu'aucun agent n'était monté avec vous, il a mis Anne aux arrêts._

_-Que voulait Paul exactement? Pourquoi cherchait-il à nuire au Musée?_

_-Il voulait que j'en vienne à leur vendre le Musée à bas prix. Les deux complices de Paul que William a fait arrêter attendaient que le Musée soit au bord de la faillite pour me faire une offre d'achat que je n'aurais pas pu refuser. Leur objectif en soi n'était pas mauvais, ils voulaient ouvrir un restaurant de fruits de mer. Il faut avouer que l'édifice est vraiment bien placé. Un restaurant situé là aurait de fortes chances de réussir._

_-Paul a donc cédé à la panique en apprenant qu'il allait perdre son emploi?_

_-Oui, il était désespéré. Lorsqu'Anne lui a offert de remplacer Lucie, il a contacté ses deux associés, déterminé à jouer le tout pour le tout, le jour même. Il croyait qu'en prenant le Zodiac et ses passagers en otage, il convaincrait William de lui vendre le Musée pour un prix dérisoire._

_-Eh bien. Pour le Musée, tout est bien qui finit bien alors._

_-Si l'on veut oui. En tout cas, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à William avant son départ._

_-J'aurais aimé le saluer…_

_-Lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas remettre son départ. Sa compagnie a un autre contrat à honorer tout près de Montréal. Ah, en passant, avant que j'oublie : Charles et Caroline voulaient aussi que je te dise qu'ils sont fiers de toi. _

Ma tante vint nous rejoindre un peu plus tard m'annonçant qu'elle venait d'assister à l'instant au départ de mes parents.

_-Ils ont dit qu'ils m'appelleraient une fois rendus à Québec._

Mes deux visiteurs me quittèrent vers 20h30, me laissant seule avec une lettre que je mourrais d'envie de lire au moins tout autant que de la jeter.

Je pris mon temps pour la décacheter. Il y avait trois feuilles pliées dont l'une seulement était noircie par une écriture soignée et aussi parfaite que peut l'être la calligraphie d'une personne qui avait dû reprendre sans relâche ses leçons. J'en commençai la lecture sans tarder.

_«Chère mademoiselle Bennet,»_

– _Pouvais-je m'attendre à autre chose qu'à ce début plutôt froid et impersonnel? Il commence immédiatement en prenant ses distances comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre où se situait ma place dans sa vie : nulle part. _

J'avais de moins en moins hâte de lire la suite. Je faillis déposer la feuille sur la table devant moi et attendre que l'infirmière arrivât pour lui demander de tout mettre au recyclage, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

_«Vous n'avez pas idée du soulagement qui fut le mien lorsque nous avons reçu un appel du service de surveillance du port de Matane pour nous avertir que vous veniez d'y ramener l'Exploramer. Que vous ayez conduit le Zodiac toute seule était déjà un exploit, alors imaginez ma surprise lorsque que j'ai appris qu'en plus de cela vous avez réussi, avec l'aide d'un autre passager, à maîtriser Paul et l'un de ses complices. Puisque j'étais moi-même directement en discussion avec Paul à quelques reprises pendant que vous étiez tous pris en otage, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête et qu'à cet égard, il était terriblement dangereux. Quant à ses complices, je les connaissais aussi et les faisais surveiller depuis que mon informateur principal, qui travaille comme serveur au bar le Démon, m'avait avisé qu'ils négociaient de racheter le Musée pour un prix dérisoire. »_

–_Voilà donc pourquoi il était là, ce fameux soir, et surtout pourquoi Charles a mentionné que William y était déjà allé plusieurs fois alors que je dansais avec lui. -_Compris-je avant de reprendre ma lecture.

_«Sachez que j'ai remis mon rapport d'enquête à votre oncle en prenant bien soins de préciser que désormais, je recommande qu'à chaque expédition, on retrouve obligatoirement à bord au moins deux personnes à même de naviguer. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui vous serait arrivé si Steve n'avait jamais pris le temps de vous enseigner les rudiments de la navigation. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissant de cette initiative._

_Par ailleurs, vous trouverez également ci-joint, la copie originale du blâme dont vous avez fait l'objet suite à l'accident qui, nous le savons maintenant avec certitude, avait été planifié par Paul lui-même. Le rapport que vous aviez rédigé à ce moment-là de même que le document officiel vous incriminant ont été retirés de votre dossier. Par contre, j'ai pris la décision de remplacer ceux-ci par un certificat de «rendement exceptionnel» signé de ma main et de celle de votre oncle. Ce certificat vous donne droit à une bourse de 3000$ que vous avez grandement méritée. Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances avec le projet Fourchette bleue et vous assure que je garderai de vous un souvenir impérissable._

_Bien à vous,_

_William Darcy_

_Détective privé.»_

J'étais abasourdie et ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Je jetai un œil distrait sur les deux autres feuilles avant de les déposer devant moi sans même les parcourir. Après un bref moment, je rangeai les trois feuilles dans l'enveloppe et jetai celle-ci dans la poubelle de ma chambre à côté du lit.

_«Il vaut mieux que je la fasse disparaître aussi. Si William est arrivé à faire disparaître les traces de l'accident dont j'ai été reconnue responsable, je dois bien être capable de faire de même en faisant disparaître toutes les traces visibles de son passage dans ma vie. Adieux William Darcy!»_

Je m'allongeai, fermai les yeux et sombrai dans le néant, volontairement.

Samedi matin, France et Daniel arrivèrent vers 9h00, juste à temps pour rencontrer le médecin qui devait venir m'examiner avant de décider s'il signait mon congé. Celui-ci s'estima satisfait de mon état et me permit de quitter l'hôpital en me recommandant de ne pas me remettre au travail avant une semaine. Il me remit un formulaire réservé à mon employeur et me souhaita bonne chance. Je suivis ma cousine et son amoureux jusqu'à leur voiture où je pris place à l'arrière.

Nous arrivâmes à Capucins vers 10h30 à la suite de quoi, Daniel prit congé de nous deux en promettant de revenir dormir chez moi pour être avec France. Je le remerciai et allai me reposer dès que sa voiture s'éloigna. France en profita pour regarder ce que j'avais dans mon réfrigérateur et dans mes armoires. Elle me quitta peu de temps après pour aller faire les courses. Je me réveillai en larmes deux heures plus tard alors que France n'était pas encore rentrée. J'avais mal à la tête et n'arrivais pas à chasser de mon esprit, l'image du trou béant que j'avais aperçu dans le ventre du frère de Luc. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de me faire couler un bon bain chaud. France arriva quelques minutes seulement après mon entrée dans l'eau chaude. Dès que je lui eus fait comprendre où j'étais, je l'entendis commencer à ranger le contenu de ses sacs d'épicerie dans les armoires de ma cuisine et dans le réfrigérateur. Enfin calme et apaisée, j'émergeai de la salle de bain et fus conquise par l'odeur appétissante d'une sauce à spaghetti qui mijotait sur le feu. Lorsque notre repas fut prêt, nous nous installâmes sur ma galerie, profitant de la belle vue sur le fleuve comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant mon aventure. France me quitta ensuite pour rendre visite à mes tantes. Je m'installai dans la chaise longue que ma cousine avait pris le temps de déplier. Les nombreuses sœurs de ma mère, qui demeuraient toutes dans les environs, avaient hâte de savoir à quel moment elles pourraient venir me rendre visite. France avait décidé de m'aider à coordonner leurs venues afin qu'elles n'arrivassent pas toutes en même temps, tâche dont elle s'acquitta très bien d'ailleurs.

Daniel arriva immédiatement après le repas du soir et passa la soirée à regarder la télévision avec nous. Pour ma part, très rapidement je m'endormis sur ma chaise et fus réveillée par France quelques minutes plus tard. Elle m'aida à me rendre dans mon lit et me borda comme une enfant. Je la remerciai d'une voix ensommeillée et ne l'entendis même pas lorsqu'elle referma ma porte.

Le dimanche se déroula sensiblement sur le même rythme. Je reçus quelques membres de la famille et me préparai en prévision des journées que je devrais passer toute seule, puisque France retournerait à Matane pour reprendre son travail. Nicole, la plus jeune sœur de ma mère s'était engagée à venir me voir dès son retour du travail vers 16h00 afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour moi et que je ne manquais de rien.

Les journées se succédaient les unes aux autres et mes forces augmentaient au même rythme que mes maux de tête diminuaient. Le vendredi arriva et je me sentis presque entièrement rétablie. J'avais repris mes marches sur le bord de la mer et l'air salin m'aidait même à faire le vide dans mon esprit, de moins en moins tourmenté. Le samedi matin France revint avec Daniel vers 9h00 pour constater que j'étais suffisamment remise pour faire mon marché avec elle. Nous revînmes vers 11h00 et discutâmes de tout et de rien, tout en préparant notre dîner. France avait bien fait de me laisser conduire ma voiture en rentrant du marché, car cela me rassura et me prouva que j'étais assez solide pour retourner au travail le lundi suivant comme prévu avec le médecin. Le dimanche, je le passai seule à cuisiner et à lire tranquillement dans la maison. Malheureusement, à cause de la pluie, je ne fus toutefois pas en mesure d'aller marcher sur la plage et me couchai tôt.

Lundi matin, jour décisif pour moi, en arrivant au Musée, je fus accueillie par mon oncle Valère, Charlotte et ma collègue Lucie. Mon oncle m'annonça que j'étais exceptionnellement dispensée de participer aux expéditions de la journée, mais que j'aurais droit à deux rencontres pendant lesquelles Charlotte et moi planifierions la conférence de presse du projet dont j'étais redevenue la propriétaire. Presque tous les employés du Musée – que je les connus ou non – vinrent me saluer et me féliciter pour ce qu'ils appelaient mon «acte de bravoure». J'aurais tant aimé que Luc et son frère fussent avec moi pour recevoir ces louanges… Je me promis tout de même de leur envoyer un courriel le soir même pour leur transmettre les remerciements de mes collègues. La plupart des travaux initiés avant le départ de monsieur Darcy (je fus toute heureuse de constater que par réflexe, je recommençais à le nommer ainsi) étaient déjà terminés.

En milieu de l'après-midi, j'eus également l'immense joie de revoir Steve. Il en profita pour compléter mon éducation en me racontant comment il avait été repêché par les Gardes-côtes quelques minutes seulement après avoir été jeté hors du Zodiac.

_-La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer. J'ai donc fait le mort assez longtemps pour qu'ils se décident à me jeter à la mer. _

Il était venu me voir à l'hôpital un soir, mais comme j'étais sous l'effet d'un puissant sédatif, il n'avait pas pu me parler. Pour sa part, il avait recommencé à travailler le jeudi de la semaine précédente.

_-Élisabeth, il était temps que tu reviennes. Les expéditions ne sont plus les mêmes quand tu n'es pas là._

_-Ha, ha. Très drôle_

_-Eh, n'oublie pas que je dois terminer ta formation. J'ai le feu vert maintenant. J'ai même débuté l'entraînement de Lucie la semaine dernière._

_-Super!_

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités avant qu'il ne nous eût quittés pour se préparer à sa dernière sortie en mer de la journée. Quant à moi, j'allai directement voir mon patron afin de lui demander la permission de me retirer plus tôt. J'arrivai chez moi vers 16h30 et je me couchai sans plus attendre, tant j'étais épuisée. Je m'éveillai vers 19h00, me fis chauffer un plat préparé la veille et me posai devant mon ordinateur pour réceptionner mes messages. J'avais des courriels de mes deux frères, de plusieurs amis que je fréquentais alors que j'habitais Montréal et de mes parents, bien évidemment.

Comme son message venait tout juste de me parvenir, je saisis la chance de contacter mon frère aîné en utilisant «skype». Serge répondit aussitôt, se déclarant catastrophé par ce qui m'était arrivé et s'excusant de ne pas être venu me rendre visite parce qu'il était débordé de travail.

_-Mes supérieurs sont très nerveux présentement. Tu te souviens de cette promotion dont je t'ai parlé? Le poste que je reluque depuis le mois dernier?_

_-Oui, tu l'as enfin décroché?_

_-Non, pas encore. Ils analysent les dossiers des candidats cette semaine. Si tout va bien, je serai convoqué à une entrevue au début de la semaine prochaine._

_-Tu me préviendras dès que tu le sauras?_

_-Promis petite sœur. Josie te salue et t'embrasse. Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit? Elle prépare une exposition, comme tu le lui avais suggéré avant ton départ de la ville._

_-Génial! Je suis contente qu'elle se soit enfin décidée, ses toiles sont tellement belles._

Après avoir parlé de nos parents, je fermai la fenêtre de communication et retournai répondre à Jake qui voulait savoir comment j'allais depuis que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital. Je le rassurai sur mon sort, rédigeai un bref message pour Luc puis un dernier message à mes parents pour leur raconter comment s'était passé mon retour au travail. Je fermai mon ordinateur en me promettant de prendre le temps de répondre à mes amis le lendemain.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula relativement bien. Le Musée était toujours bondé au point où j'en vins presque à souhaiter que nous ayons un peu moins de monde. Les sorties en mer étaient toujours remplies. Plusieurs passagers osèrent même nous poser des questions sur l'événement dramatique que nous avions vécu à bord du Zodiac. Je compris ainsi que cette histoire avait fait le tour du Québec. Bien que cela n'eût aucun lien avec mon projet, la publicité involontaire que ce drame avait générée se déversa aussi sur la conférence de presse, prévue pour le lancement officiel du projet Fourchette bleue. Mon oncle était débordé d'appels et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le jour J, un jeudi, j'arrivai au Musée plus tôt que j'habitude. Nous attendions des journalistes de tous horizons, de même que des promoteurs du jardin de Métis et de la mine Lyall qui s'étaient engagés à participer au projet et d'en faire la publicité auprès de leur clientèle. Mon oncle prit la parole pour parler des nouveautés du Musée, puis me céda la place pour présenter le projet dans son ensemble. Le chef Alexandre avait préparé des petites bouchées pour faire découvrir certains mets que le projet mettrait en avant.

Un poissonnier du coin intervint également pour expliquer aux journalistes de quelle manière les clients pouvaient influencer la pêche dans son ensemble en choisissant une espèce de crabe plutôt qu'une autre. Nous apprîmes finalement ce qui inquiétait les journalistes, lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à poser leurs questions ils se demandaient si les grandes villes comme Montréal, Ottawa et Québec accepteraient de remettre leurs pratiques en question et s'adapter.

J'expliquai alors que nous venions justement de mettre sur pied un groupe de travail incluant des propriétaires des poissonneries et de restaurants de fruits de mer provenant de ces trois grandes villes.

_-Il est déjà prévu que les chefs et les propriétaires des poissonneries visés viennent faire un tour au Musée à nos frais afin de goûter et essayer ces nouvelles recettes. _Complétai-je avant de les remercier de s'être déplacés.

La conférence terminée, plusieurs journalistes vinrent me demander une rencontre individuelle afin de mieux saisir les nuances du projet et compléter leur documentation. Je leur suggérai de prendre rendez-vous avec mon oncle pour le lendemain, de profiter de leur présence au Musée pour goûter aux divers mets préparés par Alexandre et de visiter nos nouvelles installations. La grande majorité de nos invités restèrent pour la visite et dégustèrent les bouchées préparées par le chef du restaurant du Quai. Certains réservèrent même une table à son restaurant pour le soir même. Alexandre était tellement content qu'il vint me serrer contre lui et complimenta mon oncle.

Plus tard, j'accompagnai ceux et celles qui voulaient bien me suivre dans le Musée où je continuai à répondre à leurs questions. Je me consolai en me disant que cela m'épargnerait probablement la peine d'avoir les rencontrer tous de nouveau. Les semaines qui suivirent furent éreintantes et diablement folles. Toutefois, les retombées du projet Fourchette bleue dépassèrent toutes nos attentes et nous apportèrent une clientèle imprévue.

Les propriétaires du jardin de Métis et de la mine Lyall profitèrent tout autant de cette hausse de popularité au point où nous convînmes de nous entraider davantage. Désormais, lorsque nous serions tenus de participer aux foires ou aux événements où nous aurions à tenir un kiosque d'information pour le public en général, nous n'enverrions qu'un seul représentant de nos trois organismes et celui-ci aurait comme tâche de faire mousser la publicité des trois institutions en même temps. En nous y rendant ainsi en rotation, cela nous permettrait de réduire les frais au maximum.

Peu à peu, notre association et le projet Fourchette bleue devinrent un modèle pour la région et nous permit de gagner un prix grâce à leur originalité et à l'effort fourni par les gens de la région pour se distinguer et sortir des sentiers battus. Le prix qui me réjouit le plus fut celui que nous octroya l'association de la protection du Fleuve Saint-Laurent parce que nous faisions découvrir de nouvelles espèces comestibles et permettions ainsi à celles qui subissaient la plus grande pression commerciale de se reposer un peu.

Vers la fin du mois de septembre, j'étais épuisée mais totalement comblée, professionnellement parlant. J'avais tellement de travail en plus des sorties en mer, que j'en vins à céder ma place à deux nouvelles recrues. Cela me permit de me consacrer au projet Fourchette bleue à temps plein.

En octobre, je fus invitée à tenir un kiosque lors de deux colloques importants afin de représenter l'association (je parle ici de notre Musée, du Jardin de Métis et de la Mine Lyall). Après la première conférence, j'appris que j'avais été invitée par une importante chaîne de télévision pour parler du projet et de notre association. J'acceptai immédiatement et laissai mon oncle négocier la durée et la teneur de mon séjour à Montréal au moment de l'enregistrement.

Lorsque je quittai Capucins en prévision de cet événement, mon séjour s'était déjà vu prolonger à trois reprises. Avec toutes les entrevues que j'allai devoir donner par la même occasion et pour les besoins du tournage, l'escale durerait deux semaines et risquait même de s'étendre encore s'il advenait que d'autres journalistes demandassent à me rencontrer. J'étais très excitée à l'idée de revenir en ville dans ces circonstances. J'aurais enfin l'occasion de revoir certaines connaissances que j'avais négligées depuis de décès de mon amoureux et surtout l'opportunité de passer du temps avec mon frère aîné et son épouse Josie.

Je savais que Serge se relevait à peine de la déception de ne pas avoir obtenu le poste qu'il avait convoité pendant quelques temps. En effet, au terme de sa troisième entrevue, le job avait finalement été offert à un autre candidat. Ses patrons avait préféré engager un illustre inconnu recruté à Toronto. J'avais bien hâte de pouvoir lui parler et si possible lui remonter le moral. Mon frère et son épouse Josie, d'origine Italienne, possédaient une maison grandiose dans la banlieue de Montréal, à Beaconsfield plus exactement. Tous deux avaient travaillé pendant de nombreuses années pour la compagnie Air Canada avant que Josie n'eût pris sa retraite pour des raisons de santé – elle est allergique à presque tout – et que Serge ne fût transféré pour l'une des plus grandes entreprises indépendantes de services en technologies de l'information et en gestion des processus d'affaires : le groupe CGI.

Durant la première semaine de mon séjour à Montréal, je me consacrai principalement aux journalistes de la presse écrite. Je les rencontrai à tour de rôle et m'amusai à lire les articles qu'ils publiaient au fur et à mesure. Dans l'ensemble, ils arrivaient à rapporter mes propos et nos idées en cohérence avec nos intentions. La même semaine, je pris aussi des rendez-vous avec plusieurs chefs cuisiniers dont Alexandre m'avait fourni les noms et les rencontrai pour leur faire découvrir les recettes développées par notre chef bien de chez nous, devenu par la force de choses un ami précieux. Il faut dire qu'en Gaspésie, Alexandre était rapidement devenu une vedette et que depuis, sa réputation s'était étendue jusque dans la métropole que je redécouvrais moi-même après plusieurs années d'absence. J'allai même faire le tour des poissonneries pour les inciter à acheter d'autres fruits de mer et d'autres espèces de crustacés.

Le vendredi soir, j'étais épuisé, mais puisque j'avais un rendez-vous avec un couple d'amis, je passai une soirée des plus agréables, étonnée moi-même de découvrir que je pouvais enfin parler de mon amour disparu sans avoir envie de pleurer. De retour à ma chambre d'hôtel, j'avais un message de mon frère Serge qui me laissait les coordonnées de la galerie d'art où son épouse réalisait actuellement son premier vernissage. Celle-ci peignait des toiles vraiment très intéressantes et venait tout juste de terminer une série de tableaux qu'elle souhaitait mettre en vente. Je le rappelai et discutai avec lui pendant presque une heure avant de me laisser convaincre de faire un saut à la galerie, en début d'après-midi.

Dans la matinée de samedi, j'allai effectuer quelques longueurs dans la piscine de l'hôtel et pris mon temps pour manger et me préparer. Je sautai dans un taxi vers 13h30 et arrivai à la galerie un peu à l'avance. J'en profitai donc pour arpenter la rue Saint-Laurent pour redécouvrir ses odeurs et ses saveurs si particulières. Vers 14h00, je revins sur mes pas et entrai dans la galerie, déjà pleine de gens. Apercevant Josie, mon italienne de belle-sœur, je m'approchai lentement d'elle, très amusée de réentendre cette belle langue utilisée par plusieurs membres de sa famille qui discutaient dans un coin. Ils me firent signe en me reconnaissant et me pressèrent vigoureusement contre eux avec toute la chaleur dont ils étaient capables. Sylvio, un cousin de Josie avec lequel je m'étais toujours bien entendue, m'entraîna un peu à l'écart et me fit visiter l'exposition tout en prenant de mes nouvelles.

_-T'aurais pas dû disparaître comme ça, cara._

_-Sylvio, comme ton accent m'a manqué._

_-Mais, Lizzie, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'accent._

Mon frère m'apercevant enfin, vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me montra d'un signe où se trouvaient ses collègues de travail et me quitta pour aller terminer sa discussion avec eux.

_-Ils ont pris la peine de venir… Je reviendrai te voir dès que j'aurai passé assez de temps avec eux. _Me promit-il

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Serge. Je suis en bonne main. _Le rassurai-je en montrant Sylvio qui me suivait comme un petit chien.

_-Elle dit vrai Sergio. Sylvio est là. _Ajouta-t-il en se frappant le torse comme un gorille.

Tout en blaguant et flirtant ouvertement avec moi, Sylvio me fit parcourir la salle à nouveau, me permettant ainsi de voir chacune des œuvres de ma belle-sœur. Je fus particulièrement touchée par la dernière de ses toiles. Elle avait réalisé un paysage marin qui représentait exactement ce que je ressentais lorsque je venais me promener sur le bord de la mer. Je demandai à Sylvio de me guider vers la feuille sur laquelle les visiteurs pouvaient inscrire leurs offres d'achat. Je fus surprise de constater que nous étions au moins deux à éprouver le même intérêt pour le tableau en question. J'inscrivis mon nom et lus celui de mon concurrent dans l'intention de partir à sa recherche afin de tenter de le convaincre de me le laisser.

-_S. Beaurivage?_ Lus-je à voix haute, questionnant Sylvio par la même occasion.

Comme celui-ci haussait les épaules en guise de réponse, je repérai ma belle-sœur dans la salle et me dirigeai vers elle dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur cet homme. Celle-ci était très contente de me voir et quitta le petit groupe avec lequel elle discutait pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

_-Merci d'être venue Élisabeth. Et surtout de me servir de prétexte pour me libérer de ces journalistes un peu accaparants._

_-Oups, mais ça ne va pas te nuire de les quitter comme ça?_

_-Non. J'avais fini de toute façon. De plus, j'ai plein d'autres gens à rencontrer. Où est Serge?_

_-Il est coincé avec des collègues de bureau d'après ce que j'ai compris._

_-Encore?_

_-Ouais. Josie, je voulais que tu saches que ta dernière toile, je l'aime beaucoup._

_-Je m'en doutais. Je l'ai peinte à partir d'une photo que j'ai prise devant chez toi… devant ta nouvelle maison…_

_-Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter._

_-Je te la réserve volontiers. Va inscrire ton nom sur la feuille._

_-C'est que je ne suis pas la seule à la vouloir._

_-Ah oui? Qui d'autre?_

_-Un certain S. Beaurivage…_

_-Oh non!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-C'est le supérieur immédiat de Serge. Le nouveau. Je ne le connais pas assez pour tenter de le dissuader. Peut être que Serge y arrivera… Tu le vois?_

_-Qui?_

_-Serge._

_-Oui. Il discute toujours avec ses collègues._

_-Je vais aller le trouver pour le lui demander._

_-Non Josie. Retourne à tes invités. Je vais m'occuper moi-même de mon frère. Sans compter qu'il sera sans doute très content que je lui permette de s'éloigner de ces pots de colle._

_-Oh, oui. Ça c'est certain._

Sitôt que je l'eus quittée, Josie fut aussitôt assaillie par plusieurs invités qui voulaient la complimenter à propos de ses œuvres. Pour ma part, je m'approchai lentement de mon frère et décidai de m'imposer dans son groupe, avec l'espoir de découvrir lequel voulait me prendre la toile que je considérais déjà comme mienne.

_-Serge, tu ne me présentes pas à tes collègues de travail?_

Pendant que mon frère se tournait vers moi et me serrait contre lui pour me faire entrer dans le petit cercle que ces collègues masculins formaient avec lui, j'accrochai un sourire engageant sur mon visage et commençai à les examiner de gauche à droite. Les deux premiers collègues qu'il me présenta portaient des noms qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Je me souvins que Serge m'avait déjà parlé de ces deux hommes et je savais qu'il les aimait bien. Le second avait beaucoup de charme et me tint la main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je me tournai vers la droite afin que mon frère puisse maintenant me présenter à ses deux derniers collègues et restai figée par la surprise.

_-Élisabeth, voici d'abord mon nouveau patron immédiat, monsieur Simon Beaurivage._

Je tendis la main mécaniquement incapable de réfléchir puisque je me trouvais devant un homme que je connaissais très bien, mais sous le nom de William Darcy.

**_...À suivre..._**

**_Qui a une idée pour la suite? Laurence? Juliette? Yo? À vous la parole!_**


	8. Le frère jumeau!

_**Plus que trois chapitres à venir! Merci de votre patience! J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez mesdames! N'oubliez pas de me transmettre vos commentaires. Merci à celles qui prennent toujours le temps de m'écrire un petit mot pour me dire ce qu'elles ont pensé du chapitre. Merci surtout à celles qui pensent à mentionner l'excellent travail réalisé par Youk qui a un oeil de lynx. Amitié: Miriamme.  
><strong>_

**Huitième partie**

«_Que fait-il ici?_» Me demandai-je, toujours sous le choc.

_-Monsieur Beaurivage. _Balbutiai-je après avoir reçu un coup de coude de mon frère.

_-Heureux de vous rencontrer mademoiselle _me répondit la copie conforme de William Darcy et sur le même ton que s'il m'eut rencontrée pour la première fois.

Scrutant son regard, j'eus l'impression furtive d'y découvrir une légère gêne, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne s'agît de mon imagination ? En tout cas, je ne pus que lui reconnaître un grand talent d'acteur puisque rien chez lui ne me montra qu'il craignait que je ne révélasse son imposture. Prête à le tester afin de voir comment il allait se débrouiller, je m'arrêtai juste à temps, me souvenant que dans les faits, je ne savais que peu de choses à son sujet. Il pouvait très bien avoir utilisé un nom d'emprunt lorsqu'il avait été avec nous en Gaspésie.

_«Sans doute le fait-il à chaque fois qu'il commence une nouvelle enquête.» _Me répétai-je pour mieux résister à la tentation de lui tendre un piège à ma façon.

Toutefois, je fus incapable de me taire plus longtemps et osai finalement le questionner : _Il y a longtemps que vous travaillez pour le groupe CGI, monsieur Beaurivage?_

_-NON. _

_-Il vient juste de se joindre à mon équipe Élisabeth. _M'informa mon frère tout en jetant un œil assassin dans ma direction.

_-Et que faites-vous exactement? _Continuai-je sans me préoccuper de Serge qui cherchait toujours à attirer mon attention par dessus son épaule, exactement comme l'eut fait ma mère en pareille circonstance.

_-Je suis le nouveau directeur du département R& D._

_-R et D? _

_-Recherches et développement. _M'expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Mes yeux glissèrent alors vers mon frère. Sentant le regard de Simon se joindre au mien, je compris que Serge devait lui paraître tendu. Il me fut très facile de deviner pourquoi. Je savais que le poste qu'occupait cet homme était celui que Serge désirait obtenir depuis qu'il s'était joint au groupe CGI. Réalisant que j'étais responsable du malaise qui s'était installé dans notre petit groupe, je me tournai vers le quatrième collègue de mon frère, sachant que Serge pourrait en profiter et sauterait sur cette occasion pour me le présenter.

_-Enchanté mademoiselle Bennet. _Me lança le plus âgé du groupe. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie?_

Comme je roulai des yeux tant la réponse me paraissait tout sauf simple, Serge prit la parole avant moi et tenta d'expliquer à sa manière ce que je faisais comme métier. Profitant de l'explication maladroite de mon aîné, j'observai la réaction de Simon avec intérêt. Encore une fois, je dus lui «soulever mon chapeau» puisqu'il jouait à merveille le rôle de celui qui ne comprenait rien de la vie rurale et qui n'avait aucune idée des habitudes de vie de ceux qui choisissent d'habiter loin des grands centres urbains.

_-Puisque la mer vous semble aussi peu familière, monsieur Beaurivage, je m'étonne que vous ayez sélectionné la toile «vue sur le fleuve» comme un achat potentiel?_

_-Vous croyez donc qu'il n'y a que ceux qui vivent sur le bord du fleuve Saint-Laurent qui peuvent l'apprécier? _Me répliqua-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_-Loin de moi cette idée. Mais ce que vous ignorez certainement, c'est que cette toile a été réalisée à partir d'une photo que Josie – l'épouse de Serge – a prise devant chez moi. C'est en pensant à moi qu'elle l'a peinte._

_-Si tel est le cas, pour quelle raison l'a-t-elle mise en vente alors? _S'enquit-il en pointant le mur où la toile en question était accrochée bien en évidence.

_-Sachant ce qu'elle représente pour moi, vous ne voulez vraiment pas me la céder?_

_-Pourquoi ferais-je cela? _

_-Parce que je vous le demande. _Tentai-je, sachant très bien que mes yeux et mon expression ne jouaient pas du tout en ma faveur.

_-J'ai été le premier acheteur à me manifester et à ce titre, je serai le premier à faire une offre. Si vous la voulez, vous n'avez qu'à surpasser mon offre. _

_-C'est votre dernier mot?_

_-Oui._

Sans plus attendre et bravant toutes les convenances, je quittai le groupe sous l'œil ahuri de ceux qui avaient assisté impuissants à notre altercation. Je repérai et allai rejoindre Sylvio qui faisait le pied de grue devant le buffet avec les autres membres de sa famille.

_-Alors Lizzie? Commoesta?_

J'avais les yeux rouges à force de lutter contre les larmes, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés.

_-Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras. _Bredouillai-je en m'approchant de lui.

J'avais besoin de chaleur humaine. Je mourais d'envie d'aller confondre cet homme devant tout le monde et l'aurais fait immédiatement, n'eut été la certitude que j'avais que cela nuirait à mon frère puis à ma belle sœur par ricochet. Me serrant contre lui, Sylvio eut la délicatesse de ne me poser aucune question. En bon ami, il se contenta de me tenir contre lui et fit ce qu'il réussissait mieux que tout le monde : me faire rire aux éclats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, beaucoup plus calme, je pus enfin laisser mon regard balayer la salle afin de prendre mes repères et surtout afin d'éviter volontairement de croiser une certaine personne.

J'hésitais entre deux hypothèses pour expliquer la présence de celui-ci dans la compagnie de mon frère. Je supposai qu'il avait dû être engagé par le groupe CGI afin d'effectuer une enquête interne, même si je n'écartais tout de même pas la possibilité qu'il eût été engagé par mon frère lui-même. Après tout, lors d'un échange avec mon oncle, celui-ci avait nécessairement dû parler à Serge du détective privé qui l'avait sorti d'affaire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'avais bien l'intention de réaliser ma propre petite enquête et d'en avoir le cœur net. J'attendrais que mon frère s'éloignât définitivement de ses collègues de travail pour aller le retrouver et commencer à le questionner. Mais je dus remettre à plus tard mon idée car Serge se dirigeait vers moi.

_-Alors, comment trouves-tu les autres toiles de Josie? _Me demanda-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que c'était sa manière de me faire comprendre qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose de précis.

_-Elles sont magnifiques, comme toujours Serge. En tout cas, aucune n'est plus à mon goût que la dernière._

_-Ouais, j'ai vu ça. _Il m'entraîna à l'écart et m'interrogea à voix basse :_ Élisabeth, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure?_

_-Je croyais avoir été assez claire : je veux vraiment acheter ce tableau, Serge._

_-Je ne te savais pas si obstinée._

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as quelque chose à craindre de lui?_

_-Non, pourquoi? _Se défendit-il.

_-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec lui. _Répliquai-je en jetant un œil derrière nous.

_-Élisabeth, c'est mon patron. Je n'ai pas à être ou ne pas être à l'aise avec lui._

_-Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il occupe le poste que tu voulais avoir?_

_-Non. Il a été meilleur que moi à l'entrevue, c'est tout et ça s'arrête là._

_-Il est chez vous depuis combien de temps?_

_-Deux mois._

_-Une ascension plutôt rapide, tu ne trouves pas?_

J'étais maintenant convaincue que mon frère ignorait qu'il côtoyait tous les jours un détective privé. Il me restait plus qu'à découvrir pour quelle raison, le groupe CGI avait soudainement besoin de recourir à de tels services. L'idée que mon frère eût quelque chose à se reprocher me traversa l'esprit, mais je la repoussai aussitôt. J'avais confiance en son jugement et je ne voulais pas me laisser influencer comme mon oncle l'avait fait avec moi.

_-En tout cas, il est borné. _Lançai-je avec hargne.

_-Élisabeth, il s'est manifesté avant toi pour acheter cette toile. Il est dans son droit. _Le défendit Serge en me faisant signe de baisser le ton.

_-Je sais, je sais. Et avec lui comme patron au bureau, ça se passe comment?_

_-Plutôt bien. Enfin, assez bien pour que je m'y sente mieux que chez Air Canada, mais comme d'habitude, Josie trouve que je travaille trop._

_-Tu reviens à la maison vers quelle heure le soir, en moyenne?_

_-Vers 20h30._

_-Et tu commences à quelle heure le matin?_

_-7h30._

_-Je suis d'accord avec ta femme : tu travailles trop!_

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Je préparais ma prochaine question lorsque je vis arriver ma belle sœur derrière Serge. Elle semblait épuisée. Arrivée près de nous, elle vint se lover dans les bras de mon frère. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

_-Tu vas venir à notre petite fête demain? N'est-ce pas Élisabeth?_

_-Une fête? Où ça?_

_-Chez nous, à Beaconsfield. _Me renseigna Serge_._

_-Ton frère ne travaille pas demain, pour une fois. Alors j'ai décidé d'en profiter._

_-À quelle heure?_

_-Dans l'après midi. Les gens vont commencer à arriver vers 11h00, mais c'est pour le repas qu'il y aura le plus de monde._

_-Quel genre de monde?_

_-Des amis essentiellement. Et tu n'as aucune excuse, tu connais déjà la majorité d'entre eux d'ailleurs._

_-Y aura-t-il des gens de ton bureau, Serge?_

_-Quelques uns, oui. Mais très peu._

_-Tu dois apporter ton costume de bain puisque la piscine intérieure sera ouverte et que la fête se tiendra dans la grande pièce qui sert de prolongement à celle-ci. _

_-Josie voulait que ça ressemble à un «Beach party». _

_-Très bien, je serai là. Je peux apporter quelque chose à manger?_

_-Non. On a engagé un traiteur. Je ne voulais pas avoir de nourriture à préparer ni à ramasser._

_-Parfait. Oh, pour le transport, est-ce que Sylvio demeure toujours à Montréal?_

_-Oui._

_-Il est invité?_

_-Bien entendu._

_-Hum, bon. Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'emmener avec lui?_

_-Il se fera un plaisir de te conduire chez nous, mais qui sait ce qu'il te demandera en échange…_

_-Tu oublies que je le connais bien._

Je regardai Josie nous quitter à nouveau. J'abandonnai Serge à mon tour pour aller rejoindre Sylvio qui s'était arrêté devant la toile que je voulais acquérir. Il me tira les cheveux pour me faire réagir.

_-Tu sais t'y prendre avec les femmes. _L'agaçai-je en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre.

_-Pas assez puisque tu ne veux rien savoir de moi._

_-Demain, tu peux passer me prendre? Tu vas chez ta cousine Josie, non._

_-Si! Tu m'accompagneras donc Bellissima?_

_-Je te demande de me transporter Sylvio. Ce n'est pas un rancard._

_-J'avais compris cara, mais personne ne peut empêcher un Italien de rêver._

Bien avant que le vernissage ne se terminât, je fis mes adieux à mes hôtes, j'allai embrasser Sylvio et me dirigeai vers la sortie me comptant très chanceuse de ne pas croiser d'autres personnes de ma connaissance. Arrivée devant la porte, j'entendis une personne qui gravissait les marches d'escalier au pas de course. Pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec celle-ci, j'ouvris la porte pour la laisser passer lorsque je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de celui que j'avais essayé d'éviter depuis notre désagréable discussion.

_-Vous attendez quoi pour passer? _Lui demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

_-Ne partez-vous pas un peu tôt? _Me nargua-t-il à son tour en passant à côté de moi.

_-N'arrivez-vous pas bien tard? _L'imitai-je.

_-Vous n'attendez pas l'attribution des toiles? _S'informa-t-il tout sourire.

_-Celle qui m'intéressait est déjà prise. _Répliquai-je froidement.

_-Vous m'en voyez désolé. _Conclut-il en me tournant le dos pour se remettre en marche.

_-Oh non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je le sais et vous le savez. _Lui lançai-je avant de me détourner pour descendre les marches. J'avais tellement besoin de me retrouver à l'air libre.

Une fois arrivée dehors, j'offris mon visage au vent frais qui soufflait sur la rue Saint-Laurent. J'allai me mettre en marche lorsqu'une poigne ferme agrippa mon bras et me tira vers la gauche. Je me retournai pour protester et constatai que Simon me dévisageait, les yeux assombris la colère.

_-Que me reprochez-vous exactement? _M'intima-t-il sans se soucier des passants qui nous dévisageaient.

_-Ne voulons-nous pas la même toile? _Hurlai-je tout en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne solide.

_-Peut être bien, mais je suis convaincu que votre agressivité est due à autre chose._

_-Et le fait que vous utilisez un faux nom? Est-ce une raison suffisante pour me mettre en colère?_

_-Quoi? Simon Beaurivage est mon vrai nom._

_-Peu importe comment vous vous appelez ou vous appeliez. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'un détective privé tourne autour de mon frère._

_-Ah, j'aurai dû le deviner. Vous connaissez mon frère William. __William Darcy._

_-Votre frère William. __Pfff. Pour que votre histoire se tienne, il faudrait pour cela que vous soyez jumeaux._

_-Nous le sommes. William et moi sommes ce que l'on appelle des jumeaux identiques._

Pendant que je le fixais, bouche ouverte, il sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon, l'ouvrit et me montra une photo usée sur laquelle on voyait deux jeunes hommes assis côtes à côtes et si semblables que le doute ne me fut plus permis.

_-Celui de gauche c'est moi, l'autre c'est celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de William Darcy. C'est William le détective privé, pas moi._

_-Et vous êtes jumeaux? Vraiment jumeaux?_

_-Des jumeaux identiques, oui._

_-Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas le même nom?_

_-Oh, ça. C'est parce que William a gardé le nom de notre père. Alors que moi, j'ai changé pour celui-de notre beau-père._

_-Incroyable. Oh, merde! Je suis sincèrement désolée, monsieur Beaurivage. Vous deviez vraiment vous demander sur quel genre de folle vous étiez tombé tout à l'heure? Je suis vraiment confuse._

_-Je vous en prie ! Cette situation n'est pas vraiment nouvelle pour moi ! Quoique la plupart du temps, les filles qui nous confondent ne m'abordent pas avec agressivité !_

_-Je n'en reviens pas. Des jumeaux identiques._

_-Comment avez-vous connu mon frère William?_

_-Il a été engagé par mon oncle au Musée de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, William m'a vaguement parlé de cette enquête. C'était il y a plusieurs mois, n'est-ce pas?_

_-En effet._

_-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous lui en voulez?_

_-Je ne lui en veux pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. En vous voyant, j'ai tout simplement eu peur pour mon frère. Je me demandais pourquoi un privé avait infiltré la compagnie pour laquelle il travaille. _

_-Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire, votre frère est un employé exceptionnel et je ne suis pas un détective._

_-Tant mieux. Vous savez qu'il désirait le même poste que le vôtre?_

_-Oui, il me l'a dit ouvertement la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Serge est très franc et très direct._

_-C'est de famille._

Le rire qui monta de sa gorge me laissa perplexe. Pour un peu, je me dis qu'il aurait pu appartenir à William. Lui aussi aurait certainement ri en m'entendant dire cela puisqu'il avait déjà constaté à quel point ma franchise pouvait dérouter les gens. Il y avait déjà goûté et à plus d'une reprise.

_-En tout cas, je peux vous rassurer pour votre frère : dès que mon transfert sera confirmé, il prendra ma place._

_-Et vous? Vous irez où?_

_-J'ai reçu une offre d'une compagnie ontarienne et comme ma femme est installée à Toronto, ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant qu'on me transfère là-bas._

_-Vous êtes marié?_

_-Oui._

Je jetai un œil sur la bague qu'il portait au doigt.

_-Des enfants?_

_-Nous attendons notre premier dans quelques mois._

_-Vous avez de la chance._

Un premier silence s'installa entre nous.

_-Dites-moi, vous avez des nouvelles de votre frère?_

_-Non, pas depuis quelques jours en fait. Je sais qu'il travaille sur un nouveau dossier, mais comme il ne me parle jamais d'une enquête avant qu'elle soit terminée…_

_-Vous lui direz bonjour de ma part, si vous le voyez bientôt._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas._

_-Oh et puis, pardonnez-moi encore une fois mon attitude de tout à l'heure_

_-C'est oublié, ne vous en faites pas._

_-Donc, vous acceptez de me céder la toile?_ Tentai-je une dernière fois tout en lui tendant la main.

Il me serra la main sans rien ajouter puis nous nous séparâmes. Lui remonta vers la galerie d'art tandis que moi, je commençai à arpenter la rue Saint-Laurent tout en songeant à ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'étais encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. William et Simon étaient des jumeaux à ce point identiques qu'il était tout à fait légitime que j'eus besoin de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions. Après avoir parcouru assez de rues pour me calmer, je hélai un taxi et rentrai à l'hôtel où je me fis couler un bon bain chaud. Le lendemain, veille de mon retour en Gaspésie, je n'avais qu'une entrevue vers 9h00 à la suite de laquelle je serais libre jusqu'au lendemain 12h00, heure à laquelle il me faudrait me mettre en route pour la Baie des Capucins.

Le lendemain, mon entrevue se passa aussi bien que toutes les autres, ce qui me permit de revenir à l'hôtel assez tôt pour avoir le temps de manger et de me changer avant d'aller faire acte de présence au «Beach party» de mon frère. Vers 11h15, Sylvio me téléphona pour me dire qu'il arrivait. Je descendis au pas de course et montai à bord de sa voiture. Je me sentais comme une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous. Sylvio avait un tel sens de l'humour qu'il me fit rire aux larmes pendant une bonne partie du trajet tout en me courtisant avec emphase le reste du temps. Heureusement que je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le prendre au sérieux.

Je m'étais déjà rendue chez mon frère auparavant, mais puisque six années s'étaient écoulées depuis ma dernière visite, je ne reconnaissais même pas le quartier dans lequel nous circulions. La maison toutefois était restée la même bien que la cour arrière eût été entièrement réaménagée par Josie.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, je réalisai que nous étions loin d'être les premiers arrivés. Une trentaine de personne était déjà là et plusieurs employés s'affairaient à placer la nourriture sur les tables que Josie avait fait installer tout autour de la piscine intérieure chauffée. Des parasols étaient ouverts un peu partout donnant vraiment l'impression qu'on était sur le bord d'une belle plage. J'allai embrasser ma belle sœur et lui proposai mon aide. Le personnel de la compagnie de traiteur circulait déjà avec des boissons fraîches et plusieurs baigneurs jouaient au ballon dans la piscine. Sylvio me proposa immédiatement d'aller me baigner. J'acceptai sa proposition compte tenu que j'avais gardé un excellent souvenir de nos poursuites dans l'eau.

Je montai me changer et redescendis en costume de bain. En Gaspésie, je n'aurais jamais osé enfiler le bikini que je portais maintenant puisque l'eau y était froide et que je connaissais trop de gens, mais là, devant autant de nouveaux visages, je me permis un peu de fantaisie. Je sentis plusieurs yeux se braquer sur moi alors que je gagnais le bord de la piscine mais ne m'en souciai guerre. J'étalai ma serviette sur une chaise longue et entrai dans l'eau en me laissant glisser lentement. Sylvio arriva alors près de moi et m'éclaboussa comme il l'avait toujours fait. Je ripostai sachant très bien que j'allais provoquer une guerre entre nous deux. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

_-Élisabeth, Sylvio, cessez ces petits jeux. Vous arrosez tout le monde. _Me gronda Serge d'un ton rieur.

_-Serge à raison, Lizzie. Écoute ton grand frère! _Se moqua Sylvio en m'arrosant à nouveau.

_-Seulement si tu admets que j'ai gagné. _Rétorquai-je avant de plonger pour m'éloigner de lui.

_-Tes désirs sont des ordres, cara. _L'entendis-je répliquer lorsque je ressortis de l'eau au milieu de la piscine.

Son regard démentait ses paroles et je compris que je devais me méfier de ce que ses yeux exprimaient tout à coup. Je reculai et m'éloignai à la nage sentant qu'il me suivait de trop près. Il m'attrapa par les pieds et ramena mon corps tout contre le sien. J'avais beau me débattre, il me tenait captive et attendait que j'abandonnasse la partie. Lorsque j'acceptai ma défaite et devint molle dans ses bras, il en profita pour m'embrasser goulument devant tout le monde. J'étais tellement surprise que je restai figée, nullement surprise de découvrir que ses lèvres s'étaient faites aussitôt plus insistantes. Des éclaboussures provenant de toutes les directions l'éloignèrent de ma bouche quelques secondes plus tard, me permettant de me sauver. Je me tassai prestement sur le côté pour éviter les jets d'eau que les cousins de Sylvio lui envoyaient et croisai le regard désapprobateur d'une personne qui m'observait du bord de l'eau. Je plaquai un sourire de convenance sur mon visage et tournai la tête pour m'assurer que Sylvio n'était pas derrière moi.

_-Bonjour monsieur Beaurivage._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet._

Bien que son regard eût l'air aussi neutre que le mien, une légère grimace déformait sa bouche tandis qu'il m'examinait debout sur le bord de la piscine. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ma silhouette. L'espace d'une seconde, je réalisai que son expression était en tout point semblable à celle que William avait eu sur le visage avant de m'embrasser pour la première fois. Simon me dévisageait toujours lorsqu'il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me hisser. Une fois debout devant lui, je me penchai pour ramasser ma serviette et ce fut alors qu'une voix inconnue s'adressa à lui.

_-Simon? Tu ne nous présentes pas?_

_-Quoi? Oh, oui, Nathalie, je te présente Élisabeth Bennet. La sœur cadette de Serge._

_-Enchantée mademoiselle Bennet. _Me lança une très belle jeune femme enceinte. _Je me nomme Nathalie Beaurivage, je suis l'épouse de Simon._

_-Enchantée madame Beaurivage. Je croyais que vous étiez à Toronto._

_-Oui, j'y étais jusqu'à hier soir. Je suis en visite chez mes parents qui n'habitent pas tellement loin d'ici, mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Nathalie._

_-Très bien._

_-Simon m'a dit que vous connaissez William?_

_-En effet. Il a réalisé une enquête pour mon oncle en Gaspésie._

_-Parlez-vous du dossier qui s'est mal terminé. Enfin, celui qui s'est clos à la suite d'une prise d'otage?_

_-J'imagine qu'il s'agit bien de celui-là. _

_-Avez-vous connu les héros? La femme et l'homme qui ont capturé les malfaiteurs?_

_-En fait, j'étais à bord du bateau, mais je ne me considère pas comme une héroïne._

_-C'est vous qui avez ramené le bateau dans la tempête alors?_

_-Oui._

_-Wow! T'entends ça Simon? Cette jeune femme est celle dont William nous a tant parlé. Il vous admire beaucoup vous savez, il ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet._

_-Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage mademoiselle Bennet. _Ajouta Simon en saisissant un verre sur le plateau que venait de lui présenter un serveur.

_-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour rester vivante, c'est tout._

Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'excusai auprès d'eux et pris la direction de la salle de bain pour aller me changer. L'eau était très bonne, mais je n'aimais pas sentir tous ces regards sur moi. Quand tout le monde est en costume de bain c'est correct de se pavaner en bikini, mais quand les vêtements de ville côtoient les maillots de bain, je préfère de loin être dans le lot des personnes les plus habillées. Je revins dans la cour et allai m'asseoir près de Sylvio qui mangeait entouré de sa cour habituelle. Je me servis une assiette et m'installai à ses côtés. Tout en mangeant, je cherchai des yeux l'homme qui ressemblait en tout point à celui que je ne parvenais pas à oublier. Je le repérai alors qu'il discutait avec Serge, Josie et son épouse.

Josie avait une main posée sur le ventre déjà rond de Nathalie et lui souriait chaleureusement. Les deux autres associés de Serge et leurs épouses arrivèrent tout près du groupe et la discussion sembla tourner autour des enfants déjà nés ou à venir. Simon était très élégant mais sa tenue vestimentaire n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais toujours vu William porter en Gaspésie. Autant Simon avait l'air élégant et décontracté avec son bermuda et son polo autant William donnait l'image d'un cadre sérieux et professionnel avec ses pantalons longs, ses chemises assorties et ses cravates.

Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Je discutais avec Sylvio lorsque je retrouvai l'épouse de Simon à mes côtés. Celle-ci avait tenu à venir me saluer puisqu'elle devait retourner chez ses parents avec qui elle s'était engagée à aller faire des courses pour le reste de l'après-midi. Je la remerciai et lui souhaitai bonne chance avec le bébé. Simon vint la rejoindre, s'excusa auprès de moi et escorta sa femme jusque devant la maison. Son départ laissa un vide en moi que j'attribuai à sa ressemblance avec William et surtout avec le fait que je n'avais pas pris convenablement congé de lui avant qu'il ne fût reparti vers la ville. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire adieu.

J'allai me servir un dessert sur la table où ils étaient tous exposés et retournai vers mes divertissants spécimens italiens mâles. Sylvio m'accueillit de manière toute personnelle. Il m'attira sur ses genoux et s'appropria un morceau de gâteau au fromage que j'avais dans mon assiette. Je me relevai, faussement outrée et pris place sur la chaise vide qui jouxtait la sienne. Je lui repris mon assiette des mains et le sermonnai sans grande conviction, incapable de lui en vouloir réellement. Tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec mes voisins, je m'amusais à observer les autres invités de mon frère. J'eus la surprise de constater que Simon n'était pas parti avec sa femme. Il se tenait maintenant debout avec deux autres collègues de Serge et riait aux éclats. Je ne pus me retenir de penser au fait que je n'avais jamais vu William rire de manière aussi spontanée. Josie arriva alors derrière moi et m'offrit de visiter son atelier de peinture. J'acceptai avec joie et la suivis dans la maison. Trente minutes plus tard, lorsque je revins dans la cour, je fus étonnée de voir Sylvio auprès d'une jeune femme sublime qu'il tenait par la main et embrassait amoureusement. Dès qu'il me vit, Sylvio entraîna la jeune femme vers moi et me la présenta comme étant sa fiancée.

_-Oh mon Dieu ! J'oubliais Élisabeth, Amelia habite dans le coin… et… _Balbutia-t-il, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre.

_-J'aimerais que Sylvio vienne souper chez mes parents ce soir. Ils veulent le rencontrer. _Plaida sa fiancée sans me quitter des yeux.

_-Je ne pourrai donc pas te ramener en ville, cara. _Conclut-il dans ma direction.

_-Oh Sylvio, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je trouverai certainement quelqu'un qui partira pour Montréal un peu plus tard ! Où alors je prendrai un taxi ! _Le rassurai-je.

_-Merci. Tu es la meilleure… après Amélia, bien entendu. _Ajouta-t-il en serrant sa fiancée dans ses bras.

La bonne entente qui semblait les unir faisait plaisir à voir. Je retournai vers l'intérieur et cherchai Serge des yeux. Le trouvant, je lui demandai s'il connaissait une autre personne qui devait repartir pour Montréal dans l'après-midi. Il promit de vérifier auprès de ses invités et de venir me reconduire lui-même s'il ne trouvait personne d'autre. Rassurée, je réintégrai la cour et m'installai sur une chaise avec deux autres cousins de Sylvio. Trente minutes plus tard, je me levai et cherchai Serge des yeux, espérant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour me raccompagner.

Avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui, je fus arrêtée par Simon qui m'annonça qu'il allait partir bientôt et qu'il pouvait me déposer à mon hôtel, chemin faisant. Bien que déconcertée, j'acceptai et le quittai pour faire mes adieux à tous et chacun. Je terminai par mon frère que je remerciai chaleureusement de son invitation. Il me demanda de transmettre ses bons souhaits aux autres membres de la famille qui vivaient autour de moi en Gaspésie. En m'embrassant, Josie m'annonça qu'elle allait me peindre un nouveau tableau et qu'elle avait l'intention de me le faire parvenir dès qu'il serait terminé. Je la serrai dans mes bras et lui demandai de tenter de convaincre mon frère de venir en Gaspésie le plus tôt possible, de le forcer à prendre des vacances. Lorsque je m'éloignai d'elle, je constatai que Simon m'attendait devant l'entrée, au volant d'une Toyota accord.

_«Décidément, il n'a vraiment pas les mêmes goûts que son frère jumeau». _

Il m'accueillit en m'ouvrant la portière, avant de prendre place au volant quelques secondes après avoir galamment refermé la porte de mon côté. En arrivant sur l'autoroute 20, il se renseigna sur le nom de mon hôtel et me demanda si je voulais mettre de la musique. Je lui répondis que je préférais davantage bavarder avec lui ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

_-Je suis soulagé de voir que vous n'êtes plus en colère contre moi. Je trouvais cela vraiment déroutant._

_-Ah, oui ! Pourquoi?_

_-C'est que la plupart du temps, lorsque des femmes me confondent avec William, elles se jettent à mon cou. Will est un séducteur né. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, puisque vous le connaissez._

_-Je ne devais pas le connaître si bien que cela puisqu'il ne m'est jamais apparu comme un séducteur ni même comme un homme à femmes pour reprendre votre expression d'hier. Honnêtement Simon, William ne m'a jamais semblé sensible aux Gaspésiennes en général._

_-Alors c'est que vous ne l'avez vu qu'au travail._

Ne voulant pas m'étendre davantage sur la relation amour haine qui caractérisait mes rapports avec son frère, je ne relevai pas son dernier commentaire et gardai le silence.

_-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux?_ M'interrogea-t-il au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

Je lui narrai comment s'était passée ma première rencontre avec William. Je lui rapportai que je m'étais conduite comme une folle lorsqu'il était monté à bord de l'Exploramer avec Caroline, compte tenu que j'ignorais son identité. Je mentionnai ensuite brièvement le moment où j'avais été dépossédée de mon projet et le faux accident qui m'avait valu d'être licenciée par la suite. Je lui parlai également de Caroline et de l'impression bizarre que celle-ci m'avait faite à cause de ses mensonges concernant sa relation avec William.

_-Sachez que William ne la tolère que par amitié pour Charles ! Bien qu'elle ne soit pas…_

_-Dangereuse du tout. Je sais. Votre frère m'a dit la même chose. En tout cas, moi, je crois qu'elle est irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui._

_-William ne l'aime pas, ne vous en faites pas._

_-Eh, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. William est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il n'est rien pour moi et je ne suis rien pour lui._

_-Pardonnez-moi. C'est que, j'avais cru comprendre autre chose…_

_-Comprendre quoi?_

_-Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous devenez nerveuse dès que je parle de lui._

_-Je vous en ai déjà expliqué la raison. J'avais peur pour mon frère… _

_-Seulement cela?_

_-Oui. Hum, honnêtement? Je dois avouer qu'il y a bien une autre raison pour expliquer ma colère, mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant._

_-Je suis curieux. De quoi s'agit-il?_

_-Je ne m'explique pas qu'il ne soit pas venu me saluer avant son départ._

_-Oh, je vois._

_-En fait non, ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, il s'est manifesté, mais pas du tout comme je le pensais. Il m'a fait parvenir une lettre qui contenait un message froid et expéditif._

_-Votre relation avait-elle dépassé le stade patron employée? _Me demanda-t-il tournant la tête vers moi pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

_-Je croyais que nous étions devenus amis._

_-Oh!_

_-Quittez-vous vos amis en leur écrivant une simple lettre, vous?_

_-Définitivement non._

_-Eh bien, moi non plus._

_-Alors là, je comprends mieux votre réaction. Souhaitez-vous que je lui en parle?_

_-Non, surtout pas. Il est passé à autre chose… tout comme moi d'ailleurs._

Un silence tomba dans l'habitacle et dura de longues minutes. Pour ma part, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je me félicitai de ne pas avoir évoqué les baisers que William et moi avions échangés à quelques reprises. Simon avait déjà tellement l'impression que je me languissais de son frère !

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par une requête étonnante, énoncée par mon compagnon.

_-Donnez-moi votre main._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Chaque fois que William était intéressé par une femme dans le passé, j'éprouvais moi aussi une forte attirance pour celle-ci. Il me suffira de tenir votre main pour être fixé sur ce que mon frère ressentait pour vous._

Acceptant de me prêter à cette étrange expérience, je glissai ma main par-dessus celle que Simon venait de poser entre nos deux bancs et fus très étonnée par ce que je découvris. Je ressentis le même désir fulgurant que lorsque que j'avais touché William. Je posai les yeux sur Simon, pressée d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

_-Rien. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier._

_-Le contraire aurait été vraiment surprenant. Avec votre frère ce n'était pas différent. _Mentis-je en baissant les yeux.

Ces mots reflétaient tout sauf la vérité, mais je ne voulais surtout pas que Simon puisse deviner à quel point j'étais blessée. Le mieux que je pus faire pour me protéger, fut de changer abruptement de sujet.

_-Votre épouse Nathalie est très charmante. Vous vous êtes connus comment?_

_- Je connais Nathalie depuis toujours. Nos deux familles se fréquentent depuis deux générations._

_-Vous êtes-vous déjà amusés à ses dépens, William et vous?_

_-On a bien essayé, mais elle a toujours su faire la différence entre nous deux. Elle dit que William est le plus beau, mais que je suis le seul qui a la capacité d'être fidèle en amour._

_-Et elle a raison?_

_-William a toujours été un homme à femmes, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Mais je suis certain que lorsqu'il travaille ou «infiltre un milieu», il fait beaucoup plus attention. Il doit s'arranger pour que cet aspect de son caractère ne se devine pas._

_-Parlez-moi de votre travail? Parlons de mon frère Serge._

_-Votre frère est très professionnel._

_-Savez-vous pourquoi ils vous ont donné le poste à vous plutôt qu'à lui?_

_-Non. Mais les choses rentreront dans l'ordre sous peu. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, j'ai bien l'intention de m'installer à Toronto, je fais tout pour cela._

_-Vos parents sont-ils encore vivants?_

_-Oui, mais ils sont séparés. Notre mère vit à Ottawa avec notre sœur Georgianna, qui est de dix ans notre cadette. Notre père brille par son absence depuis qu'il est parti avec une jeune femme plus jeune. Quand à ma mère et à mon beau-père, nous allons les voir bientôt. Notre famille se réunit toujours pour l'action de grâce, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines._

Nous passâmes les dernières minutes à discuter du moment où j'avais vécu à Montréal autrefois, lorsque j'étais venue étudier le théâtre, pleine d'espoir en l'avenir. Il m'écouta évoquer ma relation amoureuse qui s'était terminée dramatiquement par l'accident de mon partenaire. Simon fut très triste pour moi et me souhaita de vivre un bonheur comme le sien en rencontrant quelqu'un d'autre. Arrivé devant mon hôtel, il descendit de voiture, m'ouvrit la portière et alla chercher mon sac à doc dans le coffre arrière. Il me serra contre lui à la manière d'un grand frère et me fit la bise sur les deux joues. Je lui fis promettre de venir me voir avec sa famille s'il venait à se rendre dans mon coin de pays. Je lui demandai finalement de saluer William pour moi lorsqu'il le verrait.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel et le regardai partir en me disant qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce fût lui qui vînt en Gaspésie à la place de William. J'avais beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie et son écoute. La seule chose que je ne m'expliquai pas, ce fut que contrairement à lui, j'avais ressenti une forte attirance lorsque nos mains s'étaient touchées. La sensation avait été plus légère que lorsque William et moi avions échangé nos baisers passionnés, mais le désir s'était tout de même manifesté en une foule de petits frissons qui m'étaient familiers. Je m'affalai sur le lit, déprimée. Depuis le décès de mon amoureux, c'était la première fois que la solitude me pesait autant. Je me laissai aller quelques minutes, à la suite de quoi, je m'étendis sur le lit. Je m'y prélassai longtemps et me commandai un léger goûter vers 20h00. J'avalai le tout très rapidement et me couchai tout en écoutant la télévision. Je m'endormis vers 21h00 en regardant un film que j'avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprises.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers 8h30, me rendis à la salle à manger pour prendre mon déjeuner et récupérai ma voiture vers 11h00. Le voyage de retour se passa plutôt bien si l'on considère sa longueur. Je fis deux haltes bien méritées pour manger. J'arrivai devant ma maison vers 22h00, épuisée. J'ouvris la porte et m'effondrai sur mon lit. J'arrivai au travail très tard le lendemain et allai faire mon rapport à mon oncle. Celui-ci avait déjà visionné plusieurs de mes entrevues à la télévision et avait reçu les copies des articles de journaux qui avaient été publiés à mon sujet. Il était très content et avait de bonnes nouvelles pour moi. Différents Musées réclamaient ma présence et voulaient utiliser mon expérience pour accroître leur clientèle. Mon oncle croyait que je me devais de répondre à leurs demandes et estimait que je rendrais ainsi de grands services à la région. Je finis par me ranger à ses arguments et acceptai de me rendre sur place pour voir ce que cela donnerait.

Deux mois plus tard, j'avais aidé à développer trois projets importants et je comprenais à quel point mon oncle avait eu raison de me pousser à vivre cette expérience. Quoique craintive au début quant à ma capacité à trouver des idées pour les autres musées, je réalisai que ma créativité me permettait de résoudre les problèmes variés que les dirigeants de ces établissements me présentaient. Un peu à la manière de ma belle-sœur qui pouvait créer des paysages plus beaux que la réalité, moi aussi, je pouvais voir plus loin que ce que les compagnies proposaient déjà. J'imagine que c'est cette même qualité que possèdent certains décorateurs lorsqu'ils entrent pour la première fois dans une maison délabrée et qu'ils en devinent son potentiel alors que le reste des visiteurs passent leur chemin sans rien voir.

J'étais fière de mes projets en chantier, mais j'étais aussi très fatiguée. J'avais peu de disponibilité pour mes amies et pour les membres de ma famille. C'était à peine si j'avais le loisir de suivre mes courriels. Lorsque Noël arriva, j'envisageai enfin de prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Je rendis visite à mes tantes, reçus France et Daniel à souper et allai voir mes parents à Québec. Ce fut par eux que j'eus des nouvelles de Serge pour la première fois depuis mon séjour à Montréal.

_-Deux de ses collègues ont été licenciés. Ils avaient fraudé la compagnie pour plusieurs millions. _M'annonça ma mère.

_-Hein?_

_-Oui. Voilà pourquoi Serge se retrouve maintenant avec les dossiers des deux bandits sur les bras. Sans compter que son supérieur immédiat a démissionné de son poste une semaine avant que le scandale n'éclate._

_-Simon Beaurivage?_

_-Oui, celui-là même. On l'a rencontré chez Serge, il y a un mois. Il était avec son épouse._

_-Nathalie?_

_-Oui. Tu les connais aussi?_

_-Oui, je les ai rencontrés lorsque je suis allée au vernissage de Josie._

_-Ah bon. En tout cas, Serge est épuisé puisqu'il doit tout prendre en charge maintenant. Il ne pourra donc pas venir passer les fêtes avec nous. Il doit recruter de nouveaux associés._

_-Est-ce à dire qu'il a été promu?_

_-Oui._

_-Est-ce que tu sais comment la fraude a été découverte?_

_-Je ne me souviens pas des détails, mais je crois que c'est suite à une enquête réalisée en interne. Selon Serge, monsieur Beaurivage aurait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec les événements, mais il ne peut pas le prouver._

_-En quoi aurait-il été impliqué d'après toi?_

_-Serge pense que Simon était là pour enquêter. Serge trouvait que son patron posait de nombreuses questions et semblait surveiller beaucoup les deux hommes concernés._

_-Je t'arrête tout de suite maman, Simon n'est pas un détective privé. Mais son frère l'est. Tu te souviens peut-être de lui d'ailleurs? Il a réalisé une enquête pour Valère au Musée. Il est même venu à la fête que nous avons organisée pour Thérèse et Jean, tu te souviens? William Darcy?_

_-Le beau brun avec lequel tu as dansé?_

_-Et qu'elle a embrassé devant tout le monde. _Rétorqua mon père qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

_-C'est lui qui m'a embrassée, papa. _Me défendis-je.

_-Oui, je me souviens de lui. C'est pour ça que j'avais le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu… quand Serge m'a présenté Simon._

_-Pour ma part, je pensais qu'il s'agissait du même homme… _Compléta mon père.

_-Non, ils sont bien deux. Simon et William sont des jumeaux identiques._

J'eus beau affirmer cela à ma mère avec beaucoup d'assurance, depuis le commentaire de mon père, j'étais à nouveau habitée par le doute.

«_Étaient-ils réellement deux?»_ Me demandai-je.

En fait, pour dire vrai, je ne savais plus que penser, ni même qui croire. Sans compter qu'avec toutes les hypothèses farfelues qui me passaient par la tête - pendant que ma mère monologuait à côté de moi - je me serais volontiers crue atteinte de paranoïa.

Il fallait dire que ce que les deux hommes m'avaient affirmé séparément – si réellement ils étaient deux - prenait un sens différent selon que cela provînt de l'un plutôt que de l'autre, mais devenait horriblement cruel s'il s'agissait de la même personne quelle qu'elle soit.

La dernière nuit chez mes parents, je dormis peu tant j'avais hâte de me retrouver chez moi. En arrivant tout en haut de la côte de la Baie des Capucins, j'eus des frissons en découvrant les éoliennes qui s'étaient multipliées dans les cinq dernières années au point que celles de mon village n'étaient plus les premières qu'on puisse apercevoir lorsqu'on arrivait dans le Bas Saint-Laurent.

Un souvenir ressurgit dans ma mémoire pendant que je m'engageais sur la route qui longeait la mer (la seule qui menait à ma maison). Mon grand-père Bennet, qui était très bricoleur avait été le premier à avoir réussi à produire de l'électricité à partir d'une petite éolienne qu'il avait construite sur sa terre.

Le lendemain, j'étais en congé, mais je passai tout de même au Musée. J'entrai dans le bureau de mon oncle et lui demandai de me donner les coordonnées de la compagnie pour laquelle William travaillait, utilisant comme prétexte que l'un des organismes pour lequel je devais préparer un dossier dans les prochains jours voulait régler un petit problème par l'entremise de celle-ci. Il me remit une copie de la carte d'affaire de William Darcy et me suggéra de proposer à la société qui les engagerait d'utiliser le nom de Valère Pelletier comme référence. Je le remerciai, rentrai chez moi après avoir fait un petit détour vers le marché d'alimentation – il fallait bien que je continuasse à me nourrir – et commençai à faire des recherches sur internet afin de voir si je trouverais des renseignements pertinents sur William Darcy.

Je découvris une photo assez floue de celui qui était venu travailler au Musée dans la section image, mais lorsque je suivis celle-ci sur le site où elle était enregistrée, son nom n'était mentionné nulle part.

J'allai ensuite naviguer sur le site de la compagnie Pemberley Investigation, dirigée par William Darcy. Là, par contre, lorsque je cliquais sur l'onglet qui devait me mener vers les membres dirigeants de la compagnie, j'eus la confirmation que William Darcy en était bien le propriétaire.

Je m'amusai ensuite à entrer le nom de Simon Beaurivage sur «google» et cela me mena vers deux liens différents et donc vers deux hommes. Le premier avait 70 ans et apparaissait sur internet à cause d'un procès que sa troisième femme venait de gagner contre lui. Le second correspondait à un jeune garçon de 13 ans qui avait gagné une médaille d'or en natation lors des jeux du Québec.

Nullement découragée par le peu d'informations que j'avais glanées durant cette première étape - n'étais-je pas en train de parler comme un détective ?- je fus déterminée à trouver la vérité coûte que coûte. Je profitai de mes dernières journées de congé pour contacter Charlotte et Richard, me disant qu'il était plus que temps que je leur racontasse la vérité sachant que mon amie avait toujours su me conseiller judicieusement.

La veille de mon souper avec Richard et mon amie, je dus passer au bureau de poste pour un colis. La poste n'étant pas ouverte plus que quelques heures par jour après le congé de Noël, je m'empressai de m'y rendre pour aller chercher le colis en question. Lorsque la préposée me montra mon paquet, je compris aussitôt ce qu'il contenait. Josie avait tenu sa promesse et m'envoyait un tableau semblable à celui que j'avais perdu à cause de Simon. Je signai le bon de réception, pris connaissance avec le message griffonné à la hâte par l'expéditeur et rentrai chez moi avec le précieux tableau, toujours enveloppé dans le papier brun. Aussitôt entrée, je le déballai, l'accrochai sur le mur, exactement là où je l'avais imaginé depuis que je l'avais vu et composai le numéro de ma belle-sœur.

Ce fut Serge qui décrocha. J'en profitai pour discuter avec lui de ce qui venait de se produire dans sa compagnie en faisant bien attention à ne pas semer le trouble dans son esprit.

_-Simon est donc parti? C'est vrai alors?_

_-Oui… on nous a dit qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau poste à Toronto._

_-Et le détective? Celui qui s'était infiltré chez vous, tu as découvert de qui il s'agissait?_

_-Non. Mais pour ma part, je suis convaincu que c'était Simon._

_-Pourquoi? _Insistai-je, espérant fortement que ses soupçons s'appuieraient sur quelque chose de plus tangible que l'instinct.

_-Il s'intéressait constamment aux allers et venues des deux personnes qui ont finalement été arrêtées… _

_-Tu sais Serge, Simon a un frère jumeau qui est détective ! Peut-être que celui-ci a pris sa place certaines journées?_

_-Simon? Un frère jumeau. Ben voyons. Où es-tu allée chercher une idée pareille?_

_-Parce que je le connais figure-toi. Il se nomme William Darcy et Valère l'avait engagé pour régler un problème au Musée._

_-Hein? J'ignorais ça. En tout cas, si c'est vrai, Simon ne m'en a pas parlé._

_-Bof, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. En passant, je suis très heureuse pour ta promotion… tu l'as bien méritée._

_-Merci petite sœur._

_-Tu peux me passer Josie?_

_-Oui, un instant. Je te laisse, elle arrive._

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Josie, je voulais te remercier pour le tableau… _

_-Ah, tu l'as déjà reçu?_

_-Oui, je reviens du bureau de poste._

_-J'ai bien essayé de t'en faire une autre, mais je n'y arrivais pas._

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre tant la surprise était grande.

_-Alors quand Simon est venu me le rapporter, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour te l'envoyer._

_-Celui que j'ai, c'est celui que Simon avait acheté?_

_-Oui, et tu sais quoi? Il a refusé que je le rembourse. _

_-Quoi?_

_-Il a dit qu'il tenait à ce qu'il te revienne._

_-Après s'être autant opposé à moi, il me le donne? C'est à n'y rien comprendre._

_-Tu as dû lui faire une bonne impression…._

_-J'en reviens pas!_

La conversation terminée, je raccrochai, totalement «_scotchée_». J'aime bien cette expression. Aucune n'exprime mieux comment je me sentais à ce moment-là. Je ne comprenais plus rien, vraiment rien. Simon s'était battu pour acheter le tableau, avait catégoriquement refusé de me le céder, mais me le faisait parvenir quelques semaines plus tard en passant par ma belle-sœur et sans rien exiger en retour. J'avais vraiment hâte de raconter tout cela à ma meilleure amie et à son amoureux.

Pour les recevoir, j'avais préparé une lasagne maison et sélectionné une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le couvert sur la véranda puisque le temps était trop froid mais je déplaçai la table de manière à ce que nous puissions regarder la mer tout en mangeant. Je ne voulais pas que nous manquions le coucher de soleil. En hiver, lorsque l'astre jaune rejoint la mer, les couleurs sont encore plus vives que l'été.

Charlotte et Richard arrivèrent à l'heure prévue et m'aidèrent à mettre les fleurs qu'ils m'avaient apportées dans un vase. Durant le repas, nous discutâmes de leur éventuel mariage, prévu pour la deuxième semaine de février, et des différents projets sur lesquels je travaillais. J'avais bien hâte d'aborder le sujet qui me préoccupait tout particulièrement, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux épuiser toutes les autres discussions potentielles auparavant. Lorsque cette longue liste fut épuisée, je me concentrai sur la façon d'amener le sujet naturellement. Charlotte me l'offrit d'une manière tout à fait naturelle lorsqu'elle me questionna sur le nouveau tableau que j'avais accroché dans la salle à manger et qu'elle trouvait très beau.

_-C'est une belle toile en effet, mais je dois dire que son histoire aussi est loin d'être banale._

_-Ah oui? _S'étonna Charlotte._ Est-ce trop indiscret de te demander des détails?_

_-Non, au contraire… toutefois, puisqu'il s'agit d'une longue histoire… je suggère que nous passions au dessert et au café – si vous en voulez bien entendu – avant que je n'entre dans le vif du sujet._

_-Richard et moi avons le temps, n'est-ce pas jeune homme?_

_-J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. Je dis ça pour le dessert et pour ton histoire bien entendu._

_-Très bien. Servez-vous une part de gâteau, je vais chercher le café et je vous raconte comment cette toile s'est retrouvée ici, chez moi et pas plus tard que ce matin._

_**Avez-vous hâte de connaître l'histoire de cette toile? Avez-vous une idée de la suite? Un souhait? Yo? Laurence? Juliette? Fumeseck666? Misspapagena? Fafii? Mouette? Anna? France-ena? Lilouth33? D'autres? J'ai hâte de vous lire aussi... Myriam**  
><em>


	9. Démystification et honneur!

**_Voilà la suite, très vite, puisque c'est la St-Valentin! Ici au Québec du moins! Bonne fête des amoureux! Et bonne lecture! Myriam_**

_**Neuvième partie**_

Pendant que mes deux amis dévoraient une bonne part de mon renversé aux fraises, je leur racontai comment j'avais rencontré au vernissage de ma belle-sœur, un homme qui ressemblait traits pour traits à William Darcy. J'expliquai à mes deux invités que mon frère m'avait présenté cet homme (qui était son supérieur immédiat) sous le nom de Simon Beaurivage et qu'un peu plus tard, en discutant avec lui, il m'avait appris qu'il était le frère jumeau de William Darcy.

_-Tu parles bien de ce détective que ton oncle avait engagé au Musée, pendant quelques temps?_

_-Oui, celui-là même, Richard._

_-Et l'autre, le supérieur de ton frère, tu l'as cru sur parole? _S'intéressa mon hôte, tout en portant à sa bouche une dernière cuillère remplie de gâteau.

_-Non pas au début. Mais comme il m'a montré une photo sur laquelle on les voyait tous les deux… _

_-Et ça t'a convaincue? _Insista Charlotte, qui me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que si j'amenais un sujet, c'est que j'avais une idée derrière la tête.

_-Non, vraiment pas, tu as raison. Toutefois, en discutant avec lui, j'ai fini par constater qu'il est très différent de William Darcy. _

_-Différent en quoi? Peux-tu me donner des exemples?_

_-Oh, attends. Leur style vestimentaire, leur choix de voiture, leur façon de s'exprimer. Simon est beaucoup plus ouvert, plus chaleureux même._

_-Rien de tout cela n'est très difficile à modifier… Habille-moi comme un homme du désert, mets-moi sur un cheval et tu me trouveras différent._

_-Hum, je t'aimerais bien ainsi. _Roucoula Charlotte en le dévorant des yeux.

_-Je sais. C'est également ce que je me suis dit. Mais, malgré cela, à chaque fois que nous avons parlé ensemble, Simon avait réponse à tout. _

_-T'a-t-il expliqué pour quelle raison, son frère et lui ne portent pas le même nom de famille? _Me demanda Charlotte d'un air soupçonneux.

_-Je t'ai dit qu'il avait réponse à tout. Son explication sur ce sujet était excellente._

_-Et s'il était tout simplement bien préparé? Un détective consciencieux doit tout prévoir, non? _Mentionna Richard de plus en plus intéressé.

_-Sans compter qu'il doit être bon en improvisation, non? _Renchérit Charlotte.

Je ne pus retenir le rire qui montait de ma gorge. Je sucrai mon café et pris le temps d'en avaler une bonne gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Vous avez raison tous les deux. Toutefois, je dois avouer que lorsqu'il m'a présenté son épouse enceinte de huit mois… alors là, j'ai été «convaincue»._

_-Portait-il une bague? _S'enquirent Charlotte et Richard d'une même voix_._

_-Oui._

_-Prenant pour acquis qu'il est réellement le frère jumeau de William, quel est le lien entre Simon et la toile, car il doit bien y avoir un lien n'est-ce pas? _M'interrogea Charlotte avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix.

_-J'y viens, j'y viens Charlotte… _La narguai-je affectueusement.

Je leur rapportai ensuite le plus fidèlement possible les échanges que j'avais eus avec «Simon» à la galerie, à propos du tableau que nous voulions tous les deux acheter. Ensuite, je leur appris que durant le congé des fêtes Simon avait démissionné de son poste et que, suite à son départ, deux employés avaient été reconnus coupables d'extorsion de fonds et avaient été arrêtés.

_-Ah, ah! _s'exclama Charlotte_ : Tu sais Élisabeth, je suis absolument certaine qu'il y a un lien entre le départ de Simon et l'arrestation des deux hommes. _Compléta-t-elle en prenant une bonne gorgée de son café.

_-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir…_

_-Continue Élisabeth. _M'intima Richard en sortant un calepin de son sac à dos. _Oh, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je prenne des notes… j'y vois toujours plus clair quand j'écris._

_-Non, pas du tout. _Lui répondis-je en l'invitant d'un geste._ Alors voici la suite : cet après-midi, lorsque j'ai appelé ma belle-sœur Josie pour la remercier de m'avoir envoyé cette toile, identique à celle pour laquelle je me suis battue avec Simon, elle m'a fait une étonnante révélation._

_-Simon la lui a revendue? _Tenta Charlotte, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

_-Non._

Suspense oblige, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Simon la lui a retournée en lui a demandant de l'expédier ici._

Mes deux amis avaient maintenant la bouche ouverte.

_-Oh! Tout cela devient vraiment très intéressant. Richard, j'imagine que tu vas t'amuser à faire des hypothèses? _Lui suggéra Charlotte.

_-Oui. Si tant est qu'ils sont réellement deux. Celui à qui tu as parlé à Montréal en savait probablement plus que ce tu crois, à moins qu'à une de ces deux occasions, tu te sois retrouvée face à William au lieu de Simon… _

_-Comment en avoir le cœur net? _Lâchai-je, incapable de camoufler la nuance de désespoir que ma voix contenait.

_-Essayons de classer toutes tes idées par hypothèses. Charlotte, tu veux bien m'aider en prenant les notes?_

_-Ok! Tu vas voir Liz, Richard est vraiment bon à ce petit jeu. Il aurait fait un bon détective._

_-Je suis prête à essayer n'importe quoi, tant que cela m'aide à savoir où j'en suis._

_-Alors commençons par une première théorie que nous appellerons hypothèse 1. Toutes les idées qui partiront du principe que Simon et William existent tous les deux seront classées dans cette première catégorie._

_-D'accord._

_-Bon, imaginons qu'ils sont deux. Ici, en Gaspésie, la première fois, tu as rencontré William. À Montréal, au vernissage de ta belle-sœur, tu t'es ensuite retrouvée devant Simon. _Compléta Richard tout en incitant Charlotte à finir de noter cette première idée.

_-Selon cette même théorie, Simon aurait tout simplement changé d'idée en me cédant la toile au moment de son déménagement à Toronto? _Avançai-je, pour prouver que j'avais bien compris.

_-C'est exactement ça. Charlotte, classe cette idée comme l'hypothèse 1 – A._

_-C'est fait Richard. Tu veux continuer Liz? _M'encouragea mon amie.

J'acquiesçai avec empressement et attendis que Richard reprît la parole.

_-Maintenant, l'hypothèse 1- B : le début est le même, puisque dans celle-ci aussi on part encore du principe que c'est William que tu as rencontré en Gaspésie et qu'il est détective privé. Son frère jumeau Simon se trouve être aussi le supérieur de ton frère, jusqu'ici vous me suivez?_

_-Oui, oui. C'est le même début que l'hypothèse 1-A. _Confirma Charlotte.

_-C'est ça! La différence la voici : imagine un instant que c'est William et non Simon que tu as vu au vernissage._

_-Pourquoi aurait-il pris la place de son frère? _Attaquai-je aussitôt.

_-Prenons pour acquis que Simon s'est rendu compte très tôt que des fraudeurs œuvraient au sein du groupe CGI, qu'il soupçonnait même certaines personnes et qu'il en ait parlé à son frère William. Ne crois-tu pas que – compte tenu du métier qu'il exerce - William lui aurait proposé d'effectuer une petite enquête – non officielle – afin d'aider son frère?_

_-J'imagine que c'est possible. Sans compter que cela expliquerait pourquoi il voulait acheter une toile représentant une vue sur le fleuve alors que pour Simon, cette toile n'aurait rien représenté de particulier. _Concédai-je, de moins en moins certaine que cet exercice allait être bon pour mon état d'esprit.

_-Oui, bien entendu. _Renchérit Charlotte.

_-De plus, lorsque tu es arrivée au vernissage de ta belle-sœur, au moment où William endossait le rôle de son frère, il savait très bien que tu pouvais t'y montrer et que cela pourrait faire tomber sa couverture. C'est pourquoi, il a attendu d'être seul avec toi pour te parler de son frère jumeau._

_-Effectivement, ça pourrait très bien s'être passé comme ça. Mais qu'en est-il du lendemain, chez Serge?_

_-Alors là, c'était peut être réellement Simon. _Risqua Richard en poursuivant son idée.

_-J'en doute, puisque Simon n'aurait pas su qui j'étais. Car je m'en souviens très bien, c'est lui qui est venu me parler le premier alors que je sortais de la piscine. Il m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à sortir et s'est adressé directement à moi en m'appelant par mon nom._

_-C'est parce que William lui a rapporté l'essentiel de votre conversation. Il a également pu lui montrer une photo de toi. _Intervint Charlotte. Mais comme je lui faisais signe que ce n'était pas vraiment possible, elle argumenta en devenant tout à coup très fébrile : _Plusieurs articles ont été publiés concernant le projet Fourchette bleue pendant ton séjour à Montréal, Non? Avec photos à l'appui?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai, mais…_

_-Il connaissait donc ton apparence et savait par William tout ce que vous vous étiez dit la veille… _Compléta Richard.

_-Bon, alors très bien. Je reconnais que ça peut très bien s'être passé ainsi, en supposant bien entendu qu'ils sont bien deux et que je les ai rencontrés dans cet ordre. _Admis-je enfin.

_-Allons voir ce que l'hypothèse 1- C pourrait nous révéler. Il y est encore question de jumeaux, mais cette fois-ci, à chaque fois tu aurais rencontré William alors qu'il jouait le rôle de son frère Simon. _Proposa Richard, en prenant le cahier des mains de Charlotte pour lire ce qu'elle avait écrit depuis le début.

_-À ce moment-là, cela voudrait dire que la femme de Simon était complice et qu'elle aurait accepté d'accompagner William au lieu de son époux._

_-C'est en effet possible, si tant est qu'elle existe réellement._

_-Que veux-tu dire Charlotte?_

_-Si William jouait le rôle de son frère tout le temps, pour achever de te convaincre, il a tout aussi bien pu lui inventer une femme, enceinte ou pas._

_-Tu sais quoi? _Lui dis-je.

_-Non._

_-Eh bien, ce que tu dis, me permettrait de comprendre quelque chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise concernant la description que Simon faisait de William : il insistait beaucoup pour dire que son frère était un homme à femmes, et qu'il n'était pas du genre fidèle._

_-Faux! _S'insurgea Charlotte confirmant ainsi mon opinion_. William n'était pas comme ça!_

_-Je ne le crois pas non plus. _Confirma Richard en recommençant à prendre des notes.

_-C'est d'ailleurs ce que je me suis empressée de lui dire. Mais tenez-vous bien, il s'est défendu en me disant que William savait être très prudent lorsqu'il travaillait sur un dossier et qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer cet aspect de sa personnalité._

_-Richard? D'après toi, pour quelle raison William aurait-il voulu se discréditer aux yeux de Liz? _L'interrogea Charlotte en s'approchant de lui.

_-Je crois qu'Élisabeth a une petite idée là-dessus. Je me trompe?_

_-Non Richard. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'accroche à lui. Il devait croire - pour une raison ou pour une autre - que j'étais amoureuse de lui, ou du moins que je m'intéressais à lui. _Avouai-je en me sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

_-Élisabeth Bennet! Tu m'as menti alors? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre William et toi, contrairement à ce que tu as toujours soutenu?_

_-Presque rien en fait. On s'est embrassés à quelques reprises, c'est tout._

_-Mais encore?_

_-Une autre fois, il m'a avoué être attiré par moi._

_-Ah, ah! _Explosa-t-elle en se levant.

_-Mais puisqu'il a disparu si rapidement et qu'il m'a transmis ses adieux d'une manière froide et expéditive, j'imagine que ce fut sa manière à lui de me faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas d'avenir._

_-Mais toi, es-tu amoureuse de lui?_

Comme je gardais le silence, Charlotte se planta devant moi, les poings sur les hanches.

_-La vérité Liz! Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre que la vérité cette fois. Autrement, on ne pourra pas t'aider à y voir clair._

_-Que répondre à ça? Je ne sais même pas qui il est réellement… _

_-LIZ! Allez, on est avec toi, on est tes amis._

_-Oui, bon! Oui, c'est vrai, j'étais attirée par lui, moi aussi. Ça m'a même semblé réciproque, mais maintenant qu'il est loin… _

_-Très bien. Il était temps. _Me gronda-t-elle en me pinçant les joues. Puis, elle s'adressa à son compagnon :_ Alors Richard, tu as une idée, une autre hypothèse?_

_-Oui. Une dernière que nous appellerons l'hypothèse 2. Imaginons un instant que William n'ait pas de frère jumeau. _

_-Malgré la photo, son épouse et tout le reste? _S'insurgea Charlotte.

_-Oui puisque ces détails pouvaient très bien faire partie d'une vaste mise en scène visant à détourner l'attention d'Élisabeth. _Continua Richard de plus en plus passionné.

_-Pour quelle raison aurait-il fait cela? _Osai-je demander.

_-Imagine la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en quittant la Gaspésie. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas fait engager par ton frère ou par la compagnie de ton frère…_

_-Il n'a pas été engagé par mon frère, ça je le sais._

_-Bon, voilà au moins un fait établi. Le groupe CGI engage William avant la fin de son contrat avec ton oncle. Comme tout bon détective qui se respecte, William se prépare en étudiant le dossier des suspects possibles et découvre que Serge est ton frère. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait très bien qu'il y a tout de même une chance que ton frère et toi soyez en contact, le temps que durera cette nouvelle enquête ou bien encore que ton frère entende parler de l'enquête réalisée par sa firme en Gaspésie par ton oncle. Il s'invente un jumeau – ne voulant pas avoir à changer son apparence et s'invente une épouse aimante – qu'une employée du bureau ou une amie peut très bien jouer. _

_-Il me rencontre, s'arrange pour se retrouver seul avec moi, en me suivant à l'extérieur et me montre la photo… _Enchaînai-je en suivant l'évolution logique de cette théorie.

_-Qui est nécessairement truquée… _Jubila Richard.

_-Sur laquelle il apparaît deux fois, habillé dans deux styles différents… _Poursuivis-je à mon tour, de plus en plus convaincue qu'avec cette dernière hypothèse, nous étions sur la bonne piste.

_-Le lendemain, sachant qu'il allait te revoir, il s'arrange pour te présenter sa jeune épouse enceinte, finissant ainsi de te convaincre. _Conclut Charlotte tout sourire.

_-Oh, là, là. Troublante cette théorie. _Commentai-je avant de retomber dans le silence.

_-Mais de ces trois hypothèses, laquelle est la bonne Richard? _interrogea Charlotte.

_-Selon moi, je pencherais pour cette dernière, l'hypothèse 2._

_-Je crois que tu as raison Richard. Mais j'ai aussi peur de ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire réellement. Ce que cela impliquerait._

_-Liz, veux-tu qu'on t'aide à découvrir la vérité? _Me demanda Charlotte en se penchant vers moi.

_-Non! _M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond._ Charlotte, au fond de moi, j'estime que je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, ni aucune raison de croire que son comportement envers moi pendant qu'il était ici avait quelque chose à voir avec la réalité. _

_«Lâche! Totalement lâche!» _Me sermonnai-je avant de m'effondrer.

Malgré moi, des larmes gonflèrent mes yeux et le silence qui régna pendant quelques secondes me convainquit que mes deux amis ne savaient plus où se mettre. Sur un signe discret de sa compagne, Richard se leva pour ramasser les restes de notre repas tandis que Charlotte passa derrière moi pour me serrer contre elle.

_-La pire chose n'est-il pas de ne pas savoir? Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à en avoir le cœur net?_

_-Charlotte, même si j'acceptais votre aide et crois-moi, je suis très tentée, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez arriver à trouver quoi que ce soit._

_-Tu serais étonnée de ce qu'on peut obtenir en faisant des recherches. On pourrait commencer par explorer le web. La plupart des gens connus laissent des traces… _Suggéra Richard en revenant de la cuisine pour ramasser le reste.

_-J'ai déjà essayé tout cela. J'ai même épluché le site Web de la compagnie de William. Et je sais aussi qu'il n'existe aucun Simon Beaurivage qui soit du même âge que celui de William. _

_-As-tu cherché du côté de l'épouse de Simon? _S'informa celui-ci.

_-Non. J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé._

_-Et si on essayait tous ensembles? _Proposa Charlotte.

_-Tout de suite?_

_-OUI! Tant qu'on y est, pourquoi pas._

Je les guidai et les précédai dans mon bureau. J'ouvris mon ordinateur et leur montrai le résultat de mes propres recherches. Pendant que Richard entrait sur «Google» tous les mots qui pouvaient le mener vers ceux qui nous intéressaient, Charlotte m'assurait qu'elle était maintenant absolument convaincue que Simon n'existait pas et que William avait inconsciemment voulu s'excuser en m'offrant le tableau auquel il savait que je tenais tant.

_-Liz? Le tableau de Josie, que représente-t-il pour toi?_

_-Eh bien, c'est chez moi. C'est le fleuve, mon foyer._

_-Et pour Simon? Que pourrait-il bien représenter?_

_-Rien puisqu'il n'est jamais venu ici. Selon ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas._

_-Alors que William est déjà venu ici n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui… à la fête de famille en tout cas._

_-Donc, pour lui, le fleuve pourrait signifier autre chose, non?_

_-Ouais._

_-Liz, William et toi, êtes-vous déjà allés sur le bord de la mer à un moment ou à un autre?_

_-Oui, au moins à deux reprises. Les deux fois où on s'est embrassés. _Précisai-je en rougissant aussitôt.

_-Je suis certaine que c'est William qui était au vernissage!_

Pendant que nous continuions à argumenter, Richard approfondissait ses recherches sur internet. Il mit la main sur les photos des employés de la compagnie de William. Celles-là même que j'avais déjà vues lors de mes recherches personnelles, mais il n'en trouva aucune de Simon ni même de la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné lors du «_Beach party_» de mon frère Serge.

Je vis ensuite Richard entrer le terme «_Shower_» et associer celui-ci au nom de l'épouse de Simon. Cela le conduisit vers deux sites différents appartenant à des jeunes femmes.

En explorant le site de la seconde Nathalie Beaurivage, je reconnus immédiatement le visage de la jeune femme pétillante que j'avais rencontrée chez mon frère. Comme les informations qu'on pouvait y lire à première vue correspondaient à ce que je savais déjà d'elle, je me tournai vers Charlotte et l'entrainai dans la cuisine où nous entreprîmes de commencer la vaisselle.

J'étais malheureuse, mais ne voulais pas me laisser aller une fois de plus devant mon amie qui souffrait tout autant que moi de l'effondrement majeur de toutes les hypothèses sur lesquelles nous avions tant cogité.

Un cri provenant de la pièce où Richard travaillait toujours nous fit nous tourner vers lui. Je découvris en même temps que Charlotte une photo du mariage de la jeune Nathalie Beaurivage que Richard avait affichée en format plein écran. Nous comprîmes simultanément que le mari de celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec Simon, ni même avec William.

Rayonnant, Richard fit alors basculer l'image afin de faire apparaître une autre fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte derrière la photo. Sur cette autre page Web, on retrouvait le nom de Nathalie Beaurivage inscrit en toute lettre à côté du nom de son patron, un certain Richard Fitzwilliam. Il était détective privé et travaillait depuis peu dans la compagnie fondée par William Darcy. Pour couronner le tout, le compagnon de Charlotte retourna sur la page de la dite-compagnie et nous fit voir une photo de l'époux de Nathalie qui était également son patron. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait accompagné Charles et Caroline, la première fois j'avais entendu des rumeurs sur la vente possible du Musée. Il s'agissait du grand brun que je m'étais attendue à voir arriver sur le bateau lorsque j'avais entendu dire que le patron ferait partie de l'expédition.

«_Celui qui m'avait tendu les clés de la Porsche rouge de William_…» Compris-je enfin.

_-Alors? Qu'en dis-tu? _Me demanda Richard les yeux fixés sur moi.

_-Wow, mon amour! Je suis impressionnée! Tu as vraiment l'étoffe d'un détective. _Le complimenta Charlotte avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui répondre.

_-Moi, j'en dis que si Charlotte n'était pas avec toi… _Lui dis-je avant de lui sauter au cou.

_-Liz!_

Un peu plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque mes deux amis furent partis, je retournai à l'ordinateur pour revoir les photos trouvées par Richard. J'avais besoin de me les remettre sous les yeux pour me convaincre de leur réalité. J'imprimai une copie couleur de chacune d'elle espérant que le fait de les regarder assez souvent pourrait m'aider dans mon conditionnement : me sevrer à tout jamais de William Darcy. Je me couchai très tard et éprouvai énormément de difficulté à m'endormir.

Ce que j'avais dit à Charlotte était vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire maintenant que je savais ce qui s'était passé.

_-Le seul hic, c'est que j'aimerais tout de même qu'il sache que j'ai tout compris._

_-Tu sais où il travaille, le siège social de sa compagnie est à Montréal. Tu peux toujours aller le voir. _M'avait alors suggéré Charlotte en passant le manteau que lui avait tenu Richard.

_-Non! Il ne mérite pas que je me donne autant de mal. Je veux qu'il se sente aussi minable que moi lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était reparti à Montréal… et encore plus maintenant… à cause de ce que vous m'avez aidé à découvrir._

_-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il puisse avoir eu de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. _Avait alors plaidé Richard avant de me faire une accolade chaleureuse.

_-Je veux bien croire que ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas de me faire du mal, mais tu ne me convaincras jamais qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'expliquer… ou tout le moins s'excuser._

_-Lui en donneras-tu l'occasion s'il voulait le faire? _M'avait alors interrogé Charlotte en me serrant contre elle à son tour.

_-Je l'ignore. Sincèrement je ne le sais pas._

Le lendemain, dimanche, je me levai très tôt et m'installai à l'ordinateur pour tenter de rédiger un mot de remerciement pour Simon. Après tout, je n'étais pas censée savoir qu'il n'existait pas et qu'il avait été inventé de toute pièce.

De toute façon, mon unique porte d'entrée pour atteindre William ne pouvait être qu'en passant par lui. Sans compter que je lui devais des remerciements pour m'avoir fait parvenir le tableau. Toutefois, il était impératif que mon texte reflétât mes sentiments actuels concernant la manipulation dont j'avais été la victime.

_«Cher Simon,_

_Ma belle-sœur Josie m'a informé de votre désir de me faire parvenir le tableau – Vue sur le fleuve – que vous aviez acheté en sachant que je voulais également acquérir. _

_Je suis très touchée par votre geste. Comme vous saviez à quel point j'en voulais à votre frère suite à son départ précipité de la Gaspésie, j'estime que vous avez ainsi voulu réparer – inconsciemment j'en suis certaine – son comportement - que je ne m'explique toujours pas même avec le recul._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que votre installation à Toronto avec votre épouse s'est bien passée. Sans compter que d'ici à ce que vous receviez cette lettre, votre enfant sera sans doute né. En tout cas, je suis convaincue que vous ferez un père extraordinaire. _

_Mon frère s'en sort bien depuis votre départ. Il a finalement obtenu le poste que vous avez occupé pendant votre court séjour dans le groupe CGI. D'ailleurs, je vous informe que des rumeurs vous concernant se sont mises à circuler après votre départ. Celles-ci m'ont beaucoup amusée. Mon frère et plusieurs de ses collègues ont été convaincus pendant quelques semaines que vous étiez impliqués dans l'arrestation des deux employés. Ils pensent tous que vous auriez enquêté sur eux lors de votre passage dans la compagnie. Sachez que je n'ai pas tenté de détromper Serge, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, bien que vous et moi sachions que vous n'y êtes pour rien les enquêtes étant du ressort de votre frère William et non du vôtre._

_Je réitère mon invitation et espère que vous pourrez venir me rendre visite en Gaspésie avec votre petite famille. Vous verrez alors que la toile que vous m'avez si généreusement cédée est à sa place, sans compter que vous pourrez découvrir le paysage original que ma belle-sœur a très bien reproduit, mais ça vous ne pouvez pas le savoir._

_Je termine en vous remerciant à nouveau._

_P.S. : Je vous transmets un chèque représentant ce que vous avez déboursé pour obtenir le tableau, plus quelques misérables dollars. Vous comprendrez qu'en agissant ainsi je ne fais que me conformer à vos exigences d'alors. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'au vernissage de ma belle-sœur Josie, vous m'avez dit qu'il me suffirait de proposer un meilleur prix que le vôtre pour obtenir la toile._

_Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Élisabeth Bennet._

Une fois cette lettre terminée, je l'expédiai à Charlotte via courriel en espérant qu'elle ne tarderait pas trop avant de me faire part de ses impressions. Sans compter que j'avais besoin de ses conseils concernant l'endroit où je devais envoyer cette fameuse lettre étant donné que je ne connaissais pas l'adresse de cet homme imaginaire et que je ne pouvais pas non plus la transmettre directement à William.

Vers 15h00, après avoir préparé la majorité de mes repas de la semaine et rangé les vêtements que je venais de sortir de la sécheuse, je retournai vérifier mes courriels espérant que j'aurais des nouvelles de Charlotte. Comme elle s'était enfin manifestée, je découvris avec satisfaction qu'elle estimait que ma lettre était correcte, bien qu'elle se déclarât surprise que j'eusse décidé de l'adresser à Simon plutôt qu'à William. Elle ajoutait aussi – que contrairement à ce qu'elle en pensait elle, Richard estimait que j'avais trouvé un bon moyen de clouer le bec de William – en supposant bien entendu que ce fut réellement mon intention. Charlotte concluait par une invitation à apporter la lettre au travail afin qu'elle puisse me faire part de ses suggestions pour que celle-ci parvînt jusqu'à William sans qu'il puisse douter une seule seconde que c'était bien à Simon Beaurivage que je voulais l'envoyer.

J'imprimai une copie de ma lettre et la recopiai sur du beau papier que j'avais acheté à la papeterie St-Giles de Baie-St-Paul dans la région de Charlevoix. Je timbrai une enveloppe et plaçai le tout dans mon porte document afin de ne pas l'oublier le lendemain matin.

Soulagée et délivrée d'un grand poids, je terminai de ranger ma maison en prévision de la semaine à venir.

Lundi matin, à la première heure, j'allai voir Charlotte dans la boutique, pressée de savoir à quoi elle avait pensé concernant l'endroit idéal où je devrais poster ma lettre.

_-Où enverrais-tu la lettre si tu étais convaincue de l'existence de Simon, mais que tu n'avais pas son adresse?_ Commença-t-elle d'emblée.

_-Euh… Puisqu'il a travaillé pour le groupe CGI, j'imagine que je l'enverrais là en premier._

_-Bingo! C'est ce que tu dois faire. Là-bas, ils doivent nécessairement faire suivre son courrier quelque part. Il n'y a que toi, moi et Richard qui savons que ta lettre aboutira sur le bureau de William Darcy._

_-Tu as raison. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Merci Charlotte._

_-Je n'ai aucun mérite tu sais. Cette idée vient encore de Richard. _

_-Je vais chercher l'adresse durant ma pause et j'irai la poster pendant l'heure du dîner._

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Charlotte tandis qu'elle me tendait une petite carte sur laquelle elle avait scrupuleusement noté l'adresse postale du groupe CGI et plus précisément du bureau qu'avait occupé Simon Beaurivage le temps où il y avait travaillé.

Je saisis le petit carton entre mes doigts, sentant mes yeux s'humidifier malgré moi. Charlotte me secoua gentiment et me jeta hors de la boutique.

_-Bonne journée, beauté._

_«Pas besoin d'amoureux quand on a des si bons amis…» _Pensai-je en me remettant en marche vers mon bureau.

J'eus tout juste le temps de recopier l'adresse sur l'enveloppe que j'avais apportée avec moi avant que mon oncle n'entrât dans mon bureau, avec un gros livre sous le bras. Je mis ma lettre de côté et me concentrai sur mon vis-à-vis. Nous discutâmes longuement de mes nouveaux projets et surtout de mon séjour à Montréal qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Il me remit alors le grand livre qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. Ce livre, entièrement préparé par son épouse, contenait tous les articles qui avaient été écrits sur le projet Fourchette bleue, lors de mon séjour à Montréal.

Mon oncle m'avoua être très fier de moi et me confia, tout content, qu'il avait l'impression que j'allais devoir repartir pour Montréal assez vite à cause des nombreux appels qu'il recevait provenant de stations de radio et même de certaines chaînes de télévision. Toutes voulaient avoir la chance de m'interviewer. Il me communiqua les numéros de téléphone et me résuma la proposition de ceux avec qui il avait déjà parlé en mon absence.

_-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Avant que j'oublie. Il y a aussi une date importante que tu dois mettre à ton agenda, date à laquelle tu devras séjourner à Québec pendant deux jours._

_Je pensai immédiatement à mes parents : «Maman voudra que j'aille coucher à la maison.» _

_-Le 6 avril, tu es convoquée à Montréal pour l'accident sur le Zodiac._

_-Ah, on m'avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas certain que j'aurais à comparaître au procès de Paul et ses deux acolytes? «J'imagine qu'il me faudra aussi me préparer à y revoir William?» _Me demandai-je simultanément.

_- En fait, j'ai un aveu à te faire Élisabeth._

_- Oh, j'aime de moins en moins ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste? _

_-J'ai soumis ta candidature de même que celle de Luc et son frère dans le cadre d'un programme qui tend à récompenser les gens qui ont accompli un «acte de civisme exceptionnel»._

_-Quoi?_

_-Vos candidatures ont été acceptées et vous êtes tous les trois convoqués dans la salle du Conseil législatif de l'hôtel du Parlement à Québec. J'ai déjà réservé deux chambres pour vous au Château Frontenac._

_-Le Château Frontenac? Vraiment?_

_-Oui, vous y dormirez deux jours Luc, son frère et toi. _

_-Pourquoi deux nuits?_

_-Parce que vous devrez assister à deux événements différents._

_-Lesquels?_

_-Tout d'abord, le 6 avril à 16h00, vous recevrez des médailles officielles des mains du ministre de la Justice actuel lors d'une cérémonie appelée «Hommage au civisme» organisée au Parlement de Québec, à la suite de quoi, un banquet honorifique sera servi en votre honneur dans la salle Jacques Cartier du Château. Le lendemain, c'est une journée d'entrevues qui vous attend dont une conférence de presse._

_-Mais je ne comprends pas. Quand as-tu préparé cela?_

_-L'idée m'est venue au moment où la ville de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts t'a également récompensée. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu de ce programme qui a été mis sur pied par le gouvernement du Québec et qui revient chaque année. Après tout, vous avez fait cent fois plus pour faire connaître la Gaspésie que toutes les autres campagnes de publicité que j'avais organisées dans le passé._

_-Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_-Élisabeth, il faudra t'y habituer, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un héros. Ce que tu as accompli ce fameux jour n'entrait pas dans tes fonctions. _

Une fois mon oncle hors de la pièce, je restai figée assez longtemps dans ma chaise, les yeux rivés aux bateaux amarrés au quai que je pouvais voir de ma fenêtre. J'en oubliai même ma pause et ma lettre à envoyer.

Une fois sortie de ma torpeur, bien après ma pause officielle, je pris tout de même le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes propres classeurs avant de regarder le livre que Valère m'avait apporté et les nouveaux dossiers qui étaient entrés pendant le congé des fêtes. Les propositions les plus sérieuses provenaient d'une station de radio de la société Radio-Canada.

Mon oncle avait raison, ayant eu vent de la médaille qui allait m'être remise le 6 avril, la société Radio-Canada voulait que je profitasse de mon séjour à Montréal pour raconter l'aventure durant une conférence de presse qu'elle avait organisé le lendemain de la remise des médailles. Un petit mot laissé sur un post-It par mon oncle me rappelait qu'il avait réservé la salle rose du château le 7 avril à 10h00.

_«Il a vraiment pensé à tout…»_

J'ouvris mon ordinateur et m'empressai d'envoyer un courriel à Luc afin de l'inviter à me faire connaître ses intentions et celles de son frère concernant cette étonnante proposition.

Je m'occupai des autres dossiers, les annotai, terminai de mettre de l'ordre dans mon bureau, puis allai rejoindre Charlotte à qui j'avais bien hâte de tout raconter.

Après avoir cassé la croûte avec elle et abordé le sujet chaud que mon oncle venait de catapulter dans ma vie, Charlotte se déclara heureuse pour moi et se proposa même de m'accompagner à Québec avec Richard afin d'assister à l'événement dans la mesure où se serait possible évidemment.

_-Liz, tu ferais mieux d'en parler autour de toi, je suis convaincue que plus d'une personne de ta famille voudra également y assister, ne serait-ce que tes parents._

Mes pensées volèrent alors vers ma cousine France et son conjoint Daniel à qui je n'avais pas encore révélé tout ce que les derniers vingt-quatre heures venaient de m'apprendre sur William Darcy.

-_Tu as raison, je vais leur en parler. Sans compter qu'il vaut mieux que ma mère l'apprenne par moi plutôt que par sa sœur._

Ma lettre postée d'une main tremblante après le travail, je pus rentrer chez moi nerveuse, mais soulagée. En arrivant chez moi, je me préparai un bon souper avec les restes du repas que j'avais servi à mes invités la veille, puis m'installai devant l'ordinateur pour consulter mes messages.

J'en avais reçu deux dont je dus m'occuper immédiatement. Le premier me venait de Luc qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui nous arrivait. Il était d'accord pour m'accompagner à Québec et avait également prévenu son frère comme je le lui avais demandé. Je lui répondis brièvement avant de passer à mon second message.

Celui-ci me venait de ma cousine France. Elle me prévenait qu'elle avait trouvé un article sur William Darcy, l'avait numérisé et me l'envoyait sous la forme d'un fichier PDF. Je l'ouvris avec empressement et attendis qu'il se soit imprimé avant de le parcourir, le cœur battant.

«Le PDG de la firme Pemberley Investigation effectue un virage professionnel complet. Après plus d'une cinquantaine d'enquêtes réalisées sur le terrain, William Darcy choisit de se retirer afin de s'occuper uniquement de la gestion de la compagnie. Interviewé par notre journaliste en chef, celui-ci a admis en avoir plus qu'assez de toujours être en déplacement et jugeait qu'il était plus que temps qu'il s'installe quelque part définitivement.

«_Je suis très satisfait d'avoir réussi à convaincre le Colonel Fitzwilliam de venir travailler avec nous. Sans cet ajout au sein de notre équipe, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de prendre une telle décision_» a déclaré le PDG en terminant cette entrevue. Suite à cet entretient avec William Darcy, nos recherchistes ont découvert que le Colonel aurait accepté de quitter les forces armées canadiennes pour prendre part aux enquêtes complexes menées habituellement par William Darcy et son équipe de 16 agents. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam est également le frère cadet de l'associé principal de la compagnie, un certain Richard Fitzwilliam, dont le mariage avait été fortement médiatisé l'an dernier puisqu'il avait convolé en justes noces avec nulle autre que la fille unique de la riche propriétaire de la Toronto Dominion Bank.»

_«Il n'y a pas à dire, Simon Beaurivage savait choisir ses fréquentations» _Me moquai-je avant d'attraper mon téléphone pour composer le numéro de ma cousine.

_-C'est seulement maintenant que tu ouvres tes courriels? _S'étonna France au bout du fil.

_-Oui, je te remercie. Je viens justement de terminer de lire l'article que tu m'as envoyé. Je suis tellement chanceuse d'avoir d'aussi bons amis._

_-Oh, mais ce n'est pas tout. Tiens-toi bien, en cherchant des informations générales sur William Darcy, Daniel a découvert que Simon Beaurivage et ton ex-super-séduisant-patron ne sont qu'une seule et même personne._

_-Oui, ça je le sais déjà. Charlotte et Richard ont effectué des recherches avec moi, hier soir. Nous en sommes tous arrivés à la même conclusion._

Après avoir mis le reste de nos nouvelles à jour, je raccrochai non sans lui avoir promis d'aller manger chez elle la fin de semaine prochaine. J'envoyai un court message à ma mère et à mes deux frères afin de les informer de l'événement qui se tiendrait à Québec le 6 avril, date à laquelle je débarque à Québec annuellement puisque c'est l'anniversaire de naissance de ma mère.

De retour au travail le lendemain, la journée se déroula lentement. En effet, depuis que je n'effectuais plus de sorties en mer pour vaquer dans un bureau, je trouvais nécessairement que le temps passait lentement, même si mes tâches étaient très diversifiées. Le projet Fourchette Bleue gagnait du terrain et les revenus du Musée ne cessaient de croître. Il fallait dire que les changements amorcés par mon oncle sous la direction de William étaient très appréciés des visiteurs. Les bornes interactives étaient plus éducatives qu'avant, tout en restant divertissantes.

Durant les mois de février, j'héritai d'une secrétaire particulière en la personne de ma cousine Joëlle qui fut bien heureuse de quitter la réception où Anne la banane avait également été remplacée – difficile de travailler dans le public quand on a un casier judiciaire et qu'on va subir un procès incessamment – par une jeune fille de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts qui nous avait été recommandée par mes deux tantes infirmières. La jeune nouvelle, qui se nommait Isabelle Leduc était tout le contraire de celle dont elle avait pris la place. Joëlle partageait donc son temps entre la réception et mon bureau alors qu'Isabelle s'occupait de la réception à temps plein.

Au début du mois de mars, je réalisai que je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de William suite à la lettre que je lui avais fait parvenir durant la seconde semaine de Janvier.

_«Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si elle s'est bien rendue, évidemment?»_

Deuxième semaine de mars, j'eus des nouvelles de Luc qui m'annonça que son frère et lui avaient pris des arrangements avec leur employeur - la «SÉPAQ (Société des établissements de plein air du Québec)» - pour partir directement de l'île D'Anticosti. Compte tenu qu'il s'agissait d'un vol privé direct, les deux frères arriveraient à l'aéroport de L'Ancienne Lorette vers 13h00, le 6 avril. Cela leur donnerait amplement le temps d'aller déposer leurs effets personnels dans la chambre qu'ils partageraient au Château Frontenac.

Deux jours avant l'événement, j'eus une vive discussion avec mon oncle. Celui-ci insistait pour que je prisse l'avion alors que moi, je me battais pour utiliser ma voiture afin d'être libre de mes mouvements. Ce fut évidemment moi qui eut gain de cause lorsque je lui appris que France allait m'accompagner et qu'elle comptait même partager ma chambre. Daniel ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir puisqu'il travaillait ce jour-là. Le 6 avril au matin, je quittai donc ma maison vers 7h15, passai ramasser France chez elle à 8 heures et arrivai au Château Frontenac vers 13h30. Il faut dire que nous nous étions arrêtées une seule fois en chemin pour casser la croûte.

Lorsque le chasseur du Château nous conduisit à notre chambre, je fus certaine qu'il avait fait une erreur. Nous nous trouvions dans l'aile la plus luxueuse de l'établissement. Je m'apprêtais à lui en faire la remarque, mais me retins lorsque je vis Luc sortir de la chambre voisine. M'apercevant à son tour, il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et me serra contre lui.

_-Attends de voir ta chambre Élisabeth. Au Diable la dépense._

_-Toutes les personnes qui seront honorées aujourd'hui ont reçu des suites comme celles-ci. _Nous expliqua le chasseur en nous invitant à entrer pour constater de visu à quel point nous étions choyées.

Après avoir salué France qu'il avait déjà rencontrée durant mon séjour à l'hôpital de Matane, Luc nous quitta pour aller se promener sur la terrasse Dufferin, nous laissant le temps de nous familiariser avec l'idée d'être aussi bien logées et de défaire nos bagages.

Une fois nos valises rangées, je contactai Charlotte afin de savoir si Richard et elle étaient arrivés mais tombai sur sa boîte vocale. Je lui laissai un message lui suggérant de venir me rejoindre dans mes appartements s'ils avaient le temps avant 15h30, moment où il me faudrait descendre avec Luc et son frère pour monter dans la navette qui nous emmènerait au Parlement.

Mes parents m'envoyèrent un texto pour me dire qu'ils étaient en chemin et qu'ils me retrouveraient au Parlement. Plus le temps avançait, plus la nervosité me gagnait. France essaya de me distraire, mais la tâche semblait impossible. Exaspérée par mon manque de coopération, elle finit par m'obliger à prendre un bain et à commencer ma préparation. Elle avait décrété que je devais me faire belle pour la cérémonie et je n'eus – bien entendu – pas mon mot à dire.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall d'entrée du Château à 15h30, je fus accueillie par les sifflements d'admiration de Luc et de son frère Alain. Si ce dernier m'était apparu grand à bord du Zodiac, dans le Hall du Château où plus d'une trentaine de personnes étaient déjà rassemblées, il dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête. Je lui serrai la main – après tout, je ne lui avais jamais été présentée officiellement, mais me retrouvai plutôt écrasée contre son torse, serrée trop fort par deux puissants bras, la tête au niveau de son nombril.

_-Si tu savais comme je suis content de te rencontrer Élisabeth._

Secouée par cet accueil pour le moins surprenant, je levai la tête vers ce géant et découvrit que ses yeux étaient mouillés. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'un papier mouchoir, mais dus y renoncer lorsque la voix forte d'un organisateur nous interpella pour nous inviter à le suivre pour grimper à bord de la navette. Ce fut alors que je remarquai que nous n'étions pas moins d'une vingtaine à le suivre pour prendre place à bord de l'autobus.

Le trajet pour nous rendre au Parlement fut très court. Nous entrâmes dans l'édifice le plus surveillé de la ville de Québec, passâmes par le détecteur de métal et nous identifiâmes en présentant nos papiers officiels. Cinq minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, l'assistant principal du ministre de la Justice vint nous rejoindre et nous invita à nous avancer pour être prêts à faire notre entrée dans la salle. Je savais par mon oncle que nos invités personnels étaient déjà installés à l'arrière et que nous serions appelés séparément pour aller chercher nos médailles.

_-Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement les hommes et les femmes qui seront médaillés cet après-midi._ Entendis-je la voix du ministre de la Justice, monsieur Robert Nicolson, annoncer avant que notre accompagnateur ne nous fît signe d'entrer dans la grande salle.

Un silence déconcertant y régnait lorsque nous passâmes la porte les uns derrière les autres. Pour ma part, je suivais Luc, accompagné de près par son frère Alain que j'aurais volontiers engagé comme garde du corps. Après le troublant silence, une pluie d'applaudissements retentit et ne cessa que lorsque nous fûmes tous assis dans la première rangée.

Pendant que le Ministre prononçait le discours – profitant de l'occasion de se faire du capital politique – moi, j'en profitai pour observer la salle et les invités sans trop me faire remarquer.

«_J'aurais dû le savoir_…» Soupirai-je en apercevant William Darcy assis près de mon oncle à l'arrière de la salle. Les deux hommes gardaient les yeux fixés sur le Ministre qui terminait son laïus anesthésiant.

Je me réjouis en constatant que l'émotion qui m'envahissait en le découvrant là était très légère si on la comparait à celle qui me fit presque perdre connaissance lorsque j'entendis l'animateur m'appeler pour aller chercher ma médaille.

J'enregistrai sans comprendre tout ce qui fut dit à mon sujet, reçus ma médaille et mon certificat honorifique sans tressaillir et retournai à ma place sans même savoir pour quelle raison j'entendais tous ces hourras.

Je revécus la scène à deux reprises par personne interposée lorsque mes deux compagnons allèrent chercher leurs propres récompenses à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Lorsque les 18 vedettes de l'événement eurent toutes reçu leurs médailles, le Ministre revint vers l'avant pour clore officiellement la cérémonie et convier tout le monde au banquet qui allait se tenir à 19h00 précises, dans la salle Jaques Cartier du Château Frontenac.

Aucun d'entre-nous ne put aller rejoindre son groupe d'invités puisqu'on nous fit ressortir par la même porte qu'à notre arrivée et qu'on nous redirigea vers la même navette. Luc et Alain restèrent près de moi et semblaient beaucoup plus calmes qu'avant la cérémonie.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise seule sur mon banc, en écoutant mes deux compagnons se remémorer chaque minute de la cérémonie que pour ma part j'avais trouvée pompeuse et interminable, que je me demandai enfin ce que William Darcy pouvait faire là.

_«Qui l'a invité? Mon oncle? Charlotte? Non, décidément pas Charlotte ! Sachant tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant, elle ne m'aurait certainement pas fait cela.»_

«S_i par malheur il était présent au banquet et que l'y croisai – de quelle manière devrai-je m'adresser à lui? Devrai-je l'interpeler en tant que William où encore l'appeler Simon?»_

-_Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire de ta médaille, Élisabeth? _M'interpella Alain, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

_-Je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Et toi?_

_-Moi? Je vais la faire encadrer et l'accrocher sur le mur de mon salon. Juste à côté de ma tête d'orignal._

_-Beurk! Comment peut-on vivre avec une tête d'orignal dans le salon! _M'écriai-je faussement outrée.

Je compris à sa réaction, que je l'avais déçu. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'allais encore à la chasse à l'occasion et que cette activité avait fait partie de mon éducation au même titre que la cuisine où la couture. Il ignorait également que mon frère Jake en avait fait une activité automnale sacrée. En effet, que sa femme et ses deux enfants le veuillent ou non, deux semaines par année, l'automne évidemment, Jake se rendait dans son camp de chasse en espérant revenir avec «_la bête_».

_-Alain, ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai mon permis de chasse. Quoique j'aime davantage trapper. _

_-Tu trappes-toi?_

_-Eh! T'es vraiment macho!_

_-Je suis désolé Élisabeth. Mais que veux-tu? Sur l'île d'Anticosti, on les compte sur les doigts de la main les femmes qui viennent chasser_. Se défendit-il, tout penaud.

_-Sans compter que souvent, celles qui viennent, ne sont là que pour accompagner leurs époux. _L'appuya Luc, en me présentant son plus beau sourire.

_-Ou leurs amants… _Compléta Alain en me faisant la grimace.

Arrivés au Château, chacun de nous fut invité à remonter dans sa suite, afin de se détendre avant le banquet. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et descendîmes vers l'étage où se situaient nos appartements.

_-Venez donc prendre un apéritif dans ma chambre à 18h30?_ Leur proposai-je avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre pour me jeter sur le lit.

Luc passa la tête par la porte, me cria qu'ils acceptaient mon invitation avant de laisser la porte se refermer toute seule. Je savais que France n'allait pas tarder à arriver elle non plus, qu'elle sauterait dans un taxi avec mes parents ou encore marcherait tout bonnement puisque la distance entre le Parlement et le Château était très raisonnable. Je me redressai, pressée de retirer la robe que France m'avait forcée à mettre, sachant qu'il ne me restait qu'une heure pour me détendre, me préparer et revêtir ma tenue de soirée, toujours choisie par France.

_-Alice Cullen! _M'écriai-je. _Voilà à qui France me faisait penser. Mais je ne suis pas Bella. Loin de là. _ Ricanai-je finalement avant que ma cousine n'arrivât à son tour.

_-Eh Élisabeth. Wow, quelle cérémonie! J'avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque tu es allée chercher ta médaille._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Je peux la voir?_

_-Voir quoi? _M'enquis-je par réflexe, turlupinée par le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que William Darcy avait été là lui aussi. «_Avait-il quitté avant la fin?»_ Songeai-je sachant que cette question demeurerait sans réponse.

_-Ta médaille! De quoi d'autre veux-tu que je parle?_

_-Oui, Alice! _Lui répondis-je en fournissant un gros effort pour revenir à la réalité.

_-Alice au pays des merveilles? Oui, tu parles! J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve aujourd'hui._

_-France, il nous reste 45 minutes avant que mes deux acolytes ne débarquent ici pour prendre un verre de ce merveilleux champagne que le Château nous a offert, alors, j'aimerais bien commencer ma préparation si tu veux bien._

Cinq minutes avant l'ouverture des portes de la salle Jacques Cartier, après avoir été arrangée par France – contre mon gré, bien évidemment – et après avoir pris un verre de champagne, je serrais mes parents dans mes bras et saluai d'un signe de tête Charlotte et Richard qui attendaient un peu plus loin, en compagnie de mon oncle Valère et de son épouse.

_-Tu veux bien que je te prenne en photo Élisabeth? Histoire que Serge et Jake puissent voir de quoi tu as l'air habillée comme une femme._

_-Ah, ah, très drôle maman ! _Ironisai-je bien que je fus certaine qu'elle fût incapable de saisir cette nuance. Je compris à la réaction de mon père - dont le regard amusé s'arrêta sur moi après s'être posé quelques secondes sur le visage de son épouse - qu'il avait parfaitement saisi mon sarcasme et qu'il s'en amusait.

_«Je suis tellement chanceuse d'avoir un père tel que lui…»_

L'air de rien, tout en pénétrant dans la salle, j'observai les autres groupes uniquement préoccupée par ma crainte que William Darcy fût présent. Son absence dans ma vie était dramatique pour mon cœur, mais sa présence à cette soirée serait un plus grand supplice encore.

«_Pourvu qu'il ne se montre pas…_» Répétai-je chaque fois que mes yeux survolaient un nouveau groupe.

France repéra notre table bien avant que je ne la visse moi-même et m'entraîna là où mon nom était placé bien en évidence. Alain et Luc étaient déjà debout à côté de leur chaise et attendaient qu'on leur donnât la permission de s'asseoir. L'ambiance se réchauffa au même rythme que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Entre chaque nouveau service, un animateur montait sur scène pour venir présenter différents numéros en guise de divertissement. Nous eûmes droit à un magicien, une chanteuse d'opéra stupéfiante de même qu'à un humoriste et à une danseuse contemporaine. La nourriture était excellente, mais pas autant que la compagnie. Ce souper restera dans ma mémoire comme l'un des plus agréables moments de ma vie.

Je réalisai alors que cette dernière année, ma vie entière avait pris un tournant vraiment surprenant. Mon travail s'était enrichi et diversifié, j'étais entourée d'amis exceptionnels et ma famille était soudée comme peu d'entre elles le sont. Le seul aspect de ma vie qui ne correspondait plus aux rêves que j'avais caressés étant jeune, se rapportait à mes amours puisque je n'avais personne dans ma vie.

J'étais pourtant très bien placée pour savoir ce qu'un compagnon peut apporter au quotidien puisque j'avais déjà été en couple et avais été choyée par un homme aimant avec qui j'aurais nécessairement fondé une famille.

Mais il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise avec le temps, c'est qu'on ne peut pas programmer totalement ce qu'on va faire, ni même s'asseoir sur certains principes comme étant des certitudes. Trop souvent, j'avais vu des gens changer complètement d'avis lorsqu'ils avaient été confrontés à la réalité au point où ils en en étaient même venus à réagir totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient prévu initialement. Voilà pourquoi j'étais donc maintenant devenue allergique aux phrases qui commençaient par : En tout cas, moi, si un jour ça devait m'arriver à moi… eh bien moi, je…

_-Élisabeth, Luc, Alain, je lève mon verre à votre héroïsme._ Annonça mon oncle, me sortant de ma rêverie.

_-C'est toi qu'on doit remercier Valère. Pour la chambre, le champagne et tout le reste._ Rétorquai-je surprise de voir mon oncle rougir à ce point. Ma tante Valérie lui tapota le bras pour l'aider à se remettre de l'embarras que lui causa ma remarque pourtant totalement justifiée.

_-William Darcy ne voulait pas assister au banquet?_ Entendis-je France demander à Valère.

_«Ce que j'aime France…» _Me dis-je avant de jeter un œil vers Charlotte qui me faisait un clin d'œil._ «Ce que j'aime Charlotte…»_

_-Non, il avait des gens à rencontrer. _Répondit Valère.

_-Mais il sera là demain? Hein mon chéri. C'est bien ce qu'il nous a dit tout à l'heure?_

_-Je crois oui._

Me trompai-je ? J'eus la curieuse impression que Valère fuyait mon regard.

-_J'imagine que c'est toi qui l'a prévenu?_ M'enquis-je auprès de lui, voulant en avoir le cœur net.

_-Non. Il est venu de lui-même. Il tenait à être là._

_«Oh, mon cœur. Pourquoi me trahis-tu ainsi? Moi qui croyais avoir vaincu ou du moins réussi à brider ces sentiments-là.»_

_**Prête pour le dernier volet de cette histoire? **_

_**Des hypothèses?**_

_** J'aime tellement lire vos idées.**  
><em>

_**Miriamme  
><strong>_


	10. Tu ne seras plus seule!

_**Voilà la fin de cette histoire! Je me sens triste, je n'ai pas le goût de la quitter. Que voulez-vous, j'aime tellement recevoir vos commentaires et pouvoir vous répondre, indirectement pour certaines et directement pour d'autres. Vous n'avez pas idée, je crois, de l'importance que peuvent avoir vos écrits pour moi. Je me lève en y pensant et je me couche en y rêvant. J'ai toujours peur de décevoir, de trop me répéter. Après tout, c'est difficile de ne pas retoucher à certains thèmes. Merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Ma prochaine histoire se passera dans le monde complexe du concours de chant American Idol. William sera juge et Élisabeth candidate. Si cela vous intéresse, évidemment. Sur ce, bonne lecture! Myriam.  
><strong>_

**Dixième partie (fin)**

_-Et si on allait danser après souper? _Suggéra France pour meubler le silence qui s'appesantissait à notre table pour la première fois de la soirée.

_-Bonne idée! _S'enthousiasma Richard, suivi de près par Charlotte. _J'ai un ami qui est Disc Jockey au bar le Dagobert sur la Grande Allée._

Alain et Luc acceptèrent de se joindre à notre groupe alors que mes parents et mon oncle déclinèrent l'invitation. Ma tante hésita quelques microsecondes, mais décida de suivre son époux et mes parents pour aller se promener sur la terrasse Dufferin.

Dans le bar, 30 minutes plus tard, nous nous faufilâmes dans un coin, entassés comme des sardines puisque l'endroit était bondé, mais trouvâmes notre bonheur sur la piste de danse. France, Charlotte et moi restâmes là, alignant danses sur danses sans même prendre de pause. Richard, Alain et Luc sirotaient une bière tout en nous regardant nous déhancher.

Lorsque des «slows» furent enfin au programme, je dansai avec Luc, France avec Alain alors que Charlotte héritait de son amoureux.

_-Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore seule Élisabeth__?_ Chuchota Luc, en me serrant contre lui.

_-Mieux vaut être seule que mal mariée?_

_-Hein?_

_-Non! Je n'ai pas toujours été seule Luc. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais en couple._

_-Qui a laissé qui? _

_-Personne, il est décédé._

_-Pardon! Je…_

_-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

_-Non, en effet._

_-Et toi? Ta femme te manque?_

_-Toujours._

_-Elle a bien de la chance._

Le slow terminé, je retrouvai France et l'avertis de mon départ. Il était 1h00 du matin et j'étais fatiguée. Après tout, je devais encore subir le supplice d'une conférence de presse durant la matinée du lendemain et pour être en pleine possession de mes moyens, il fallait à tout prix me reposer.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée du Château, j'accompagnai France à la réception puisqu'elle désirait s'assurer que Daniel n'avait pas appelé en notre absence.

_-Non Mademoiselle, vous n'avez aucun message. Par contre vous, mademoiselle Bennet, un certain William Darcy a laissé un petit mot pour vous._

_-Euh… Très bien. Donnez le moi._

L'employé s'éloigna et disparut derrière deux petites portes battantes qui menaient vers l'arrière. Il revint avec un bouquet de roses blanches et une petite carte.

_-Wow!_ S'extasia France derrière moi. _Des roses blanches! Tu sais ce que ça signifie?_

_-Peu importe… _M'écriai-je uniquement préoccupée par la minuscule enveloppe qui me brûlait les mains.

_-Amour pur._

_-Quoi?_

_-Des roses blanches veulent dire : Amour pur._

Exaspérée par son intervention que je jugeai obsolète, je m'isolai un peu plus loin pour décacheter l'enveloppe. Le message de William était au moins aussi court que ce à quoi il m'avait toujours habitué :

_Je dois vous voir._

_Je vous attendrai au bar du Château,_

_après la conférence de presse._

Prenant une décision que j'étais certaine de regretter le lendemain matin sinon même toute la nuit, je retournai vers le comptoir et demandai un stylo. J'écrivis ma réponse au verso de la petite carte, la remis dans l'enveloppe et la redonnai à l'homme qui me dévisageait avec incrédulité.

«_Voyons un peu comme il réagira à ça…»_ M'exhortai-je avant de me tourner vers le réceptionniste. _Monsieur Darcy loge-t-il ici aussi?_

_-Euh… Oui. Bien entendu._

_- Très bien, alors remettez-lui ma réponse à la première heure demain matin._

_-Je le ferai sans faute._

_-Oh! Et puis, gardez donc les roses._

_-Élisabeth! Je les aurais bien prises moi! _Rouspéta France en me talonnant pendant que je m'éloignais de l'accueil comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

Dans l'ascenseur, juste avant de descendre, France exhala un profond soupir avant de me questionner : _Je peux savoir ce qu'il te voulait ou tu préfères bouder un peu plus longtemps?_

_-Il m'a donné rendez-vous après la conférence de presse._

_-Mais c'est merveilleux! _

_-Ah, oui? Eh bien tu iras à ma place puisque je lui ai répondu d'aller se faire…._

_-Élisabeth, tu n'es pas sérieuse? _Me coupa-t-elle, furieuse comme je l'avais rarement vue.

_-Écoute France, t'étais-là pendant les derniers mois? Tu m'as pourtant bien vue me morfondre. Ai-je jamais fait autre chose que de souffrir à cause de lui? _

_-Non, mais…_

_-Et tu voudrais qu'au premier signe de sa part, je cède? «No way»!_

_-Et si tu le perdais en refusant?_

_-Je ne peux pas perdre ce qui n'a jamais été à moi! _Objectai-je, en haussant le ton à mon tour. _D'ailleurs, «madame je sais tout», tu oublies une chose essentielle : IL M'A MENTI!_

France n'osa plus rien ajouter, elle savait que nous n'avions rien à gagner à poursuivre cette conversation. Je glissai la carte à puce dans l'endroit prévu à cette fin et attendis que le signal lumineux m'indiquât que je pouvais ouvrir la porte. Incapable de supporter les soupirs agacés de France, j'entrai rapidement et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'en ressortis quinze minutes plus tard, fin prête pour me mettre au lit, ma cousine était allongée sur le sien, son portable sur l'oreille, en grande conversation avec Daniel.

Je me roulai en boule et fermai mon esprit à tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler William Darcy, ses fleurs et son invitation. J'étais furieuse contre mon cœur qui, tout comme ma cousine plus tôt, me hurlait d'accepter. Ce dernier ne semblait avoir aucun scrupule puisqu'il ne se souciait même pas du fait qu'il trahissait ma raison.

Dès que j'entendis France fermer son cellulaire, je me tournai vers elle, déterminée à régler notre différend compte tenu que je rendais les armes devant le conflit que se livraient mon cœur et ma raison.

_-France?_

_-Hum? _grogna-t-elle avec un léger retard et d'un ton boudeur.

_-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi._

_-Merci, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je change d'idées parce que tu t'excuses._

_-Je sais. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes._

_-Oh, mais je te comprends. Et probablement mieux que toi-même. Toutefois, je sais aussi que tant que tu n'auras pas entendu ce qu'il a à te dire… tu vas continuer à être liée à lui. _

_-Je ne crois pas…_

_-Oh si. Fais-moi confiance. Il ne se passera pas une journée où tu ne te demanderas pas ce qu'il voulait te dire._

_-Mais non, puisque je sais déjà ce qu'il veut me dire._

_-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi?_

_-Il va s'excuser de m'avoir menti. Il va me répéter qu'il avait peur que je m'attache à lui…_

_-Au fond, tu es lâche. Tu préfères ne pas le voir, croire ce que tu veux et avoir raison… que de faire face à la musique et risquer de souffrir. _

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes parce qu'elle avait raison. Je ne fus donc pas en mesure de riposter quoi que ce fût puisque j'étouffais sous mes sanglots. Ma cousine quitta ses couvertures pour se glisser dans mon lit et me serrer contre elle. Je la laissai me caresser les cheveux et m'abreuver de paroles apaisantes jusqu'à ce que je sombrasse dans un sommeil réparateur.

_-Oh, non, pas déjà si tard. _M'exclamai-je en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin.

Moi qui voulais me lever tôt pour avoir la chance de rattraper la réponse que j'avais laissée à William. Pour m'assurer que je pouvais encore intervenir, je me décollai de France qui dormait profondément à mes côtés et saisis le téléphone pour appeler la réception.

Rien à faire, William était passé bien avant moi et avait pris connaissance de ma réponse à son invitation.

«_Ça m'apprendra à être aussi impulsive… _Déglutis-je alors que je n'avais plus l'énergie ni même le goût de pleurer.

_Il est arrivé ce qui devait arriver… _Me moquai-je ensuite, n'adhérant pas du tout à cette doctrine fataliste et sachant que je ne pouvais rien faire non plus pour renverser la situation. Je me levai, passai à la salle de bain, fis ma toilette et retournai vers le lit pour réveiller France. Il était impératif que nous allions déjeuner.

_Les autres sont sûrement déjà en bas.» _Réalisai-je.

_-Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant! _Maugréa France en regardant sa montre._ Ne dois-tu pas être dans la salle rose dans une heure pour la conférence de presse?_

_-Si._

_-Merde! Grouillons-nous!_

Dans la salle à manger du Château, notre petit groupe d'hier soir n'avait pas fière allure. Luc et Alain souffraient d'un mal de tête, tandis que Richard et Charlotte dormaient sur place.

J'enfournai trois tasses de café coup sur coup, histoire de me ranimer et essayai d'avaler une rôtie sans réussir à l'apprécier. J'écoutais Luc raconter comment s'était achevée leur soirée au Dagobert et surtout comment le Disc Jockey avait fini par les mettre dehors, exaspéré par leurs demandes spéciales incessantes.

_-Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'était pas sortis. _Se défendit son frère Alain d'un ton rieur.

_-Liz? _M'interpella Charlotte._ Ne dois-tu pas être dans la salle rose dans 30 minutes?_

_-Euh… Oui. _Bredouillai-je, la bouche déformée et l'air coupable.

_-Suis-moi. Il est temps que tu ailles te préparer. _M'intima France en prenant les choses en main._ N'oublie pas qu'il y aura des caméras et que certains extraits seront présentés aux nouvelles nationales. Malchanceuse comme tu l'es, ça va nécessairement tomber sur toi._

_-Merde et re-merde!_

Arrivées dans ma chambre, avec Charlotte sur les talons, je les laissai prendre en charge mon «relookage» de A à Z. Étonnamment toutefois, l'opération ne fut pas aussi longue que je l'avais craint.

_-Wow! Tu es belle Liz!_

_-Parfaite pour la télévision._

Notre délégation féminine gagna la salle rose à 9h55. Luc et Alain étaient déjà là et discutaient avec les deux jeunes maquilleuses qui voulaient les entraîner dans un petit studio aménagé exprès pour les «arranger». Je m'approchai d'eux et tentai de leur faire comprendre que s'ils voulaient avoir l'air d'êtres humains à l'écran, il valait mieux qu'ils se laissassent faire.

La maquilleuse en chef me remercia de mon intervention et me fit signe de la suivre derrière mes deux collègues. Elle retoucha à peine mon propre maquillage, n'ajoutant qu'un peu de poudre pour «fixer» les couleurs et éviter qu'elles ne se missent à couler sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Charlotte et France me quittèrent pour aller s'asseoir dans la salle tandis que la directrice de la conférence de presse prit la parole pour nous expliquer le contenu de la cérémonie.

_-Monsieur Sylvain Gosselin, animateur vedette du réseau d'information de Radio-Canada prendra la parole en premier. C'est lui qui résumera les événements qui ont mené l'homme qui travaillait comme guide à bord du Zodiac Exploramer à faire une prise d'otage. Monsieur Gosselin vous invitera ensuite à prendre la parole à tour de rôle afin que vous racontiez les événements selon votre point de vue._

La responsable nous précisa ensuite que certains invités supplémentaires viendraient également répondre aux questions des journalistes, mais que la majorité des questions des intervieweurs convergeraient nécessairement vers nous.

Nous abandonnant pour aller vérifier si le moment était venu pour nous de commencer, la femme referma la porte derrière elle. Si Luc et Alain était nerveux, je l'étais certainement dix fois plus. Une chose était certaine, je n'avais aucune envie de revivre le drame qui m'avait valu un aussi pénible séjour à l'hôpital.

Au moment où je m'étais presque décidée à prendre la fuite, la responsable ouvrit la porte et nous fit signe d'entrer. Nous restâmes debout à l'arrière, attendant que le dénommé Sylvain Gosselin nous appelât. Lorsque j'entendis mon nom, j'avançai lentement, incertaine de mes jambes et arrivai devant la table derrière laquelle on s'attendait à ce j'aille m'asseoir. L'animateur vint à mon secours en m'interpellant et en me tendant la main pour me guider vers ma place.

_-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet. C'est cette jeune femme qui a réussi à ramener le Zodiac à bon port._

Pendant que les journalistes m'applaudissaient et les photographes me mitraillaient de leurs «flashs», je pris le temps de me poser et d'avaler une gorgée d'eau. La même cacophonie régna pendant que les deux frères furent présentés à leur tour.

Une fois le calme rétabli, Sylvain reprit la parole afin de résumer les événements. Il utilisa des extraits de journaux pour rapporter les faits et mettre en lumière notre participation à tous les trois. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers moi, tendit la main dans ma direction et me demanda de raconter ma version de cette abracadabrante aventure. Je rougis instantanément en sentant les regards converger vers moi, mais réalisai que c'était exactement la réaction que les caméramans avaient espéré que j'aurais en voyant mon visage apparaître en gros plan sur le moniteur du fond.

Comprenant que j'avais besoin qu'il intervînt pour être capable de commencer, Sylvain me demanda de décrire le déroulement habituel des expéditions en mer. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'après quelques secondes, je puisai suffisamment de courage pour me jeter à l'eau. Lorsque je fus satisfaite de mon explication, j'enchaînai en racontant comment j'avais surpris Paul et ses deux complices en train de menacer les passagers avec une arme au moment même où je revenais d'avoir assisté à l'entrée du Zodiac dans le fleuve Saint-Laurent en compagnie du capitaine Steve Gendron.

Alain et Luc qui s'agitaient à côté de moi, en profitèrent pour rapporter que dès mon arrivée dans la cabine principale, ils avaient essayé d'attirer mon attention et que ce fut en communiquant par des signes – à chaque fois que nos surveillants regardaient ailleurs – que nous en vînmes à concevoir un premier plan qui valut à Alain de recevoir une balle dans le ventre.

Ce dernier continua en vantant mon intervention et souligna que je n'avais pas hésité une seconde à confronter Paul afin d'essayer de le convaincre de la nécessité qu'il reçût des soins rapidement.

Lorsque notre narration avança assez pour que j'évoquasse l'instant où Paul s'était rendu à l'avant pour prendre un appel du Musée, l'animateur m'arrêta pour la première fois, créant un suspense parfaitement perceptible dans le silence qui s'installa tout autour de nous.

Un sentiment d'irréalité m'étreignit lorsque j'entendis Sylvain annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel invité et que je devinai – avant de l'apercevoir – être William Darcy.

_«Idiote, tu t'attendais à quoi? Valère te l'avait dit qu'il sera là aujourd'hui.» _Me grondai-je en refusant de regarder dans sa direction.

L'animateur l'invita à siéger à sa droite, nous obligeant Luc, Alain et moi à nous tasser. Avant de s'asseoir, William vint vers nous trois, me sourit en me serrant la main, fit de même avec les deux frères et revint sur ses pas pour s'installer auprès de l'animateur.

Sylvain l'invita alors à relater à quel titre il avait été engagé par le propriétaire du Musée afin que nous puissions ensuite poursuivre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je fus abasourdie de l'entendre admettre qu'il n'était sur place que pour effectuer une enquête visant essentiellement à trouver le ou les personnes qui cherchaient à nuire au Musée. Il raconta ensuite comment le projet Fourchette Bleue – que j'avais mentionné précédemment – m'avait été dérobé et comment lui et son équipe en étaient venus à soupçonner Anne, Paul et d'autres complices.

_-Mais dites-moi monsieur Darcy, avant de découvrir que Paul et Anne figuraient parmi les coupables, n'avez-vous pas soupçonné d'autres membres de l'équipe?_

J'avais bien hâte de savoir s'il dirait la vérité à ce sujet-là aussi. Après tout, je savais de source sûre que j'avais été soupçonnée et ce, pendant une assez longue période.

_-Oui, dès le départ, j'avais décidé de suivre plusieurs pistes. Le propre d'une enquête de ce genre est justement de n'écarter aucune option tant que nous n'avons pas de certitude…_

_-Est-ce à dire que vous avez également soupçonné mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Oui, en effet. C'était même l'une des premières sur notre liste._

Sylvain se tourna alors vers moi.

_-Vous êtes vous aperçue que monsieur Darcy s'intéressait à vous?_

Sylvain ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait savamment choisi ses mots_. _

_-Oui. En tout cas, je sentais bien que monsieur Darcy n'était pas naturel avec moi. Qu'il jouait un rôle._

Il n'y a pas à dire, moi aussi j'étais fière de la façon dont j'avais tourné ma phrase. L'animateur me pressa de préciser ma pensée.

_-À quoi faites-vous allusion?_

_-Il est allé jusqu'à utiliser la séduction._

L'air déconfit de William me fit vraiment plaisir.

_-Monsieur Darcy, cette jeune femme dit-elle la vérité?_

Un assez long silence régna pendant lequel nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

_-Je me suis approché suffisamment de mademoiselle Bennet pour acquérir la certitude qu'elle n'avait rien d'une criminelle._

_«Habile réponse. Même moi je ne pourrais en tirer aucune conclusion.» _Pensai-je non sans irritation.

Sylvain ramena ensuite le récit là où nous nous étions arrêtés et demanda à William de résumer la première conversation qu'il avait tenue avec Paul. J'étais très curieuse d'entendre ses explications car, après tout, nous n'avions aucun moyen – alors que nous étions à bord – de savoir ce qui se tramait du côté des autorités. William rapporta qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Paul qu'à deux reprises seulement et qu'à chaque fois, au lieu de répondre directement au maître chanteur, il avait consulté les experts avec qui il était en communication constante.

Sylvain pria alors à Alain et à Luc de détailler la suite des événements. Les deux frères revinrent sur l'incident qui s'était terminé par le départ de l'aîné avec une balle dans le ventre.

Luc compléta le récit seul en retraçant comment – avec mon aide - ils avaient réussi à éliminer Paul et son dernier acolyte. Je frissonnai lorsque Luc rappela l'épisode qui m'avait valu d'être brutalement lancée vers l'avant du bateau où je m'étais cogné violemment la tête, m'occasionnant une importante commotion cérébrale et un long séjour à l'hôpital.

Dès que Luc reprit la parole pour expliquer comment nous nous étions occupé des prisonniers et comment il avait tenté de m'assister du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans mes efforts pour conduire le bateau à bon port, j'en profitai pour observer William à la dérobée. Il était très pâle et ses lèvres étaient crispées. Je reportai mon attention sur Luc et l'écoutai attentivement mentionner comment il avait pris soin de moi alors que j'alternais entre périodes de conscience et d'éveil.

_-Monsieur Darcy? Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose? _S'enquit Sylvain avant de commenter :_ Vous avez l'air affecté par le récit de Luc._

_-Non. Ça va. Je… J'éprouve de la colère à l'idée qu'un homme puisse se montrer aussi violent envers une femme. _Balbutia-t-il d'une voix incertaine et rauque.

Lorsqu'Alain acheva son récit par notre arrivée dans le port de Matane et notre prise en charge par l'équipe médicale des gardes côtes, Sylvain s'adressa à William afin qu'il brossât un portait sommaire du criminel et de ses deux complices.

L'animateur invita ensuite les journalistes à nous poser des questions. Je fus surprise de devoir revenir à plusieurs reprises sur la prise d'otage et plus particulièrement sur l'épisode pendant lequel j'avais planifié de faire tomber à l'eau le premier complice de Paul avec l'aide des femmes montées à bord du premier bateau gonflable. Ce récit fit naître des rires dans la salle, allégeant l'ambiance devenue lourde depuis le début.

Puis soudain, William se retrouva directement attaqué par une journaliste chevronnée qui n'avait pas cessé de prendre des notes et n'avait posé aucune question directe jusqu'à ce moment-là : _Monsieur Darcy? Puisque vous soupçonniez Paul depuis quelques temps, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été capable de prévoir la prise d'otage? _

Après s'être raclé la gorge, William se redressa sur sa chaise et répondit : _Tout simplement parce que cette journée-là, Paul a pris tout le monde par surprise en remplaçant une employée qui s'était déclarée malade, sans que j'en sois informé. Si le message s'était rendu jusqu'à moi – comme il aurait dû, des hommes entraînés seraient montés à bord du Zodiac, se mêlant aux passagers, conformément à mes instructions._

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que les journalistes avaient terminé, Sylvain se tourna vers William Darcy pour lui demander : _Monsieur Darcy, pouvez-vous nous dire de quelle manière les gens peuvent s'y prendre pour obtenir les services de votre compagnie? _

William répondit en donnant l'adresse du site Web de la Compagnie Pemberley Investigation en précisant que toutes les coordonnées importantes se trouvaient là.

Le présentateur hocha la tête puis nous remercia tous à tour de rôle avant de clore officiellement la conférence de presse.

Pendant que les journalistes quittaient la salle et que notre petit groupe d'invités s'avançait vers nous, je jetai un œil du côté de William, me demandant s'il me serait possible de m'approcher suffisamment de lui pour l'informer que je m'étais ravisée et que je voulais bien lui offrir l'occasion de s'expliquer avec moi.

Comme il brillait déjà par son absence, je déglutis et me convainquis que j'avais pris la bonne décision la veille puisqu'il n'avait même pas tenté de me faire changer d'idée.

Avant que France, Charlotte et les autres ne m'eussent rejointe, Sylvain revint une dernière fois près de nous.

_-Bravo vous trois. Vous avez été vraiment supers. Élisabeth, vous devriez faire de la télévision, vous n'étiez même pas nerveuse._

_-Oh si, je l'étais._

_-En tout cas, pas autant que moi. _S'exclama Luc en riant.

_-Non Luc. Tu étais très bon toi aussi. En fait, vous étiez parfaits tous les trois._

Sylvain fut réclamé par quelques journalistes et nous laissa seuls. J'en profitai pour m'approcher de Charlotte et Richard qui m'attendaient sur le côté.

_-Alors? Nous étions comment? _Me renseignai-je, en les ralliant_._

_-Tu étais très bien. Tes deux camarades aussi. En fait, une fois ta nervosité envolée, tu as pris le taureau par les cornes et tu l'as vaincu. _Me complimenta Charlotte tout en regardant Richard pour obtenir son approbation.

_-Tu as très bien résumé la chose. _Ajouta ce dernier. _À vrai dire, c'est William que j'ai trouvé décevant. Tu ne trouves pas Charlotte qu'il avait l'air éteint?_

_-Je dirais préoccupé, pas éteint. En tout cas, il écoutait attentivement tout ce que tu disais. _Insista mon amie en me gratifiant d'un sourire entendu.

_-Où est allée France__?_ M'inquiétai-je, réalisant que ma cousine n'était pas là.

_-Elle a reçu un appel de Daniel et a préféré converser dans le hall d'entrée._

_-Oh, très bien. On va aller la récupérer alors. Il faut qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire du reste de notre journée._

Avant de quitter la salle rose, mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante prirent congé de nous puisqu'ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble avant de se disperser chacun de leur côté. Je les remerciai de leur venue et quittai la salle en compagnie de mes amis.

Alain et Luc nous firent leurs adieux à ce moment-là également puisqu'ils devaient se rendre chez des amis à eux qui habitaient à Québec pour le reste de la journée et de la soirée. Je les embrassai et leur fis me promettre qu'ils viendraient me voir en Gaspésie dès que possible avec leurs épouses et leurs enfants.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall d'entrée mais ne trouvâmes pas ma cousine. Celle-ci semblait s'être volatilisée. Je l'appelai sur son cellulaire, mais tombai sur sa boîte vocale, signe qu'elle était probablement encore en ligne avec Daniel. Pendant que nous l'attendions tous les trois, je repensai à William et me demandai s'il était rendu au bar du Château comme prévu ou s'il était remonté dans sa chambre. J'éprouvai un malsain plaisir à l'imaginer se morfondre en m'attendant alors que je ne viendrais pas. S'il pouvait souffrir autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, je serais bien vengée.

_-France._ S'écria Charlotte en apercevant ma cousine qui sortait de l'ascenseur et marchait vers nous. _Où étais-tu?_

_-Ouf. C'est une longue histoire… que j'ai bien hâte de vous raconter, mais comme cet endroit n'est pas approprié… je vais attendre que nous soyons assis ensemble dans un bon restaurant. Où sont les autres?_

_-Alain et Luc sont partis voir des amis et l'autre génération est allée manger au restaurant avant de rentrer chacun chez-soi. _Lui résumai-je brièvement.

France nous proposa de regagner nos suites et de nous retrouver dehors d'ici une heure afin d'aller casser la croûte dans un restaurant du coin. J'acceptai rapidement, impatiente de me rafraîchir et de retirer les vêtements que je portais. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, suivie de près par France qui me dévisageait étrangement dans le miroir, scrutant attentivement mon reflet.

_-France? Tu as certainement quelque chose à me dire pour me lorgner ainsi?_

_-Tu as raison. J'ai un aveu à te faire… et je sais que tu seras furieuse._

-_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement?_ M'alarmai-je en remettant la serviette imbibée d'eau dans l'évier, préférant attendre qu'elle m'ait dit ce qui la tracassait.

_-C'est à cause de Daniel. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette idée._

_-Quelle idée? Parle France où je t'étrangle sans raison._

_-C'est à propos de William Darcy._

_-Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement?_

_-Savais-tu que c'est lui qui a soumis vos candidatures pour la médaille que vous venez de recevoir?_

_-Hein? Ce n'est pas Valère?_

_-Non. Daniel s'est amusé à faire des recherches sur les mises en candidatures et est tombé sur un tableau qui présentait les noms des nominés et les noms des signataires des dossiers déposés. Ce n'est pas notre oncle qui y a pensé._

Je couvris mon visage de mes deux mains et laissai échapper d'incompréhensibles borborygmes.

_-Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a découvert._

_-Parce qu'il y a autre chose?_ Hurlai-je, dévisageant ma cousine avec tout le découragement qui m'habitait.

_-C'est encore lui qui a payé pour nos chambres ici au Château et pour le banquet d'hier soir._

_-Le champagne? _Formulai-je en pointant la bouteille que nous avions bue la veille au soir.

_-Oui, aussi._

_-Attends, laisse-moi vérifier une chose… _M'exclamai-je en levant le doigt et en me dirigeant vers mon portable.

Je composai le numéro de mon oncle Valère, déterminée à lui tirer les vers du nez une bonne fois pour toute. Pendant qu'il se justifiait, bégayant comme je l'avais rarement entendu, je me souvins de l'indice qu'il m'avait donné bien malgré lui alors que nous étions au banquet. En effet, au moment où je l'avais remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, sa réaction m'avait étonnée, aujourd'hui en tout cas, à cause de ce que France venait de m'apprendre, elle prenait tout son sens.

_-Merde! Et moi qui l'ai l'éconduit aussi cavalièrement! Grossièrement même! _Bredouillai-je en m'écrasant sur mon lit.

_-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, le message que tu as laissé à William n'était pas très avisé._

_-Il est trop généreux pour m'en vouloir pour ça. Pas vrai? _M'affolai-je, désespérée.

_-Non, tu as raison. D'autant plus qu'il n'a certainement pas fait tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, juste pour obtenir ta reconnaissance._

Je lâchai un juron, m'effondrai sur le lit, résolue à m'étouffer avec mon oreiller tout en sachant pertinemment que mon maquillage le tacherait irrémédiablement et convaincue que je ne pouvais rien faire pour réparer l'erreur que j'avais commise.

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Hum…._

_-Élisabeth!_

_-Quoi?_

_-En fait, tout n'est pas perdu._

_-Si!_

_-Non, certainement pas._

_-Comment ça?_

_-J'ai un autre aveu à te faire…._

_-France, je suis déjà assez démolie comme ça. Mais si tu veux m'achever… alors vas-y! Je suis prête._

_-Si j'ai mis tant de temps avant de venir vous retrouver tout à l'heure c'est aussi parce que je suis allée parler à William._

_-Tu es allée voir William? Pour lui dire quoi?_

_-Je lui ai dit que tu voulais lui parler, mais que tu n'avais pas ses coordonnées…_

_-Hein? _M'emportai-je spontanément avant de déglutir et de prendre une grande inspiration puis lui demander :_ Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? _

Les yeux plantés sur moi, France demeurait résolument silencieuse. Je songeai à l'étrangler, mais me contrôlai assez pour l'agresser civilement: _Alors, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'a répondu? S'il-te-plaît? _Terminai-je sur un ton beaucoup trop mordant.

_-C'est fou que ce que tu peux devenir gentille quand tu veux savoir quelque chose…_

_-France, ma réserve de patience a atteint sa limite._

_-Il n'a rien dit. Voilà. T'es contente?_

_-Quoi? _Grognai-je avant de remarquer qu'elle me dévisageait d'un air moqueur.

_-Il a souri et m'a tendu sa carte d'affaire… _Me taquina-t-elle en me tendant un petit carton.

Je me jetai dessus, y lançai rapidement un coup d'œil et me préparai à lui clamer que c'était le numéro de son bureau et que cela ne me permettrait pas de lui parler maintenant, mais je fus freinée dans mon élan par la découverte d'une note écrite au stylo juste en dessous de ses coordonnées de travail : le numéro de son cellulaire personnel. Je levai les yeux vers France, prête à m'excuser lorsqu'elle me désarçonna en ajoutant :

_-Il m'a dit qu'il garderait son portable ouvert toute la journée._

_-France, tu es tout simplement géniale! T'es une vraie sœur pour moi!_

_-Alors? Tu es contente?_

_-Si je suis contente? Mais je suis folle de joie!_

Le cœur allait effectivement me sortir de la poitrine tant il tambourinait fort, mais je préférais cela au tumulte douloureux engendré par ma colère une minute plus tôt.

_-Alors tu vas l'appeler?_

_-Bien entendu. Mais un peu plus tard._

_-NON!_ _Élisabeth, si tu attends trop… il pourrait changer d'idée et partir. Tu oublies tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour toi._

_-Mais justement, il va nécessairement penser que je veux le voir uniquement à cause de ça._

_-Élisabeth, laisse ton orgueil de côté et appelle-le. Je t'en supplie! Autrement, crois en mon expérience, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie._

Quittant la chambre en coup de vent, France me laissa seule avec le petit carton et mon orgueil démesuré. J'allai dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et ainsi me débarrasser de ce maquillage qui contribuait à m'énerver. Une fois nettoyée, je regagnai la chambre, ramassai mon cellulaire et tapai son numéro d'une main tremblante.

_-William Darcy!_

_-William? C'est Élisabeth._ Articulai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

_-Vous en avez mis du temps… _Se moqua-t-il.

_-Vous pouvez aussi faire comme si je ne vous avais jamais appelé! _Grondai-je de mauvaise humeur.

_-Non, je dois absolument vous parler. Que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir?_

_-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais en avoir le goût?_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorsque je soupirai pour lui faire comprendre que je trouvais le temps long, il reprit la parole pour me dire qu'il avait reçu ma lettre et qu'il voulait que je lui donnasse la chance de s'expliquer.

Par crainte de m'entendre refuser sa proposition, il ajouta en balbutiant, ce qui me sembla inhabituel chez lui : _C'est très important pour moi de le faire. C'est que, contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas très habile à l'écrit. Je tiens vraiment à le faire de vive voix._

Prenant «**_malicieusement_**» tout mon temps pour réfléchir, je poussai un dernier soupir avant de me jeter à l'eau :_ Très bien, je suis d'accord pour souper avec vous._

_-Merci, vraiment! _Laissa-t-il échapper avec soulagement.

_-Où voulez-vous que nous nous retrouvions?_

_-Je connais un restaurant pas très loin d'ici. Le Saint-Amour, vous connaissez?_

_-De réputation seulement. «Et comment! C'est l'un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville de Québec…» _railla la petite voix moqueuse qui faisait malheureusement aussi partie de moi.

_-C'est sur le r_ue _Sainte-Ursule dans le vieux Québec. L'ambiance y est très agréable et surtout propice à la discussion…_

Comme je ne répliquais rien, il s'empressa de clarifier :_ Je veux dire par là que ce n'est pas trop bruyant._

_-Très bien. Je vous y retrouverai. Est-ce que 18h30 est une heure raisonnable pour vous?_

_-Ça me convient parfaitement. La réservation sera à mon nom._

_-Qui est?_

_-Pardon?_

_-Qui devrais-je demander en arrivant : Simon Beaurivage ou William Darcy?_

_-William Darcy, évidemment… _Déglutit-il visiblement blessé.

_-C'est tout sauf évident. Pour moi en tout cas. _Conclus-je froidement avant de raccrocher.

Dans le silence de ma chambre, je n'éprouvais plus la même satisfaction. Au contraire, je me sentais coupable et je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi impulsive. Je ne recouvrai ma bonne humeur qu'au moment où je sortis de la douche et où je pus synthétiser notre conversation à ma cousine France.

_-Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas rester fâchée contre lui très longtemps?_ S'informa celle-ci visiblement peu encline à me donner l'absolution.

_-France!_

Puisque notre petit groupe s'était donné rendez-vous dans un petit café situé juste à côté de la Terrasse Dufferin, nous en profitâmes pour reparler de la conférence de presse et de mon futur rendez-vous avec William.

_-Tu aurais dû le voir lorsque tu évoquais le moment où tu as été blessée, il avait l'air catastrophé. Même l'animateur… Sylvain Gosselin l'a remarqué. _Me révéla Charlotte_._

_-Il est bon comédien, n'oublie pas… _Insistai-je, mauvaise joueuse.

_-Il a eu peur pour toi, c'est évident. _Plaida France pour appuyer Charlotte.

_-Enfin… Je verrai ce soir lorsque nous serons au restaurant._

_-Donc tu vas y aller? Super! _Approuva Charlotte.

_-Pas si vite Charlotte. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non je peux lui pardonner. _

_-Bien sûr que tu le peux. Reste à savoir si tu le veux! _S'impatienta-t-elle en dardant sur moi deux yeux chargés de colère contenue.

_-Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'aller manger avec lui? _M'interrogea Richard qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

_-Il m'a demandé de lui donner la chance de s'expliquer. Il a reçu ma dernière lettre. _Lui répondis-je.

_-Tu vois! _S'exclama France avec entrain.

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je devrais voir? _Me défendis-je.

_-Tu ne lui es pas indifférente! _Triompha-t-elle.

_- Tu n'en sais rien! _La coupai-je.

_-Quoi? _Protesta Charlotte avant de se tourner vers son compagnon : _Allez Richard dis quelque chose? Dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit après la conférence de presse._

Mal à l'aise, Richard haussa les épaules et ajouta_ : Ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé._

_-J'ai bien l'intention d'en avoir le cœur net ce soir._

_-En tout cas, il faut à tout prix que tu m'appelles à ton retour, histoire de nous donner des nouvelles. _M'ordonna Charlotte.

_-Élisabeth, n'écoute pas Charlotte! _Soutint France d'un ton moqueur._ De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas l'appeler en rentrant puisque… TU NE RENTRERAS PAS!_

Cette prédiction n'aida en rien à calmer ma nervosité. Plus l'après-midi avançait, moins j'étais capable de réfléchir et encore moins de suivre la conversation de mes amis. La situation devint si pénible que je songeai sérieusement à appeler William pour lui dire que j'avais changé d'idée.

En quittant mes amis qui avaient opté pour un bon repas au restaurant du Château, je me sentais comme un prisonnier à la veille de quitter la sécurité précaire de sa cellule pour marcher vers l'échafaud. Après une courte visite dans ma chambre pour me changer et me maquiller légèrement, je descendis dans le hall de l'hôtel et passai les portes tournantes. Il était 18h15 et je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre un taxi. Je connaissais la ville assez bien pour m'orienter et disposais d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour me rendre au Saint-Amour.

Tout en marchant d'un bon pas, je savais que j'arriverais quelques minutes après 18h30, jugeant tout à fait acceptable de faire attendre William un tout petit peu. Je préférais de loin arriver quelques minutes après lui. En passant par la rue que j'avais fréquentée pendant tellement d'années à l'époque où j'avais habité un petit appartement d'étudiant, je reconnus les commerces et les édifices qui m'avaient marquée à l'époque. En arrivant tout près du restaurant où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, je m'étonnai des nombreux changements survenus dans le quartier. Je pris quelques secondes supplémentaires pour m'arrêter devant l'immeuble où se dressait l'appartement minuscule que j'avais partagé avec deux autres étudiants pendant au moins trois ans.

Quand je me décidai enfin à revenir vers le Saint-Amour, je constatai immédiatement qu'il y avait une file d'attente. Sachant que William avait pris la peine de réserver, je passai devant tout le monde et m'adressai directement au placier. Dès que j'eus décliné mon identité, il me sourit et me fit signe de le suivre en m'informant que celui qui m'attendait était déjà arrivé. Je fus surprise de constater que le serveur nous avait assignés l'unique table située en retrait des autres, sur une espèce de mezzanine. J'appréhendais cette rencontre, ça va de soi, mais jamais autant qu'au moment où je le vis se lever pour m'accueillir.

«_Ce qu'il est beau!»_ Pensai-je tout en l'examinant de haut en bas.

Il portait un pantalon noir ajusté, une chemise sombre dont les boutons supérieurs n'étaient pas attachés, révélant une partie de la toison sombre qui lui recouvrait le torse. Je me remémorai l'instant où je l'avais eu devant moi sur la plage avec sa chemise complètement détachée et sortie de son pantalon. Puis je revins à l'instant présent, lui retournai son sourire et m'approchai de lui en lui tendant ma joue. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et m'aida à m'asseoir tout en me souhaitant la bienvenue.

Je m'excusai de mon léger retard, lui expliquant que j'avais déjà vécu dans un petit appartement situé sur la rue Saint-Jean et que je m'étais arrêtée à quelques reprises afin de mettre mes souvenirs à jour. Je l'observai à la dérobée plusieurs fois pendant que j'examinais mon menu, n'arrivant pas à déceler chez lui, le moindre signe de nervosité.

_-Avez-vous fait votre choix? _Me demanda-t-il après une bonne minute.

Pendant quelques secondes, je me demandai sérieusement s'il parlait de lui ou du menu.

_Table d'hôte_

_Crémeuse maraîchère au persil plat_

_Réduction d'un vieux vinaigre balsamique_

_Chiffonnade de jeunes épinards_

_Sabayon à la truffe_

_Tartare de cerf rouge du Domaine Boileau_

_aux noix de pin et vinaigre balsamique_

_fine ratatouille au Jack le Chevrier_

_vinaigrette à la lie de vin rouge_

_Filet de bar européen et pétoncle_

_tombée d'asperges vertes_

_risotto Carnaroli crémeux_

_mousseuse Noily Prat_

_ou_

_Aiguillettes de canard_

_poêlée de champignons biologiques_

_polenta aux noix de pins et abricots_

_réduction d'un jus à la truffe_

_Fromages affinés du Terroir_

_ou_

_Gourmandises du Chef Pâtissier Éric Lessard_

_Café, thé ou infusion_

_-Oui. Je vais me laisser tenter par les aiguillettes de canard. Si mon souvenir est bon, j'ai lu un article très élogieux sur ce plat dernièrement. _

_-Tout comme le tartare de cerf rouge. Cette recette aussi a fait couler beaucoup d'encre._

_-Vous venez souvent ici?_

_-Chaque fois que je suis de passage à Québec. Mais jamais sans réserver._

_«Seul ou en charmante compagnie?» _Lui demandai-je dans mon imagination, mais certainement pas dans la réalité.

Le serveur s'approcha de notre table et nous décrypta le menu. Après avoir pris nos choix en note, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la bouteille de vin rouge que William avait commandée.

Pendant tout ce temps nous n'avions échangé que de banales civilités. J'avais hâte d'entrer dans le vif du sujet (le seul qui m'intéressait d'ailleurs), mais je ne voulais surtout pas lui faciliter les choses. Je préférais le laisser se débattre avec ses démons. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que je vinsse, m'annonçant qu'il avait des explications à me fournir.

Lorsque le serveur arriva avec ma petite salade de fromage de chèvre chaud et le potage aux carottes de William, ce dernier devint soudainement plus nerveux. Bien que je jugeasse la chose plausible, je m'ébahissais tout de même de le voir aussi anxieux. En Gaspésie, même lorsqu'il avait eu à prendre la parole devant tous les employés, jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi tendu.

_-J'imagine que vous avez hâte de savoir pour quelle raison j'ai tant insisté pour vous voir?_

_-En effet, cela m'intrigue beaucoup._

_-C'est à cause de votre lettre, c'est elle qui a tout déclenché. En fait, elle m'a fait comprendre que je vous devais quelques explications…_

_-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

_-Et que je vous dois de nombreuses excuses._

Je sentais bien qu'il s'attendait à ce que j'intervinsse, ne serait-ce que par politesse, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas lui simplifier les choses. Après avoir goûté à son potage, grimacé à cause de sa chaleur, il déposa sa cuillère et reprit sur le ton de la confidence.

_-Je n'aurais pas dû partir aussi vite de Sainte-Anne-Des-Monts. J'aurais dû aller m'entretenir avec vous à l'hôpital._

Je le laissai se débattre avec un autre long silence, le regardai reprendre une autre cuillérée de potage tout en essayant de paraître neutre. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se rendît compte à quel point j'étais bien disposée à son égard.

_-Ma seule excuse est ce nouveau travail qui m'attendait. _Confessa-t-il en soupirant. _Une enquête délicate qui allait m'obliger à garder mes distances avec vous, puisque je venais de découvrir que je devrais fréquenter votre frère. Mes employés m'avaient envoyé cette information la veille de la prise d'otage._

_-Oh! Et bien entendu, vous n'auriez pas pu m'expliquer tout ça dans votre lettre, au lieu de…_

_-«De rédiger ce message impersonnel et froid?» _Acheva-t-il sans me quitter des yeux, citant ainsi les paroles exactes que je lui avais dites alors que j'ignorais que Simon et lui-même étaient une seule et même personne. _Oui Élisabeth, vous avez parfaitement raison : j'aurais dû! Mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa. _Compléta-t-il en Latin. _Mais je vous en prie, croyez-moi sur parole si je vous dis qu'à ce moment-là, je croyais que c'était la seule chose à faire._

_-Simon n'aurait pas agi aussi lâchement… _Le taquinai-je sachant que je lui ouvrais ainsi une autre porte.

_-Non, vous avez raison. Pour cela aussi je vous dois des excuses. Les experts que je consulte toujours avant chaque nouveau contrat ont exigé que je me serve de cette couverture. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée._

_-Vous auriez dû tout me dire William, avant de quitter la Gaspésie._

_-Je le sais. Je mesure toute l'ampleur de mon erreur maintenant et je vous jure que je vais retenir la leçon. Je suis un bon élève. Toutefois, vous devez m'accorder certaines circonstances atténuantes : j'ai beau diriger Pemberley Investigation, je dois tout de même rendre des comptes à de nombreuses personnes. J'ai des associés. Ce sont eux qui ont exigé que nous utilisions cette stratégie afin d'éviter que des gens fassent un lien entre vous, moi et William Darcy qui est détective privé._

Notre plat principal arrivant, nous dûmes interrompre temporairement notre conversation pour savourer nos plats respectifs. Pour ma part, j'ignorais comment j'allais faire pour manger. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers l'homme qui m'accompagnait et auquel j'avais très envie de faire confiance sans vraiment être capable de me décider. Il y avait eu trop de mensonges entre nous et plus dramatique encore, je ne voyais pas comment nous pourrions avoir le temps de reconstruire les fondations d'une nouvelle relation avant que je ne repartisse pour la Gaspésie.

_-Alors, voilà. C'est à peu près tout ce que je voulais vous dire._

Comme je gardais le silence et qu'inconsciemment celui-ci devenait porteur d'un message clair que je n'osai formuler à voix haute, c'est-à-dire _–_ _Il en faudra plus que ça pour me convaincre – _William reprit la parole.

_-Élisabeth, je suis parfaitement conscient que mes excuses n'ont aucune valeur. Mais j'ose espérer que vous serez assez généreuse pour me pardonner? Regagner votre estime est très important pour moi._

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et exerça une pression suffisante pour me faire comprendre à quel point il y tenait. Je retirai ma main lentement et le fixai droit dans les yeux.

_-Vous savez William, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J'en suis la première étonnée, mais comme je dis toujours la vérité, sachez que, pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arriver à vous pardonner._

La peine que je vis apparaître sur ses traits m'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration avant de trouver le courage de déclarer :

_-Une partie de moi aimerait beaucoup être capable de «passer l'éponge» comme on dit, mais j'ai beau essayer, une autre voix ne cesse de me répéter que vous auriez pu passer outre vos ordres! Votre devoir! Votre raison même, pour me dire la vérité, si vous l'aviez réellement voulu! _Ma voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, me forçant à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être submergée par l'émotion à mon tour. Sentant que j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes, je me forçai à ramasser ma fourchette pour m'intéresser au plat qui était devant moi et auquel je n'avais pas encore touché.

_-Je comprends. J'apprécie votre franchise Élisabeth. Au fond, ce que vous voulez que je comprenne, c'est que peu importe ce que je peux vous dire, le doute reste là, malgré votre volonté de me pardonner. Est-ce que je résume bien votre pensée?_

_-C'est exactement ça oui. Mais il y a autre chose également. Quelque chose de plus embêtant à mon avis. C'est que, voyez-vous, je ne sais rien de vous en réalité. Je ne sais même pas à quel moment j'ai parlé au vrai William, ni même si je l'ai jamais rencontré?_

_-Oh, rassurez-vous Élisabeth. Vous l'avez rencontré à chaque fois. J'ai toujours été moi-même en votre compagnie._

_-Et vous croyez me rassurer avec ça? _M'emportai-je._ Vous m'avez tenu tellement de discours différents William. Votre comportement changeait tout le temps._

Le serveur qui arriva pour nous resservir du vin nous obligea à différer notre conversation. Ce fut certainement une bonne chose d'ailleurs, puisque cela nous permit de laisser retomber la colère et de nous calmer.

_-Élisabeth, voici ce que je vous propose. Faisons comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer ce soir. Oublions notre passé commun et apprenons à nous connaître._

_-Bonne idée. Je suis totalement d'accord avec votre proposition, bien que celle-ci soit difficilement conciliable avec mon retour en Gaspésie._

_-Vous partez déjà demain?_

_-Vous devriez le savoir puisque c'est vous qui avez réservé nos chambres? _L'attaquai-je sentant monter l'irritation encore une fois.

Cette fois, il eut la décence de rougir.

_-C'est votre oncle qui vous en a parlé? _

_-Valère vous estime trop pour cela voyons. _Ripostai-je, furieuse qu'il eût pu penser cela de l'un des miens.

_-Comment l'avez-vous appris alors?_

_-J'ai des amis qui veillent sur mes intérêts. _

Un silence s'appesantit entre nous deux.

_-Vos parents ne vous ont pas invitée à rester quelques jours de plus à Québec? _Tenta-t-il encore.

_-Je suis toujours la bienvenue chez eux, mais ce n'était pas dans mes plans._

_-On se reverra peut être lorsque vous reviendrez à Montréal?_

_-Je n'y retournerai pas avant un bon bout de temps. J'ai des dossiers à ouvrir en Gaspésie._

_-Bon, puisque c'est comme cela, on devra se contenter d'apprendre à se connaître en une seule soirée._

_-Et comment on fait ça?_

_-On termine notre repas, ensuite, je vous emmène dans un bar que je connais._

_-William, il est prévu que je conduise demain pour rentrer chez moi. Il est hors de question que je me couche tard, ni que je boive plus que de raison._

_-J'y veillerai personnellement._

Le reste du repas se passa dans une atmosphère bien plus détendue. William me raconta comment il était devenu détective privé après quelques années à travailler comme inspecteur dans le service de police de Montréal - section criminelle. Ensuite, il m'interrogea sur ma relation avec mon conjoint décédé et sur mes études à Québec, puis à Montréal. Pendant la majeure partie du repas, j'eus l'impression étrange que c'était Simon et non William qui discutait avec moi. Il faut dire que le fait que j'avais déjà mangé avec William au restaurant du Quai devait influencer mon jugement en la matière. Les mêmes sujets avaient été évoqués, bien que cette fois-ci, j'eus le sentiment que mon passé devenait plus important. Lorsque vint le moment de payer, je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et fus déçue de voir que les heures s'étaient égrainées aussi vite. William héla un taxi à qui il demanda de prendre la direction de la Grande Allée.

_-Vous permettez que je vous emmène dans un bar que j'ai découvert dans le cadre d'une enquête?_

_-Bien sûr._

_-Je vous raconterai le déroulement de cette enquête une fois que nous serons sur place._

_-Est-ce une histoire de meurtres?_

_-Oui, de plusieurs meurtres. Et l'assassin était une femme._

_-Une femme? Vraiment?_

_-Enfin, pas tout à fait puisqu'il s'agissait d'un travesti._

Arrivés au bar Chez Maurice, William me conduisit à l'étage où la musique était la plus agréable. Il repéra rapidement une petite alcôve qui venait de se libérer et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsque le serveur vint relever notre commande, nous optâmes pour un digestif. La musique était tout de même un peu forte, nous forçant à nous pencher l'un vers l'autre pour nous comprendre. William me conta en détail la distrayante enquête qu'il avait réalisée pour le compte du propriétaire de ce bar, puis m'écouta lui expliquer ce qui se passait au Musée et plus particulièrement pour moi, à cause de mes nouvelles fonctions.

William me demanda ensuite des nouvelles des autres collègues qu'il avait connus durant son séjour en tant que directeur du Musée. Conséquence de l'alcool et de la musique qui était toujours aussi forte, je réalisai que William était maintenant tout contre moi et que le silence, qui nous entourait entre deux discussions, avait tendance à s'étirer de plus en plus.

Au bout d'une heure à ce régime, je réalisai que William ne parlait plus beaucoup et qu'il me contemplait avec une intensité désarmante. Je percevais la chaleur de son corps à travers mes vêtements et me sentais fondre à son contact. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui demander de venir me reconduire à l'hôtel, il se tourna vers moi pour me proposer de danser avec lui. J'acceptai d'autant plus rapidement que j'avais très envie de me retrouver contre lui. La main qu'il me tendit pour m'escorter jusqu'à la pise de danse était chaude, mais ne me brûla jamais autant que lorsqu'elle vint se poser sur ma taille. J'inclinai immédiatement la tête dans le creux de son épaule, évitant ainsi de le regarder directement dans les yeux.

Il me tenait fermement contre lui et me guidait doucement sur la piste de danse. Je gardais les yeux fermés ne voulant pas me laisser distraire par les autres couples. La pensée que j'allais repartir le lendemain et que je ne le reverrais probablement pas avant un bon bout de temps me submergea. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent. William dut sentir que je me tendais, puisqu'il me força à redresser la tête et qu'il braqua son regard dans le mien. L'instant fut si tendre qu'il provoqua l'émergence des larmes qui perlaient déjà au coin de mes yeux. William essuya celles-ci à l'aide de son pouce et pencha la tête vers moi de manière à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut le baiser le plus tendre qu'il m'eut jamais donné et que j'eus jamais reçu.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent au lieu de s'arrêter. Troublé tout autant que moi, mais n'étant pas trahi par des signes aussi voyants que les miens, William m'entraîna lentement vers notre banquette, me guida pour m'asseoir et me laissa «lover» ma tête contre son torse, le temps que la tempête disparût. Il déposa une foule de petits baisers un peu partout sur mon visage tout en me gardant bien collée contre lui. Abandonnée dans ses bras et sensible au désir qui naissait entre nous, j'entrouvris les lèvres de plus en plus, chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait. Lorsqu'il y posa doucement les siennes, je perdis la notion du temps. Quelques baisers plus tard, ce fut lui qui sembla perdre pied. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction ou plus vraisemblablement d'abandon lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne. Nos baisers s'approfondirent et devinrent si érotiques que je me demandais comment j'allais réussir à me détacher de lui. Le souffle court, aussi surpris que moi-même, William se redressa et posa son front contre le mien. Je sentais son cœur battre fortement contre la paume de ma main et je savais qu'il n'était pas plus capable de parler que je ne l'étais.

_-Élisabeth, je te désire. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête maintenant ou qu'on aille ailleurs._

_-Il n'est pas question qu'on arrête. _M'écriai-je. _À moins que ce soit… ton souhait._

_-Non! Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment-là._

_-Moi aussi. _Approuvai-je avant de poser mes lèvres dans son cou_._

_-Écoute, il n'y a rien que je désirerais plus que de faire l'amour avec toi ce soir, mais je veux que tu saches… que si tu désires attendre, je comprendrai._

Avant même que je n'eusse songé à lui répondre, il enchaîna :_ Non! Attends, laisse-moi terminer. Élisabeth, ce que j'éprouve pour toi est… vraiment très profond… et surtout très important pour moi._

_-Sortons d'ici William. Tout de suite. Allons dans ma chambre. _Lui suggérai-je avant de grimacer en réalisant que je ne pouvais pas le ramener là à cause de France.

_-Non, je t'emmène dans ma chambre… nous y serons tranquilles._

_-Ok…_

Nous ne terminâmes pas nos verres et sortîmes du bar aussi vite que nous le pûmes. Dans le taxi - que nous trouvâmes très rapidement puisque le vieux Québec est toujours bourré de touristes - nos mains ne se lâchèrent plus et les regards que nous échangions parlaient bien plus que les mots. Chaque parcelle de mon épiderme réagissait à son contact. Ma peau me brûlait et je me demandai comment j'arriverais à ne pas lui sauter dessus dans l'ascenseur.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard sans avoir échangé une seule parole. Je n'osai même pas le regarder lorsqu'il me laissa passer devant lui pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Je fus également étonnée de constater qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du dernier étage. Une pensée agréable me traversa l'esprit lorsque nous dépassâmes l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre.

_«France ne sera certainement pas inquiète pour moi.»_

Le dernier étage ne comptant que deux portes distinctes, je compris que William avait réservé l'une des plus belles suites disponibles du Château et décidai de ne pas commenter – ce qu'en temps normal je n'aurais jamais manqué de faire.

Arrivé devant sa porte, William la déverrouilla, pénétra à l'intérieur puis me tendit la main pour que je le suivisse.

_-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter maintenant? _S'enquit-il poliment.

Je ne répondis même pas à sa question. Je me contentai de m'approcher de lui lentement sans le quitter des yeux et de poser mes deux mains à l'arrière de son pantalon. D'un geste brusque et autoritaire, je le ramenai vers moi pour lui souffler à l'oreille : _Il n'y a qu'une pièce qui m'intéresse !_

Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction, me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son pied et me déposa délicatement sur le sol devant le lit. Je me foutais du décor, de l'heure et de mon départ imminent puisque techniquement, on était déjà le lendemain, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était l'homme que j'avais devant moi et pour lequel j'éprouvais un désir comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Je le regardai avec adoration et commençai à lui enlever sa chemise. Lorsque je voulus m'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon, il m'arrêta et me fit signe d'attendre qu'il eût détaché mon chemisier. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes seins et que ses pouces allèrent en taquiner les pointes, j'avais déjà détaché son pantalon et le regardai descendre le long de ses longues jambes. Sans aucune gêne, je saisis alors son pénis entre mes mains et le sentis frémir. William laissa échapper une longue plainte pendant que mes mains se promenaient sur son long membre de haut en bas. Je fus frappée par la chaleur que celui-ci dégageait et par sa rigidité.

Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait l'amour que je ne savais même plus si je pouvais me fier à ma mémoire. Je continuai à lui prodiguer des caresses tout en m'intéressant plus particulièrement à l'effet immédiat de mes attentions sur son membre dur et brûlant. De plus en plus pressé, William m'aida à me débarrasser du reste de mes vêtements, sauta hors de son pantalon, retira ses bas et m'allongea sur le lit que j'avais presque oublié. Je tendis la main vers son sexe à nouveau, mais il la repoussa aussitôt et me força à garder les bras vers le haut. Ses lèvres vinrent exercer de douces et petites succions sur la pointe de mes aréoles tandis que ses doigts habiles se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où une chaleur était en train de se diffuser. Lorsque je ne fus plus que gémissements, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions en mesure d'attendre davantage. Nous capitulâmes et laissâmes la commande de nos gestes au désir qui nous consumait tous les deux. William s'introduisit en moi d'un seul mouvement et n'arriva même pas à s'arrêter pour jouir de l'instant. Nous gémîmes tous les deux tandis que ses coups de rein s'accéléraient et s'approfondissaient. Je criai la première ne songeant même pas à baisser le ton, encouragée par le long cri rauque qu'il laissa sortir en même temps qu'il atteignait l'orgasme à son tour. Les secondes qui suivirent cet état de grâce furent les plus troublantes de ma vie. Réalisant que la vie m'avait fait cadeau d'un autre amour précieux, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement, tandis que William me murmurait des mots d'amour à l'oreille tout en me caressant les cheveux.

Allongée tout contre lui, je l'écoutai alors me raconter comment il était tombé amoureux de moi dès notre première rencontre. Tout comme moi, il avait été subjugué en me voyant et se souvenait avec émotion que ce moment correspondait à l'instant où nos yeux s'étaient accrochés sur le Zodiac.

_-Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant… _Admit-il en se remémorant ce moment magique.

Ensuite, il m'expliqua que dans le but de ne pas compromettre sa mission et parce qu'il devait tout de même enquêter sur moi, il avait été obligé de brider ses sentiments et avait tout fait pour m'éviter. Tout en l'écoutant me donner sa version des événements que j'avais vécue différemment de mon côté, je comprenais tous ces signaux contradictoires qu'il avait émis me concernant, les baisers fougueux que nous avions échangés sur le bord de la plage ou durant la fête de famille, les propos étranges qu'il m'avait tenus à plusieurs moments, le jeu de Caroline dont il avait été complice dans l'espoir que je lui deviendrais indifférente, sa tentative de me brosser une image de lui si négative que je ne pouvais que l'oublier – en passant par Simon. Toutefois, nonobstant certaines choses dont je m'étais douté, certaines de ces révélations me prirent totalement par surprise : _Tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital de Matane?_

_-Oui… _Bredouilla-t-il, gêné._ Je suis même resté à ton chevet, jusqu'à ton réveil._

_-Mais ma tante et mon oncle ne m'en ont pas parlé?_

_-Je leur avais demandé de ne pas t'en parler… comme à Luc d'ailleurs._

_-Luc aussi était au courant?_

_-Oui. Nous avons mangé ensemble la veille de ton réveil. C'est par lui que j'ai appris tout ce qui s'était passé sur le bateau, dans les moindres détails._

Surprise, charmée, mais tout de même un peu contrariée, je me mis à le frapper un peu partout sur le torse. William en profita pour me saisir les mains et pour les maintenir en hauteur, au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentis à son regard que nous allions refaire l'amour… je me liquéfiai et tentai de lui faire comprendre que de mon côté, je ne retournerais pas de sitôt en Gaspésie…

«_Mon travail saura attendre quelques jours»_ Convins-je sans en informer mon amant. Je venais de trouver l'amour, le reste pouvait bien attendre. Nous refîmes l'amour, lentement, tendrement. Nous avions soif l'un de l'autre, mais nous prîmes le temps de nous aimer. Quelques minutes après cette seconde extraordinaire expérience, William se tourna vers moi, Appuya sa tête contre son bras replié et me demanda : _Élisabeth Bennet?_

_-Hum?_

_-Je t'aime._

Un long silence régna. Je savais qu'il attendait une réponse ou à tout le moins, une réaction de ma part, mais je gardai le silence.

-_Alors?_

_-Alors quoi?_

_-Tu ne réponds rien?_

_-C'était une question?_

_-Euh, non._

_-Ah. C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi._

Je laissai un autre long silence se développer entre nous.

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu n'as donc rien à me dire._

_-William, on vient à peine de faire connaissance…_

-_Comment__?_ M'interrogea-t-il avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats, se souvenant de la proposition qu'il m'avait faite au restaurant et que j'avais acceptée.

_-Je t'aime William Darcy. _Reconnus-je enfin sans le quitter des yeux.

Nous discutâmes de notre avenir, nous fîmes des projets à court et à long terme. Avant de nous endormir ensemble pour la première fois, je lui racontai comment ma famille et mes amis m'avaient aidé à voir clair dans son jeu et que c'était ainsi que j'avais su qu'il avait mis un terme à ses missions sur le terrain.

_-Oui, c'est à cause de toi, ça._

_-Aie, je n'y suis pour rien!_

_-Oh que si. Je n'aurais jamais pu aller vivre avec toi en Gaspésie si j'avais continué à mener des enquêtes de ce genre._

_-Tu veux venir vivre avec moi? _

_-À une seule condition?_

_-Laquelle? _M'émus-je, intriguée par son ton solennel.

_-Que tu deviennes ma femme._

La réponse me parut évidente en même temps que le lieu.

_-Je veux bien t'épouser, mais seulement avec vue sur la mer._

_-À bord de l'Exploramer?_

_-C'est ça où rien._

_-On fera comme tu veux. Maintenant dors mon amour._

Je m'endormis quelques minutes après cela, la tête dans l'épaule de mon bien-aimé, pensant à France, Daniel, Charlotte, Richard et à tous les autres qui avaient joué un rôle dans la construction de ce bonheur que je venais de trouver. Je leur devais tant et j'avais hâte de leur raconter ma soirée…

_«Ma nuit, ils peuvent très bien se la représenter eux-mêmes… Quant au reste? Ça ne regarde que nous maintenant…_

**_FIN_**

_**FIN**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **_

_**Miriamme**  
><em>


End file.
